Tus caricias me matan
by diansnape-18
Summary: Lucius abusa de Hermione, abra alguien que sea capaz de sacarla de ese abismo?o sus caricias la mataran? advertencia violencia explicita
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Contiene temas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad diciendo eso disfruten el Prologo, besos.

Prologo

La guerra había terminado , Harry Potter el elegido había vencido a Voldemort en la mas ruda y fiera batalla jamás vista en el mundo mágico, sus amigo por supuesto se convirtieron en parte importante de aquella victoria, ahora que la tranquilidad había vuelto todo empezaba a tomar su rumbo, Sirius había sido declarado inocente hacia casi un mes , mortifagos eran encarcelados y los pocos que aun quedaban eran cazados, el grandiosos trió de oro regresaría al colegio de hecho todo el cuerpo estudiantil repetiría año conforme a los deseos del ministro Cornelius Fudge.

_**Albus Dumbledore restituido**_ decía el encabezado del profeta que Hermione tenía en las manos, solo un mes y regresaría a Hogwarts a terminar el año que debió cursar. Estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, en unos minutos partiría directo a Grimmauld Place dónde había sido invitada por Harry a pasar el verano con él, Sirius, Remus y los Weasley

-John!- grito la mama de Hermione, la castaña no le dio importancia y siguió acomodando sus cosas en su baúl, pero el ruido de varias ollas cayendo llamo su atención

-Mama?- preguntó Hermione asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, Marian Granger no respondió así que la castaña tomo su varita y bajo las escaleras con cautela

-Expelliarmus- se escucho y la varita de Hermione salió volando hacia la mano de un mortifago ella intento correr pero otro encapuchado la tomo del cabello arrastrándola a la sala

-Mama!- grito la chica el ver a su madre y padre sentados en el sillón, alguien les apuntaba con la varita

-Por favor no nos hagan nada-decía la señora Granger sollozando

-Llévense lo que quieran- dijo John Granger y las carcajadas de los tres mortifagos no se hicieron esperar

-Escucharon al Muggle?- preguntó uno burlándose- llévense lo que quieran- lo arremedo- No hables a menos que te lo diga- vocifero y golpeo a John Granger

-Papa!- exclamo Hermione tratando de soltarse del mortifago pero este no cedió – Déjame- suplico la chica pero era inútil el hombre intensifico su agarre lastimando a Hermione del brazo

-No, no esa no es forma de tratar a una heroína como ella- dijo un cuarto mortifago cuando entraba a la sala y tomándola en sus brazos

-Suéltame asqueroso….- iba a decir Granger pero este la dejo caer sobre la mesa de centro de la sala rompiendo el cristal que tenia

-Hermione- dijo su madre al ver como la chica sangraba al haberse cortado la muñeca

-Que quieren?- preguntó Hermione tirada en el suelo

-Sabes, mi hijo tenía mucha razón, no eres tan brillante como pregonas- dijo el mortifago que la había aventado sentándose en el sillón individual quitándose la mascara

-Malfoy- dijo por lo bajo la chica al verlo ahí sentado despreocupadamente, se armo de valor y tomo un vidrio entre sus manos levantándose

-Alto o se mueren- dijo el mortifago que apuntaba con su varita a sus padres, ella dejo caer el vidrio, otro mortifago se acerco y le apunto con la varita a ella

-Déjenlos en paz, mátenme a mí, pero a ellos no- decía Hermione llorando

-No la escuchen, mátenme a mi- dijo su padre

-No a mí- respondió Marian Granger

-Oh no se preocupen los mataremos - dijo Malfoy levantándose y caminando a la chimenea para tomar una foto familiar de los Granger

-Siempre has sido un mortifago de porquería, debieron de haberte matado, con gusto te mandaría Azkaban- Lucius enfureció y abofeteo a Hermione

-Son una linda familia no lo creen?- preguntó a sus compañeros quienes rieron

-Lástima que ya no será así- contesto burlándose otro, Hermione intentaba reconocer a los otros encapuchados pero no podía, no tenía idea de quienes eran

-Por favor, déjenlos ir- suplico Hermione arrodillándose ante Lucius

-Ven, la excepcional Hermione Granger amiga de Potter y heroína de guerra ahora está a mis pies, por fin reconoces tu lugar verdad sangre sucia?-

-Responde- le grito golpeándola

-Déjala hijo de ….- dijo John, pero un golpe también lo silencio

-Cállate basura- dijo el mortifago que estaba en la puerta quitándose también la máscara era Yaxley

-Por que nosotros?- preguntaba desconsolada Marian

-Y todavía lo preguntan- dijo Lucius – Podría decir que la muerte de nuestro Lord es suficiente motivo, pero no, hay mas- dijo Lucius

-Narcisa Malfoy- dijo Yaxley, Hermione comprendió todo

_Flashback _

_-Harry por aquí!- grito Hermione para que la siguieran a la salida de la sala de los menesteres el trió dorado salió de ahí con Draco y Blaize en sus escobas, cayendo al último momento, Hermione se había golpeado contra una pared, odiaba volar, eso demostraba porque, Potter se levanto rápido para aventar la diadema al fuego la cual se consumió._

_Por el pasillo una desesperada rubia buscaba a su hijo debían salir del castillo, vio cuando los chicos salieron de ese cuarto y camino hacia a ellos, tenía la varita en la mano por si acaso, entonces ella se acerco a Hermione, para ayudarla, Ron noto el acercamiento de Narcisa a su querida amiga y temiendo que le hiciera algo alzo su varita _

_-Avada Kedavra- conjuro el pelirrojo, Narcisa cayó muerta a escasos centímetros de Hermione_

_-No!- grito Draco al ver a su madre en el piso, Harry no espero a mas y se llevo a Hermione y Ron de ahí _

_Flashback_

-Yo no le hice nada- dijo Hermione llorando

-No pero si tu querido amigo- dijo Lucius – Y como él me quito algo mío, yo le quitare algo suyo- dijo fríamente

-No! Hermione- chillo su madre temblando del miedo

-Sabes podría desquitarme con su hermana- decía Lucius paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación los tres mortifagos comenzaron a reír

-Pero en definitiva tu eres más bonita- le susurro besando su cuello, Hermione hizo un gesto de repulsión al sentir a Malfoy padre tan cerca de ella

-Déjale- dijo Marian Granger levantándose, pero un rayo verde le dio en el pecho

-Mama- dijo Hermione rompiendo en llanto al ver a su madre muerta

-Vez lo que pasa por portarse mal- le dijo Lucius –Tu vas a ser una buena niña verdad, solo así dejaremos a tu padre en paz- Hermione no dijo nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Respóndeme- vocifero de nuevo Lucius tomándola de los cabellos y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás

-Si- dijo Hermione, Lucius sonrió y la jalo de su abundante cabellara por el piso de la sala y luego por el pasillo hasta las escaleras

-Yo me divertiré con ella- dijo Lucius a Yaxley

-Ustedes maten a ese sangre sucia – Yaxley asintió y fue a la sala, Hermione se intento soltar pero Lucius la tenía muy sujeta, los gritos del señor Granger se escucharon por la casa Hermione se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su padre pronto llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes donde Lucius la levanto lanzándola a la cama.

-Nos divertiremos un rato- le dijo lanzándose hacia ella Hermione sentía pánico por lo que podría venir, así que se trato de alejar a Lucius

-Ven para acá sangre sucia- dijo el atrayéndola hacia sí besándola con agresividad

-No- dijo Hermione mordiéndolo

-Con que te gusta que sea rudo no?—le preguntó con una oscura y lujuriosa mirada a la chica – Bueno, créeme que lo seré- le dijo al oído.

Hermione se congelo al ver esa cara tan maniática y frenética que tenia, se parecía la de Bellatrix, de un jalón el rubio rompió los botones de la blusa de la castaña para luego tomarla de las muñecas un gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar Lucius había sujetado a Hermione de donde se había herido con los cristales, sonrió y lamio la sangre fresca y la seca

-Nunca había probado la sangre sucia- le dijo divertido besándola nuevamente, Hermione trataba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, una mordida en el labio la hizo gritar

-Ya estamos a mano- dijo Malfoy desabrochándose el pantalón Hermione no podía respirar, el peso de Lucius sobre ella la estaba ahogando, cuando el mortifago bajo sus pantalones esa presión disminuyó permitiéndole tomar una gran bocanada de aire, Lucius intento ahora deshacerse de los jeans de la chica pero eso no le fue tarea fácil ya que Hermione se revolvía y lo golpeaba, si no hasta que la amenazo con la varita fue que ella se quedo tranquila.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, llevaba varios minutos peleando pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que llorar, llorar amargamente por el cruel destino de su madre y por el que seguramente su padre sufriría; era culpa de Ron, siempre ese pelirrojo tenia hacerle algo si no hubiese matado a Narcisa eso no estaría pasando pensó ella apretando los puños de la rabia

Sintió a Lucius presionarse en contra de ella desgarrándola con brutalidad, Hermione se arqueo del dolor insoportable que experimentaba lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sádica sonrisa de Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry- exclamo Molly Weasley cuando entro a Grimmauld Place

-Señora Weasley- dijo Harry abrazándola

-Como has estado, te veo más flaco, Sirius le estas dando de comer bien verdad?- preguntó Molly

-Primero salúdame- dijo Black acercándose a los recién llegados

-Hola Harry- saludo el señor Weasley dándole la mano

-Señor- saludo cordialmente Harry el patriarca Weasley se adelanto tras su esposa y tras Sirius que iban directo a la cocina

-Mírate nada más, un mes con Sirius y ya te estás volviendo como el- dijeron los gemelos alborotándole la abundante melena al chico

-Compañero- exclamo Ron dándole un abrazo

-Todo bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Muy bien – le dijo

-Hola Harry- saludo Ginny cerrando la puerta

-Hola- dijo Harry- Hermione no viene con ustedes?- preguntó

-No, pensamos que ya estaba aquí- dijo Ron

-No ha llegado- menciono el pelinegro algo preocupado

-Ya sabes se le ha de haber presentado un contratiempo- dijo Ron restándole importancia

-Eso tienes razón- dijo Harry

-Bien, ya está la comida? muero de hambre- dijo Ronald caminando a la atestada cocina

Durante la cena Harry paso volteando a ver la puerta, Eran las siete de la noche los Weasley habían llegado hacia dos horas, se estaba haciendo tarde y Hermione no llegaba, el estaba seguro que le había confirmado el día, entonces por qué no aparecía, miro a Sirius y este le devolvió la preocupada mirada, el también se desesperaba por la tardanza de la chica, tenía tantas ganas de verla, la extrañaba mucho.

-Sirius puedo hablar contigo- pidió Harry cuando la cena termino

-Claro- le dijo su padrino yendo a la sala

-Hermione no ha llegado- dijo Harry

-Si yo también estoy preocupado, no es normal en ella llegar tan tarde-

-No es normal en ella llegar tarde- lo corrigió Harry

-Se pudo haber quedado un día o dos mas – dijo Sirius

-Imposible, sus padres salían hoy rumbo a Italia, el vuelo salía a las cuatro-

-Ya le hablaste por ese fetelono- dijo Sirius señalando el artefacto Muggle que habían instalado

-Teléfono- lo corrigió Harry -Al inicio de la cena y no contesto- le dijo

-Quieres que la vayamos a buscar a su casa?, veras que no es nada grave- dijo el ex merodeador Potter asintió y agarro su chamarra

-A donde van?- preguntó Molly

-Vamos por Hermione- dijo Sirius saliendo del antiguo cuartel

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche llego sobre la casa de los Granger, Hermione despertó desnuda cubierta con una sabana y con un gran dolor, intento levantarse pero sus piernas respondían muy poco, los momento antes de desmayarse volvieron a su cabeza observo como su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su herida de la muñeca ya no sangraba en contraste las sabanas estaban salpicadas de sangre, la chica sintió el labio hinchado donde Lucius la había mordido salvajemente se llevo la mano ahí notando un ardor cuando lo toco

Al lado de ella vio una nota la levanto para leerla

_**Mas te vale no hablar sangre sucia que no sabes de lo que soy capaz LM**_

-Te odio!- grito rompiendo al nota en pedacitos y soltándose a llorar

Como pudo y pese al dolor de piernas y del vientre se levanto camino a su recamara y tomo algo de ropa para cubrirse salió de la recamara en su camino a la sala vio como la casa había sido destrozada de arriba a abajo, cuando llego a esta vio el cadáver de su mama aventado a un lado y a su padre en el centro la alfombra estaba repleta de sangre al igual que los sillones, con la esperanza de que siguiera vivo se acerco a él, pero John Granger no le respondió, confundida y dolida por lo sucedido se acerco a un rincón de la sala y como una niña temerosa se abrazo sin dejar de llorar

**HOLA YEI! OTRO FIC MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO ME PREMIEN CON MUCHOS REVIEWS BESOS CUIDENSE MUCHO=)**


	2. ¿Por que no habla?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 1 Por que no habla?

Un pequeño Plop se escucho en un pequeño jardín cerca de la casa de Hermione, Harry y Sirius caminaron unas cinco calles hasta llegar a la casa

-Calle Gilbert numero 6 – dijo Harry frente a la casa, la calle estaba casi desierta a pesar de que eran las ocho, Kensington no es un lugar muy ruidoso recordó Harry que Hermione le había mencionado una vez

-No parece haber nadie- dijo Sirius al ver todas las luces de la casa apagadas

-Vamos a ver- dijo Harry entrando a los jardines, en realidad si daba la impresión de no haber nadie Sirius se acerco y toco la puerta, la castaña estaba todavía en aquel oscuro rincón cuando escucho la puerta, miedosa se encogió mas poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas

-No responden- dijo Sirius, Harry se acerco y toco más fuerte

-Dejaron el auto- dijo Harry y efectivamente el carro de los Granger estaba en el garage no habían salido.

Sirius se asomo por una ventana del comedor y vio la casa destrozada

-Hazte a un lado- le dijo a Harry y pateo la puerta abriéndola abruptamente

-Sirius que pasa?- preguntó Harry sacando la varita también

-Shh… ven conmigo- dijo el ojigris entrando a la casa

-Lumus – susurro iluminando el vestíbulo, Harry se aterrorizo al ver la condición de la casa rogando por que Hermione estuviera bien, Black no había dicho nada pero el también deseaba encontrar con bien a su castaña, entraron a la sala donde vieron los cadáveres de los padres de Hermione

-Señora Granger- exclamo Harry acercándose a la mujer si notar aun a su amiga

-No tiene caso- dijo Sirius revisando a John Granger

- están muertos Harry - Hermione permanecía estática no se movía a pesar de tener frente a ella a Harry y Sirius, el ojigris volteo examinando más detenidamente la habitación y logro ver a la castaña en un rincón

-Por Merlín, Hermione- dijo acercándose, la luz de su varita le facilito la vista, ella estaba muy mal, el labio lo tenía partido además de que el ojo derecho estaba hinchado, probablemente la habían golpeado ahí, el tenue color morado comenzaba a aparecer

-Pero que te hicieron- dijo con pesar Sirius, cuando trato de tocarla ella se asusto y rompió en llanto

-Está bien, somos nosotros, Sirius y Harry- le dijo, el pelinegro se acerco lentamente, Hermione solo los miraba y lloraba no decía nada

-Venimos a ayudar – decía Harry

-Que te paso?- preguntó Sirius llevando su mano a la cara de ella , pero Hermione grito

-Tranquila- le dijo Harry cuando Sirius se alejo desconcertado -Vamos- le pidió pero ella seguía llorando meciéndose de un lado a otro , Black prendió la luz de la habitación y vio la sala llena de sangre, Harry se levanto y con pesar vio también la masacre que había ahí

-Tenemos que irnos Harry- le dijo Sirius al chico

-lo sé, por favor Hermione, vamos ya estas a salvo- Harry se acerco pero Hermione grito de nuevo

-No quiere venir- dijo Harry acercándose a su padrino

-Lo siento- dijo Sirius y con un Desmanius noqueo a la chica

-Estás loco!- le reclamo Harry Sirius se acerco y cargo a Hermione- La atacaste-

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo- decía Sirius saliendo de la casa con Hermione en sus brazos –No podemos ir caminando hasta Grimmauld Place- le dijo Sirius a Harry el asintió y en cuestión de segundos se aparecieron en el jardín frente a la casa.

La puerta del número doce se abrió abruptamente, Arthur salió de la sala junto con Remus, Molly salió de la cocina junto con Ginny

-Santo cielo ¡- exclamo la señora Weasley – que paso?- preguntó a Harry, Sirius llevo a Hermione al sillón más próximo en la sala, Ron y los gemelos bajaron por las escaleras al escuchar la puerta, traían la varita en la mano

-Hermione!- grito Ron al ver a su amiga Remus se acerco a la chica a checar sus signos vitales junto con Molly

-Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó Arthur

-Un ataque de mortifagos creo, llegamos a su casa y….- se detuvo Black

-Mataron a sus padres- dijo Harry

-Oh no!- exclamo Ginny sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

- Ella estaba como en trance, no hablo nada, Sirius tuvo que aturdirla- comento Harry

-Que tú hiciste qué?- preguntó furiosa Molly

-No dejaba que se le acercaran, si no lo hacía no podría traerla- se justifico fulminando con la mirada a Harry

-Llévenla arriba- dijo Remus Harry se acerco y tomándola en sus brazos la llevo escaleras arriba

-Ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo Molly dejando pasar solo a Harry Remus y a Sirius

-Es nuestra amiga- se quejo Ron

-Has caso a tu madre Ron- dijo Arthur, Molly asintió y subió detrás de ellos

- Ahí no!- exclamo Sirius cuando Harry se dirigía a la habitación que normalmente ella compartía cada que iba ahí con Ginny

-En mi recamara estará mejor-Harry subió y entro a la pieza de Black dejando a la chica en la cama

-Gracias Harry - dijo Molly el chico salió

-Estará bien?- preguntó Sirius a Remus

– Solo tiene unos moretones- dijo viendo la cara de la chica, que era lo único a la vista dado a la blusa de manga larga que tenia puesta

-Está muy malherida- dijo Sirius

-se repondrá- contesto Remus – necesita descanso, esta herida necesita atención- dijo Remus señalando el labio de Hermione

-Iré por agua caliente- dijo Molly

-Yo me quedo con ella- dijo Sirius

-no, sal y cuando ella despierte podrás verla - le dijo Remus con pesar Sirius salió de la habitación

-Que tiene Hermione?- preguntó Harry cuando Sirius bajo

-Unos golpes nada mas- dijo Sirius sentándose - Donde están Arthur y los demás?-

-Mi padre fue a casa de Hermione junto a Fred y Ginny, George está en la sala de dibujo avisando a Dumbledore- respondió Ron

-Y la señora Weasley y Remus?- preguntó Harry

-Arriba atendiendo a Hermione- dijo Sirius

-Profesor Dumbledore!- dijo Harry al ver a su director aparecer en la sala al lado de George

-Buenas noches- saludo Albus

-Albus atacaron a Hermione, mataron a sus padres ella está muy mal…- decía rápidamente Sirius

-Clama Sirius, el joven Weasley me informo- dijo el anciano director

-Donde está la señorita Granger?-

-Arriba, Remus y Molly la atienden- Albus asintió alguien toco la puerta y Harry fue a abrir

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó despectivamente Sirius al ver a Severus entrar pero este lo barrio con la mirada sin responderle

-Yo le pedí que viniera- dijo Dumbledore –Severus, la señorita Granger fue atacada, necesitamos que la revises- el oscuro ex mortifago asintió

-Donde esta?- preguntó con voz fría

-Arriba- dijo Harry, Severus subió las escaleras seguido por Harry, Ron, Sirius y Albus

-Severus- dijo sorprendido Remus al verlo ahí

-Vengo a revisar a la señorita Granger- dijo acercándose a ella

-Yo ya lo hice, solo tiene unos cuantos moretones- dijo Remus

-Unos cuantos moretones?- pregunto Severus

-Si, en la cara, el labio está abierto- dijo señalándola

-Ya veo y creo que no notaste la herida en la muñeca verdad- dijo señalando, Remus levanto la manga de Hermione y se dio cuenta que no solo era un herida, también había mas moretones

-No la vi- dijo Remus cabizbajo

-Seguramente tiene más moretones por todo el cuerpo, revisaste si tenía las costillas rotas, pudieron golpearla en el torso- Remus se puso rojo de la ira, no sabía que decir, pero era cierto el no reviso bien, no se atrevía por vergüenza a siquiera levantar un poco alguna prenda de Hermione para examinarla

-Quítate, Profesor inútil y de esa manera piensas regresar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Snape

-Enojado porque Remus te quitara tu puesto Quejicus- dijo Sirius divertido de poder hacerle un comentario sarcástico al profesor

-Al menos tengo uno Black y no me la paso lamentándome en una deplorable casa- dijo Severus

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Albus jalando a los chicos y a Sirius fuera de la habitación Remus salió con ellos dejando a Molly y Severus

-Cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente?- le preguntó a Molly

-Como media hora, Sirius tuvo que aturdirla, no quería venir- dijo Molly Severus asintió

-Molly necesito que le quites la blusa a Granger por favor , la matriarca Weasley hizo caso y se sorprendió al ver el torso y brazos de Hermione moreteados

- las costillas están bien, esta herida no fue tan profunda- dijo Severus después de revisar la muñeca- Ten ponle esto- dijo dándole a Molly un frasco con ungüento

-Esta es poción revitalizadora, debe tomarla cada ocho horas, con eso y el ungüento las heridas sanaran en una semana o dos – le explico a Molly dejando la poción sobre el muro- No tardara en despertar- dijo Severus saliendo de la habitación

-Ya llegamos- dijo Ginny entrando a la casa después entraron Arthur y Fred este ultimo jalando un pesado baúl

-Albus- saludo el señor Weasley Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, ambos magos fueron a la cocina a platicar

-Que es eso?- preguntó Ron señalando el baúl

-Las cosas de Hermione – dijo Ginny – va a necesitarlas – agrego haciendo levitar al baúl y subiendo a la habitación

-Albus termine, estará bien- se apresuro a decir Snape pero Dumbledore obviamente no estaba pero Black si estaba, sentado justo al lado de la chimenea, Severus se acerco a Sirius y le dio un cachetada

-Idiota, con aturdirla le pudiste causar una hemorragia interna – vocifero Severus, Sirius se levanto y le apunto con la varita

-No respondía, cada que intentábamos acercarnos gritaba que querías que hiciera, dejarla ahí?- preguntó furioso con la mano izquierda en su mejilla

-Claro pues que esperabas idiota que se levantara cantando y viniera, sus padres fueron asesinados- le dijo, como odiaba a Sirius era tan tonto, había puesto en riesgo la vida de una alumna, una hemorragia la había podido matar – Estará muy sensible, y si no quiere que alguien se le acerque no lo hagan- les advirtió

-Y como se supone que la ayudaremos?- preguntó Sirius

-La mejor ayuda que puedes dar Black es desapareciendo – dijo Severus

-Muérete Quejicus- le dijo

-No sin que tu lo hayas hecho- le respondió – Me disculpan con Albus pero no soporto mas compartir el aire con el- dijo marchándose

-Yo tampoco- contesto Sirius corriendo para alcanzarlo y hechizarlo pero Remus lo detuvo

-Compórtate- le dijo

-No lo soporto- dijo

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Ron, pero la fiera mirada de Sirius lo silencio

Molly bajo un cuarto de hora después acompañada de Ginny, Albus y el señor Weasley fueron a arreglar las cosas para el funeral de los Granger

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pronto dieron las doce y Hermione aun no despertaba pensaron llamar de nuevo a Severus, pero Sirius se opuso rotundamente, Arthur aviso que no regresaría hasta el siguiente día, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron prácticamente fueron obligados a recostarse pese a que querían esperar a que Hermione despertara

-Y si se me paso la mano con el hechizo- decía Sirius aterrorizado caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina

-No fue el hechizo, ella necesita dormir- dijo Remus dándole un sorbo a su té

-La golpearon mucho- dijo Molly- esos canallas la maltrataron-

-Quienes fueron?- preguntó Harry

-No sabemos, no quedan muchos mortifagos – dijo Remus

Molly Remus y Harry se fueron a recostar casi a las dos de la mañana Sirius insistió en quedarse con Hermione a esperar a que se levantara y logro quedarse en la habitación con ella, la veía desde ese incomodo sillón donde decidió pasar la noche , estaba tan serena, tranquila, tal vez ausente de la situación que pasaba, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sirius, la quería demasiado como para verla así, tan mal, su hermoso rostro traía el labio partido un ojo prácticamente ya morado , y sus brazos estaba moreteados Molly había curado la herida de la chica vendándole la muñeca.

Así pasaron las horas, Sirius no despegaba la vista de Hermione, los inquilinos de la casa se levantaron para el desayuno, después de desayunar en cuestión de segundos todos estaban queriendo saber del estado de Hermione.

-Ya durmió mucho- se quejo Sirius

-está cansada, no imagino lo que debió de vivir pobre de ella – dijo Molly, de la nada la castaña se comenzó a mover

-está despertando!- exclamo Ginny yendo a su lado

La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con cinco pares de ojos frente de ella, Ginny, Harry, Ron Molly y Sirius

-Hermione- dijo primero Ginny pero ella solo la miro no hizo nada mas, ni un gesto, nada

-Estas en Grimmauld Place- le explico Molly- Harry y Sirius te trajeron con ellos- Hermione miro a ambos hombres uno tenía ojeras y el cabello presentaba un leve tono grisáceo, Harry estaba recién bañado y le sonreía con algo de pena

-Que fue lo que paso Hermione, quien te hizo esto?- preguntó Molly Hermione se cubrió los oídos al escuchar los gritos de su padre como hacían eco en su cabeza

-Hermione- le hablo Ron, ella se alejo cayendo de la cama Ginny se acerco a levantarla y sorpresivamente Hermione la recibió bien

-Te acuerdas de nosotros?- preguntó Sirius, ella asintió desconfiada

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos recuerden lo que dijo Severus - dijo Molly- descansa un poco- le dijo a Hermione, Ron, Harry Sirius y Ginny se dirigieron a la puerta, pero por un impulso Hermione corrió hacia ellos y tomo de la mano a Ginny y la abrazo

-Ginny, Hermione tiene que descansar- dijo Sirius la pelirroja le sonrió

-Vendré pronto, descansa- le dijo , Hermione asintió

Por la cabeza de ella pasaban todas las imágenes de la noche anterior, la muerte de su madre, la tortura de su padre y el abuso de ese desalmado de Malfoy, recordó lo que habían mencionado acerca de que Ginny había podido sufrir esa suerte y agradeció porque su amiga casi hermana estuviera bien.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Ron cuando salió de la recamara

-No lo sé, pereciera como si nos tuviera miedo- dijo Harry

-Pero no hemos hecho nada- objeto el pelirrojo- además por qué no habla?-

-Pudo haber sido el trauma que sufrió- propuso Sirius recargado en la puerta Ron bajo junto con Harry a la sala a distraerse en algo.

Los presentes en la casa veían como Sirius había pasado tres horas levantando guardia afuera de la habitación donde estaba Hermione, esas tres horas se duplicaron y triplicaron hasta que la noche invadió a Grimmauld Place, el padrino de Harry no se había separado de la puerta y solo había entrado tres veces al cuarto, las mismas tres veces para llevarle comida a Hermione, pero ella corría y se escondía tras un sillón.

-Sirius vamos tienes que dormir y comer algo- le dijo Remus

-Y si algo le pasa?- preguntó temeroso, Remus abrió la puerta ligeramente y vio a la chica dormida, también vio las bandejas con comida, no había probado alimento alguno

-Está dormida, vamos solo unas horas- Sirius se dejó convencer y bajo a la cocina a cenar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Hermione, Hermione – decía Lucius mientras besaba el cuello de la chica ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas pateándolo en la entrepierna _

_-Maldita pagaras- le grito Lucius ella se echo a correr por un espeso bosque_

_-Te voy a alcanzar- decía Lucius riendo ella corría y corría pero no veía la salida tropezó con unas raíces y vio a Malfoy acercarse más a ella _

_-eras mía, solo mía- decía Malfoy con la varita en la mano, la castaña se levanto y siguió huyendo hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar Hogwarts, salió del bosque y corrió a la puerta del castillo donde Harry y Ron la estaban esperando_

_-Ni ellos te pueden alejar de mi- dijo Lucius y con un rápido hechizo ambos Gryffindors cayeron muertos Hermione se congelo al ver a sus amigo tirados_

_-Te lo dije, eres solo mía- le susurro al oído Lucius cuando la atrapo besando su cuello y oreja quitándole la ropa._

-No!, suéltame!- decía Hermione revolviéndose en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sudando frio

-Auxilio- gritaba ella llorando, todos escucharon los gritos de Hermione y corrieron a la habitación y vieron a la chica en su cama, estaba claro que tenía una pesadilla, Sirius se acero y la movió para que despertara, cuando lo logro Hermione le dio un golpe en la quijada para caer desmayada de nuevo

-Llama a Severus- dijo Sirius a Harry

**HOLA OTRO CAPITULO, ESTOY TAN CONTENTA POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE LELGARON EN SERIO POR ESO SUBI CAPITULO CASI DE INMEDIATO, (NADA TIENE QUE VER QUE YA TENGO ESCRITO HASTA EL NUEVE) JIJI, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO **

**AURORA SNAPE: Hola muchas gracias por tu review y claro que lo seguiré hasta terminarlo aunque es demasiado largo, de principio está planeado para 45 capítulos, pero pueden ser vas, uno nunca sabe, saludos cuídate mucho.**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola Roció tu jamás molestas nena puedes preguntar lo que tú quieras, primero si todos esos malvados pagaran bueno tal vez no todo verdad pero al menos si Lucius, el zanahorio pues en si no hizo nada, tal vez, pero solo esta vez lo perdone por ser tan estúpido aunque depende de cómo me sienta. Gracias por las alertas un besote.**

**MAMA SHMI: Hola, tienes razón es un fic fuerte y tratare de dejar a los personajes lo más fieles a su forma de ser aunque por ahí se me pasan detalles con respecto de la personalidad, espero estés bien, un abrazo.**

**AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena tienes razón cuando lastiman a alguien que nos importa mucho primero pensamos en su bien estar que en el nuestro y eso hizo Hermione lamentablemente sus padres murieron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, como dices los Weasley si son algo malos, en especial Molly que siempre tiene favoritismos pero Ginny y Arthur incluso Ron no serán así en este fic, Ronald será algo despistado, pero esta vez no será el malo, Draco si será un mucho malvado y terminaran odiándolo, muchas gracias por la felicitación besos =) **

**DULCEY SNAPE: hi gracias por el review saludos **

**SAKURA TACHI: hola muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic mío, las escenas subirán conforme nos adentremos a la historia, pero sin llegar a ser tan explicitas, saludos nos estamos leyendo.**

**LOBALUNALLENA: hola Gracias por el review intentare subir los capítulos periódicamente besos **

**LINA SNAPE: Hola eres muy perspicaz si, Sirius siente algo por Hermione pero no lo había dicho, aunque como es hombre libre podría darle batalla a Severus junto con Lucius por que pasaran cosas, muchas cosas, jiji muchas gracias un abrazo.**

**EYDREN SNAPE: Hola todavía tenemos que esperar para que Malfoy pague por qué no va a ser tan fácil que Herms hable de lo que le paso, pero para eso está Severus para ayudarla, buscare una canción para este fic, y te daré la de secreto bajo las estrellas gracias por considerarlas para hacerles un video, nos estamos leyendo, espero te encuentres bien, XOXO.**

**ALEXANDRA ROMANCE: Hola yo se que por la temática del fic puede hacer malos reviews, puse una advertencia de que leyeran bajo su responsabilidad por el tema tratado, pero si llega a haber uno de esos tratare de tomarlo de la mejor manera, de todos modos muchas gracias y ten por seguro que no lo dejare, deje un fic hace como un año por esos malos reviews, pero no volverá a pasar, saludos y de nueva cuenta gracias por seguirlo hasta el final. =)**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS QUE ME OTORGAN TAN AMABLEMENTE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS, LAS QUIERO BESOS, Y POR FA DEJEN MUCHO MAS REVIEWS =)**


	3. Duelo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 2 Duelo

-Enseguida- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación, Remus ayudo a Sirius a levantarse, Black tenía su mano en la quijada

-Déjame ver esto- dijo Remus llevando su mano a la cara de Black

-Deja no pasa nada- dijo Sirius intentando hacerse para atrás pero el licántropo lo evito y reviso el golpe

-Duele- se quejo Sirius haciéndose para atrás

-No seas infantil Sirius- lo regaño Remus

- Claro déjate golpear por ella y luego hablamos- respondió el ojigris

-Me sorprende que hayas mandado a traer a Severus- dijo Remus

-bueno tu sabes, todo es por el bien de Hermione, aunque Quejicus no me agrade tengo que admitir que ella lo necesita- dijo Sirius haciendo aparecer una bolsa con hielo para colocarla en su quijada

-Que le paso?- preguntó Ron acercándose a la inconsciente Gryffindor

-Snape dijo que estaría bien- dijo Remus con un tono de lastima en sus palabras

-Al parecer se equivoco- dijo con suficiencia Sirius

-Yo no me equivoque- respondió Snape desde el umbral de la puerta, el pocionista tenía puesto un pijama de seda en color negro, y traía el cabello algo desordenado además cargaba un maletín que le entrego a Remus en cuanto entro a la habitación

-ah ya llegaste- dijo Sirius gruñendo

-Eso es obvio no?- preguntó Severus acercándose a Hermione para tomar su pulso

-Que le hicieron?- preguntó Severus notando el débil pulso de Hermione

-Nada, porque piensas que le haríamos algo?- preguntó a la defensiva Sirius

–Bueno no es que confié mucho en un ex presidiario- dijo Severus quitándole el maletín a Lupin y sacando varios frascos de colores lo cuales dejaba sobre la mesita de noche

-No te has enterado, me declararon inocente, salió en los periódicos- dijo Black, Harry le dio un ligero codazo haciendo la seña de que se callara cuando Sirius lo miro

-Eso no quita que seas un ex presidiario- dijo Severus acercándose lentamente a Hermione

-Que dijeron que paso?- preguntó Severus viendo a Harry para que él le diera la respuesta

-Bueno…- dijo el pelinegro viendo a Snape

-Para hoy si no le importa Potter- dijo Severus impacientemente cruzándose de brazos

-Empezó a gritar, cuando entramos a su habitación nos dimos cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla Sirius intento despertarla y ella lo golpeo después se desmayó- dijo a Grandes rasgos el chico

-Que parte de si no quiere que se le acerquen no lo hagan no entendiste?-le preguntó a Sirius

-Estaba teniendo una pesadilla- se justifico el ojigris señalando a la Hermione como si eso fuera suficiente para convencer a Snape y así fue Severus asintió y se dirigió a su maletín sacando de ahí un gran frasco de color azul eléctrico

-Poción para dormir sin pesadillas- dijo Severus poniéndola en el escritorio- No debe de tomar más de 10 gotas al día – advirtió a los presentes

-Yo me hare cargo- dijo Remus tomando el frasco

-Miss Granger debe dormir- dijo Severus

-Yo me quedare a cuidarla- dijo de inmediato Sirius, Severus torció la boca en desagrado por la idea de Black así que intervino

-No, me quedare yo Recuerda que yo soy quien cuida de su salud tu nada mas eres un adorno más en esta casa- les dijo causando un asombro colectivo-Algún problema?- le preguntó a Sirius de forma burlona

-No ninguno- respondió Black sosteniéndole la mirada y tragándose el coraje ya que Severus tenía razón y desairarlo en ese momento seria perjudicar a Hermione, al fin y al cabo algún día podría vengarse

-Hasta mañana- les dijo Severus sacando de la habitación a todos, en cuanto la puerta se cerró Sirius se fue muy enojado a la habitación de Remus que era donde ahora dormía al estar ocupada la suya

-Estará Hermione bien con ese murciélago?- preguntó Ron

-Ronald Weasley- lo regaño Molly poniendo como de costumbre las manos en la cintura- No tienes por qué referirte así a un profesor, a tu cuarto- dijo ella señalando las escaleras

-Pero mama...- objeto el chico

-Nada, vete ahora- dijo Molly no dando lugar a la flexibilidad, Ron se fue cabizbajo a su habitación, Harry Ginny Molly y Remus decidieron bajar a preparar algo de té.

La luz de una vela en la mesa de noche era toda la iluminación que había en aquella amplia habitación, Severus se sentó al lado de Hermione, por un momento la respiración de ella y la de él fueron los únicos sonidos inundando aquel ambiente de tranquilidad que había

_-Pero que fue lo que le hicieron?-_ le pregunto Severus a Hermione viéndola desde su asiento – Si tan solo hablara, pero es terca, no sabe que eso le hace mal- decía Severus a forma de regaño a la inconsciente chica se levanto de su asiento y camino a la ventana a recorrer las cortinas dejando que los rayos de la luna entraran a iluminar el cuarto

Después de varios minutos paseando por la habitación Severus se dejo caer sobre el sofá frente Hermione, en toda la noche no le quito los ojos de encima, pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Hermione para auxiliarla si lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente era el entierro de los Granger, Molly y Sirius se opusieron a que Hermione asistiera no querían que sufriera mas, pero Harry los contradijo y fue así como la castaña fue con ellos claro con la autorización previa de Snape

Ese día estuvo marcado por una tristeza que era percibida en el ambiente, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo dejando la pesada lluvia sobre el cementerio.

En el funeral se pudo ver a casi todos miembros de la orden del fénix ahí presentes , Hermione estaba en la primera fila con Ginny y la profesora Macgonagall a su lado, aun no había querido decir nada , se perdió en sus pensamientos dejando de lado el discurso de Dumbledore, cuando los ataúdes estaban bajando Hermione comenzó a gritar histérica

-Nooo! Por favor!- grito acercándose al agujero donde el ataúd de su madre estaba siendo depositado, Harry y Severus corrieron tras ella tomándola del brazo y de la cintura evitando que se aventara al foso

-Hermione- dijo Harry

-No se mueran, no me dejen- sollozo ella dejándose caer en la tierra mojada ante la consternada mirada de los presentes

-Devuélvanmelos- decía ella llorando

-Hermione- dijo Ginny rompiendo en llanto acercándose a ella

- devuélvamelos – le decía suplicante a Severus jalándolo de la túnica

-Yo me quiero ir con ellos, entiérrenme con ellos- dijo intentando soltarse – por favor no!- Severus la jalo alejándola de ahí llevándola al lado de Molly y Minerva para que la consolaran

Ron se acerco a Harry había llegado tarde ya que tenía que ir por Bill y Fleur a la estación de trenes, en cuanto Hermione lo vio enfureció al recordar que por su culpa Lucius había ido a atacar a sus padres, era culpa de Ron el que ellos estuvieran en ese oscuro agujero era culpa de Ron lo que Lucius le había hecho

-Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó enojada, Minerva y Molly se sorprendieron al escucharla

-Lárgate- le dijo a Ron abalanzándose hacia él para golpearlo- deberías de estar muerto- Ron estaba asustado por la actitud de Hermione al igual que todos

– Tu los mataste- grito, Ron se asusto y cuando retrocedió cayó al suelo enlodándose

-Hermione el es Ron- decía Harry deteniéndola

-El los mato, desgraciado-

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Ron cuando los presentes lo miraron

-Vamos mi niña, tienes que descansar- dijo Minerva sacándola de ahí junto con Remus

-Juro que no hice nada- dijo Ron a su madre

-Sera mejor que se marchen, Miss Granger no está bien- aconsejo Severus a Arthur, el patriarca Weasley asintió y se fue de ahí en compañía de Molly, Bill y de Ron, los gemelos Fleur y Ginny se quedaron

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido- escucho Harry que le decían, se volteo y vio a Lucius Malfoy parado tras de el

-Señor Malfoy- dijo Ginny, era la primera aparición pública de Lucius desde que el ministerio lo absolvió a él y a Draco de cualquier cargo, Lucius había ayudado a Harry declarándolo muerto en el bosque prohibido ganado así el agradecimiento de Potter y la absolución por parte del mundo mágico

-Saben que fue lo que paso?- preguntó

-Un ataque- dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos – que haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó

-Venia a darle mis condolencias a la señorita Granger después de todo es compañera de Draco- dijo arrastrando las palabras elegantemente mientras veía a Hermione abrazada de Minerva

-Le daremos tu recado- dijo Sirius, Malfoy sonrió y se acerco a la tumba de Marian y de John Granger donde dejo una rosa roja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Devuélvanmelos por favor!- gritaba Hermione cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Sirius Remus Harry y Fred la detenían mientras Severus buscaba una poción para tranquilizarla

-No Hermione por favor- pidió Harry pero ella gritaba como loca, Severus camino hacia ella dándole la poción hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose y quedándose dormida en los brazos de un abrumado Harry

Unas horas más tarde Dumbledore llego al cuartel para hablar con Hermione, fue llevado a la habitación de ella donde Ginny le hacía compañía

-Señorita Weasley- saludo Albus a la pelirroja ella sonrió cerrando el libro que le leía a Hermione

-Señorita Granger puedo hablar con usted?- le preguntó a Hermione, la castaña miro a la pelirroja

-Terminaremos de leer después- dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Hermione

-Está bien- le contesto la castaña

-Con permiso- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación dejando al profesor Dumbledore y a Hermione

-Señorita Granger quisiera hacerle unas preguntas- empezó diciendo Albus- no sin antes darle mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de sus padres-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione aun desconfiando de Albus y acercándose a la ventana

-Pero dígame, me intrigo mucho lo que le dijo al joven Weasley en el funeral, acaso el la ataco?- preguntó Albus

-El tuvo la culpa de su muerte – dijo Hermione ausente al recordar por centésima vez lo sucedido

-Sabe quien la ataco?- preguntó Dumbledore

-No recuerdo quien me ataco, no recuerdo como pasaron las cosas, no me acuerdo de nada- decía Hermione tratando de concentrarse y sonar convencida de cada palabra que le decía a Albus

-No comprendo-dijo el director

-No tiene que comprender nada, quiero estar sola- contestó ella limpiándose las lagrimas que empezaban a salir

-Hermione, estoy seguro que…-

-No escucho?, quiero estar sola, lárguese- le grito la castaña al anciano director

-Por supuesto- dijo el abriendo la puerta- Hermione no está sola, hay muchas personas que la apreciamos- dijo Albus saliendo de la recamara

Cuando Dumbledore salió Hermione se dio media vuelta y justo a medio camino entre la ventana y su cama se desplomo

-Que paso Albus?- preguntó Remus

-La muerte de sus padres le afecto mucho, no quiso decirme quien la ataco- dijo Albus a los presentes

-Yo no fui, lo juro ella no se qué le pasa- dijo Ron asustado

-Lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor no incomodar a la señorita Granger - dijo Albus bajando las escaleras

La hora de la cena llego, La casa estaba casi vacía, Sirius y Harry habían salido a comprar cosas que faltaban para la despensa con ayuda de Ginny, los gemelos estaban en el callejón y Ron había sido llevado a Rumania con Charlie durante una semana por el señor y la señora Weasley considerando prudente ese tiempo para que Hermione se calmara, los únicos en la casa eran Remus y Severus

-Remus puedes?- preguntó Severus señalando la bandeja con comida, había hecho su mejor trabajo para cocinarle algo descentre a Hermione y sin duda lo habría logrado quería subir el, pero la constante vigilancia y cuidados para con Granger comenzaban a pasarle factura

-Claro Severus - respondió Lupin cogiendo la charola y subiendo, el licántropo toco varias veces, pero la falta de respuesta la atribuyo a que tal vez Hermione se encontraba dormida, así que entro sigilosamente a la recamara depositando la bandeja en el escritorio cuando volteo y vio a la castaña tirada en el piso

-Severus, Severus- grito Remus acercándose a Hermione así que la cargo llevándola a la cama cuando noto que estaba sudando frio y que además temblaba escandalosamente

-Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado Snape entrando a la habitación

-Estaba en el suelo- dijo Remus

Severus se acerco a tomar el pulso y la temperatura de Hermione cuando la obtuvo Severus tomo un tono muy pálido

-Rápido necesito agua fría y trapos limpios- exclamo Severus Remus asintió y se dispuso a llevarle lo que había solicitado

-Que pasa que tiene?- preguntó Remus llegando con el agua

-Tiene 41 grados si no bajamos la fiebre puede caer en coma- Severus tomo un trapo mojándolo y luego lo exprimió para colocarlo en la frente de Hermione

-De prisa mi maletín- pidió el pocionista, Remus se lo pasó Severus saco una poción con un color mostaza la cual le dio a beber a Hermione

-Que es eso?- preguntó Remus

-Una poción esperemos que con esto baje la fiebre- dijo Severus Una hora paso desde que Hermione había bebido esa poción, Hermione estaba mejorando ahora solo tenía una 38 grados de fiebre cosa que alentó a Severus y a Remus

-Papa- decía Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No le hagan daño- pedía de nuevo, Remus y Severus la veían confundidos acaso era una recuerdo o una alucinación

-Hermione, puede oírme?- preguntó Severus pero ella no respondió

-Hermione, por favor responda- pidió Severus moviendo a la chica Severus tomo su varita y la paso sobre el cuerpo de la chica una luz dorada bastante débil salió de la varita

- No puede hacerlo, me entiende usted debe de despertar, le juro que si no lo hace le bajare todos los puntos a Gryffindor tanto que no podrán recuperarse en años, despierte- le ordeno agitándola

-Severus – decía Remus tratando de alejarlo de Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Te gustó?- pregunto Sirius a Harry

-Es muy bonita- dijo Harry entrando a la cocina de la casa para dejar las bolsas con comida

-Que te pareció a ti Ginny?- preguntó el ojigris

-La casa es muy bonita, deberías compararla- dijo al pelirroja sentándose en una silla

- Despierte Granger- escucharon

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Sirius guardando silencio

-Que fue qué?- preguntó Harry pero ya no escucho nada mas

-Hermione- dijo el ojigris corriendo escaleras arriba

-Sirius- le grito Harry corriendo tras de él, Ginny se levantó y también los siguió

-Que esta ….- iba a preguntar Sirius en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación Remus le tomaba el pulso a Hermione y Severus estaba sentado en un sofá

-Sirius- dijo Harry tratando de tomar aire al llegar a la recamara

-que paso?- preguntó ahora si el ojigris viendo a el castaño

-Hermione…- iba a decir Remus pero Severus lo interrumpió levantándose abruptamente de su lugar

- Miss Granger tiene fiebre, logramos bajarla a 38 grados- dijo Severus acercándose a tomar de nuevo el pulso

-Y por qué tanto grito?- preguntó Harry

-no era nada- murmullo Snape bajando la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzado –Ya paso el peligro-

-Si quieren podemos quedarnos a cuidarla- propuso Ginny- ustedes deben de estar muy cansados, además necesitan comer algo- Severus negó con la cabeza, no quería alejarse de ahí

-Vamos Severus, necesitas descanso- dijo Remus

-Nosotros nos podemos quedar – dijo Harry viendo a Sirius este asintió

-Ve a asearte- dijo Remus

-Están seguro yo podría- dijo Severus

-Está bien profesor- insistió Harry

-Les preparare algo de comer- dijo ginny bajando junto con Remus a la cocina

-Profesor Snape- escucho Severus antes de salir de la habitación, su rostro se ilumino y camino al lado de Hermione

-Si Miss Granger?- pregunto tratando de sonar serio y firme

-Gracias- dijo ella cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida Severus sonrió y salió de la habitación

La siguiente semana los inquilinos de la casa se turnaban para cuidar de Hermione, la chica pocas veces hablaba con ellos, solo se limitaba a dormir y meterse a dar largos baños pocas eran las veces que probaba alimento

-Por qué no bajas a comer a la cocina- le dijo Harry de repente a la chica, llevaban dos horas en silencio, dos horas en las que el chico no supo que decir, ella negó con la cabeza tapándose con la cobija

-Vamos Hermione, eso te hará mejor, debes de superarlo- dijo Harry por la mejilla de ella rodo una lagrima

-Solo una comida- insistió Harry

-No se Harry no creo que deba - dijo ella, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba después de el día del funeral de sus padres a Harry se le ilumino la cara de la alegría

-Vamos- insistió el chico, consiguiendo que Hermione bajara a la cocina

-Miren a quien traigo- dijo Harry desde la puerta, todos sonrieron cuando Hermione se asomo

-Querida- dijo Molly acercándose a la chica – Que bueno que bajaste, ven siéntete- le dijo Molly apartando a Fred de su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa

-Nos alegra que estés aquí- dijo Molly corriendo por un plato para Hermione ella no respondió solo hizo un patético intento de sonrisa

-Como te sientes?- le pregunto Remus ella solo se alzo de hombros

La cena continuo todos veían a Hermione la cual solo se había quedado en su asiento sin moverse y frecuentemente lloraba

-Hermione sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo- dijo Sirius intentando tomar de la mano a Hermione pero ella la aparto rápidamente y lo miro con desconfianza

-Lo lamento- se disculpo el ojigris levantando sus manos

-Malfoy fue al entierro, te manda sus condolencias- dijo de repente Ron Hermione empalideció cuando lo escucho, se levanto y corrió de nuevo a su habitación sin que alguien pudiera alcanzarla

-Ya ves lo que provocas con tus estúpidos comentarios- dijo Ginny alzando la voz y saliendo tras la castaña

-Pero yo que hice?- preguntó Ron

-Ron, ella aun no está bien por la muerte de sus padres, será mejor no mencionárselos- dijo Remus atribuyendo la reacción de la chica a la mención del entierro

- Hermione abre por favor- decía Ginny tocando la puerta pero ella no le respondía así pasaron varios minutos

-Que está haciendo Weasley- dijo Severus cuando llego

-Hermione se encerró en su cuarto y no quiere abrir- dijo la chica

-Quítese- dijo Severus apartando a Ginny – Granger abra esa puerta ahora mismo- dijo Severus en un tono firme pero no tan severo

-Largo, no quiero ver a nadie- decía Hermione del otro lado llorando y con la voz quebrada

-Granger no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que habrá- le advirtió Severus pero ella no abrió, Severus cumplió su promesa y no se fue de ahí desafortunadamente Hermione no salió de su cuarto ni dejo pasar a nadie

Durante las siguientes tres semanas Destruida por el dolor y la agonía Hermione estuvo recluida en su habitación, no dejaba pasar a nadie, ni siquiera Severus aunque este necesitara revisar como seguían sus heridas. Solo aceptaba la comida la cual casi no tocaba

Cerro las pesadas cortinas de la habitación sin dejar pasar algún rayo de sol, la habitación se había convertido en un desastre, bandejas de comida apiladas sobre el escritorio las cobijas regadas por todos lados, y libros regados por cualquier parte era la nueva decoración por así decirlo del cuarto.

A menudo Los que pasaban por su habitación solo escuchaban sollozos y lamentos, frases como "fue mi culpa" o "perdónenme" cada que alguien tocaba a la puerta para llevarle la comida ella la abría ligeramente tomando la bandeja y cerrando inmediatamente, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando o dormida, incluso tomaba largos baños cada que recordaba lo que Lucius le había hecho quería quitarse la piel, como si tallando pudiera quitarse toda la suciedad que pensaba tenia por culpa de él.

Todos estaban preocupados por Hermione, verla en ese estado después de tanto tiempo no era normal , Ginny y Harry se la pasaban en silencio por la casa leyendo o simplemente limpiando, Ron se la vivía en la biblioteca leyendo o salía a pasear durante largas horas, el más afectado fue Sirius estaba con un pésimo humor y contestaba mal a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra en especial a Severus quien en más de dos ocasiones lo había llevado al limite a tal grado de estar a punto de batirse en duelo y claro cuando el profesor pasaba más tiempo en Grimmauld Place que en cualquier otro lado

Severus estaba a punto de volverse loco, cada suposición que hacía acerca de lo que le había pasado a Hermione era peor a la anterior había imaginado desde ligeros golpes hasta crueles sesiones de tortura, tenía una teoría que ocupaba últimamente todo su tiempo, la más dolorosa pero sin embargo la que se adaptaba mejor con la situación, rogo por qué no fuera cierta.

-No!, no!- gritaba Hermione moviéndose en la cama, esa noche no había tomado la poción para no tener pesadillas así que estas la atacaron aquel último jueves de agosto la lluvia caía pesada y gruesa y unos truenos se escucharon asustándola

-Granger abra esa puerta- exigió Severus tocando con fuerza intentando tirarla pero no hubo respuesta ella seguía gritando

-Suéltame! Por favor no me hagas daño-

-Granger?- preguntó Severus preocupado, todos en la casa subieron a ver qué pasaba , Snape conjuro un alohomora pero este no funciono así que opto por patear la puerta queriéndola tirar

-Ahhhh- un grito desgarrador se escucho, dentro la castaña estaba sintiendo como si de nuevo fuera tomada por Lucius aunque claro no había nadie en la habitación ella se levanto y corrió al baño a meterse bajo la regadera

- Herms?- preguntó Harry acercando la oreja a la puerta, entonces escucho la llave de la regadera abrirse

-Que escuchas?- preguntó Sirius

-Creo que toma un baño- respondió Harry

Esa noche nadie concilio el sueño y cada media hora iban a tocar en la puerta de Hermione para saber si estaba bien

El viernes llego y con él la necesidad de comparar los útiles para el inicio de año, los Weasley salieron al callejón Diagon llevando consigo a Harry Severus llego después de un rato junto a Albus y Kignsley

-Buenas tardes- saludo Dumbledore y Remus respondió el saludo

-Granger Por favor abra- dijo Severus tocando la puerta, Hermione estaba en un rincón de la habitación encogida llorando

-No le hare daño, quiero revisar sus heridas- le dijo Severus desde el otro lado de la puerta ella temerosa se acerco y abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso cuando hubo entrado a la recamara encendió su varita ya que no veía casi nada el olor de duraznos invadió sus sentidos de inmediato junto a un calor que solo el vapor de agua podía provocar

-Que quiere?- preguntó Hermione desde una esquina estaba recién bañada aunque muy delgada y demacrada, tenia ojeras y la piel pálida

-Vengo a revisarla- contesto Severus

-Venga- le pido extendiéndole la mano- no la voy a lastimar- le dijo Hermione tímidamente estiro la mano y se la dio a Severus, el la jalo lentamente hasta que logro que se sentara en un sillón

-Voy a revisar sus heridas, puedo?- preguntó y ella asintió –Me dijeron sobre la pesadilla de anoche- menciono Severus- se sigue tomando la poción

-Olvide tomarla- dijo Hermione

-Sabe algo Granger, sus amigos están muy preocupados por usted- decía Severus mientras quitaba la venda de la muñeca de Hermione

-Debería de ver Potter se la pasa limpiando junto a la señorita Weasley, Su amigo Ron también esta preocupado- Hermione retiro su mano esta ya estaba sanada

-Le puedo preguntar por qué le grito eso?- Hermione no respondió solo lo miro

- Debe de tener más cuidado con esto- dijo revisando el ojo ya desinflamado y con un tono menos morado

-Por su culpa mataron a mis padres- respondió Hermione

-El la ataco?- preguntó Severus

-no me pregunte nada - le dijo parándose del sillón y caminando a una mesa de noche tomo su varita, la primera vez que la tomaba desde aquel ataque , la apretó contra su cuerpo deseando estar muerta

-Por qué no deja que sus amigos se acerquen?- preguntó Severus

-Ellos están mejor sin mi- dijo Hermione secamente – No los quiero ver-

-Bueno creo que eso se le cumplirá, mañana parten al colegio– dijo Severus Hermione volteo a verlo

-Han dicho que parten?- preguntó

-Si-

-Y yo?- preguntó por primera vez algo había captado su interés

-Usted se quedara – dijo Severus encaminándose a la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No, no, no – decía Sirius

-Albus no pueden mandarla a San Mungo- dijo Remus

-Es lo mejor para ella- dijo Kignsley – la atenderán mejor-

-No es cierto, si no va a Hogwarts puede quedarse aquí, esta es su casa- dijo Sirius tratando de convencer a Albus

-Sirius nosotros queremos lo mejor para la señorita Granger- dijo Albus

-Lo mejor no es encerrarla en un hospital y lo sabes Albus- vocifero Sirius – además es decisión de ella si quiere regresar a Hogwarts o quedarse aquí -

-Quiero volver Hogwarts- dijo Hermione en la puerta Severus estaba detrás de ella

-Hermione!- exclamo Sirius corriendo a abrazarla pero ella se alejo un poco ofreciéndole la mano

-Como se siente señorita Granger?- preguntó Albus

-Supongo que algo mejor- dijo ella - Profesor quiero volver a la escuela, mis padres lo habrían querido así- dijo ella viendo a Severus con una sonrisa Sirius se molesto con el gesto, porque a él le daba la mano y a Quejicus una sonrisa

-Estás segura?-pregunto Kignsley

-Sí, regresare al castillo- afirmo ella

-Bien creo que necesitaras útiles debemos ir de compras- dijo Sirius

-Yo me tengo que retirar, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Severus

-Parece que nosotros también- aviso Albus y le extendió un sobre a Hermione con la lista de materiales para el curso

-Si quieres vamos ahora, los chicos están en el callejón- propuso Remus ella acepto

El callejón Diagon se mostro bastante tranquilo para ella magos y brujas le daban las condolencias por su reciente perdida, ella solo asentía y respondía con un casi mecánico Gracias Sirius y Remus iban tras de ella como guardianes hasta que se toparon con Molly y los demás

-Hermione- dijo Harry- que bueno que regresaras-

-Si eso mismo creo- dijo ella, se sentía segura al ver a todos ahí tan pendientes de ella, se sentía tan segura y tan en paz que se atrevió a sonreír y reír con algunas demostraciones que Fred y George hicieron para ella en su tienda, incluso estaba tan bien que permitió un abrazo de Harry

-Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla-propuso Harry

-Yo tengo que ir al banco- dijo Sirius viendo a Hermione

-No importa estará bien con nosotros- dijo Molly

-Te quedas con ellos?- preguntó Sirius y ella asintió- Los vemos en el caldero chorreante – dijo Black para alejarse con Lupin directo a Gringotts

-Nos faltan los calderos?- dijo Molly caminando con los chicos a la tienda

-Mira Harry las nuevas escobas!- exclamo Ron hacia un aparador llevando a Harry consigo

-Hola chicas!- saludo Neville con su abuela Ginny se adelanto a saludarlo dejando a Hermione sola

-Por fin te encuentro- le dijo Lucius cuando pudo alcanzarla – Muévete- le dijo apuntándole con la varita en un costado ella obedeció siguiéndolo al callejón Knocturn

-Que crees que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó azotándola contra la pared fuertemente

-No me haga nada por favor- le rogaba ella comenzando a llorar

-Te vi con esos, porque te estabas riendo?, contesta- exigió Malfoy pero Hermione solo gimió de dolor cuando la volvió a azotar a la pared

-No quiero que estés con ellos, no puedes, me perteneces entiendes- le decía tomándola del cuello- No fui muy claro en mi nota?- preguntó mas enojado

-Te vuelvo a ver sonriéndoles y juro que los matare a uno por uno lentamente, hare que me supliquen morir para luego complacerlos, los torturare día y noche-

Hermione temblaba volteando a todos lados, pero nadie estaba en esos corredores, estaba sola y lo peor con Malfoy

-Primero empezare con esa chica Weasley apuesto a que le gustara vivir lo que tú y yo pasamos juntos- decía riendo perversamente

-No por favor a Ginny no-

-En tus manos está el destino de tus amigos- le dijo Lucius besándola a la fuerza para después dejarla ir Hermione corrió hasta salir al callejón Diagon, estaba asustada y muy agitada

-Granger- dijo Severus tacándole el hombro ella se volteo con la varita en mano apuntándole

-Granger baje la varita- le dijo ella hizo caso y se aventó a sus abrazos llorando

-Sáqueme de aquí profesor, sáqueme de aquí- le dijo ella aferrándose a el Severus asintió vio a Neville y le encargo avisar a los demás que llevaría a Hermione a Grimmauld Place el chico fue corriendo a avisarles Severus se llevo a Hermione, un rubio Mortifago vio la escena desde lejos apretando los puños lleno de rabia

-Donde esta?- pregunto Sirius entrando a la casa

-Cállate Black, está dormida- dijo Severus señalando a Hermione, ella estaba en un sillón

-Que le hiciste?- pregunto Sirius

-Yo, déjame ver, la aturdí con un Desmanius y la traje aquí para después torturarla hasta que me pidiera perdón por ser tan sabelotodo- respondió con sorna Severus

-Gracias Severus- dijo Remus, el profesor asintió y se marcho de ahí

**HOLA WI! NO SABEN QUE FELIZ ESTOY, RECIBI DIESISEIS REVIEWS FUE TAN PADRE QUE CASI MUERO DE LA EMOCION GRACIAS, NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR TARADAR TANTO PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, EXAMENES TRABAJO Y PUES NO PUEDO CON TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO Y LO MEJOR ESTA ALARGADO ORIGINALMENTE HIBA A SER LA MITAD PERO ME LATIO MAS HACERLO MAS LARGO BUENO LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS **

**MAMA SHMI: ****hola si tienes razón lo demás son medio mensos en eso de la sensibilidad pero Severus si se dio cuenta, bueno se está dando cuenta pero no confirmara nada hasta más adelante, lamento la tardanza pero si estoy muy ajetreada, lo padre es que con esta semana de vacaciones podre aplicarme a mil, gracias por el review, XOXO**

**PATYBENED: Hola si Herms sufrirá y mucho, ahora será una víctima completa, pero para eso están esos lindos de Sirius y Severus que velaran por ella, eso si también Harry Ginny y aunque me duela Ron la cuidaran, espero estés bien besos **

**LOBALUNA LLENA: Hola si Sirius está enamorado de ella, pero desde hace tiempo al igual que el querido profesor de pociones solo hay que ver cómo le hacen para conquistarla si es que ella los deja, cuídate mucho, saludos **

**AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena, estoy muy feliz sabes , hice una pequeña investigación acerca de las reacciones y trate de que fuera lo más normal pero como ves con el que se apego fue con Severus, y eso nos gusta mucho, lo difícil va a ser cuando Malfoy ataque de nuevo (ah por que el malvado intervendrá en la historia como te dije) y te digo que estoy feliz por eso, fueron tantos reviews, y espero que siga así ya que pondré todo de mi para hacer esta historia tan padre como las demás que he escrito, espero lograrlo, bueno muchas gracias nena por estar ahí conmigo ayudándome y dándome tu opinión , en serio gracias, nos estamos leyendo, besos **

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola si se que odias a Ron y veré que hago tal vez lo mate, a nadie le hace falta verdad, pero aun está por verse y como viste Severus si pudo tener una acercamiento con ella mínimo pero algo es algo, en fin gracias por tu reviews, saludos **

**EYDREN SNAPE: hola chica bien sé que es incomodo esas atenciones ahora imagínate como será Sirius al saber a Hermione en el castillo lejos de él, estará ahí tanto tiempo que necesitara aposentos propios jiji ya tengo una lista de las canciones te las voy a mandar a ver cuál te gusta más, y las imágenes que me enviaste están geniales aunque me gustaría que usaran como portada la imagen que te pedí, esa me encanto, bueno cuídate mucho un abrazo **

**ALEXANDRA. ROMANCE: hola muchas gracias por los cumplidos es tan padre que reconozcan tu esfuerzo así, gracias, Tienes razón va a haber peleas e intrigas y muchas cosas más, espero estés bien, xoxo**

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD: Hi muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate =)**

**MI PESQUE: Hola eso tenlo por seguro, pero falta muuuuuucho para que pase, saludos **

**LINA SNAPE: gracias por tu recomendación y creo que si tengo que profundizar en las descripciones, que bien que te gusta la combinación espero no decepcionar, espero leerte pronto cuídate**

**MAR- 627: hola gracias por tu comentario besos **

**DESVARIO: Hola muchas gracias por tus consejos, este capítulo lo hice más largo para no dejar nada fuera, creo que tomare en cuenta tu recomendación y hare varios capítulos largos, Severus ya sospecha algo pero no tiene la certeza, de nuevo gracias por los consejos y por leerme hasta el final, advierto que son más de cincuenta capítulos jiji, cuídate mucho =)**

**KAMY: Hola Jajaja muy simpático tu comentario acerca de Herms, pero ya está reaccionando, bueno no tanto, pero al menos con Ron ya está sacando las uñas, jiji, gracias por tu review, saludos **

**SAKURA TACHI: Hola si está muy mal, pero por fortuna ya habla, poco pero habla, tengo varios caps., pero les modifico algunos detalles por eso no actualizo rápido, gracias por el review, besos cuídate **

**SOLO EMMA: Hola tienes mucha razón con lo que me escribiste y de hecho investigue acerca de las consecuencias intento proyectarlo lo mejor que se puede, sirius si está enamorado de ella más adelante indago en como sucedió pero también pasan cosas con Ron por que como dices intenta culpar a alguien de lo que paso cuando la culpa fue de Malfoy, nada tuvo que ver Ron espero no desilusionarte con la historia gracias por seguir el fic, saludos y no te preocupes por la longitud del review, siempre es un placer leerlos **

**LADY SNAPE: Hola que bien que te está gustando, el objetivo se cumplió que todos odien a Lucius, a mí se me hace un personaje con tanto potencial, no solo como villano si no como el bueno de la historia, pero ahora es mejor imaginarlo como malo creo que tú fuiste la que menos tuvo que esperar por la historia, pero prometo que ya nos era tan larga la espera de nuevo, mil gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto besos **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS VALEN MUCHO PARA MI, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y SI ES ASI POR FAVOR DEJEN MAS REVIEWS AQUÍ ABAJO EN EL BOTONCITO, BESOS **


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 3 Regreso a Hogwarts

Lucius arribo a la mansión Malfoy segundos después de que Hermione se fuera con Severus, cuando entró un elfo domestico le daba la bienvenida

-Amo- chillo la pequeña criatura enroscándose y haciendo un sin fin de reverencias

-Fuera- le dijo Lucius pateándolo y dirigiéndose a su despacho

-El amo Draco quiere que lo vaya a ver- Lucius se detuvo en la puerta pensando unos momentos

-No quiero que nadie me moleste- le respondió al elfo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, pero antes de darle un sobo aventó este a la puerta

-Maldita sangre sucia- vocifero Lucius enojado aventando lo que había sobre su escritorio

-Pero ya te hare entender que solo eres mía- dijo Lucius sentándose en su silla cuando la puerta se abrió, por ella entro Draco quien observo el desorden en el despacho

-Dije que quería estar solo- le dijo Lucius dándole la espalda

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y se giro para quedar frente a su hijo, con un cabeceo le indico que empezara

-Cuando se van a ir de aquí?- preguntó el chico sentándose frente a Lucius

-Cuando se van a ir quienes?- le pregunto

-Crabbe, Goyle y Yaxley- dijo Draco

-No es de tu incumbencia Draco ahora largo-

-A mi madre no le hubiese gustado tenerlos aquí- dijo Draco

-No me interesa lo que Narcisa hubiese querido, largo- le dijo Lucius gritando

-Si el ministerio se entera que están escondidos podría irnos mal- dijo el chico

-No se van a enterar- dijo Lucius levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el chico – Entendido?- le preguntó sujetándolo de la solapa

-Claro- respondió Draco desafiando a su padre con la mirada

-Los tendré aquí hasta que dejen de servirme- decía mas para si Lucius que para Draco

-Piensa en lo que te dije- le dijo Draco arreglándose el saco

-Draco- lo llamo el rubio antes de que el chico saliera – Mañana te voy a acompañar a la estación de trenes- anuncio

-Dijiste que no lo harías-

-Cambie de opinión – dijo Lucius arreglando su corbata

-No entiendo porque el vegete ese nos obliga a regresar- se quejo Draco tirándose sobre un sofá del despacho – Yo ya cumplí con ir, es San Potter y sus amigos lo que deberían quedarse ahí de por vida-

-El director ya está muy viejo para ese cargo, deberían cambiarlo por alguien que restituya la gloria pasada del colegio- dijo Lucius

-Si claro, si llegaran a correr a ese viejo a la primera en poner es a esa profesorcilla de Macgonagall o a ese asqueroso hombre lobo- dijo con desprecio Draco

-Va a regresar al colegio como profesor me lo dijo Severus -

-Sí, mi padrino también me lo dijo-

-Quiero que le hagas la vida imposible Draco- le dijo Lucius muy serio

-A Lupin?- preguntó el chico

-Y a los Weasley, a Potter, a la sangre sucia y a cualquiera que los apoye- dijo maliciosamente Malfoy padre

-Tenlo en cuenta – dijo Draco sonriendo con cierta perversidad, el chico salió del despacho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-La despertamos?- preguntó Harry viendo a su amiga, tenía los ojos hinchados había estado llorando de nuevo

-Recuerden como se puso la última vez que intentamos despertarla- dijo Ron alejándose de la chica

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Remus sacando su varita, con un movimiento rápido Hermione se encontraba en segundos flotando, el licántropo la llevo cuidadosamente por las estrechas escaleras hasta su habitación y la dejo en la cama, Ginny la tapo con una delgada frazada para después enfocar su atención en el desorden

-Tenemos que limpiar- dijo la pelirroja, el castaño asintió y ambos estuvieron escombrando el cuarto por quince minutos hasta que este quedo limpio , se acercaron a la puerta y salieron de ahí con sumo silencio

-No insistas Sirius, Severus no le hizo nada- dijo Molly sirviendo el té

-Por que se marcho tan de prisa?- preguntó Sirius haciendo a un lado su taza

- Tal vez se sintió mal- dijo Ginny incorporándose a la plática Sirius hizo una mueca en disgusto con el comentario de Ginny

-Voy a pasear- dijo el ojigris levantándose de ahí

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos chicos, el tren parte en diez minutos- decía la señora Weasley, se les había hecho tarde mientras esperaban a Hermione, lo que no notaron fue que ella ya se había ido hasta que Harry vio una nota en la recamara en ella decía que la despidieran de los Weasley y de Sirius agradeciendo las atenciones que tuvieron para con ella, argumentando que tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes antes de regresar al colegio

- es tu turno Harry- dijo Molly dejando pasar al chico a la plataforma

-Te escribiré- dijo Harry a su padrino en la plataforma

-Iré a verte- le dijo Sirius abrazándolo

Ron, Ginny y Harry abordaron el expreso buscando a Hermione Remus les dijo que luego se les uniría primero tenía que ir a revisar el tren

-Neville, no has visto a Hermione?- Le pregunto Ginny

-Yo la vi, estaba en un compartimiento se veía muy triste, supongo que extraña a sus padres, yo extraño a mi madre, era una bruja maravillosa – dijo Luna como medio perdida metiéndose en la platica

-En que compartimiento esta?- pregunto Harry

-Número 8- dijo Luna

-Muchas gracias Luna- dijo Harry los chicos llegaron hasta el vagón ocho y se encontraron con Hermione

– No nos esperaste- dijo Ginny sentándose frente a ella

- Quería hacer unas cosas primero- le contesto fríamente dirigiendo su mirada a la plataforma

-Nos hubieras avisado para acompañarte- dijo Ron acomodando sus maletas

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto a Ron, el se congelo sin saber que decir

-Hermione esto debe de parar- dijo Harry

-No te quiero cerca de mí, lárgate- le grito empujándolo fuera del vagón

-Pero Hermione- decía el chico intentando cubrirse de los golpes de la chica, el escándalo hizo que varios alumnos salieran al pasillo

-Vete, no te acerques, asesino- le grito ella dejando al chico pasmado Harry vio la gravedad de todo y jalo a Ron llevándoselo por el pasillo

-Pero que le pasa?- preguntó Ron cuando se alejaron - Tu viste como me corrió?- le pregunto a Harry

-Si Ron, dime algo, que hiciste para que te dijera eso?- preguntó Harry

-Yo nada, está loca tanta poción que se toma le afecto el cerebro -

-Cuidado como le dices a Hermione, no te permitiré…-

-Si lo sé, yo también la quiero mucho pero es que no puedo comprender su forma de ser- el pelirrojo abrió el compartimiento donde Luna, Neville y las Parvatti estaban

-Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Weasley

-Sí, y las chicas?- preguntó Neville

-Conspirando en mi contra- respondió Ron

-No le hagan caso, un pequeño malentendido - dijo Harry explicándoles lo que había pasado

-Lo siento Ron- dijo Luna poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico, el pelirrojo se movió para quitar la mano de la rubia

– Tengo que regresar con ellas - dijo Harry después de varios minutos estando ahí con ellos

-Aquí te espero- dijo Ron despidiéndose de Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hay lugar para uno más?- preguntó Remus , el volvería como maestro de defensa para suerte de los Gryffindors , Ginny observo a Hermione, pero ella no respondió así que la pelirroja asintió

-Claro siéntate- dijo Ginny recorriéndose para hacerle lugar

-Donde esta Harry?- preguntó Remus

-Salió con mi hermano- informo la chica Weasley señalando a Hermione y gesticulando algo así como un _problema con Hermione_

-Entiendo- respondió Remus

-Están felices por su regreso?- preguntó el ojimiel cambiando el tema

-Bastante- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Que tal tu Hermione?- preguntó Remus a la chica, ella no contesto y se volteo tapándose con su túnica, Remus miro extrañado a Ginny

-Lo siento- susurro Hermione dejando caer un lagrima por su mejilla derecha el tren comenzó a moverse cuando ella volteo a la plataforma y ahí estaba esa rubia cabellera y esos fieros ojos que la fulminaban era Malfoy padre quien la veía en el vagón el rubio sonrió maquiavélicamente en dirección a Hermione ella cerro instintivamente los ojos

- No los puedo arriesgar – decía ella llorando silenciosamente mientras se alejaba de la plataforma perdiendo a Lucius de vista, era mejor mantenerse alejada antes de que les pasara algo en verdad lamentable, no le gustaba tratarlos como si fueran nada pero así ellos se alejarían y estarían seguros poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

-Hola- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del compartimiento

-Como esta mi hermano?- preguntó discretamente Ginny

-Esta con Neville y Luna- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de la castaña –Como sigue?- preguntó Harry señalándola

-Mal- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza

-Tiene alguna pista de quien los ataco?- le pregunto Harry a Remus

-Sin ayuda de Hermione no tenemos nada- respondió el licántropo cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana del vagón, el ave le entrego el pergamino a Remus el cual lo leyó en silencio

- Ya lo sabía- dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry

-Sirius… dice que quiere venir a Hogwarts a vernos porque se siente solo- dijo el profesor riendo

-En serio vendrá al colegio?- preguntó emocionado Harry

-Si- afirmo Remus dándole el pergamino, Harry ensancho su sonrisa cuando termino de leer la carta

-Pero acabamos de dejarlo- dijo Ginny

-Así es Sirius, bien me lo había advertido Dumbledore, que estaría en Hogwarts en menos de una semana, me parece que tendré que ir a Honydukes pronto- dijo Remus

-Honydukes?- preguntó Harry devolviéndole la carta a Lupin

-Le debo al director una gran caja de caramelos de limón- respondió el castaño, Ginny soltó una risita al escucharlo

-Ven Harry tienes que cambiarte- dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento

-Cambiarme para qué?- preguntó el chico

-Ten- dijo Remus entregándole una insignia- Dumbledore te hizo prefecto- dijo el licántropo

-A mi? – preguntó el chico admirando la insignia

-Sí, eres el prefecto de Gryffindor- dijo Remus

-Genial, y quien es la prefecta?-

-Bueno…- dijo Remus dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione

-Dumbledore está loco!- exclamo Ginny levantándose de su asiento

-Shh- la callo Harry pendiente de que Hermione nos e despertara

-Dumbledore está loco- dijo la pelirroja susurrando – Como la pudo hacer prefecta sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra-

-Albus y Minerva creen que tal vez las obligaciones de una prefecta la ayuden a distraerse- justificó Lupin

-Y si hacen lo contrario?- preguntó obviamente enojada la chica Weasley

-Le hará bien- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Ginny

- la despertamos?-preguntó Ginny viendo a Lupin

-Déjala dormir, Harry y yo podemos cubrirla- dijo Remus

-Sí, que descanse- dijo el pelinegro

-Yo me quedo con ella- dijo Ginny cuando ambos amigos salían del compartimiento

-Cuídala mucho- le pidió Harry cerrando la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, Hermione ya llegamos- decía Ginny moviendo a la chica, Hermione se exalto y saco la varita al sentir a alguien cerca

-lo siento- dijo ella al ver la cara asustada de Ginny – adelántate- le dijo a la chica

-Te espero- dijo ella agarrando el bolso de ella

-No, por favor vete- le pidió Hermione quitándole la bolsa

-con cuidado- le pidió Ginny saliendo del compartimiento Hermione termino quedándose sola en el vagón cuando se cerro comenzó a llorar no quería hacerles esas groserías, pero no tenia de otra, si Lucius se había atrevido a abordarla en el callejón Diagon podía hacerlo casi en cualquier parte, agradeció internamente por regresar a Hogwarts que consideraba como un Hogar el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico después de Gringotts, un nuevo Hogar pensó ella, regresaría a terminar su educación en Hogwarts para después irse muy lejos, donde nadie la encontrara ni siquiera Malfoy, eso había ido a arreglar , papeles para vender la casa de sus padres.

-Y mire que nos trajo el viento- decía Draco cuando vio sola a Hermione esperando un carruaje

-Pensé que el ministerio había prohibido la entrada a los sangres sucias- dijo riendo, Crabbe y Zabinni hicieron lo mismo atacándose de las risa

Hermione se alejo instintivamente al ver ese par de ojos, ya los había visto en otro lado y de hecho si, esos ojos le recordaron a Lucius, al chica empalideció

-me alegro que tus padres estén muertos, ojala y hayan sufrido mucho- dijo Draco, Hermione no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar

-Basta- decía ella cubriéndose la cara, los Slytherins comenzaron a reír escandalosamente

-Me imagino que los mortifagos le dieron su merecido- dijo Draco

-Basta déjame por favor- suplicaba ella intentando soltarse

-Ojala sufrieran- dijo Draco Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar fe cuando el Slytherin la soltó

-Por favor- suplicaba de nuevo ella abrazándose a sí misma, Draco se percato que esa actitud no era normal en ella, acaso la sangre sucia se había vuelto loca?- se preguntó Draco

-Vas a pagar por la muerte de mi madre- dio el chico tomando del brazo a Hermione, ella al sentir la mano del Slytherin comenzó a gritar

-Noooooo!, Nooo!- gritaba ella con el pánico dibujado en su rostro, los amigos de Draco empezaron a reír, Hermione cayo desmayada sobre la tierra, Draco al verla, asustado se subió a un carruaje junto a sus secuaces y se fue de ahí dejando a la chica

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya tardo demasiado- dijo Harry después de la selección ya era tarde y la chica no había llegado Remus fue presentado como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se aviso que Severus regresaría a cubrir pociones. El comedor se lleno de aplausos cuando dieron el anuncio de Remus Harry era el más feliz de todos.

-Ahí viene- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione, la castaña estaba entrando al comedor, tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza y con la otra se secaba las lagrimas, la chica noto el lugar que estaba entre Harry y Ginny pero los ignoro sentándose lo más alejada que pudiera de ellos.

La cena término y los presentes se fueron a su sala común Harry y Ginny alcanzaron a Hermione

-Hermione espéranos- dijo Harry

-Te habíamos apartado un lugar- le dijo Ginny

- no lo vi- mintió ella girando levemente la cabeza para ocultar la herida que se había hecho cuando cayó desmayada

-Macgonagall te hizo prefecta otra vez- le dijo Potter dándole su insignia, eran buenas noticias para sin duda alguna podía tener una pieza para ella sola así no tendría que compartir con Lavender o Ginny, junto con el pretexto para alejarse de sus amigos pensó Hermione

- este año yo soy el prefecto- le informo mostrándole su insignia también

Hermione asintió y se quedo mirando al chico

-Oye que te parece…-

-Tengo que irme- le dijo antes de que hablara más y entro a la sala común

-Pero Hermione- dijeron ambos Gryffindors, pero no la alcanzaron

-Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte- decía Hermione cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, se repetiría esa frase como un mantra, entre más lejos mejor, cansada se dio un baño y se metió a la cama no sin antes revisar su horario Pociones dobles con Slytherin su primer clase de la mañana.

-Muero de hambre- dijo Ron sentándose en un sillón de la sala común

-Espera un poco Ron, tenemos que esperar a Hermione- dijo Ginny

-Están buscando a la chica Granger?- preguntó un chico de primero

-Si- dijo Harry

-Salió hace media hora, llevaba su mochila- le dijo

-Gracias-

-Genial, nosotros aquí muriendo de hambre esperándola y ella se larga y nos deja solos- gruño Ron parándose del asiento

-Debes de comprenderla Ron, está todavía muy mal por la muerte de sus padres- dijo Ginny

-Sí y por eso nos puede tratar como marionetas - dijo el pelirrojo, Harry la entendía y por eso no decía nada, esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para regresar tal y como ella había esperado en quinto año

-Eres un insensible Ronald- le gritoneo Ginny adelantándose muy enojada, en el comedor Hermione no estaba, una chica Ravenclaw menciono que se acababa de ir, fue hasta la clase de pociones que la vieron, estaba hasta atrás del salón cosa rara ella siempre se sentaba al frente

-Podemos?- pregunto Harry señalando los asientos al lado de Hermione

-Están ocupados- les contestó sin mirarlos siquiera, Ron le pregunto gesticulando a Harry que le pasaba a Hermione, el pelinegro solo se alzo de hombros y busco un lugar cerca de ella para sentarse

-Adentro- dijo Snape entrando al salón seguido por varios alumnos

-Bien este año seré su maestro de pociones, después de que convenientemente el profesor Dumbledore decidió restituir al profesor Lupin en su antiguo puesto- decía Snape muy serio Ronald rio con su comentario

-Algo le resulta gracioso Weasley, por favor compártalo con sus compañeros estoy seguro que ansían poder saber que lo hace reír como idiota- dijo ponzoñosamente Ron agacho la cabeza poniéndose rojo de la ira

-Eso imagine, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo en voz alta los Slytherins se burlaron del pelirrojo

-Silencio, no venimos a burlarnos de Weasley, aunque eso quisiéramos- dijo Snape arrancando mas carcajadas de las serpientes

-Que me pueden decir de la poción de la memoria?- pregunto Snape los presentes se miraron entre sí

–Ilumínenos Granger- dijo sin haber visto a la chica ella por supuesto no había levantado la mano ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención –Granger- le alzo la voz llamando su atención

-Perdón?-

-Que nos puede decir de la poción de la memoria?- le preguntó de nuevo

-Yo… no se - respondió por primera vez Hermione, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la sabelotodo, era la única vez que había pronunciado esa frase

-Veinte puntos menos Gryffindor- dijo con suficiencia Snape Hermione se volteo y siguió ausente el resto de la clase.

Cuando esta término todos se apresuraron a salir

-Granger quédese- le pidió Snape ella empalideció al escucharlo, Harry se detuvo en la puerta viendo a la chica pero ella de nuevo no le respondió la mirada

-Dije Granger Potter acaso usted se apellida así?- preguntó Snape

-No profesor- respondió el chico

-Entonces largo- Harry asintió y salió del salón

-Siéntese- le pidió Severus acercando un banco cerca de su escritorio ella no se movió de su lugar

-Que espera?- preguntó Severus , ella negó con la cabeza

-Si no quiere no se siente- le dijo – me puede explicar qué pasa con usted, primero su retraso en el comedor y ahora esto?- Hermione no respondió

-Si hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?- preguntó Severus intentando sonar casual ante tal ofrecimiento

-No- susurro ella dándose media vuelta caminando a la puerta

-Como se izo esa herida?- preguntó Severus señalando la frente de la chica- La verdad- Hermione estallo en lagrimas sorprendiendo al mismísimo Snape

-Granger…- antes de decir otra cosa, Hermione se había esfumado de ahí

Ella corrió lo más que pudo lejos de las mazmorras sin darse cuenta de que Harry y Ron la seguían, se detuvo en el tercer piso, se recargo en una columna y siguió llorando

- llorando porque la pobre sabelotodo no pudo responder una pregunta- se burlo Draco al verla

-Cállate Malfoy no la molestes- dijo Harry desafiándolo en cuanto llego

-Tu novio te defiende sangre sucia- dijo Crabbe ganándose de parte de Ron un puñetazo en la cara

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes Granger y me las pagaras- amenazo Draco, Hermione se fue sin hacer tanto alboroto, entre más lejos mejor

Las clases de, encantamientos, aritmancia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Transformaciones no fueron muy diferentes a pociones. La castaña permanecía ausente como sin alma, como si un dementor se la hubiese arrancado estuvo llorando en casi todas las clases desconcertando a los profesores y a sus compañeros.

La última clase del día fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras Hermione llego cuando la clase ya había comenzado

-Bien chicos bienvenidos a su séptimo año de defensa contra las artes oscuras, yo como todos saben soy el profesor Remus J. Lupin, me gustaría empezar con que este año nos prepararemos para los EXTASIS, veremos teoría, pero también estudiaremos a las criaturas en especial las nocturnas-

-Auuuu- aulló Draco haciendo burla a Remus

-Muy gracioso señor Malfoy, ojala y continúe con ese gran humor durante el año - dijo Remus

-Esta clase es un desperdicio de tiempo, y más con usted- dijo Malfoy señalando a Remus

-cinco puntos menos Slytherin- anuncio Remus

-Usted no puede quitarme puntos - dijo muy arrogante Draco

-Soy su profesor claro que puedo-

-Jamás aceptare ordenes de alguien como usted- vocifero Draco – Un hombre lobo de nuevo en Hogwarts que vergüenza- dijo el rubio

-Cincuenta puntos menos Slytherin y lo veré en su castigo a las ocho- respondió con bastante aplomo Remus

-Mi padre se enterara- dijo Draco muy enojado, Hermione se tensó al escucharlo y se encogió en su asiento, Malfoy salió del salón seguido por Crabbe Blaize y Pansy.

-Continuemos la clase, por cierto, el sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade aquellos que presenten mala conducta como su compañero el joven Malfoy no podrán asistir- Todos los presentes lanzaron pequeñas exclamaciones de felicidad, podrían ir pronto a Hogsmeade

-Los gemelos abrirán una sucursal de sortilegios Weasley en el pueblo- le dijo Ron a Harry

-Tal vez podamos verlos- respondió Potter

-Bien, silencio, quiero que abran sus libros en la pagina, numero 15 el día de hoy estudiaremos las maldiciones imperdonables- anuncio Remus

-No puedo creerlo, el primer día de clases y ya los estas torturando- dijo una voz conocida en el umbral de la puerta

-Sirius!- exclamo Harry al ver a su desalineado padrino en la puerta

**HOLA, QUE CREEN ESTOY SUPER FELIZ, RESULTA QUE ME INVITARON A UN RETO DEL FORO BAJO CERO Y ESO ME PONE HIPERCONTENTA YA QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR ACERCA DE UN MORTIFAGO, SLYTHERIN O CARROÑERO YA TENGO LA PAREJA IDEAL DESEENME SUERTE CHICAS.**

**POR OTRA PARTE OTRO CAPITULO YEI! AHORA REGRESARON A HOGWARTS Y COMO VEN HERMIONE SIGUE SIN QUERER ACERCARSE A NADIE ES OBVIO LA VISITA DE SIRIUS IMPULSARA DE MUCHAS MANERAS A SNAPE Y LO ACERCARA MAS A HERMIONE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO **

**POR CIERTO LA CANCION DE ESTE FIC, ES LA DE AQUÍ ESTOY YO DE LUIS FONSI CREO QUE LA LETRA LO DICE TODO ES LO QUE SEVERUS LE CANTARIA A HERMIONE EYDREN SNAPE HIZO UN VIDEO PRECIOSO DE ESTE FIC ESPERO PUEDA CONSEGUIR UN LINK DONDE LO VEAN **

PATYBEDEN: Hola Hermy va a seguir sufriendo y mucho, se regreso al colegio porque de cierta forma se siente segura con Dumbledore y Severus pero desafortunadamente Lucius se las va a ingeniar para meterse al colegio y es que se empieza como tú dices a obsesionar con ella y no descansara hasta quedarse con ella pero no te preocupes Snape estará ahí a su lado gracias pro el review, besos

JORGIDG: hola muchas gracias que bien que te está gustando intentare actualizar más seguido cuídate mucho =)

LOBALUNALLENA: Hi si tienes razón Sirius va a Hogwarts no para ver a Harry si no para mantenerse al lado de Hermione y eso lo veras en el siguiente capítulo donde sucede una plática reveladora entre él y Remus, espero estés bien, saludos

DIOSA LUNA: Hola mira nadie quiere usar Legeremancia para no hacerla sentir peor, imagina si lo hicieran, yo me sentiría muy mal de que se metan en algo muy personal por eso nadie lo hace, por miedo de invadir su privacidad, por otra parte no está embarazada y eso es bueno, gracias pro todo besos

LINA SANPE: Hola que bien que te está gustando y si, ahora si hago el compromiso con ustedes de actualizar por lo menso una vez a la semana no importa lo que pase , gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia un abrazo

TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola Sirius si esta celoso y lo estará más con lo que va a ver, Ron tiene la culpa de vivir, el simple hecho de respirara hacer que sea culpable de todo, hay como lo odio, pero en fin, gracias por comentar cuídate mucho vale espero leerte pronto besos

DANIELA D: Hola muchas gracias y si la continuare, por cierto va a tener 50 capítulos, será hasta ahora mi historia más larga, nos estamos leyendo, =) saludos

VARNE. Hola intento quela situación y reacciones parezcan lo más natural, a Lucius lo pinte cruel por que en verdad así es como me hubiese gustado que fuera, cruel, frio, malo, no un cobarde que baja la mirada ante alguien, estas en lo cierto con lo del triangulo, que se va a air complicando porque Lucius no se va a quedar tranquilo, y además hay una personita que sufrirá por el interés amoroso de Sirius, como sea espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por leer y dejar review, saludos

AMIA SANPE: Hola nena, primero que nada estoy muy feliz de que te gustara el final de secreto bajo las estrella mil gracias de nuevo por esa increíble historia y por dármela en adopción.

Sirius es tan lindo me encanta pero cuando se mete con Sevy ahí si lo quiero matar por insultar al amor de mi vida, eso ya no se vale, tienes razón lo de Lucius en el funeral es como Criminal Minds yo veo la serie y está muy padre , contestando a tus preguntas, Sirius si va a dar clases no ahorita, mas adelante entrara a quite en Hogwarts y me temo que no puedes matar a Lucius, lo necesito vivo para que siga haciendo de las suyas además Severus debe de terminar con él, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ojala siga en esta buena racha , besos =) cuídate mucho

EYDREN SNAPE. Hola gracias por las imágenes están muy padres me encantaron, Severus tiene la ligera sospecha, pero no lo va a aceptar tan fácil, estará en etapa de negación por un largo tiempo , yo también quisiera que Lucius matara primero a Ron, pero me temo que habrá otros antes que él, además Lucius esta celoso de Severus, por la forma en la que el sí pudo encarar a Voldemort, además que Draco respeta mas a Severus que a el mismo, gracias por el video, por cierto, abra algún lugar donde pueda estar disponible, para poner el link y que todos lo vean? Espero que sí, cuídate mucho XOXO

SOLO EMMA: Hola si como dices Severus juega el papel de pilar ya que es el único que en realidad al puede ayudar porque Hermione no lo ve como un hombre, si no como un profesor a él y a Dumbledore, a veces las personas son tan ingenuas que si se encierran tanto en su pequeña burbuja que cuando algo malo paso no lo pueden creer además de que se fían de los demás y como dices no por una buena acción se va a olvidar el demás daño que hicieron, lamentablemente al abuso hacia Hermione se volverá a repetir y esto será por que Lucius va a desarrollar una especie de amor enfermizo para con ella pensara que en realidad la quiere y que ella debe de quererlo, cosa que le causara problemas con Draco al ver como Hermione destruye el recuerdo de su madre, lo que serán más problemas para la chica quien no tiene idea de los sentimientos retorcidos de Malfoy , la historia no solo se basara en la depresión de Hermione si o en la psicología de los que interactúan con ella, y daré unas sorpresas que estarán muy fuertes, muchas gracias por comentar chica me alegra que te este gustando como llevo la historia ya que es muy difícil, tal vez por eso me tardo mucho en subir, porque a pesar de que ya tengo escritos 15 capítulos cada que los voy a subir siento que les falta algo y los modifico , de nuevo gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia me alegra tenerte como lectora bueno a todos , espero leerte pronto, saludos=)

MI PESQUE. Hola si he estudiado mucho pero me gusta ver que tanto estar metida en el tema hace que refleje algunas cosas, no pretendo ser una experta pero daré lo mejor de mi y de mi cabeza jiji, Sirius llego a causara problemas y seguir retando a Severus, pero por fortuna no se podrá quedar tanto tiempo ni modo, muchas gracias por comentar espero este bien, besos

WAALEEJ: Hola gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote, un abrazo =)

KIZY MALFOY: Olá bom que você amou a fic, não se preocupe Severo Hermione vai ajudar, muito obrigado pela sua opinião espero ler em breve cumprimentos

**MUCHAS GRACAIS A TODOS (A) POR SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI BESOTES Y POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO DEJEN MAS REVIEWS EN EL BOTONCITO DE AQUÍ ABAJO** **=)**


	5. Un frasco de confianza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 4 Un frasco de confianza

-Harry- dijo Sirius acercándose al chico para abrazarlo

-Te esperaba para esta noche Sirius- dijo Remus acercándose al mago para saludarlo

-Estaba aburrido y tome el primer tren que salió de la estación- se justifico Black volteando a ver a Hermione la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo miro

-Si seguro- dijo Remus

-Llegue a la casa y no me gusto la soledad que había así que dije, porque no voy a ver a mi querido amigo Lunático y aprovecho para ver a Harry- explico Black abrazando a Harry de nuevo

-Bien, pero ahora tengo clase- respondió el licántropo

-Oh si, bueno yo voy a avisarle a Dumbledore que ya llegue- dijo Sirius

-Estaría bien que lo hicieras- dijo Remus

-Luego los veo- dijo el ojigris marchando directo a la oficina de Albus

Cuando termino la clase, la primera en salir fue Hermione a la cual no le causo ninguna emoción la salida a Hogsmeade o siquiera la visita de Sirius

-Hermione, puedes esperarnos- pidió Harry corriendo tras de ella al lado de Ronald

-Por que nos estas evitando?- preguntó Harry al instante en que la alcanzaron

-No los estoy evitando- dijo ella mirando a todos lados

-Claro que lo haces, llevas dos días sin dirigirnos la palabra, no es que antes lo hicieras verdad pero desde que regresamos del callejón Diagon nos evitas como si estuviéramos apestados- le reprocho Ronald

-Tú, eres el único culpable- dijo ella golpeándolo de nuevo

-Ves a eso me refiero, yo que te hice, para que me trates de esa manera?- preguntó Ron

-Aléjate de mi no quiero verte, tu maldito egoísta- decía ella aventándolo- no piensas en nadie más que en ti-

-Estás loca, en serio, loca!- le dijo Ron alejándose inmediatamente de los dos Gryffindors

-Es mejor que no te acerques a mi Harry- le dijo Hermione al pelinegro

-Que paso en el callejón?- preguntó Harry

-No paso nada –

-Hermione que paso en el callejón?- pregunto más insistente

-No me preguntes, no paso nada-

-Hermione dime algo por favor yo quiero ayudarte pero así no puedo hacer mucho, todos estamos preocupados por ti – dijo tomándola de los hombros

-No te acerques, no me pregunten nada déjenme sola- dijo ella

-Que pasa aquí?- Harry se alejo de la chica y volteo para hacerle frente a Snape

-No pasa nada- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza

-No le pregunte a usted Potter- respondió Severus fulminando con la mirada al chico, momento que Hermione aprovecho para poder irse por el pasillo

-Granger-

-Hermione- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno recibió respuesta de la muchacha

-A su clase Potter- vocifero Severus

-Terminaron hace unos momentos- respondió el chico

-Bueno lárguese no lo quiero ver – Harry asintió y se marcho por el mismo corredor que Hermione

Severus negó con la cabeza caminando en la dirección opuesta, justo cuando daba la vuelta tropezó con alguien

-Lo lamento… ah eres tu- dijo Sirius cuando vio de quien se trataba

-Eso es obvio no?-

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Trabajo aquí recuerdas, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, que recuerde te dejaron en Londres cuidando la casa como un buen perro-

-Vine a ver a Harry y a Remus –

-Cierto se me olvidaba que como no tienes vida prefieres ver a los demás vivirla- respondió Snape

-Cierra la boca Snape, eres el menos indicado para decir eso-

-Ciérramela- le reto Snape acercándose a el

-Con gusto- respondió Sirius aventándolo y sacando su varita

-Seguro que quieres pelear, no suelo ponerme en contra de los más débiles

-Cállate Snape y pelea- dijo Sirius

-Basta!- escucharon que desde lejos Remus gritaba

-No te metas Remus- dijo Sirius

-No, Sirius ya basta parecen dos pequeños niños peleándose por un caramelo- dijo Lupin

-Y el caramelo es…- agrego Severus

-Severus por favor, no en el colegio- le rogo el castaño

-Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para perderlo con este inútil criminal- dijo Snape despreciativamente barriendo con la mirada a Black

-Soy inocente, inocente!- grito Sirius pero Severus no presto atención y se fue de ahí

-Ya suéltame- dijo Sirius, Remus lo soltó hasta asegurarse que Severus había desaparecido

-No puedes comportarte?, ya si él no se comporta como un adulto tu si por lo menos-

-Ya vas a empezar- dijo Sirius caminado hacia el despacho

-Ya te dije que no le interesa Hermione- dijo Remus, Sirius abrió los ojos y corrió a taparle la boca al licántropo

-Shh, alguien te puede escuchar – dijo el ojigris jalando a Remus al salón de defensa

-Por eso viniste no, quieres una oportunidad con ella-

-Ya no soy el de antes-

-Pero…-

-No quiero hablarlo de nuevo si Remus, no mientras Harry pueda escucharnos-

-Sirius estas consciente de lo que Harry haría si lastimas a Hermione, ya no somos unos estudiantes-

-Sí, pero esto no es una vaga inclinación Remus, es real-

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo entonces – respondió Remus sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo

-Quien lo diría, Canuto enamorado- dijo Remus despeinando a Sirius

-Detente – le pidió Sirius -Oye quiero que me ayudes en algo que estoy planeando- dijo el ojigris

-Lo que sea- respondió Lupin

Dieron las siete de la noche y el gran comedor se encontraba repleto de estudiantes que degustaban lo deliciosos platillos sin ninguna preocupación, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo en la mesa de los Gryffindors donde un pequeño grupo discutía

-No es justo que nos trate así, somos sus amigos- dijo Ron engulléndose una pierna de pollo

-La llamaste loca Ron y así dices ser su amigo- dijo Harry

-Tú hiciste qué?- pregunto Ginny golpeando al pelirrojo

-Me golpeo- se justifico el

- Esa no es razón para llamarla loca-

-Creo que está muy triste- dijo Luna metiéndose en la plática- Una perdida siempre es triste- siguió diciendo Lovegood – es lógico que quiera estar sola, yo quería estar sola también, no es algo muy lindo-

-Ya entendimos tu punto Luna- dijo Ron, Luna le sonrió y se volteo a seguir con su comida

-No le hables así- dijo Ginny

-Ella no sabe por lo que estamos pasando, solo se la vive en su mundo lleno de Nargles- dijo Ron

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar, voy a buscar a Herms- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa intempestivamente

-Hola Sirius- saludo la pelirroja al ojigris este solo asintió y siguió su camino a la mesa de profesores donde su lugar lo esperaba justo en medio de Remus y Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione estás ahí- pregunto Ginny tocando la puerta de la chica – Soy yo Ginny vamos hermosa necesitas comer algo abre la puerta- rogo la chica la puerta se abrió de repente

-Tarje la cena- dijo Ginny extendiendo una bandeja con pollo, fruta, puré de papa y jugo de calabaza, Hermione negó con la cabeza acercándose un poco más a la luz del pasillo

-Has estado llorando- dijo Ginny viendo lo hinchados que estaban los ojos de la castaña

-No importa-

-Hasta cuando Hermione?- preguntó Ginny

-Estoy bien en serio- dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas y tomando la bandeja- gracias-

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto la chica Weasley , Hermione pensó en decirle que sí, pero la imagen de Lucius amenazándola la hizo desistir

-Lo lamento pero voy a salir, tengo guardia, adiós Ginny- dijo ella despidiéndose

-Hermione las guardias empiezan dentro de una hora – le grito Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Donde esta?- pregunto Lucius entrando abruptamente al salón de defensa en compañía de Severus

-Señor Malfoy- dijo Lupin a manera de saludo Draco miro a su padre y sonrió socarronamente

-Profesor Lupin, que gusto que este de nuevo en Hogwarts - dijo Lucius bajando la voz

-Dumbledore fue muy amable al ofrecerme el puesto- dijo Remus

-Claro, que bueno que el director lo sea, Draco me informo que estaría castigado toda la semana puedo saber por qué?-

-El joven Malfoy me falto al respeto delante de la clase- informo Lupin, Severus miro enojado a Draco, odiaba cuando uno de sus alumnos le daba razones a otros profesores para castigarlos

-Eso es cierto Draco?- preguntó Malfoy a su hijo

-Yo nada mas le dije lo que es- respondió el joven Slytherin- Un hombre lobo, no dije nada más-

-Que decepción Draco- respondió Lucius con su porte altivo sin embargo se podía ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Quince puntos menos Draco- dijo Snape atrayendo las miradas de los otros hombres

-Me parece que ha hecho bien profesor- decía Lucius apretando sus puños – Esto no se volverá a repetir, verdad Draco?-dijo mirando a su hijo

-Draco te estoy hablando-

-No volveré a mencionarlo siquiera- dijo el joven Malfoy

-Creo que una disculpa es prudente-

-Lo lamento profesor- dijo obligado Draco

-No te preocupes Draco- dijo Lupin a Malfoy no le quedo remedio que salir del despacho de Remus con el coraje atravesado al saber a su hijo castigado por un insignificante hombre lobo

-Con permiso- dijo Lucius saliendo del despacho

-Draco tu y yo tenemos que hablar, mañana en mi despacho a primera hora- dijo Severus

-Lupin- dijo Severus

-Severus- respondió Remus con u cabeceo para ver a su colega marcharse

A pesar del resultado de aquella conversación la suerte le sonrió a Lucius ya que por su camino a la salida se topo con una melena café que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar

- Hola Granger- siseo al odio de ella

-Ma…Ma...Malfoy- dijo ella alejándose ligeramente de el

-Tranquila, ven preciosa – le pidió jalándola bruscamente y abrazándola, se acerco y aspiro el aroma a durazno de sus rizados cabellos Hermione comenzaba a llorar

-Por qué no te despediste de mi en la plataforma?- le preguntó Lucius, Hermione no respondió –Responde, quien te dio permiso para regresar al colegio?- preguntó de nuevo ahora sujetándola de la mandíbula

-Por favor suélteme, ya no mas- suplico ella

- desde ahora no harás nada sin consultármelo primero entendido?-

-Si- contesto aterrada la chica asintiendo fervorosamente

-Si qué?- preguntó Malfoy azotándola a la pared recibiendo un quejido de la chica

-Se dice, si le consultare todo lo que haga, repítelo- le exigió

-Si le cons…- decía Hermione pero Lucius al escuchar unos pasos acercarse la soltó y se alejo de ella

-Lucius por fin te encuentro- dijo Snape llegando Hermione respiro aliviada

-Le daba mi pésame a Miss Granger, una lástima lo que paso con sus padres- dijo altivamente

-Sí, lo es, Granger hoy le toca guardia, no debería estar ahí ya?- preguntó Severus

-Si profesor- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y marchándose de ahí

-Buenas noches- le dijo Lucius a la chica burlonamente

-Lucius sabes que no siempre puedo ayudar a Draco- dijo Severus cuando Hermione estaba a una distancia considerable

-No tengo tiempo para hablar de Draco, Me tengo que ir- dijo Lucius

-Espero no verte pronto por aquí- dijo Snape con su típico tono agridulce

-No estés tan seguro de eso- dijo Malfoy por lo bajo cuando salió

-Lo lamento Luna- se disculpaba Hermione con la rubia al llegar tarde aun estaban los rastros de sus lagrimas sobre las mejilla, el corazón le latía a mil por hora se sentía tan mal al saber que había estado en los brazos de Malfoy de nuevo

-No te preocupes, estaba viendo a los hucreldos- dijo Luna sacando de su estado a Hermione, las chicas se pasearon haciendo su ronda por el castillo hasta que Luna rompió el silencio

-Harry y los demás están muy preocupados- dijo Luna- Creen que ya no los quieres-

-Yo los quiero mucho Luna, pero están mejor sin mi- decía Hermione llorando una vez mas

-No están mejor sin ti, y tu tampoco lo estas, yo se que te tiene amenazada- Hermione se estremeció al escucharla

-Luna yo..-

-No me tienes que decir nada, pero eso no está bien, entre más miedo les tengas más daño te harán, con tus amigos estas a salvo ellos no se acercaran si los ven a tu lado- decía Luna

- Es complicado- respondió Hermione

-No lo es, no hay poder más grande que el amor y la amistad-

-Que nos falta revisar?-pregunto Hermione desviando la mirada y tratando de cambiar la conversación

- Nada- dijo Luna con un tono de decepción

Hermione se despidió de ella y mientras regresaba a la torre Gryffindor pensaba en las palabras de la rubia sí, tal vez no era la persona más cuerda, pero daba muy buenos consejos tan buenos que consideraba la posibilidad de hacer las paces con sus amigos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hogwarts o Hogsmeade, Hogwarts o Hogsmeade- aviso Filch en el patio los alumnos estaban marchándose al pueblo cuando Hermione salió corriendo

-Casi no llega Granger- advirtió Severus

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar- dijo Hermione adelantándose para alcanzar a sus amigos

-Hola- les saludo Hermione cuando llego a su lado

–Hermione!- exclamo Ginny sonriendo

-Ron tengo que hablar contigo- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos

-Claro- dijo el aludido acercándose a ella Ginny Harry y Neville se adelantaron y quedaron con Herms y Ron de verlos en una hora en las tres escobas

-Ron lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, yo sé que no tuviste la culpa de lo que me.. de lo que les paso a mis padres- dijo Hermione – Tu no debes de pagar por algo que no hiciste- decía Granger

-Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermana- dijo Ron

-Gracias, tú también eres como un hermano para mí por eso debo de pedirte perdón-

-No debes de hacerlo, se que lo que pasas es difícil, no sé cómo me pondría si alguien de mi familia muriera- dijo Ron abrazando a la castaña

Hermione y Ron alcanzaron a los demás en el pueblo contándoles de su reconciliación, al fin el trío dorado volvía y eso hacía muy feliz a todos, en especial a Harry, Ron y Ginny quienes veían contentos la recuperación de Hermione

Después de una rápida visita a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch los Gryffindors se dirigieron a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla

-No veo un ninguna mesa- dijo Neville que era el mas alto de todos, Remus alzo la mano llamando la atención de los Gryffindors

-Ahí esta Remus- dijo Harry señalándolo, todos caminaron a la mesa

-Hola chicos- dijo Remus levantándose para ofrecerle un asiento a Ginny

-Tomen asiento- pidió Sirius Ginny se sentó al lado de Lupin, después Ron, Neville, Harry y Hermione, Sirius caballerosamente le acerco la silla, Luna tenía razón, se sentía mejor estando con sus amigos

-Hola Hermione- le dijo Sirius

-Hola Sirius- contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa

-Tu señorita te has estado escabullendo de mí toda la semana- le dijo el ojigris

-No me sentía bien- se justifico ella

-Que van a ordenar?- Pregunto un chico acercándose a la mesa

-Cinco cervezas de mantequilla y una botella de Whisky de fuego con dos vasos- pidió Remus

-Que sean tres- dijo Ron apresurado

-Ustedes no pueden beber- objeto Lupin

-Vamos Lunático ya son mayores de edad todos- le dijo Sirius, Remus torció al boca y se cruzo de brazos

-En ese caso traiga solo la botella de Whisky con siete vasos- dijo Ron, el mesero se marcho para ir por su orden

-No te despediste- dijo Sirius a manera de reproche

-Lo siento Sirius, tenia cosas que hacer –

-Como que cosas?-

-Fui a arreglar unos papeles, para vender la casa de mis padres- informo Hermione , todos entendieron y no tocaron el tema, conforme la plática avanzo los miedos y el terror que sentía ella por el recuerdo de haber visto a Malfoy se fue disipando hasta que quedo una molesta sensación

-Que te ha parecido tu primer semana aquí Hermione?- preguntó Sirius encendiendo un cigarrillo

-Bien, me costó trabajo adaptarme pero supongo que ya lo logre- dijo ella, el mesero llego con la botella

-Eso está muy bien - dijo Black

-Y no te dije, Malfoy fue ayer a mi despacho quería saber por qué castigue a Draco - dijo Remus, Hermione se turbo de nuevo al escuchar el apellido Malfoy

-Que dijo cuando le informaste por que estaba castigado su hijito?- preguntó Ron

-Hizo que me pidiera perdón- contesto Remus - y Severus le bajo puntos-

-Quejicus hizo qué?- preguntó Sirius

-Me apoyo, bajándole puntos a Draco –

-Increíble, el murciélago ese castigando a uno de los suyos- dijo Ron sirviendo el líquido rojizo en los vasos

-Vamos Ron no le digas así a Severus- dijo Remus – El es un profesor-

-Un muy antipático profesor- corrigió Ronald

-Sabes lo que ha hecho por nosotros- dijo Ginny Ron solo movió la boca como arremedándola ganándose un golpe de su hermana

-bueno basta de hablar de ese quejicus, propongo un brindis- dijo Sirius alzando su vaso con el reciente servido Whisky

-Por Hermione, por su recuperación, porque tiene muchas personas que la quieren y darían lo que fuera por ella- esa última parte Sirius la había dicho solo para la castaña

-Salud-

-Salud- dijeron los demás siguiéndolo

-Task task task, que diría el profesor Dumbledore si viera que su profesor estrella corrompe a Potter permitiendo que beba- dijo Severus acercándose a la mesa

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer Quejicus que estar molestando?- preguntó Sirius

-Estoy hablando con el entrenador no con el perro Black- escupió con saña el pelinegro

-Estaba hablando con él entre… cállate quejicus-

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara esto Remus, ojala no dejes a la casa Gryffindor sin alumnos - dijo viendo a Sirius con desprecio cuando a su derecha vio a Hermione

-Me alegra verla bien Granger, no con la mejor compañía, pero algo es algo- le dijo, Hermione sonrió y no respondió Sirius tampoco dijo nada, solo una mirada y un gruñido considero suficientes

-Espero que esto le sirva para volver a iluminarnos con su preciado conocimiento- dijo Snape hizo una reverencia hacia Hermione y se fue del establecimiento

-Que te dio Remus?- preguntó Neville

-Nada importante, solo unos permisos- dijo Remus guardando los papeles en su saco

-En que estábamos antes de que quejicus nos interrumpiera?- preguntó Sirius

-No le digas así Canuto, Severus ya no es el joven que conocimos-

-Entonces que es?- preguntó Sirius

-Severus ha cambiado, me atrevo a decir que trata de ser más feliz-

-Feliz ese murciélago de mazmorra?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

-Vez hasta Ron tiene razón, Snape aunque quisiera no cambiaria nunca-

La discusión acerca de Snape se alargo hasta media hora, Ron y Sirius en su contra mientras Ginny Harry Remus y Neville lo defendían.

Hermione se empezó a sentir con mucho sueño, tal vez era el cansancio de no haber podido dormir bien, o tal vez el no haber comido casi nada le estaba pasando factura así decidió irse a descansar

-Chicos, yo me tengo que ir- dijo ella levantándose de su asiento

-Pero porque , estamos platicando muy bien- protesto Ron

-Están discutiendo acerca de Snape, eso no es platicar Ronald- le dijo tomando su abrigo

-Me permite esta bella dama acompañarla hasta su dormitorio?- preguntó galantemente Sirius

-Sirius, tenemos cosas que hacer- advirtió Remus a pesar de la mirada del ojigris

-Sera mejor que te quedes, yo voy sola- le dijo Hermione, se despidió de todos y salió del lugar

-Estás seguro que Dumbledore nos va a dar permiso?- pregunto Neville en cuanto Hermione salió

-Me los acaba de entregar- dijo Remus enseñándoles los papeles que Snape había llevado antes

-Usted disculpe- dijo Hermione a la persona con la que había chocado, ahí estaba enfrente de ella Severus Snape

-Granger- suspiro el profesor ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

-Donde dejo a Potter y a Weasley pensé que eran una extensión de usted?- preguntó Severus

-Están con Remus y Sirius, no me sentía muy bien y quise regresar al castillo- explico ella pasando por alto el comentario de Snape

-Ya veo, venga, no quiero se desmaye por ahí- dijo Severus notando el tono pálido de Hermione

Snape acompaño a Hermione hasta Hogwarts llegando a orilla del lago

-Siéntese Granger, me evitara tener que cargarla hasta la enfermería- Hermione obedeció, a decir verdad si se sentía algo mal y apostaría que si no se sentaba desfallecería en pocos minutos

-Como siguen sus heridas?- preguntó Severus

-Bien, supongo que ya sanaron- dijo ella mostrándole su muñeca

-No me refiero a esas- dijo Snape

-Por que escapo así de mi oficina?- le pregunto Snape a la chica

-Tenía clase- contesto ella intentando no mirarlo

-Si ya lo creo- respondió Snape

-Que le paso- pregunto Severus tomándola de la barbilla y girando su cabeza para ver mejor el golpe en la cabeza el que por supuesto ya estaba casi desvanecido , Hermione lo miro aterrada y se alejo de el

-Me tropecé, tiendo a tropezar constantemente - respondió

-Yo sabía que tendía a ser una insoportable sabelotodo, pero torpe? más bien pienso que alguien la lastimo y no me quiere decir- dijo Severus con aire de suficiencia

-No tengo por qué decirle nada de mi vida- respondió secamente la chica sorprendiendo a Snape

-Granger déjeme decirle que si sabe quiénes la atacaron y no lo dice podría ser de riesgo, no solo por usted, piense en las personas que podrían salir dañadas- decía Severus

-Tengo en cuenta eso profesor, pero no recuerdo nada-

-No le creo, usted oculta lo que paso y le juro que me enterare tarde o temprano- amenazo el ex mortifago

- No quiero saber por qué le mintió al profesor Dumbledore pero la historia que le conto no convence ni al más primitivo Gryffindor –

-No fue una mentira, fue verdad-

-Si claro, no recordó que paso, no sabe quiénes la atacaron, pero cuando vio a Weasley en el funeral de sus padres se puso como loca a gritarle, además de que las pesadillas no la dejan tranquila ni dos segundos- Hermione se sintió expuesta, Snape había descubierto lo enredada que estaba su historia

-Ya le dije que no lo sé-

- Tengo una teoría, usted no quiere hablar porque los que la atacaron están cerca de usted y la tiene amenazada o…-

-… O tal vez no quiero hablar porque no recuerdo nada- dijo enojada la castaña levantándose de donde estaba – No necesito su compasión o lastima, tampoco necesito que se meta en mi vida profesor yo no lo hago con la suya así que déjeme tranquila –

-Sabe que no puedo Granger, debo, necesito saber que fue lo que paso en el ataque-

-Que va a hacer, leer mi mente, darme Veritaserum, torturarme hasta que confiese?- preguntó desafiándolo

-Una gota de esto y lo sabré- dijo Snape sacando un pequeño frasco color malva Hermione lo miro aterrorizada si acaso tomaba esa poción el averiguaría todo

-pero prefiero que usted confié en mi- dijo Snape entregándole el frasco a la chica

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Sirius llegando de sorpresa

-Nada, Granger y yo platicábamos- dijo Severus, Hermione apretó la mano y guardo discretamente el frasco en su chamarra

-Estas bien Hermione?- le pregunto a la chica

-Si estoy bien, el profesor Snape ha sido muy amable al acompañarme de regreso al castillo- dijo la chica

-Que se te perdió Black?- preguntó Severus observándolo cuidadosamente

-Le traía a Hermione esto- dijo entregándole una bolsa llena de dulces de Honydukes

-Que conveniente- gruño Severus

-muchas gracias Sirius- agradeció Hermione

-Nos vamos Granger? Aunque no lo crea tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Snape

-Si tanta prisa tienes vete yo la acompaño-

-Y dejar a una alumna con un ex presidiario?- preguntó Severus- No así está bien-

-Nos vemos luego Sirius- se despidió Hermione yéndose con Snape al castillo

-Profesor- le llamo al Slytherin

-Si?- preguntó el

-Creo que no le he agradecido su preocupación por mi- dijo Hermione

-No se preocupe Granger- respondió Severus

-Gracias- dijo ella dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla Severus se sonrojo.

**HOLA CHICAS, UY MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO QUE CREEN,TENGO DOS NOTICIAS, UNA BUENA Y OTRA NO TAN BUENA, LA PRIMERA ES QUE QUEDE EN TERCER LUGAR DEL CONCURSO RETO PREMIERE DEL FORO BAJO CERO ROMANCE EN LAS MAZMORRAS CON LA HISTORIA DULCE PERVERSION, ES UN LUCIUS/ SEVERUS, Y ESO ME TIENE MUY FELIZ, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO PARA ESTE FIC Y POR SUS REVIEWS .**

**POR OTRO LADO LES INFORMO QUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, ESO POR QUER ME CAMBIE DE CASA Y ME LLEVE CASI TODO MENOS EL INTERNET, Y AHORA TENGO QUE ESPERAR UN MES POR LO MENOS PARA PODER CONTRATARLO Y ESO ME PUSO TRISTE, ASI QUE TENGO QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE ESTOY CONECTADA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TERMINARE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS SE QUE ES UN POCO DIFICIL SEGUIRLE EL HILO A LA HISTORIA CUANDO UNO NO ACTUALIZA PRONTO PERO PLEASE TENGAN PACIENCIA, QUE EN CUANTO TENGA INTERNET SERA OTRA COSA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, LES MANDO UN BESO, =) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO **

**WAALEEJ**: Hola si Hermione se siente muy mal, y Draco va a ser mas malvado puesto que hará sufrir a Hermione , gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola Roció, Hermione solo ve a Sirius como amigo y como el padrino de Harry, jamás podría verlo como algo mas y eso es bueno para nuestro querido Severus , desafortunadamente Lucius va a abusar de Hermione de nuevo, pero va a recibir su merecido por parte de Sevy y de los demás Ronald, pues sigue igual aunque como ves Herms y ya le dio otra oportunidad tal vez esta vez la zanahoria andante se tranquilice un poco, gracias, por tu review, cuídate mucho vale, besos

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola nena si a mi me cae bien Sirius, se podía decir que me gusta, pero nunca mas que Severus , Hermione empezara a salir de su depre sin embargo, recaerá, tengo buenas noticias nena, tus vibras me ayudaron y quede en tercer lugar , yo se que no es tan impresionante como un primer lugar , pero el reconocimiento, el simple hecho de participar es un honor, espero mi dibujo y te lo mando para que lo veas vale, besos cuídate mucho.

**MAR-627**: Hola Severus pensó en la legeremancia, pero sabe que no, eso seria como violar la intimidad de Hermione y por eso le dio el frasco de veritaserum para que ella confié en el y después le diga que es lo que pasa, espero y lo logre

p.d, yo también odio a Ron, nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

**SOLO EMMA**: Hola si Lucius esta celoso por que quiere tener a Hermione por encima de todos y no descansara hasta que ella lo ame, a por que dentro de Malfoy va a crecer un amor malsano pro la chica llegando a la obsesión, , lamento no poder escribir mas en la respuesta del Review pero tengo el tiempo encima, cuídate mucho vale, me dices si te gusto el capitulo besos

**DANIELA**: Hi mira cuando Draco se entere su reacción sorprenderá a mas de una y Hermione no hace nada aun por que como no esta cerca de sus amigos se siente insegura pero cuando refuerce su amistad con ellos podría cambiar, gracias por el review, un abrazo =)

**LINA SNAPE:** Hola si Sirius se sentía muy mal por no estar con Herms, claro que lo disfrazo como nostalgia por Harry, Lucius es capaz hasta de matar con tal de estar con Herms, pero eso se ve después del capitulo 10 mientras creo que te dejare en suspenso, espero pases un lindo día, saludos

**PATY BENED:** Hola fíjate que estoy pensando en Ginny como pareja de Sirius o tal vez Luna, pero eso veo adelante, aunque siempre se puede quedar solo verdad jiji no es cierto le voy a encontrar alguien, cuídate mucho saludos

**CEDWIND**: Hola, gracias por tu review, que bien que te guste la actitud de Severus, es que el es tan, serio que tenia que seguir con sus comentarios sarcásticos y fuera de lugar, espero leerte pronto besos

**KIZY:** Hola si Harry y Ginny están con ella, pero mira ya quiso regresar con ellos, Luna no sabe que le paso a Herms, pero comprende que algo le preocupa, y los demás no se dan cuenta por ser tan cabezas huecas, Severus o esta incluido, cuídate muchos besos

**MI PESQUE:** Hola Draco hará lo que su papito le mande y también hará otras cosas de su parte, Sirius obvio no va a durar mucho, solo unas dos semanas, pero después de navidad su estancia será permanente gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo besos

**NALU**: Hola yo desde el principio vi que la muerte de Narcisa fue como un pretexto para lo que Malfoy hace con Herms, mas adelante explico por que, ya que el deseaba a la chica desde mucho antes, si Hermione es inocente y paga por culpa de Ron, pero cuando Ron se entere lo que le paso y que fue por su culpa será mucho peor, gracias por leer, y que bueno que te guste el fic, y mi manera de escribir, mil gracias en serio, besos nos leemos pronto

**QUEENSLYTHERIN**: Hola Gracias por tu review, saludos

**AGUILAR1682**: Hola, no voy a dejar de escribir, y te aseguro que la terminare con todo y sus mas de 50 capítulos, gracias por el animo un abrazo

**MAMA SHIMI:** Hola por increíble que parezca casi nadie se percata de la verdadera situación, piensan que es por la muerte de sus padres, son tan ciegos, , gracias por esperar la actualización, un besos

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y PORRAS HARE LO IMPOSIBLE POR CONSEGUIR ESE INTERNET Y ACTUALIZAR A VELOCIDAD LUZ, UN BESOTE Y DE NUEVO GRACAIS POR ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS, BESOS **


	6. Esta cordialmente invitado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 5 Esta cordialmente invitado

Gracias- dijo ella dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla Severus se sonrojo.

-Esto significa mucho- dijo ella mostrando el frasco de Veritaserum

-Solo no le dé un uso indebido- le pidió Severus ofreciéndole el brazo para volver al castillo, Hermione asintió y se agarro de el

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maldita sea- decía Sirius pateando la silla cuando llego al bar llamando la atención de Lupin

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le preguntó

-Que Snape y su estúpido sentido del deber me arruinan cada movimiento que intento con Hermione – se quejo el ojigris

-Sirius aquí no- dijo Remus notando que los presentes no les quitaban la vista de encima, Sirius solo vio fijamente a Remus

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Remus casi susurrando

-Cuando alcancé a Hermione, Snape estaba con ella, dijo que no podía dejar a una estudiante con un ex presidiario y se la llevo, el muy desgraciado se la llevo restregándomela en la cara –

-Sirius debes de pensar en que el interés de Severus por Hermione solo se debe a Albus, el le pidió que cuidara de su salud-

-Bien, ya se recupero, ¿entonces porque sigue como idiota tras ella?-

-¿Es que no lo notaste verdad?- preguntó Remus, Sirius se sentó al lado de Lupin

-¿No note qué?- le pregunto acercándose un poco más a el

-Hermione tenía una nueva herida el día que llegamos a Hogwarts, una en la cabeza- explico Lupin, Sirius se quedo sin responder a la observación de Remus, así que el licántropo resoplo

-¿Como se la hizo?- preguntó Sirius

-Creo que Hermione pudo haber atentado contra su vida- dijo Lupin como parte de una suposición

-¿Suicidio?- preguntó Sirius en un tono más serio

-No estoy seguro, podría ser-

-No Hermione, ella es una chica muy madura, responsable y jamás haría algo que sabe dañaría a Harry- menciono Sirius

-Es mejor que no fuerces nada- pidió Remus sirviéndole Whisky

-¿En que quedaron los chicos y tú?- preguntó el ojigris para cambiar el tema

-Harry propone que la fiesta se haga en Grimmauld place, Ginny quiere que sea en Hogwarts y Ron prefiere aquí- dijo Remus

-debe de ser algo grande, Remus es la fiesta de Hermione hay que esforzarnos- dijo imprimiéndole entusiasmo

-¿Donde quieres hacerla?- preguntó Remus

-Bueno, Harry y yo estuvimos viendo algunas casas de campo- dijo Sirius- Pienso comprar una- informo

-Ya me habías dicho- dijo Remus haciendo aparecer una libreta

-Si mira la podemos hacer en la casa que vi, que haya luces, pirotecnia, una banda, globos, el pastel más grande de todos- decía Sirius imaginándose la gran celebración

-Sirius, recuerda que Hermione acaba de perder a sus padres, no sería más apropiado una pequeña reunión- dijo Remus

-No ella debe de distraerse- respondió Black - ¿qué fue lo que Harry nos dejo?- pregunto mirando al castaño

-Le gusta el color morado, la cerveza de mantequilla, leer, el dentífrico de yerbabuena, el chocolate- decía Remus leyendo la lista de Harry- y estas bandas muggles- agrego entregándole un papelito a Sirius, el ojigris lo reviso y de repente se le ilumino el rostro

-Yo puedo conseguir la banda- dijo emocionado, encárgate de lo demás, tengo que salir de inmediato- aviso agarrando su abrigo

-¿Vas a llegar a la cena?- pregunto Remus

-No lo creo- le grito Sirius sobre todos los alumnos azotando la puerta de las tres escobas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando la vieron por fin en la cena

-Bien- dijo ella sentándose al lado de Ginny

-Hola chicos- saludo Remus detrás de Ron y Harry

-Remus hola ¿Sirius no viene contigo?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Tenía que encargarse de unas cosas- contesto el licántropo

-¿Como sigues Hermione?- preguntó Remus, la castaña lo miro entristecida y salió del comedor, Harry salió detrás de ella aunque por desgracia no supo por donde se había ido, Hermione camino por los pasillos del colegio queriendo llegar a su torre iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no observo bien y choco con alguien

-Fíjate por dónde vas sangre sucia- escupió con veneno Draco mirándola desde arriba, Goyle y Zabinni se burlaron de la chica que aun estaba tirada en el suelo, ella se levanto e intento pasar a un lado de los Slytherins

-Discúlpate- le ordeno Draco jalándola del brazo

-Por favor suéltame- dijo ella a punto de llorar

-No hasta que te disculpes, inmunda, pídeme perdón- exigió Malfoy

-Perdón- dijo ella casi susurrando

-No te escuche- repitió Draco apretando mas el brazo de la castaña

-Lo siento, por favor no me hagas daño, lo lamento no volverá a pasar- dijo ella soltando una lagrima, adolorida por el agarre de Draco

-Eso espero- dijo Draco la soltó y se fue caminando Hermione se sentó en medio del pasillo y se puso a llorar, sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella después de varios minutos sentada ahí, pudo identificar esa larga capa negra ondeando por todo el ancho del corredor, Snape se detuvo a su lado sin decir nada

-¿Sabe que es lo que más odio?- preguntó sin alzar la cabeza, Snape solo alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta

-Que las personas pregunten cómo esta uno cuando evidentemente está mal- respondió ella alzando la cabeza

-Se preocupan por usted Granger- dijo Severus ofreciéndole la mano, ella negó con la cabeza y siguió sentada

-¿Y creen que por decirles que estoy bien es la verdad?- añadió ella en forma de pregunta

-Ellos van a creer lo que usted les diga-

-Usted no cree lo que yo digo-Severus resoplo, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y se sentó en el piso al lado de ella

-No le creo porque veo lo contrario en su mirada- respondió el – Una tristeza permanente, deseos de estar en otro lugar, de regresar el tiempo- decía el

- ¿Es posible que todo sea un mal sueño?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos llorosos

-No- respondió el negando con la cabeza, Hermione lo miro fijamente preguntándose por que decía Snape eso, pero no tuvo que preguntarlo, Snape lo respondió

-No le voy a decir lo mismo que todos, sufrirá Granger y mucho, una perdida siempre es difícil de superar, pero algún día lo hará, no quiero decir que vaya a olvidar a sus padres, pero aprenderá a vivir sin ellos- dijo Severus, Hermione suspiro recordando el dolor que sintió cuando vio morir a su madre ante sus ojos, era cono una espina que aun le partía el corazón

-La espada se forja a golpes del martillo Granger- dijo Severus levantándose y acomodándose la túnica hizo una reverencia hacia Hermione y se alejo en dirección contraria por la que había llegado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oye, Hermione- llamo Ginny corriendo tras la chica

-Hola Ginny- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Que paso por que te fuiste así ayer del comedor?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Me dolía la cabeza- se justifico ella

-Está bien, Oye ¿me acompañas al campo de Quidditch?-

-Ginny tengo mucha tarea atrasada-

-Anda por favor vamos- le suplico la chica haciendo ojos de perrito- Hoy son las audiciones para entrar al equipo –

-¿Vas a adicionar?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí, quiero ser cazadora- respondió ella -¿Entonces?¿me acompañas?- preguntó

-Vamos- dijo Hermione asintiendo las chicas llegaron al campo donde al menos una docena de Chicos estaban en las gradas

-¿Puedo dejarte mi mochila?- preguntó Ginny

-Aquí déjala, mucha suerte –

-Gracias- dijo Ginny dejando sus cosas para salir disparada a la cancha

-Hola- le dijo alguien por la espalda, Hermione salto asustada

-Soy yo- dijo Sirius alzando las manos

-Me asustaste sirius- dijo Hermione recobrando la compostura

-Lo siento y bien ¿quién va ganando?- preguntó frotándose las manos por el frio que empezaba a hacer

-Es una audición- respondió Granger

-¡Tu puedes Harry!- grito Sirius levantándose, Potter miro a su padrino y lo saludo de lejos igual que a Hermione

-¿Te gustaron los dulces?- pregunto Sirius

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo- Oh disculpa, si están ricos- contesto mirando de nuevo a la cancha

-M e alegro, es lo que digo, nada mejor que unas buenas grageas o un exquisito chocolate contra la tristeza - dijo Sirius – Y hablando de chocolate se me antojo uno con este frio, conozco un lugar en Londres donde sirven el mejor chocolate del país tal vez podemos ir en las vacaciones de Navidad por uno ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto a la chica

-¿He?- preguntó ella

-Chocolate- le dijo Sirius

-A si, sería bueno-

-Tu estas muy distraída niña- dijo Sirius

-No Sirius es solo que tengo mucha tarea, me atrase demasiado en mis clases – explico ella

-Hermione, todos los profesores saben porque paso, y siendo sincero no creo que a Remus le importe tanto si no la entregas, mucho menos a Minerva-

- Si pero tengo que entregar la de pociones- dijo ella

-A si se me olvidaba que ese murciélago les deja tarea como para un mes, ¿Qué les dejo esta vez?- preguntó

-Un ensayo sobre la poción matalobos- dijo Hermione- investigación de las pociones contra las pesadillas y que pociones están reguladas por el ministerio- decía ella recordando

-Bien no se diga mas, te ayudo- dijo Sirius sonriendo

-No Sirius no es necesario tu viniste a ver a Harry- decía Hermione

-Sí y mira como me paga el ingrato- dijo señalando al chico que pasaba volando constantemente- además estoy aburrido, hoy es luna llena y Remus no va a estar-

-Bueno- contesto ella, Sirius sonrió y se levanto, Hermione también se levanto, pero al momento de ponerse de pie resbalo Sirius alcanzo a agarrarla del brazo causando que Hermione se quejara del dolor, ya que ese brazo era el que Draco el había dejado lastimado

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, no hay cuidado- dijo ella enderezándose Sirius asintió y le quito su mochila y la de Ginny para ir a la biblioteca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oye me dejaste en la cancha- se quejo Ginny cuando vio a Hermione al otro día en el desayuno

-tuve tarea que hacer Ginny- dijo Hermione jugando con su desayuno

-Sí y ya vi que tarea- dijo Ginny codeándola y riendo mientras veía a Sirius

-No es gracioso- dijo Hermione levantándose enojada

-Lo siento- grito Ginny pero ella ya había salido

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Harry

-No lo sé- dijo Ginny

-¿y Hermione?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a los chicos

-se fue- dijo Ron

-Que mal, venía a despedirme de ella-

-¿Te vas ya?- preguntó Harry

-Sí, hay cosas que hacer, arreglar la casa antes de la fiesta, mudar mis cosas para allá, en fin- dijo suspirando –Oh pero no pongas esa cara me veras dentro de poco- dijo Sirius despeinando a Harry

-Me había acostumbrado a que estuvieras aquí- dijo el chico

-Si ahora que te vas Snape nos va a torturar como él quiera- dijo Ron

-No digan eso, quejicus es como un lindo gatito incapaz de dañar a alguien- dijo Sirius burlándose de Snape

-Si yo soy como un lindo gatito entonces tú vendrás siendo como una rata entonces ¿no es así Black?- dijo Severus – Sus tareas- pidió Severus extendiendo la mano a los chicos

-Pero aun no estamos en clase- se quejo Ron preocupado ya que no la pudo terminar

- Si no quiere no la entregue ¿Dónde está Granger?- preguntó a Harry

- Fue a su cuarto por algo- respondió el ojiverde

-Que espera Weasley- vocifero Snape esperando a que Ron sacara la tarea

-¿Por qué la pides ahora?- preguntó Sirius

-Que te importa- dijo Severus arrebatándole el pergamino a Ron

-¿Ya empacaste?- preguntó Remus – Hola Severus

-Hola, así que te vas, pensé que te ibas a quedar en el castillo a ayudar a los elfos domésticos –

-Ellos ya te tienen a ti- respondió Sirius

-díganle a Granger que la quiero ver en mi despacho pronto-

-¿Va a dar clase?- preguntó Ronald

-No, ya pueden festejar a gusto- dijo marchándose de ahí

-Oh que bien, podemos ocupar el tiempo para…-

-Planear la fiesta- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a su hermano

-sí, eso mismo- completo Ron

-¿A qué hora sale el tren?- preguntó Harry

-Mediodía- respondió Sirius

-Podemos planear la fiesta como dice Ginny- propuso Harry

-Eso estaría bien- dijo asintiendo el ojigris

-Yo tengo clase, pero luego me ponen al corriente- dijo Remus saliendo del comedor

-Vamos, ocupemos la sala común- dijo Harry levantándose, los cuatro caminaron a la torre apresurados iban a llegar cuando en la entrada se toparon con Hermione

-Hola- dijo ella

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?- preguntó Harry

-No fue nada- dijo ella viendo como con culpa a Ginny, la pelirroja le sonrió

-Snape te está buscando- dijo Ronald – no va a dar clases, pero pidió verte de inmediato-

-Gracias- dio ella bajando las escaleras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Adelante- respondió Severus cuando escucho que tocaban, la puerta de su despacho se abrió ligeramente por ella apenas si se asomo Hermione

-¿me mando llamar?- preguntó ella

-Pase Granger- pidió Snape poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole asiento a la castaña

- Su tarea – le pidió, Hermione se apresuro y saco una cantidad bastante generosa de pergamino

-Que diferencia- dijo Severus viendo el triste papel que llevaba el nombre de Ronald Weasley, Hermione no dijo nada, solo se quedo esperando a que Snape dijera algo ¿se podía marchar? ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

-Granger…- dijo Severus después de varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos

-¿Si profesor?- preguntó ella enderezándose Severus la miro fijamente a los ojos y respondió con un simple

-Ya se puede retirar- Hermione quedo muy sacada de onda con la frase dicha por Snape, pero asintió tomo sus cosas y salió del despacho, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Snape golpeo con el puño su escritorio y es que la biblioteca podía considerarla como su lugar menos preferido en ese momento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya está todo listo- decía Harry dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

-Música- preguntaba Sirius palomeando en una lista que llevaba

-Ya- contestaba Ginny

-Comida?-

-Ya-

-Decoración?-

-Ya-

-El lugar?-

-Ya-

-los regalos?-

-Ya-

-Las invitaciones?

-aquí las tengo listas- dijo Ginny sacando un generoso paquete de sobres purpura de su mochila

-solo falta repartirlas- dijo Ginny

-¿No invitaras a Dumbledore y Macgonagall verdad?- preguntó Ron

-Claro que están invitados Ronald-

-Pensé que sería una fiesta sin adultos-dijo Ron

-Entonces donde dejas a mamá a Papá a Sirius- dijo ella señalando al ojigris

-Si ya entendí tu punto, Ginevra a veces eres tan imposible-

-Es su fiesta y estoy segura que querrá verlos a todos ahí-

-Oye aquí hay un error- dijo Sirius señalando en la lista de invitados el nombre de Severus Snape

-No, está bien- dijo Harry verificando

-¿estás demente?- preguntó Ron viendo la lista

-De quien fue la idea de invitarlo- pregunto Sirius

-Fui yo, es parte de nosotros es un gran amigo-

-Amigo si como no- se burlo Sirius

-No tiene nada de malo, el profesor es parte de la orden- dijo Ginny

-Pero es Snape, hablamos de el señor prefiero hablar con mis calderos que con la gente- dijo Ron

- Snape es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en mi vida, y estoy seguro que a Hermione le gustara que el vaya igual que a Dumbledore- dijo Harry

-No por sacrificarse por ti lo vas a incluir en todos nuestros planes – dijo Ron recordando la vez que los pensamientos de Severus les habían sido revelados al trió

-Ron ya hablamos de eso- advirtió Harry

-Hola chicos- saludo Hermione Ginny se apresuro a esconder las invitaciones en cuanto la vio , Ron se quedo Callado junto con Harry y Sirius se levantó de su asiento

-Hola Herms- dijo Harry

-¿Que hacen?-

-Nada, no hacemos nada, nadie hace nada- decía Ron muy nervioso

-¿Para qué te quería Snape?- preguntó Ginny notando el gesto de Hermione para con Ronald

-Quería mi tarea- dijo ella

-Pensábamos irte a buscar Sirius se va hoy creímos que nos acompañarías a la estación a dejarlo- dijo Harry

-Estaría bien, hoy es un lindo día- dijo Hermione viendo por la ventana

Así los cinco salieron directo a la estación de trenes Harry Ron y Ginny tratando de ocultar la fiesta sorpresa que le harían a su amiga y Sirius haciéndole prometer a Hermione que le iba a escribir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Creen que se haya dado cuenta?- preguntó Ron cuando dejaron a Hermione en su dormitorio y es que aun no se acostumbraba a estar como antes para todos lados con ellos por eso había preferido quedarse a descansar después de clases

-No- respondió Harry restándole importancia

-Me alegra verla mejor- dijo Harry sonriendo- No es como antes, pero se nota que hace un gran esfuerzo- agrego el chico

- Es una gran chica- dijo Ron – Se merece lo mejor-

-Y lo tendrá- dijo Ginny alzando el paquete de invitaciones

-Buenas tardes- dijo Snape detrás de ellos

-Buenas tardes profesor- saludo Harry

-¿cuál es la causa de este escándalo?-preguntó alzando la ceja directo a Ginny

-No es nada- respondió ella

-¿Está segura señorita Weasley?- preguntó Snape viendo directamente el paquete que Ginny sostenía

-Estamos planeando la fiesta de Hermione, sabe en una semana es su cumpleaños- dijo ella

-Si ya tengo entendido que es cumpleaños de Granger- dijo Severus

-Tome, está invitado esperamos contar con su presencia- dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole una invitación, Ron vio aterrado el gesto de su hermana quería quitarle la invitación a Severus y quemarla, alzo la mano pero la negación de Harry lo detuvo, Severus tomo la invitación y la miro detenidamente

-Muchas gracias- dijo con el mismo tono de siempre y se marcho de ahí, Ron miro a Ginny con una mirada fulminante

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica alzando los hombros, Ron no dijo nada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Está cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que estamos organizando en honor de Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Que ha de realizarse el próximo 19 de septiembre en **__**Hatfield house, **__**Hertfordshire Londres a las 7 pm, esperamos contar con su presencia.**_

_**Atentamente **_

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley **_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley **_

_**p.d favor de no mencionárselo a la festejada **_

Se leía en la hermosa invitación que Ginny le había dado tan amablemente a Severus, cuando abrió el sobre las letras se alzaron junto a varios destellos que parecían estrellas, era una linda invitación sin duda alguna.

Alguien toco la puerta levantando a Severus de su asiento, el profesor dejo la invitación sobre su escritorio, al abrir la puerta vio a Lucius frente de el

-Buenas tardes- saludo fríamente el rubio

-Pasa Lucius que se te ofrece- dijo Severus ofreciéndole asiento

-Pasaba cerca de aquí y pensé en venir a ver cómo ha estado Draco, espero que no siga dando problemas-

-Draco se está portando mejor, no reportan ningún mal comportamiento- informo Severus

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Lucius al ver los destellos de la invitación

-Es una invitación- dijo Severus la iba a agarrar para guardarla, pero Lucius le gano y la tomo en sus manos

- Es bueno saber que la señorita Granger se encuentra de mejor humor tanto como para celebrar su cumpleaños- dijo Malfoy aventando descuidadamente la invitación

-Es una fiesta sorpresa, no leíste bien- corrigió Severus metiendo la invitación al sobre

-Potter es un gran amigo según puedo observar- dijo Lucius

-Daria la vida por Granger si se lo pidieran, cualquiera de ellos lo haría - decía Severus sin notar la oscura mirada del aparente ex mortifago

-Eso es muy bueno - dijo Lucius – ¿Saben algo del ataque?- preguntó casualmente

-No, Miss Granger no quiere hablar, argumenta que no recuerda nada- La sonrisa de Lucius se ensancho aun mas

-Sera mejor no la presionen, Draco aun no logra superar la muerte de Narcisa y el que se lo mencionen lo pone mal- dijo Malfoy

-Espero mejoren las cosas- dijo Severus

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo- el rubio se puso de pie y se despidió de Snape.

-Tú, ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Lucius a Crabbe

-Señor Malfoy, este... Ahí viene-Dijo el chico señalando a Draco que venia abrazando a una chica

-Vete- le dijo el rubio a la chica cuando llego a donde estaba su padre ella asintió y se alejo de inmediato

-¿perdiendo el tiempo Draco?- preguntó Lucius

-Es una niña de quinto- dijo el chico restándole importancia

-Vine a hablar con tu padrino, me dice que te has portado bien ¿es eso cierto?-

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera- respondió el chico

-Eres un tonto- le regaño Lucius pegándolo a la pared – Eso lo dije para despistar a Severus y a ese hombre lobo, pero quiero que hagas lo que te dije-

-Está bien- respondió Draco mirando fijamente a su padre

-El 19 va a haber una fiesta- empezó diciendo Malfoy- La fiesta de cumpleaños de Granger –

- así que era por eso- razono Draco

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy padre

-El vegete nos dio el fin de semana libre , pensé que se había vuelto loco- dijo Draco

-Si, como sea, bueno pues resulta que no estaría mal si alguno de sus amigos no asistieran, digamos ¿Potter?¿Weasley? quiero que impidas que alguno de ellos vaya a esa fiesta -

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, tienes mucha imaginación y los recursos para lograrlo- dijo Lucius dándole una palmada en la espalda a Draco

-Lo hare padre- le respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

– ¿Hermione sospecha algo?- pregunto Remus

-Aun nada, los invitados han sido muy cuidadosos de no decirle – dijo Harry

-Muy bien, Dumbledore dio el permiso para que la escuela se tomara unos días de descanso- dijo Remus

-Eso será genial- exclamo Ron -unos días de descanso muy bien merecidos- Harry negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de Ron

-¿Cómo piensan llevar a Hermione a Hatfield House?- preguntó Remus

-Ron y yo le diremos que vamos a revisar una nueva casa para mudarnos cuando terminemos el colegio, estoy seguro que querrá conocer el lugar- explico Harry

-Una excusa sencilla pero efectiva- dijo Remus

-Ya que todos estarán ahí a las siete llegaremos a las ocho- informo Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No Fred las luces van de ese lado- dijo Molly llevándose las manos a la cara cuando vio a Fred tambalear en la escalera

La mayoría de los Weasley's estaban ayudando en la decoración del salón cosa que llevaban haciendo desde la mañana, eran las cinco y tenían que subir a cambiarse y ducharse para estar puntuales cuando los invitados llegaran

-¡Sirius!- exclamo Molly cuando el ojigris tropezó derramando un tazón con ponche

-Lo lamento ¿quién dejo estos cables tirados?- preguntó levantándose

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Remus levantándolos los llevo al jardín donde se encontraba un escenario el cual estaban tratando de montar para la banda que se presentaría –Arthur me ayudas, yo no entiendo de estas cosas- dijo el licántropo, Arthur se apresuro a ayudarle aunque tampoco entendiera nada

-hay Fleur los manteles no van de ese modo- dijo Molly dejando a Sirius

El pandemónium se expandió por el salón de aquel imponente castillo, Sirius lo había comprado hacia una semana, según el por un impulso de la edad ya que nunca le había gustado vivir en casa de sus padres y como le había prometido a Harry un día vivirían en el campo así que la primera casa que vio esa fue la que compro aunque mucho tuvo que ver la idea de la fiesta sorpresa y entre más grande fuera el lugar, mucho mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos Hermione no podemos ir mañana- decía Ron jalando de la manga de su túnica a la chica

-Tengo mucho que estudiar chicos, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero en verdad tengo deberes atrasados, además ya es tarde - decía Hermione sin quitar la vista de su pergamino y es que la verdad no tenía ganas de verlos y menos cuando al levantarse no había recibido ni una felicitación o mención de su cumpleaños, estaba triste sus amigos lo habían olvidado, no es que se acordaran de todo pero al menos jamás olvidaban su cumpleaños, fue por eso que decidió recluirse en la biblioteca a pasar las horas

-Vamos, no te puedes quedar aquí, el castillo esta casi vacío no hay nadie en la sala común todos se fueron- decía Ron

-¿Saben por qué Dumbledore nos dio el fin de semana libre?- preguntó ella dejando de escribir

-No tenemos idea, pero vamos Hermione- insistió de nuevo el pelirrojo

-¡está bien!- exclamo ella levantándose de su lugar, haría lo que fuera por qué Ron dejara de insistir incluso acompañarlos

-Genial, súbete a cambiar y bañar mientras nosotros vamos por unas cosas que olvidamos en el campo de Quidditch- dijo Harry

-A cambiarme, pero así estoy bien- dijo ella señalándose, llevaba unos jeans botas cafés y un suéter rosa con un playera blanca debajo

-No así no, ¡es importante! Rayos Hermione apúrate- exclamo Ron nervioso Harry trato de decirle que se calmara pero no dio resultado en cualquier momento Ron hablaría

-No se tarden- dijo Hermione evitando discutir con Ron, subiendo a la torre Gryffindor.

-Me voy a adelantar para asegurarme de que todo esté listo- dijo Ron a Harry

-Bien, Hermione y yo llegamos pronto- respondió el chico, Ronald salió de la torre para llegar a Hogsmeade caminaba por el segundo piso cuando lo empujaron a la pared quitándole la varita rápidamente

-Miren quien se apareció en esta solitaria noche, Ronald Weasley- dijo Draco tomando la varita del pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Ron

-¿A dónde tan elegante?- dijo riendo el rubio

-que te importa- respondió Ron de mala manera, Zabinni saco de la chaqueta del chico la invitación para la fiesta de Hermione y se la dio a Draco

-¿piensas que por hacerle una fiesta te la vas a poder coger?- pregunto Malfoy

-Púdrete- dijo Ronald intentando soltarse

-Hasta se arreglo para la ocasión- dijo Crabbe haciendo énfasis en su atuendo

-Ropa de alguna tienda de segunda mano, ahí es donde él y su prole compran-

-Saben mejor lo encerramos- dijo Draco- Granger te va a tener que esperar sentada- agrego el Slytherin golpeándolo en el estomago sacándole el aire al chico, entre Crabbe y Goyle lo llevaron arrastrando a un armario donde lo aventaron y cerraron la puerta sellándola mágicamente

-Sáquenme de aquí- grito Ron cuando se recupero

-Lo haremos- dijo Draco- Mañana- agrego riendo escandalosamente alejándose junto a sus amigos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione subió a su habitación casi a regañadientes , cuando entro en ella encontró sobre su cama un hermoso vestido corto con cintura Jasz imperio con escote tipo corazón bordado por hermosas cuentas rosas moradas y plateadas. Con falda de tul con estampado de leopardo en morado, unas zapatillas moradas y una pequeña bolsa de cuentitas

_**Ponte esto para ir con los chicos te vas a ver muy linda**_

_**Ginny**_

Decía la nota al lado del atuendo

-Pero si solo vamos a ver una casa, no vamos a una fiesta- dijo Hermione levantando el vestido de encima de su cama, lo volvió a dejar sobre ella y se acerco a su armario para tomar otra cosa pero la nota aun le seguía causando algo de intriga, Harry y Ron estaban impecables cuando habían ido por ella ambos llevaban un traje, si bien no parecía el atuendo de cuando fueron al torneo de los tres magos (Gracias a Merlín ya que no quería ver a Ron como en aquella ocasión ), pero si estaban vestidos elegantes, _**tal vez quieren impresionar al vendedor**_, pensó Hermione alzándose de hombros tomo el vestido y se metió a bañar, cuando salió de la ducha se cambio y maquillo, no estaba tan arreglada, pero al menos traía el cabello acomodado y un maquillaje natural

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Hermione justo detrás de Harry

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó

-Se adelanto- dijo Harry

-Me tarde mucho ¿verdad?-

-No, bueno algo, pero lo veremos allá- dijo Harry sonriendo

–¿Me puedes decir por qué me tuve que poner este vestido?- preguntó abriendo su abrigo

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo Hermione cerrando su abrigo

- Para dar buena impresión- contesto Harry sonriendo

-Eso mismo pensé- dijo Hermione

-Bien vámonos- dijo Harry escoltando a la chica hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade, se desaparecieron, segundos después estaban en frente de una enorme verja

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la castaña viendo a todos lados

-Estamos en Hertfordshire- Harry abrió cuidadosamente la reja asomándose al inmenso jardín

-¿Van a comprar esto?- preguntó Hermione cuando a lo lejos vio un gran castillo

-Estamos indecisos aun, Queremos que nos digas que te parece- dijo Harry llevándola directo a la entrada principal, todo estaba oscuro cuando entraron apenas si los rayos de la luna les mostraba algo

Potter prendió las luces del recibidor para develar la espectacularidad del lugar unas escaleras estaban casi de frente a ellos las paredes tenían un color rojo intenso y estaban decoradas con molduras doradas, una gran araña de cristal yacía colgada en el techo iluminando junto con los candelabros de la pared la habitación

-Ven quítate esto- dijo Harry tomando el abrigo de la castaña y quitándose el propio

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a Harry

-En el salón seguramente- propuso el chico así que ambos Gryffindors se acercaron a la puerta que estaba del lado izquierdo cuando la abrió las luces se prendieron

HOLA COMO ESTAN WA! QUE CREEN? YA TENGO INTERNET POR FIN DESPUES DE SIGLOS ME LO ACABAN DE CONECTAR HOY ESTOY TAN CONTENTA QUE GRITARIA DE FELICIDAD, BUENO AHORA LES PROMETO YA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO BESOS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

QUEEN SLYTHERIN: Hola prometo que será grande el enfrentamiento, un poco sangriento y medio gore pero daré mi lado más sádico y perverso, yo también odio a Ron espero estés bien y gracias por leer el fic

WAALEEJ: Hola gracias por la felicitación y odiaras a Draco por lo que hace casi al final del fic, es un malo, muy malo, besos nos estamos leyendo

Lina Snape: Hola lo sé soy mala por no actualizar cuando tengo muchos capítulos pero es que quiero ver cómo van reaccionando para hacer cambios en la historia, y también por que leo y leo los capítulos como diez veces que termino modificando la historia agregándole cosas nuevas, en fin ya me conectaron el internet, subiré el siguiente capítulo el domingo, besos cuídate mucho =)

AMIA SNAPE : Hola nena muchas gracias, si vieras el día que me dijeron que había quedado en tercer lugar ese día me quedo sin internet, Buu =,) pero ya se arreglo todo. Yo se que todos están preguntándose cómo es que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa con Hermione, pero es un bloqueo que tienen porque su subconsciente bloquea eso de que alguien tan cercano pueda ser lastimado en serio y por eso no quieren ver lo obvio como dices Luna y Dumbledore son diferentes Hermione confiara en Severus por que el confió en ella , de Lucius pues te digo que si me voy a ver perversa Jajaja , gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero estés muy bien besos

KIZY MALFOY : Hola si está recobrando al confianza en alguien pero no será tan pronto por que volverá a recaer puedo decir que a sirius no le va a contar que paso eso solo muerta, gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho besos

PATY BENED: Hola ahí va la recuperación de Herms, pero que crees que en unos capítulos más Lucius va a ser de las suyas y pues ni modo, esta vez me voy a ver muy mala con Hermione y la voy a hacer sufrir en todo el fic, gracias por mandar review, espero leerte pronto y que ya arreglaran lo de tu internet, saludos

TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola si Sirius se queda como amigo fiel, pero claro que la va a intentar conquistar muestra de ello es la fiesta que le organiza piensa que así ella le va a hacer caso, tan tonto, en fin espero te este gustando el fic, saludos =)

Flororstar: Hola primero que nada gracias por el review y por leer el fic, mira ron no me cayo mal de la noche a la mañana si no fue poco a poco y es que la manera en que se cree, cuando se enojo con Harry por lo del cáliz de fuego, sus envidias creo que no merece ser amigo de Harry o quedarse con alguien tan buena como Hermione después de cómo la trato, pero voy a darle un chance es por eso que en este fic, lo voy a perdonar y no lo voy a matar jiji, gracias de nuevo pro todo, saludos

MINERVA 91: Hola Luna solo intuye que la amenazan para que no diga quienes mataron a sus padres, pero Luna no sabe lo demás, Severus se lo preguntara pero lo negara todo eso más adelante, espero te guste el capitulo un abrazo

ALEXZA SNAPE., Hola gracias por tu comentario, =) saludos

ROSY 04: Hola si Severus es un lindo y merece estar con ella y ella lo merece a él, es a la única que se lo presto, sev sospecha pero no lo confirma y no le pregunta a Herms por que aun no son tan cercanos pero tiempo al tiempo ah y por Malfoy no te preocupes que tortura es mi segundo nombre (bueno de hecho es carolina) pero tu entiendes, un abrazo nos estamos leyendo

DULCE Y SANPE: Hi, me alegra que te gustara gracias por el review, besos

DESVARIO: Hola si Hermione es muy inteligente, pero como ella dijo una vez con estudio pero ella no estudio como reaccionar en una situación así, de por si se le complica expresar sus emociones y ahora después de lo que paso se siente insegura como si su burbuja la hubiesen roto y ahora estuviera vagando sin guía , por eso no hace nada en contra de Malfoy, el miedo es tanto que la paraliza, entiendo muy bien lo que te brinca de la historia, y si lo va a decir, a Ginny mas adelante , bueno, en fin gracias por leer el capitulo espero te guste, nos estamos leyendo xoxo

BIEN YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y VENGO CON TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS PRO SUS ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS, UN BESOTE NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	7. Hatfield House

**R Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 6 Hatfield House

-¡Sorpresa!- Escucho Hermione que gritaron, muchos papeles de color plateado y morado cayeron del techo cuando entro con Harry, ella no podía creer la sorpresa, se habían acordado sus amigos no habían olvidado su cumpleaños ahí estaban todos los Weasley, sus profesores, Sirius, Remus la chica se volteo para abrazar a Harry se colgó prácticamente de su cuello y empezó a llorar

-¿Pensaste que o nos acordaríamos verdad?- le pregunto Harry tomándola de la cara ella asintió limpiándose las lagrimas

-Gracias- dijo abrazando a Harry

-Felicidades Herms- le dijo el chico abrazándola de nuevo

-Hermione- Grito Ginny extendiéndole los brazos – Felicidades-

-Hola Ginny- saludo la castaña

-Felicidades Hermione- dijo Molly abriendo sus brazos para felicitarla

-Gracias señora Weasley- dijo ella a punto de volver a llorar

-No llores querida- dijo Molly

-Tome, no va a querer arruinar su maquillaje - dijo Severus ofreciéndole un pañuelo a Hermione

Muchas felicidades Granger- le dijo

-Gracias profesor- respondió ella sonriendo

-Es mi turno de felicitar a la festejada- dijo Sirius abriéndose paso entre todos los invitados para llegar a Hermione empujando a Severus

-Felicidades- le dijo cargándola y dándole vueltas

-Hay, Gracias Sirius todo es muy lindo- decía ella

- felicidades señorita Granger- dijo Albus cuando fue su turno de felicitar a Hermione

-Profesor lamento mucho la manera en la que le conteste cuando estuvimos en el cuartel- dijo Hermione apenada

-No se preocupe Hermione – dijo Albus - Disfrute la noche-

Uno a uno los invitados felicitaban a Hermione, eran muchos, toda la casa Gryffindor estaba ahí algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff los excluidos claro fueron todos los Slytherins cortesía de Harry y de Ron, fue hasta ese momento que Hermione pudo observar la decoración del espacioso salón era de lo más lindo, con tonos morados, y en el fondo del salón un gran cartel que decía Felicidades Hermione, el techo estaba encantado como el del gran comedor, parecía una lluvia de estrellas era lindísimo, por el salón varias mesas redondas se alzaban el centro de cada mesa era una mezcla de frutas de temporada con flores plateadas y moradas , en un fondo del salón estaba una mesa repleta de cajas de regalos al menos unos cien regalos podía contar Hermione fácilmente

-¿Y ron?- preguntó Harry notando que era el único en no haber felicitado a Hermione

-Pensamos que llegaría con ustedes- dijo Remus

-No, se adelanto-

-¿Quieres que lo vayamos a buscar?- preguntó Sirius

-Déjalo, algo se le debió de atravesar, solo no le vayan a decir Hermione, no quiero que se preocupe- advirtió a Remus y Sirius, ambos asintieron alzándose de hombros

-Ven vamos, es hora de la cena- dijo Ginny llevándosela a su mesa

Durante la cena Hermione se la pasó platicando con Harry y Ginny estaba contenta, pero por momentos lamentaba que sus padres no estuvieran con ella, aunque la plática con sus amigos y la felicidad del momento la distraían

-Harry no he visto a Ron- dijo Hermione revisando la mesa de los Weasley

-Ya viene- respondió el tomándola de la mano, Sirius escucho y se levanto, Remus hizo sonar su copa para que todos guardaran silencio

-Buenas noches- dijo Sirius sonriendo nerviosamente – Bueno este no soy bueno para esto- dijo Sirius todos rieron y literalmente el ojigris se quedo mudo no pudo hablar miro a Remus con cara de nervios y Remus solo le sonrió

-Sirius- dijo Harry cuando noto que la pausa del ojigris ya había durado mucho

-Quisiera agradecerles su presencia en este día especial- dijo Severus levantándose de su asiento con la copa en la mano viendo cínicamente a Sirius, los presentes se quedaron también sin habla al ver a Snape tomar la iniciativa en el brindis - En el que celebramos el cumpleaños de una gran persona la mejor hechicera de todas, Hermione le deseamos la más grande dicha y que cumpla muchos años mas- dijo Severus

-Por Hermione – dijo alzando su copa

-Por Hermione- dijeron los demás, cuando Snape se hubo sentado Sirius recobro el habla, el ojigris apretó tan fuerte la copa que la rompió

-Si son tan amables pueden pasar al jardín tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Harry desviando la atención de los presentes Hermione camino hacia Sirius

-Sirius- lo llamo la chica agarrando su mano

-No es nada- dijo Black alejando la mano de Hermione Remus con un movimiento de varita le puso un vendaje a Sirius

-Estoy segura que era un lindo brindis- dijo Hermione, pero Remus negó con la cabeza

-Ya no importa Vamos al jardín, hay una sorpresa para ti- dijo Sirius, Hermione asintió y salió junto a Ginny y Remus

-Vuelves a hechizarme y te rompo la cara- amenazo Sirius acercándose a Snape quien curiosamente se había rezagado de los demás quedando solo con Sirius en el salón

-¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?- preguntó Severus con esa cínica sonrisa

-No quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Hermione – respondió Sirius

- Entonces deberías agradecerme que evite que lo arruinaras, hablar no es tu fuerte- dijo con porte altivo

-Déjame decirte que no eres bienvenido Quejicus- dijo Sirius

-Eso no piensa tu ahijado ni Granger- atino a decir Snape con una burlesca sonrisa, alzo su copa y salió al jardín dejando a Sirius muriéndose del coraje

En el jardín había un gran escenario al lado del lago, una mesa con más bocadillos y bebidas y una zona con Sillones blancos y farolitos morados, donde Minerva Albus y otros magos se encontraban charlando plácidamente

-Su atención por favor- dijo Lupin hablando por el micrófono del escenario

–Bien, creo que ya tengo su atención- dijo cuando todos lo miraron

-Este… si bueno… Quiero presentarles a una banda muy especial- decía Remus- aunque en realidad no necesitan presentación- agrego riendo igual que sirius nerviosamente, vio las caras de los chicos y se apresuro a terminar

–Con ustedes Muse- dijo todas las luces se apagaron dejando ver solo la cortina brillando los jóvenes enloquecieron cuando escucharon de quienes se trataban gritando el escenario se empezó a prender poco a poco conforme la canción empezaba dejando ver a los integrantes uno por uno

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Hermione, esa era su banda favorita –¡Están aquí!- Decía emocionada abrazando a Harry –¿como los trajeron?- preguntó

-Son amigos míos- dijo Sirius integrándose junto con Remus a la bolita de chicos complacido por la reacción de Hermione

-Wow Sirius- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Esta canción va para nuestra hermosa festejada, muchas felicidades Hermione - dijo el vocalista y la canción empezó

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
>Oh baby can you hear me moan?<br>You caught me under false pretenses  
>How long before you let me go<strong>

-Ven- dijo Sirius jalando a la castaña para bailar con ella

-Sirius esto significa mucho, gracias-

-No hay de que, espero esto te alegre- le dijo

-Mucho- respondió ella con una media sonrisa

-Diviértete- dijo Black Hermione asintió

**You set my soul alight  
>You set my soul alight<br>Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the super massive<strong>

Al lado de ellos estaban Ginny y Remus bailando

**- Glaciers melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the 'super massive'- **cantaron a todo pulmon Hermione y Ginnydivertidas

Desde una distancia algo lejana Severus estaba con Albus observando a Hermione bailar al lado de Black izo una mueca de disgusto que por supuesto Dumbledore noto

-Linda música- dijo el anciano acercándose a Snape

-Potter no pudo escoger algo más escandaloso- respondió aun con los ojos sobre Hermione, quería dejar de verla, en verdad quería, si no lo hacia Albus podría empezar con sus suposiciones, pero ese baile, esa sonrisa, esa felicidad que irradiaba de ella lo hipnotizaban, no era la energía o euforia que le había visto cuando el torneo de los tres magos, pero se veía muy feliz y eso después de su comportamiento el último mes y medio era un gran paso

**Thought I was a fool for no-one  
>Oh baby I'm a fool for you<br>you're the queen of the superficial  
>and how long before you tell the truth<strong>

El tenía razón ella era valiente y nuca se daba por vencida como una Gryffindor

**You set my soul alight  
>you set my soul alight<strong>

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar?- propuso Albus dándole un empujoncito a Snape

-¿Cuando eh bailado?- le pregunto a Albus

******Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the super massive<strong>

- Cuando uno viene a una fiesta baila- le dijo el anciano director – si no cual es el chiste-

-Bailare cuando te vea en la pista haciendo lo mismo- respondió Severus

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the 'super massive'<strong>

-Hecho- dijo Albus dándose vuelta caminando a donde estaba Minerva, Snape vio aterrorizando la acción del director, pidiéndole la pieza de baile a la profesora, ¿No iba a bailar o sí?, no con esa música, no en ese lugar Minerva asintió, se levanto y camino con Albus a donde estaban los demás chicos

**Super massive black hole  
>Super massive black hole<br>Super massive black hole  
>Super massive black hole<strong>

-Vamos Severus- dijo Dumbledore cuando paso a su lado

-No puede ser- mascullo Severus llevándose la mano a la cara con gesto de fastidio , no le quedo más remedio que caminar tras Albus, pero la canción termino

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the 'super massive'<strong>

**Super massive black hole  
>Super massive black hole<br>Super massive black hole  
>Super massive black hole<strong>

-Ya termino- dijo Severus dándole una palmada a Albus llegando con Hermione, Harry y los demás, Albus lo vio sonriente y por algo lo hizo otra canción estaba empezando, _**Sing for absolución**_ era la canción que comenzaba Albus se le quedo viendo y Severus asintió

-¿Me permite Miss Granger?- preguntó Severus ofreciéndole la mano a la chica

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Sirius

Ambos preguntaron justo al mismo momento Hermione y compañía vieron sorprendidos el gesto de ambos magos, Ginny soltó una risita Albus y Minerva empezaron a bailar

-Sirius te importaría- dijo Hermione acercándose ligeramente a Snape, no era normal que el bailara así que pensó si ella se negaba él lo tomaría como una ofensa, Sirius asintió de mala manera y se alejo unos pasos Hermione tomo la mano de Severus y camino algo lejos con Snape hasta llegar al lado de Neville y de luna

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese murciélago?- preguntó Sirius con Horror al ver a Hermione y Severus detenerse junto a Neville

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Severus señalando las caderas de Hermione ella asintió ligeramente dejando que pusiera sus manos en las caderas ella de repente lo tomo del cuello balanceándose de un lado a otro Severus se sorprendió por la acción de Hermione pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué la toca?- pregunto enojado sirius Remus le dio un codazo y miro a Harry que también veía con algo de incredulidad la escena

-Severus no baila- dijo susurrando a Remus, Lupin negó con la cabeza y se giro a donde estaba Ginny

–Ginny ¿quieres bailar?- le preguntó a la pelirroja al ver la poca atención que tenían para con ella, Weasley acepto y fue con Remus cerca de donde estaban Hermione y Severus

-Sirius, ya me preocupo Ron- dijo Harry volteando a ver a su padrino

-Snape no baila- repitió Sirius sin hacer mucho caso de lo que Harry decía

-Ya la veo mejor Granger- dijo Severus a Hermione

-sí creo que ya lo estoy- contesto ella sonriente

-Eso es bueno, tenga Granger- dijo Severus entregándole una cajita roja Hermione paro de bailar sorprendida debido al gesto de su profesor

-No debió de molestarse- dijo Hermione

-No es molestia- dijo Severus, la castaña abrió la caja y vio una peineta dentro, esta tenia pequeñas flores con cristales azules y morados

-Gracias profesor- dijo ella guardando al peineta en su caja de nuevo

**-¿**Ahora que le dio?- preguntó Sirius al ver la caja que Severus entregaba a Hermione

-Debe de ser un regalo- respondió Harry

**-¿**Y por qué le da un regalo?- preguntó enojado Sirius Harry lo miro interrogante por su actitud

-Es su cumpleaños Sirius- le recordó Harry

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo el ojigris enojado

-Un momento- dijo Harry como su hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento

-Hermione te gusta- grito el pelinegro, Sirius casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar a su ahijado

-¿Cómo crees?- preguntó nervioso Sirius- la aprecio solamente por eso no me parece que baile con ese quejumbroso peligraciento- dijo Sirius

-¿Si por que estará bailando con Snape?- dijo Neville metiéndose a la conversación junto con Luna

- Hacen bonita pareja- dijo Luna Volteando a verlos, y es que ahora Hermione bailaba abrazada de Snape con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del profesor, era un conmovedora escena, la castaña se veía tranquila, serena, como si se sintiera segura estando con Snape hasta sonreía, y eso por supuesto a Sirius no le dio gracia

-¿Que decías de Ron?- preguntó de mala manera Sirius

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Harry viendo al ojigris, Luna se encogió de hombros y se fue bailando sola, Neville fue tras ella

– A si vamos a buscarlo- dijo Jalando a Harry

-No- dijo Harry deteniéndose – Revise el mapa, está en el castillo- dijo sacando el viejo pergamino y señalando el nombre de Ron

-¿Qué hace ahí?- preguntó Sirius

-No sé, pero supongo que está bien- dijo Harry guardando el mapa

-Muchas gracias por el honor Granger- dijo Severus cuando la canción término haciendo una reverencia a la chica caminando al lado de Arthur dejando a Hermione a la mitad de la pista

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione

-Bailaba- contesto ella sonriéndole a la chica

-¡Con Snape!- exclamo la pelirroja

-No fue tan malo- dijo ella

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Sirius cuando se acerco a ellos

-Mucho- respondió Hermione

-Hermione ¿Bailas?- preguntó Remus ofreciéndole su mano a la chica

-Claro- respondió ella –Harry me detienes esto por favor- pidió Hermione entregándole la cajita que Snape le había dado

-A ver- dijo Sirius quitándole la caja a Harry

-Oye es de Hermione- dijo Harry

-¿Esto?- preguntó Sirius sacando la peineta viéndola con desprecio

-Es hermosa- dijo ginny

-Parece una antigüedad- agrego Sirius

-Si se ve que es valiosa- dijo Harry, Sirius lo miro muy feo y casi le aventó el presente

-¿Qué tienes Sirius?- pregunto Ginny

-Nada- dijo Sirius viendo a Hermione bailar animadamente con Remus

-Yo se que tienes- dijo Harry con la expresión de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento- Hermione te gusta- exclamo el chico de las gafas

-No digas tonterías- dijo Sirius escupiendo su bebida mojando a Ginny

-¿Sirius Hermione te gusta?- preguntó Harry

-Ven Ginny a limpiarte- dijo Sirius llevándose a la pelirroja a al casa

-Sirius- lo llamo Harry caminando detrás de ellos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Que tal el baile hijo?- preguntó Albus a Severus

-No empecemos Albus- dijo Snape dejándose caer en un sofá

-No te veía bailar desde… de hecho nunca te había visto bailar - dijo Albus en visión retrospectiva

-Agradécelo viejo porque jamás lo volveré a repetir- advirtió Severus

-Bueno la noche es joven – dijo Albus

-Albus- gruño Severus el director sonrió y volteo a platicar con la abuela de Neville

-¡Que calor!- dijo Hermione cuando termino de bailar se abanico con las manos

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Remus

-Oh si por favor- dijo ella, el castaño asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas

-Está todo muy lindo Hermione- dijo Luna acercándose a la Gryffindor

-Todo esto es gracias a Sirius Remus Harry y a los demás – dijo

-¿ponche?- pregunto Severus acercándose a ambas chicas

-No gracias- dijo Luna con la mirada pérdida en el cielo – Mira- dijo señalando hacia un árbol y se fue casi corriendo dejando a Severus y Hermione solos

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione tomándose de un solo trago la bebida

-¿Por fin la dejan respirar no Granger?- preguntó Severus

- Si- dijo ella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No contestaste mi pregunta Sirius – decía Harry cuando entraron a la casa, Ginny se les despego

-No importa en este momento- dijo Sirius tomando un sorbo de su copa para evitar responder

-Sirius- dijo Harry viéndolo fijamente - La verdad, ¿Hermione te gusta?-

-No- dijo Sirius no muy convencido Harry alzo una ceja al puro estilo de Snape

-Tal vez, un poquito- dijo Sirius Harry sonrió

-Eso es excelente- exclamo sorprendiendo a Sirius

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó Sirius

-Claro que no, quiero mucho a Hermione y a ti y también quiero lo mejor para ambos y que mejor que verlos juntos- explico el chico

-¿No soy muy viejo para ella?- pregunto

-Claro que no- dijo Harry golpeándolo en el brazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Draco al ver a su padre checar su aspecto en un espejo de la sala

-Tengo un compromiso- dijo Lucius

-¿una cita con alguien?- preguntó Draco moviendo entre sus dedos la varita de Ron

-No, no es precisamente una cita- dijo Lucius

-Es muy tarde- dijo Draco viendo el reloj que marcaba las once de la noche

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- preguntó Malfoy a su hijo

-Encerrado hasta el domingo, espero que no muera de hambre- dijo

-Y que si lo hace- dijo Lucius sonriendo perversamente

-¿Con quién vas?- preguntó Draco

-No es importante solo que no voy a regresar temprano, no me esperas- le dijo a Draco tomando su túnica de viaje y caminando a la puerta principal

Draco vio como su padre desaparecía al final del jardín, despreocupado por a donde se dirigía se tiro sobre un sofá y aventó la varita de Ronald al fuego

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sonrían- dijo Colin apuntando la cámara a Severus y Hermione, el pelinegro acerco a Hermione a él sujetándola de la cintura, ella se acerco y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Snape quedando de perfil lo miro para decirle algo y en ese momento Colin tomo la foto, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos instantes sin darse cuenta de que el chico se había retirado

-Profesor- llamo la chica cuando Snape se había incorporado

-¿Si Miss Granger?- preguntó

-Usted… quería preguntarle algo- dijo ella Snape cabeceo indicándole que prosiguiera

-Cuando fui a su despacho hace una semana, ¿Qué me iba a decir?- preguntó ella jugando con una servilleta, Snape se quedo del mismo color de la servilleta, blanco, no estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta y menos a Granger

-No era importante, solo quería saber si ya había podido dormir- respondió casualmente

-¿Solo era eso?- preguntó Hermione pero más que pregunta sonó a decepción

-No, bueno yo querían decirle que…- Severus se quedo pensando en que decir, no podía decirle que la vio con Sirius en la biblioteca, mucho menos decirle que había estado a punto de reclamarle que anduviera con ese mugroso haciendo la tarea, pero… ¿quién era él para reclamar algo?, su profesor, eso era y nada más y por el bien de todos tenía que quedarse así en una relación de profesor-alumna

-… quería decirle que no era necesario que entregara la tarea, pero usted me la dio- respondió muy firme Hermione asintió

-Siento mucho no haber puesto atención en sus clases – dijo Hermione

-No tendré compasión si vuelve a pasar Granger- advirtió Severus

-Bien- dijo ella

-Herms- interrumpió Ginny llegando con Remus

-ya vamos a partir el pastel – anuncio la pelirroja

-Con permiso- dijo Hermione a Severus el asintió y dejo que Ginny se marchara con Hermione

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Remus

-Enseguida- dijo Severus esperando a que Lupin se metiera a la casa, con pocas ganas de estar ahí cantando las mañanitas se fue a sentar a una de los sillones aprovechando que el jardín se había quedado desierto

El profesor cerró los ojos recordando los mismos pensamientos que lo torturaban desde hacia tantos años

-Sería tan inconveniente- se dijo pensando en Hermione

No sabía por qué hasta ahora ese sentimiento le era más difícil de contener, no había tenido ese problema años atrás, es mas había disfrazado muy bien su interés por ella con un intenso rencor y antipatía para con la castaña, pero desde hace unos meses todo se la había salido de las manos

-Debes de concentrarte Severus- se dijo a si mismo moviendo la cabeza volvería a lo mismo, a tratar a Hermione como siempre lo había hecho.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la casa pensando en cómo había empezado todo eso, fue en tercero, cuando la había visto tan expuesta a un ataque de Lupin convertido en Lobo sintió la necesidad de protegerla era tan pequeña y frágil, no podía dejar que algo la dañara no a su más brillante alumna sin embrago la sonrisa que ella le había regalado agradecida por el gesto lo había llevado a sentir un vuelco en el corazón una extraña sensación que solo se podía definir de una manera eran las famosas mariposas en el estomago , ella era brillante hermosa y muy valiosa en cualquier sentido, desde ese día dejo de ser Granger para convertirse en Hermione.

En cuarto año ese sentimiento se detono con ayuda claro de la visita de los hijos de Durmstrang

Con una discreta sonrisa Severus recordó la charla con Karkarov

_Flashback _

_-Ya te dije no quiero a tus chicos cerca de la alumnas- advirtió Severus a Igor una semana antes del baile de los tres magos_

_-Yo no puedo hacer nada Severus- contesto el director de Durmstrang _

_-Que diría Albus si se enterara que el señor Krum esta corrompiendo a alumnas mucho menores que el –_

_-A mi no me interesa con quien salga Víctor, siempre que gane- respondió Igor _

_- Que se aleje de Granger- _

_-Así que así se llama Granger- _

_-Te lo advierto- dijo Severus alejándose de Karkarov maldiciendo por lo bajo a Krum _

_Flashback _

Y no paso, al contrario en el baile los vio juntos, bastante juntos para su gusto esa noche se le había quedado grabada, Hermione y lo hermosa que lucía, en todo la noche o por lo menos lo que se quedo no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla, la prueba del lago fue lo que más le preocupo y estaba decidido que si Krum o Vicky como Weasley lo llamaba no salía con Hermione el se tiraría al lago para sacarla de ahí. Cuarto año había sido una pesadilla

No menos que quinto con la dictadura de Umbridge, el estar preparando Veritaserum y por si fuera poco haciéndola de maestro particular de Potter

-Goyle castigado una semana- era lo que Snape había vociferado al chico después de que el saliera de la enfermería cuando el efecto de los dulces de los Weasley se le había pasado ¿ y por qué? Por tener amenazada a Hermione en la oficina de esa cara de sapo

Pero claro el pensó tenerlo todo en control hasta que ese viejito se metió en todo, ¿acaso había algo que Dumbledore no sabía en este mudo?

_Flashback _

_-Y dejaste que se fueran?- preguntó muy enojado Severus -¿Sabes que están persiguiendo a los hijos de Muggles?- _

_-Lo sé hijo- respondió Albus _

_-Y aun así dejas que Granger salga con ese par de idiotas que no se saben limpiar la baba- vocifero Severus _

_-Confió en Harry- dijo Dumbledore _

_-Confió en Harry ¿que nos sabes decir algo más? Déjalo así- le respondió Severus interrumpiendo a Albus _

_-Los chicos me preocupan tanto o más que a ti, aunque…- dijo Albus haciendo una pausa para examinar a Severus – Imagino que en realidad tu solo tienes interés en la señorita Granger-_

_-No digas tonterías Albus, estas enloqueciendo- dijo Severus_

_-Cuatro años son muchos- dijo Albus- y creo que eso es lo que llevas enamorado de ella-_

_-Mira yo no estoy enamorado de Granger- _

_-Por supuesto - le respondió Albus con esa traviesa sonrisa que decía no te creo nada _

_-¡Es en serio!- exclamo Severus _

_-No he dicho nada- se justifico Dumbledore _

_-Claro a uno le interesa el bien estar de un alumno y luego luego las suposiciones de que me gusta- dijo Severus saliendo de la biblioteca en el cuartel azotando la puerta _

_Flashback _

-Debes de dejar de pensar en ella- se dijo así mismo volviendo a la realidad mirando al interior del castillo donde las luces estaban apagadas y un destello que pudo adivinar como las velitas del pastel iluminaba escasamente en salón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy apareció de repente frente a la reja de aquel castillo, silenciosamente se introdujo en el agradeciendo la escasa seguridad que había en la fiesta, _**seguramente se sienten seguros al no estar el Lord**_ pensó Lucius acertando, caminó con la varita en mano por los jardines de ahí cuando vio el escenario y a los chicos que estaban rodeándolo, en un grupo apartado alcanzo a ver a Hermione rodeada por Severus Lupin y la chica Weasley

Eso hizo que Lucius enfureciera no le había hecho caso, el le había advertido que no se acercara a ninguno de ellos, pero ella en vez de hacerlo estaba muy feliz riendo y platicando con ellos, y eso él no lo soportaría ella tenía la obligación de obedecerle era de él y pagaría el atrevimiento de estar en esa fiesta con ellos. Era claro que no podía acercarse a ellos pero no llevaba prisa esperaría lo necesario, vio como la pelirroja se la llevaba y también observo a los invitados entrar al castillo.

-Pide un deseo- dijo Sirius a la chica, ella cerró los ojos y con una lágrima a punto de salir soplo las velitas, los presentes aplaudieron

-¿Qué pediste?- preguntó Sirius

-Eso no se dice- dijo Ginny

-yo solo decía- dijo Sirius ayudando a Molly a pasar las rebanadas de pastel

-Esta rico- dijo Hermione cuando probo el pastel

-Oye ¿qué onda contigo y Remus?- le preguntó a Ginny cuando noto como la pelirroja le entrego una rebanada a Lupin

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- contesto Ginny

-Hasta yo Ginevra Weasley me doy cuenta que ustedes han estado muy juntos toda la noche- dijo Hermione

-Solo somos amigos- dijo Ginny comiendo un gran trozo de pastel evitando responder algo más a Hermione

-Ok, te creo- dijo Hermione

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny

-No, no te creo nada- agrego riendo, Hermione se volteo y accidentalmente chocó con Dean quien la embarro de pastel

-Oh Hermione lo siento- decía el chico intentando limpiar pero sin tocar a Hermione

-No hay cuidado, está bien- dijo ella tomando una servilleta y limpiando el pastel – Ginny ¿Hay un baño cerca?- preguntó la castaña enseñándole a Ginny la mancha en el vestido

-Mmm… si, en el pasillo de la derecha, hasta el final, vuelta a la izquierda- le dijo la chica

-Oye no- la detuvo

-Mejor ve al que está en el segundo piso, subes a la izquierda, luego derecha, izquierda la ultima puerta de la derecha- dijo Ginny recordando

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó a Hermione

-Oh, no hace falta ahora vuelvo- dijo Hermione saliendo del salón

La chica subió las escaleras intentando desvanecer la mancha, pero no se quitaba, siguió las indicaciones de Ginny para llegar al sanitario, pero al dar vuelta en el ultimo pasillo sintió pasos detrás de ella, rápidamente se volteo pero no vio nada, solo el pasillo vacio

-¿Quien estas ahí?- preguntó nerviosa sacando su varita pero nadie respondió

-debo de estar loca- se dijo a si misma caminando hasta que encontró el cuarto de baño prendió la luz y bajo la varita alguien la empujo y ella cayó al suelo tirando su varita

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO FELIZ, CUANDO ENTRE A MI CORREO Y VI TODOS LOS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS, BIEN YA ESTAN EN LA FIESTA, YO ME MORDIA LAS UÑAS DE SOLO IMAGINAR COMO BAILABAN HERMIONE Y SEVERUS Y MAS CUANDO LES TOMARON LA FOTO, HAAAAA! ENLOQUECI, PERO EN FIN NO TODO ES MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS Y ESO NOS LO VA A DEMOSTRAR LUCIUS, YA DIJE VOY A HACER QUE HERMIONE SUFRA DURANTE EL FIC QUE CRUEL SOY, COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR LLER EL FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO BESOS **

**JISI SNAPE: **Hola lo que no pasara cuando se entere, ya tengo parte de ese capítulo será el numero 45 mientras a sufrir con lo que pasa, gracias por tu review, saludos =)

**ROSSY04: **Hola a partir de este momento Hermione y Severus tendrán más acercamiento y empezara su relación de amistad a Ron pues haber quien lo encuentra Jajaja se perdió la fiesta pero ya abran más, Jajaja cuídate mucho =)

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS: **Hola, si Sorpresa, y todavía hay más sorpresas, gracias por tu review nos estamos leyendo

**WAALEEJ**: Hi no me hiciste nada pero Draco me sirve si es muy malo pero en mis siguiente fic va a ser mejor que el pan, (por cierto ya planeo un Dramione) espero te guste el capitulo besos

**MAR- 627**: Hola no la va a interrumpir con sus amigos, (será muy malvado pero tonto no es ) pero si le va a dar su regalo de cumpleaños a Hermione, Hay ya quiero torturarlo al desgraciado cuídate mucho un abrazo

**CHOFIS:** Hola muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar el review, y mas gracias por leer el fic, en serio mil gracias voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido para que no esperen mucho por la historia, un abrazo =)

**PATYBENED**: Hola pues ni las personas que la rodean podrán evitar lo que va a pasar pero así deben de ser las cosas, Ron será encantado algún día jiji gracias por el review, besos

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN:** Hello claro que actualizare pronto (por eso amo mi trabajo puedo escribir y escribir por horas y planear futuros fics) nos estamos leyendo saludos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena gracias yo también ya extrañaba estar acá , y si adoro a Draco por que será malo con Ron (lástima que esta vez no tenga suficientes pretextos para torturara y matar al pelirrojo ese) Severus claro que esta vestido que siempre, es el no puede cambiar mucho, en lo personal me encanto cuando Sirius se quedo callado por cortesía de Severus Jajaja ame a mi Slytherin sabes cuando recibí tu fic, el baile de Hermione y Severus ya estaba escrito y dije si me los imagino bailando y pues bueno como Lord Voldemort no esta se olvidaron de la seguridad y dejaron que Lucius entrara como Pedro por su casa que descuidados, como sea, espero estés muy bien nena cuídate mucho XOXO

**MINERVA 91**: Hola pues que te puedo decir Lucius así es de cruel es un hijo de su…. Jajaja gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto besos

**LINA SNAPE**: Hola si! Me encanta ser tan perversa y mala a tus preguntas, si Hermione tendrá una linda fiesta donde tendrá un acercamiento con Snape pero también Lucius se la estropeara ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo está eso de que Sirius no tenía que ser visto? Si lo dices por lo de que debe de volver a Azkaban, desde el primer capítulo digo que ya lo absolvieron de los supuestos crímenes que cometió, en la parte que me describes es como un juego mental o algo así, aquí lo explico por qué Snape los vio en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea y por eso era su lugar menos favorito en ese momento por lo que vio que ahí pasaba, pero si estaban en su despacho y creo que me salve del Crucio ¿verdad que si? Espero leerte pronto, saludos =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola Black seguirá intentando así son los Black pronto se dará cuenta de que Hermione está mejor con alguien más, gracias pro tu review, cuídate mucho un abrazo

**ALEXZA SNAPE:** Hi si el capitulo anterior lo deje en lo bueno creo que este lo deje peor jiji espero te guste el capítulo, saludos

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS FAVORITOS DE REVIEWS ACTUALIZZARE PRONTO I PROMISE BESOS **


	8. Herida abierta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 7 Herida abierta

-Malfoy- dijo ella buscando su varita

Lucius la veía complacido por el gesto de terror en la cara de Hermione, camino lentamente hacia ella

-Por favor, no me haga nada – decía Hermione intentando ver donde había caído la varita

La encontró cerca de ella y gateo hacia donde estaba pero antes de levantarla Lucius la piso

-No, no, no- le dijo a ella sonriendo cínicamente, se agacho y tomo la varita guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica –No la vas a necesitar- le dijo

-Auxilio- grito ella gateando, pero Lucius alcanzo a agarrarla del brazo la levanto y la metió al cuarto de baño

-Me desobedeciste- le dijo apretándola fuertemente de los brazos – No tienes derecho a estar con ellos, no debiste de venir nunca- dijo Malfoy, Hermione saco de donde pudo fuerza y le contesto

-No soy de su maldita propiedad- dijo ella, Malfoy enfureció y la abofeteo dejándola caer en el piso, Hermione lo miro con temor

-Tendré que enseñarte a obedecer- dijo Lucius quitándose la túnica, Hermione aprovecho que Malfoy se había volteado para correr a la puerta y salir

-Grangerrrr- dijo Lucius saliendo tras ella

-Auxilio, Harry, por favor ayuda- grito ella Malfoy la tomo de los cabellos metiéndola al baño para luego estrellarla contra el espejo con una brutal fuerza que lo rompió ella sintió como un liquido caliente y espeso bajaba por su mejilla derecha

-No grites, no me gusta que grites- le dijo Malfoy apretándola más al espejo Hermione gimió de dolor apretando los dientes

– Entiendes no vuelvas a gritar- Malfoy aflojo su agarre dejando que Hermione se separara del espejo viendo la cortada en su ceja

-Suéltame Malfoy- dijo empujándolo

-Jamás- le contestó pegándola a el comenzó a besarla por el cuello bajando hasta su escote

-Me haces daño- dijo ella llorando

-Eso no me importa- dijo Lucius aventándola al piso

-¡Harry! ¡Sirius!- gritaba Hermione llorando

-Cállate- dijo golpeándola en la cara repetidas veces la levanto de nuevo acorralándola entre la puerta del baño y su cuerpo, la volteo e intento besarla pero ella se negó y le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna

-Auxilio ayuda- gritaba ella intentando abrir la puerta con desesperación pero esta no cedió para nada , Malfoy empezó a reír escandalosamente

-¡Harry!¡Ginny!- seguía gritando ella

-¡Profesor Snape!- grito ella el gesto de placer de Lucius se descompuso al instante volviéndose uno de ira Lucius azoto a Hermione contra la puerta

-No lo llames, no a él- decía azotándola repetidas veces – No debes de pensar en el- dijo parando dejándola mareada por el golpe en la cabeza, luego la aventó sobre el lavamanos con una inmensa fuerza la tomo del brazo y comenzó a torcérselo

-Por favor- suplicaba ella tratando de aguantar el dolor en su muñeca

-No vuelvas a llamarlos, te dije que no te quería con ellos- dijo Malfoy apretando tan fuerte que le rompió la muñeca a Hermione la castaña grito agarrándose la muñeca rota

-no, Shh ya ves lo que haces que haga- decía Malfoy consolándola besándola en la frente, Hermione ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear además de que la muñeca le dolía demasiado y era obvio que estaba en una mayor desventaja

-Déjame ir, por favor- suplico de nuevo ella llorando

-Ya te dije que no- dijo aventándola al piso

Lucius se abalanzo sobre ella besándola desesperadamente rompiendo el vestido y la ropa interior de la chica

-Yo también quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo burlonamente Lucius embelesado por la imagen de Hermione tan indefensa y a su merced

-No, no quiero – decía Hermione, se empezaba a marear, estaba sangrando del golpe en la cabeza además de que seguía aturdida, se iba a desmayar estaba segura, tal vez era lo mejor, como en aquella ocasión donde se desmayo y no recordó nada, cerro lo ojos, pero sintió un chorro de agua darle en la cara levantándose de inmediato

-No, no se te ocurra desmayarte esta vez no- le advirtió Lucius tomándola de la muñeca que no estaba rota para sujetarla mejor el rubio empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello vio que la chica ya no peleaba y eso no le gusto así que mordió el cuello de la chica

-Ahh- grito Hermione agitándose bajo el cuerpo de Malfoy

-No me gusta hacerlo con una muerta- dijo Lucius mordiendo del otro lado

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntaba Hermione pensando en lo feliz que estaban sus amigos abajo, seguramente bailando, seguramente comiendo y platicando, ajenos a lo que ella pasaba sin oportunidad para que alguien llegara en su auxilio y la sacara de esa pesadilla

Lucius comenzó a besar los senos de la chica con impaciencia estrujándolos fuertemente lastimando a Hermione, tomo uno de sus pezones y lo mordió deleitándose en la expresión de dolor que Hermione le ofrecía, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque nada podía evitar que siguiera llorando

-ayuda- murmuraba ella

-Nadie te va a ayudar y lo sabes, no les importas- le dijo Malfoy al oído - Eres un estorbo para ellos- siguió susurrándole mientras la besaba por el abdomen

-Harry, Ron- decía ella viendo con alarma a Malfoy desvistiéndose

-Máteme- dijo Hermione casi en una súplica – Por favor máteme- pidió de nuevo

Lucius sonrió perversamente y se acerco para levantarla y llevarla al lavamanos donde la recostó para recorrer con su boca el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione dio un mordisco en el hombro de ella que causo soltara más lagrimas, el solo verla llorar hacia que Malfoy se excitara aun mas.

Abrió las piernas de la castaña y sin el más mínimo cuidado la penetro con rudeza Hermione revivió aquel dolor que sintió la vez pasada gritando, eso fue música para los oídos de Malfoy animándose a embestirla con violencia tomándola de las caderas , gimiendo escandalosamente cada vez que entraba en la castaña

-¿Te gusta verdad?- le preguntó a Hermione, ella por supuesto no respondió esa absurda pregunta, obviamente no le gustaba,

-Responde cuando te hago una pregunta- le dijo cacheteándola de nuevo poniendo su mejilla de un rojizo intenso

-No- dijo ella balbuceando

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy, apretando las caderas de la chica

-No me gusta, eres un asqueroso degenerado, te odio, muérete – grito Hermione Malfoy golpeo de nuevo a Hermione

-Tendré que enseñarte modales- le dijo a Hermione embistiendo mas fuerte

-No, no por favor, duele- se quejo ella

-Ese es el punto maldita sangre sucia- le susurro Lucius al oído-Quiero que te duela- agrego acariciando el cuerpo de Hermione

-A ti, a Potter, que no seas capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos sabiéndote de mi propiedad – cuando Malfoy sintió que su clímax se aproximaba se agarro firmemente de las caderas de ella dejando unas marcas rojas sobre ella

Hermione sintió asaco al ver después de unos momentos que Lucius no se retiraba de ella, comenzaba a resentir el dolor de las crueles embestidas sufridas por él

-Cada vez me es mas imposible olvidarte- le dijo Lucius al oído besando su cuello

-Déjame,¡ me das asco!- le grito Lucius enfureció y la cacheteo

-No vuelvas a decir eso- la regaño recostándose en ella, tomando una bocanada de aire, Malfoy se levanto y viéndola con desprecio se comenzó a vestir

-Debes de saber que eres mía- le decía mientras se acomodaba la corbata Hermione se había quedado sobre el lavamanos sin mover un solo musculo

–No me gusta que las personas toquen lo que es mío-

-No soy tuya – dijo Hermione volteando la cara hacia el espejo donde pudo ver mejor el daño causado por Malfoy, tenía la cara roja , una herida en la ceja, varias mordidas por el cuello y pecho

-Claro que lo eres- dijo el acercándose a ella besándola en el cuello

-Cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpo es mío- le decía acariciando su cabello

-Cada respiración que das me pertenece, Ahora vístete- le ordeno riendo acercándole su ropa

- He sido muy benevolente contigo sangre sucia, pero te vuelvo a ver con Potter, Snape o con alguno de ellos y no tendré compasión - aviso Malfoy besándola -Nos vemos pronto- le dijo dejando su varita en el piso

Malfoy salió del baño procurando no ser visto cuando la puerta fue cerrada Hermione comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo no tenía casi nada de fuerzas , así que cayó al piso lastimando mas su muñeca , la brutalidad de Malfoy la había dejado nuevamente lacerada, después de varios intentos logro moverse hacia un rincón del baño donde se abrazo y empezó a llorar

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry a Ginny

-En el baño- respondió ella desviando su atención de Remus

-Ya se tardo mucho- dijo el pelinegro

-Ven vamos a buscarla- dijo Ginny jalando al chico, Harry y Ginny caminaron hasta el piso superior donde estaba el baño en el cual estaba Hermione

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry tocando la puerta, del otro lado de esta Hermione se sobresalto

-Hermione contesta- dijo el chico

-Ya.. ya voy- respondió ella secándose las lagrimas de las mejillas, arrastrándose hasta donde estaba su varita

-te esperamos- dijo ginny recargándose en la puerta

-No, no es necesario, por favor váyanse- decía la chica intentando sonar tranquila, pero la verdad es que su voz sonaba por momentos entrecortada

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry acercando su oído a la puerta

-Sí, váyanse- dijo Hermione levantándose para poder componer su atuendo y cubrir las mordidas en hombro y cuello mágicamente

-Hermione abre la puerta- pidió Harry Desesperándose

-Un momento- dijo ella logrando desaparecer cualquier marca en su cuerpo, excepto la de la ceja

-Alohomora- conjuro Harry apuntando con la varita a la puerta, esta se abrió con facilidad dejándolo pasar a él y a Ginny, Hermione se asusto cuando entraron miro a Harry y empalideció, aun el espejo estaba estrellado y con restos de su sangre

-¿Hermione que paso aquí?- pregunto Harry viendo el espejo y a Hermione lastimada además de que tenía sangre en la mano izquierda con la que se sujetaba la muñeca rota

-Me resbale- mintió ella poniéndose muy nerviosa

- Dime la verdad- exigió Harry tomándola por su brazo lastimado, Hermione se mordió los labios para aguantar el dolor y comenzó a llorar

-No llores, ¿Qué paso?¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó más insistente el chico y es que Sirius y Remus habían comentado que tal vez Hermione intentaba matarse o que se hacía daño en castigo por la muerte de sus padres, la escena que vio Harry cuando entro al baño confirmaba a su parecer las sospechas de Remus

-Dime la verdad- le pidió jalándola del brazo con fuerza , Pero Hermione solo seguía llorando

-Harry suéltala, la lastimas- dijo ginny acercándose a su amigo, Harry reacciono y soltó a Hermione pero es que estaba tan enojado, no con ella, con él, por no cuidarla, ¿Qué clase de amigo era si permitía que su mejor amiga sufriera así?

-Hermione perdóname- dijo Harry pero Hermione aterrorizada del daño que Harry podía provocarle corrió a la puerta

-Aléjate no te acerques- dijo ella saliendo del baño, Harry y Ginny corrieron tras de ella para alcanzarla

-Hermione espéranos- dijo Ginny pero Hermione salió llorando de la casa hasta llegar a la reja que daba a la calle exterior

-Hermione por favor- dijo Harry- Lo lamento es que.. ¿Lo que hiciste?, ¿Qué intentabas?- pregunto

- Déjenme en paz, aléjense de mi- decía ella llorando, Harry la iba a abrazar pero la castaña saco su varita y lo aturdió, Harry cayó a un lado de la reja, la Gryffindor aprovecho la distracción de Ginny y se desapareció

se apareció en Hogsmeade, el pueblo estaba desierto debido a lo tarde que era, se sintió muy mal había sido de nuevo tomada y ultrajada por ese asqueroso ente que no merecía llamarse humano ni mucho menos hombre, la había besado y acariciado la había poseído convirtiéndola en una marioneta a su servicio, como el decía era suya, cada centímetro de ella le pertenecía a Malfoy , se agarro el cuello y este le dolió como nunca antes podía sentir las marcas de las mordidas con facilidad, también se agarro las caderas sentía dolor en donde estaban las heridas aunque estas fueran, temporalmente invisibles

-Te odio- grito a todo pulmón la chica, se escucho un trueno y comenzó a llover – Te odio- dijo ella ahora en un susurro

Por otro lado estaba Harry, la había atacado, su querido y tierno amigo la había lastimado no podía confiar en él, no podía confiar en ningún hombre, todos eran iguales, todos la dañaban todos se sentían con poder sobre ella le decían que hacer y cómo hacerlo _"No llores"_ fueron las palabras que Hermione escucho en su cabeza, se sentó a llorar sobre una piedra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus!- grito Ginny con Harry inconsciente en sus brazos

-¡Ron!- grito más alto, al ver que nadie se acercaba decidió entrar por ayuda, pero a medio camino se encontró con Lupin y Black

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius

-Es Harry, Hermione lo aturdió vamos- dijo al pelirroja corriendo de nuevo a la puerta donde Harry empezaba a recuperarse

-¡Harry!- exclamo Sirius hincándose para quedar a la altura de su ahijado

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Harry a la pelirroja

-No está, se desapareció – anuncio Ginny

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- pregunto Sirius repartiendo sus miradas entre Ginny y Harry

-Es cierto Remus, lo que dijiste, Hermione se quiso matar- dijo el chico al licántropo

-Harry no sabemos qué paso- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza

-Tu viste el baño, la viste a ella- dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza

-Harry era una suposición eso no quiere decir que sea cierto- respondió Lupin

-Ve a verlo por ti mismo- le pidió Harry señalando el castillo, Remus asintió y camino acompañado por Ginny al baño donde encontraron a Hermione

-Remus, Harry lastimo a Hermione- dijo Ginny cuando caminaban al castillo

-¿Qué hizo qué?- preguntó Remus en un tono no muy agradable mirando a Ginny

-Le grito y la sujeto muy fuerte de la muñeca, deberías de haberlo visto, no parecía el- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Remus

-No sé, se desapareció, imagino que regreso a Hogwarts – comento Ginny, Remus se quedo un instante pensando

-Ven acompáñame por Severus- dijo Remus tomándola de la mano

-¿Por que con Snape?- preguntó Ginny

-Ahí estas- dijo Remus cuando vio a Snape aparentemente despidiéndose de Albus

-Sí, aquí estoy, pero ya me iba- dijo el Slytherin

-¿Vas para el castillo?- preguntó Remus

-No es obvio- respondió

-Perfecto, necesito que vayas a ver a Hermione-

-¿Granger no está aquí?- pregunto Severus

-No se acaba de ir, hubo un pequeño problema con Harry y temo que este lastimada-

-¿Qué le hizo Potter?- preguntó Severus levantando la voz llamando la atención de los presentes

-Profesor ¿Lo podemos discutir en otro lugar?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo a los invitados que aun los miraban, Severus los fulmino con la mirada y salió al jardín

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Snape impaciente

-Se enojo con ella porque piensa que se quiso suicidar – dijo Ginny de repente- La tomo muy fuerte del brazo y creo que se lo rompió- escupió además la chica , el color y la expresión de Snape cambiaron de inmediato , se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la entrada

-¿Vas a ir con ella?- preguntó Remus, Ginny agarro a Remus de la túnica firmemente cuando vio que Harry y Sirius venían hacia ellos, Snape vio la mirada de Ginny y Remus y volteo viendo a Potter, la sangre le hirvió él la había lastimado ¡a Hermione!, ese insolente y arrogante mocoso, con un gesto de profundo rencor camino directo a Harry, Ginny lo noto y se echo a correr atrás de el

-¿Qué pretende Potter?- le pregunto agarrándolo del saco Harry no dijo nada solo lo miro sumamente asustado nunca, pero nunca lo había visto con ese semblante y eso que lo había hecho enojar muchas veces

-Déjalo- le ordeno Sirius apuntándole con la varita

-¿No escucho?- pregunto Severus sacudiéndolo

-Profesor por favor- pidió Ginny agarrando del brazo a Severus – Profesor, Hermione lo necesita- dijo la pelirroja, Severus fulmino con la mirada a Harry, lo soltó y se encamino a la salida

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Sirius

-No importa- respondió Remus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se apareció cerca del colegio, tenía que haber ido ahí si claro estaría seguramente en su dormitorio, entro al castillo y con paso veloz llego hasta la torre Gryffindor, donde paso y subió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

-Granger, abra la puerta- dijo Severus tocando, Hermione estaba al lado de la puerta llorando

-Váyase- escucho que la chica susurraba

-abra por favor, necesito revisarla, la señorita Weasley me mando- le dijo

-No me interés- respondió ella

-Granger, no me haga esto, por favor déjeme entrar- pidió Severus aspirando hondo

-Me va a lastimar- dijo Hermione –Usted me va a lastimar- repitió

-No yo no la voy a lastimar- dijo Severus maldiciendo por lo bajo a Potter ¿Qué le había hecho ese mocoso para que ella pensara que el la iba a lastimar?- Granger se lo prometo, no la voy a dañar pero déjeme entrar- pidió Severus recargándose en la puerta

-No, no quiero- dijo Hermione

-Hermione abra por favor- repitió Severus quitándose la túnica, y recargándose en la pared, escucho después de unos momentos ruido en la habitación de Hermione, la puerta se emparejo

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Severus deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta

-Pase- dijo Hermione, Severus se introdujo en la habitación, no podía ver mucho ya que solo estaba encendida una vela de la mesita de noche

-Supe lo que le hizo Potter- dijo Severus entrando-No tenia porque lastimarla así, la señorita Weasley me dijo que le lastimo el brazo- dijo acercándose lentamente a Hermione que estaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella se quedo pensando un momento ¿Así que todos pensaban que Harry la había roto el brazo?, era cruel de su parte echarle la culpa al chico cuando él era inocente, pero no tenía ninguna cuartada para explicar el accidente así que decidió mentir, y asintió levemente.

-¿Me permite revisar?- preguntó Severus, Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Granger, si lo rompió debo de arreglarlo- dijo Severus

-Déjeme sola- pidió Hermione

-No Hermione escúcheme por favor- pidió de nuevo Severus

-Usted… me llamo Hermione- dijo la castaña

-Si prefiere puedo decirle Granger- dijo Severus

-¿Promete no dañarme?- preguntó Hermione

-Se lo juro- dijo Severus alzando las manos, Hermione asintió y tímidamente se acerco a el alzando la muñeca lastimada

-No puede ser- dijo Severus viendo el hueso zafado y un tenue color morado- Esa bestia la lastimo- murmuro mas para sí que para Hermione, con delicadeza la le sostuvo el brazo y con un movimiento de varita le acomodo el hueso para luego vendarlo Hermione gimió de dolor cuando lo acomodo

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Severus soltando la muñeca de Hermione

-Ya puede irse- dijo Hermione metiéndose al cuarto de baño y abriendo la regadera, Severus se quedo en la habitación de Hermione sentado en la cama pensando en las miles de formas en las que podía torturara a Potter por atreverse a lastimar así a Hermione

-¡Profesor!- exclamo Ginny entrando de inmediato, detrás de ella venían Dumbledore y Harry

-¡largo!- grito Snape a Harry

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó Harry, pero Severus lo saco de la habitación cerrándole la puerta de en la cara

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ginny

-Está en el baño, ya acomode su fractura- informo Severus a Albus

-Harry me comento lo que paso y de cómo se excedió en la fuerza- dijo Albus

-¡Albus le rompió la muñeca!- exclamo Severus

-Ya veo- dijo Albus asintiendo- es mejor que continuemos con esta charla en mi despacho ¿no te parece?- dijo Dumbledore, Severus asintió

-Weasley- vocifero Snape

-Si- contesto ella pegando un salto de donde estaba parada

-Quédese a cuidar a Granger, le mandare unas pociones con Dobby, que se las tome- advirtió Snape

-Cuente con ello- dijo la chica, Severus asintió y salió de la recámara junto a Dumbledore, afuera estaba Harry

-Camine Potter- dijo Snape empujando al chico por el corredor sin dejar que le preguntara nada a ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-En serio no sabía que había sido muy brusco - dijo Harry llegando al despacho de Dumbledore

-Harry te pasaste en la fuerza – dijo Albus negando con la cabeza

-Yo, lo siento, me siento muy mal, pero pensé que…- dijo quedándose callado

-Pensó ¿Qué? Potter –

-Bueno es que… Remus-

-El profesor Lupin- lo regaño Severus

-El profesor Lupin- se corrigió Harry- tuvo la teoría de que tal vez Hermione se quiere suicidar- dijo Harry

-¿Miss Granger querer terminar con su vida?-pregunto Severus pensante

-Si Severus, es probable- dijo Remus entrando al despacho junto con Sirius

–Yo entre al baño y la vi lastimándose, había roto un espejo y enloquecí- se justifico el chico

-¿Enloqueció?- preguntó Severus

-Si lo lamento mucho- se disculpo de nuevo el pelinegro

-¿Y por qué no enloquece y se tira por la torre de astronomía en vez de dañar a sus compañeras?- le grito Severus

-Oye Snape no me parece…- empezó a decir Sirius

-Tu cállate, esto es culpa tuya, tu estúpida fiesta que organizaste si no la hubieses hecho nada de esto hubiese pasado- lo regaño Severus, Sirius le mantuvo la mirada pero por dentro pensó que tal vez tenía razón

-Tal vez esto solo adelanto…- decía Remus pero la mirada de Snape lo callo

-Exijo la expulsión de Potter del colegio - dijo Severus señalando al chico

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry

-su expulsión Albus – pidió Snape

-Severus te estás apresurando- dijo Remus

-Daño a una alumna- dijo Severus

-No estaban dentro del castillo- dijo Sirius

-Severus- le llamo Albus –Sirius tiene razón, no eran horas de clase y no estaban en el colegio- dijo el director

-¿Va a quedar impune lo que le hizo a Granger?- preguntó

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas por Hermione?- preguntó Sirius

-Lo haría como por cualquier alumna o alumno- dijo Severus

-No es cierto- dijo Sirius

-Caballeros tranquilícense- pidió Albus –Severus Harry no será expulsado- dijo el director, Sirius sonrió satisfactoriamente – Sin embargo creo que le daré detención por dos semanas- agrego el anciano Harry suspiro tranquilo mirando a Remus

-La señorita Granger estará en constante observación, propongo que alguien de su entera confianza se mude a su dormitorio para que la cuide- dijo Albus

-Miss Weasley podría cuidarla- dijo Severus- no creo que se niegue- completó

-Bien, tendremos más cuidado con esto- dijo Albus- ¿Algo más?- preguntó

-No se acerqué a Granger- le dijo Severus amenazante a Harry

-Y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius – Es mejor que regreses a esa pocilga que llamas casa y dejes de andar acosando alumnas- dijo Severus

-No eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer- objeto Sirius

-Si te vuelvo a ver aquí Black considérate muerto- dijo Severus

-No si te mato primero- desafío el ojigris, Snape fulmino con la mirada a Harry y salió del despacho azotando la puerta

-Profesor ¿En verdad está muy mal?- preguntó Harry con evidente gesto de preocupación

-fue más el susto de cómo le hablaste Harry – dijo Albus – Remus, te agradecería que seas el encargado de las detenciones de Harry- pidió Albus

-Si profesor- respondió el licántropo

-Nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Sirius, Albus asintió, los tres Gryffindors salieron de la oficina del director, bajaron las escaleras de la gárgola y caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo sin hacer nada de ruido más que el de sus pisadas

-Tal vez Snape tiene razón- dijo sirius viendo la pesada lluvia caer- Si esa fiesta no hubiese pasado…-

-Esto tenía que ocurrir- dijo Remus

-No, no tenía que pasar- dijo Sirius caminando al patio

-Sirius- lo llamo Harry-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto

-Tengo que regresar a despedir a los invitados en nombre de Hermione- dijo el ojigris

-Vamos contigo- dijo Remus jalando a Harry del saco

-No quédense, ve por Ron yo necesito estar solo- dijo Black alejándose de ambos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pensé que las pociones me las mandaba con Dobby- dijo Ginny cuando Snape entro al dormitorio de Hermione, la chica ya estaba recostada en su cama y dormía

-Se quedo dormida hace poco- le dijo ginny pero Severus no la escuchó, solo se quedo viendo a la castaña, esa imagen ya muy familiar, los ojos hinchados, lagrimas frescas aun en sus mejillas nada de luz en su expresión tristeza en sus ojos y una pena lejana que de momentos regresaba a ella, deseaba poder llevarse todo el dolor que ella proyectaba y también el que no, daría lo que fuera por que ella no sufriera por nada pero no podía hacerlo

-El profesor Dumbledore sugiere que alguien se quede a dormir permanentemente con ella- dijo Severus sentándose al lado de Hermione

-Podía ofrecerme- dijo Ginny

-Usted la cuidara- le dijo Severus en un susurro

-Claro cuente con ello- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a Severus que ahora estaba tomando la mano de Hermione

-Usted es fuerte Granger salga de ese hoyo, ayúdeme a sacarla de ahí- le pidió Severus , Ginny miraba la escena sorprendida con tantas ganas de gritar de emoción pero al mismo tiempo de ponerse a llorar aunque no de tristeza , Severus regreso a la realidad y consciente de que Ginny lo observaba se levanto a prisa

-De esto ninguna palabra a nadie- le dijo a la pelirroja

-No se preocupe soy una tumba- dijo ella sonriente

-Mañana le mandare el desayuno vigile que Granger coma – le dijo- esta poción es para que duerma sin pesadillas, y esta para aliviar el dolor de su muñeca, dos cucharadas de cada una cada ocho horas- dijo Severus caminando a la puerta

-Weasley- llamo a Ginny ella volteo a verlo

-Si profesor-

-Cuídela mucho- pidió Severus saliendo de la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde- dijo Draco cuando su padre entro a la mansión prendiendo la luz de una mesa de la sala

-No te dije a qué hora llegaba- dijo Lucius siguiendo de largo, Draco se levanto y corrió tras el

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Draco

-No te importa- respondió Lucius subiendo las imponentes escaleras que lo llevaban al primer piso Draco lo observo tenía sangre en una de sus mangas

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- preguntó Draco señalando la manga

-No es nada- dijo Lucius haciendo desaparecer la mancha

-Tal vez podríamos ir mañana de paseo al callejón Diagon- propuso Draco -Necesito comprar un traje para la fiesta de Pansy – dijo

-Tienes muchos trajes- le respondió Lucius

-Ella quiere que sea uno nuevo, me ha estado persiguiendo toda la semana queriendo saber que modelo escogí, lo quiere coordinar con su vestido- dijo Malfoy

-Ah sí, Miss Parkinson- dijo Lucius suspirando como con fastidio- En realidad espero que no te quedes con ella Draco- dijo Lucius

-¿Con quien más que sea digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy?-

-tal vez con alguien más hermosa, con un buen cuerpo, una piel de porcelana unas deliciosas curvas, labios suaves las caderas más exquisitas de todas - dijo Malfoy relamiéndose los labios saboreando mentalmente el cuerpo de Hermione

-¿estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó Draco

-No, por el momento No, pero te digo que jamás daré mi consentimiento para que te cases con Parkinson- dijo Lucius

-Mi madre si…-

-a mi no me interesa lo que hubiese hecho o dicho Narcisa, ella está muerta, ¡Muerta! Entiéndelo de una buena vez – dijo Lucius gritándole a Draco

-Por su bien espero no conocerla nunca- dijo Draco dándose media vuelta para ir a su habitación

-Ya la conoces Draco- susurro Lucius con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro

**HOLA, TOY FELIZ YA PASE LOS 100 REVIEWS Y ESO GRACAIS A USTEDES QUE ME HAN REGALADO UN REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACAIS CHICAS(o) ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME VAN A AYUDAR A LLEGAR A LOS 200 VERDAD ESPERO QUE SI, Y ES TANTA MI FELICIDAD QUE POR ESO QUE ACTUALICE HOY, SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME VAN A QUERER MANDAR MIL CRUCIATUS POR LO QUE MALFOY LE HIZO DE NUEVO A HERMIONE PERO ADVERTI QUE ELLA VA A SUFRIR MUCHO PERO YA SNAPE COMO QUE SE ESTA ACERCANDO A ELLA UN POCO MAS Y ESO ESTA GENIAL, DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACAIS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BESOS **

**MAMA SHIMI: **Hola si ese Lucius es la peor persona de todas y aun así se está empezando a interesar mucho mas por Hermione eso es de preocuparse, gracias por tu review, saludos

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena perdón pero me gusta dejar los capítulos a medias, jiji la foto ya verás cómo se la va a quitar, la idea la puedes tomar no importa la peineta claro que si tiene historia pero más adelante la cuento que bien que te gusto el capitulo espero este también te guste cuídate mucho besos

**JISI SNAPE: **Hola si es hasta el 45 pero intentare que sea más light y se te haga más rápido llegar hasta ese cap., espero leerte pronto un abrazo =)

**ROSSY04: **Hello si pobrecito Ron, se va a comer un elote del tamaño de un autobús jiji, Sev efectivamente lleva años detrás de Hermione y por fin se decide a demostrar sus sentimientos , lamento no haber protegido a Herms de Lucius pero saque mi lado malo Jajaja para Sirius ya tengo pareja y estará fuerte la historia con esta chica, gracias por tu comentario, saludos

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN: **Hola ya va a empezar a actuar para conquistar a Hermy, Sevy pues es un caballero siempre, y si el terreno se va preparando para la tortura de Lucius. Gracias por el review, xoxo

**PATYBENED: **Hi pues en vez de ayudarla Harry la paso a traumar mas, pero hay que darle un chance al niño, haber matado a Voldemort y peleado con miles de mortifagos y no poder ayudar a Hermione eso debe de ser frustrante, pero en fin Sevy le entra al quite, nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**MINERVA 91: **Hola no ponen Protecciones, por que el Lord ya está muerto y entonces para que verdad, si la dejo mal, pero pues es de gane que dejo que Severus la cuidara, un paso más, cuídate mucho, un abrazo

**ALEXZA SNAPE: **Hola prometo mas acercamientos te gustaran, espero leerte pronto besos

**WAALEEJ: **Hi la verdad es que yo también llore con la muerte de Sirius, pero la que me mato, fue la de Severus, por mucho el se roba mi corazón y pues, desde que Sirius apareció de nuevo en la vida de Snape el está enamorado de Hermione , pero es lindo, eso quiere decir que no es un amor superfluo sino puro y verdadero por qué no cambio con los años, si no que se hizo más fuerte , eso es amor, bueno es lo que yo creo en buen plan Ginny si va a tener algo que ver con Remus ( me vas a matar por lo que pasara ) y no te preocupes con el Dramione Draco será un amor. Besos cuídate mucho =)

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola cierto Sirius es como un amigo fiel gracias por lo del video, y no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola yo siempre pensé que dado al encierro Sirius se quedo como con la mente de un adolescente y no supero su odio por Sev, obvio Severus no se va a dejar y por eso le contesta y le hace una que otra maldad, yo también lo dejaría unos momentos sin habla jiji, Lucius como dije recibirá su merecido, haaaaaaaaa eso será feo pero bueno lo discutiremos cuando llegue el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate un abrazo

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola para Severus ya será difícil fingir un odio perpetuo para con Hermione gracias por tus reviews, igual cuídate mucho, xoxo=)

**CHOFIS: **Hi si yo me morí cuando los imagine abrazaditos Sevy tan protector y fuerte siempre al lado de Hermione, y ella tan inocente y frágil, me quede mal, y tengo ganas de verlos bailar en la vida real, ( si se vale soñar) gracias por tu review. Besitos

**ASHANNETTE : **Hola bien no actualice ayer pero si hoy, y el sábado actualizo, y Sevy lo vas a terminar amando todavía más, por sacar su amor por Hermione ( obvio a su estilo) como no queriendo gracias por tu review, un saludo

**GRACIAS POR TODO DE NUEVO, UN BESOTE MUACK **


	9. La historia no contada

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 8 La historia no contada

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Remus cuando Sirius se perdió de vista

-ah si ven conmigo – dijo Harry entrando al castillo saco el mapa y busco el nombre de Ron pronto llegaron a un viejo armario para escobas

-¿Ron?- pregunto Harry, dentro se escucharon toqui dos,

-Harry ¿eres tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si Vamos abre- pidió Harry

-No, no puedo, estoy encerrado - escucho Harry, Remus saco su varita y con un simple hechizo la puerta se abrió, dentro estaba Ron el chico lucia pálido con los cabellos de punta y tenía la corbata en la mano

-¡Harry!- exclamo el chico saliendo del armario-Había arañas- decía Ron sacudiéndose con ahincó

-¿Qué hacías adentro?- preguntó Harry

-Malfoy me encerró- dijo Ron con una cara de pocos amigos, - iba para la fiesta y me intercepto con sus dos gorilas, me quito la varita y aquí me dejo- dijo el pelirrojo resumiendo muy bien lo sucedido

-A buena hora paso esto- dijo Harry

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué paso con la fiesta?- preguntó Ron, Harry miro a Remus interrogante acerca de decirle a Ron lo que había pasado con la chica el licántropo solo negó con la cabeza

-Ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry jalando al chico de la chaqueta

-Te importa si vamos a comer algo ¡muero de hambre!- exclamo Ron agarrándose su estomago

-Claro, nunca vas a cambiar- dijo Harry alborotando el cabello de Ron dirigiéndose con Remus a las cocinas de Hogwarts

-Amo Harry Potter- dijo Dobby al ver entrar por las cocinas a los tres hombres

-Hola Dobby- lo saludo el chico- amo Weasley, profesor Lupin- saludo el elfo , Ron le dio una sonrisa y Remus una sonrisa y un cabeceo

-¿Vienen por comida? Dobby pudo llevársela a su habitación-

-Está bien Dobby, queríamos venir aquí – dijo Harry

-Dobby les servirá tarta de manzana – dijo el elfo, cuando las tartas y las cervezas de mantequilla estuvieron sobre la mesa y después de mucho insistirle a Dobby que no necesitaban nada el elfo se marcho dejándolos platicar en paz, Harry le conto a Ron a grandes rasgos lo que paso en la fiesta, para luego profundizar en temas más serios como el altercado en el baño con la castaña

-Ron, le rompí el brazo- dijo Harry , Ronald enrojeció cuando Harry dijo eso

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó enojado levantándose de su asiento Remus reacciono rápidamente y agarro a Ron del brazo

-No medí mi fuerza- dijo Harry

-La heriste- le grito Ron

-Ya te dije que no fue mi intención- dijo Harry muy nervioso

-Da gracias de que Malfoy se llevo mi varita Potter porque si no te estaría hechizando ahora mismo- dijo Ron soltándose de Remus y caminando a la puerta de las cocinas, Harry se quedo pálido y asustado por la reacción de Ron, pero lo entendía si él hubiese estado en su posición también habría reaccionado igual y puede que hasta peor

-Me odia- dijo Harry

-No te odia, está molesto, pero se le va a pasar- dijo Remus

-¿Vas a ir con Sirius?- preguntó Harry

-Sí, los comentarios de Severus le afectaron-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Harry

-No, es muy tarde para que estés fuera de la cama, además creo que debes de ir con Ron, explícale bien las cosas- dijo Remus

-Bien, salúdame a canuto- dijo Harry, Remus asintió y se fue casi de inmediato

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cuídela mucho- pidió Severus saliendo de la habitación

-Severus- susurro Hermione cuando Snape cerró la puerta

Severus se recargo sobre la puerta, para luego sentarse en el piso ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada de lo que a su alrededor sucedía, y peor aún era la segunda vez que encontraba a Hermione en un estado de ausencia y lo único que podía hacer era darle pociones, se quedo por largo minutos sentado en la puerta, vigilando que nadie importunara el sueño de ese bello ángel, pero no era suficiente, se levanto y entro de nuevo a la habitación

-¡profesor!- exclamo Ginny saltando en su asiento

-Yo me voy a quedar- dijo Severus

-¿Qué?- pregunto con incredulidad Ginny

-Cuidare a Granger, puede irse-

-No es molestia quedarme- dijo Ginny

-No, usted vaya a cenar, a dormir, no se preocupe por ella - dijo Severus Ginny asintió

-Profesor- le llamo la chica cuando Snape se sentó en la cama de Hermione

-Muchas gracias por quererla tanto- dijo la pelirroja dándole un casto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro

-Weasley-

-No tiene que decir nada, su forma de mirarla lo dice todo por usted, es su vida- dijo la chica

-Desde hace más de cuatro años- dijo Severus tomando de la mano a Hermione Ginny decidió mimetizarse con el ambiente y salió casi a hurtadillas de la habitación

-Desde hace más de cuatro años estoy perdidamente, locamente enamorado de usted- le dijo Severus a una Hermione inconsciente – Me siento tan patético por decírtelo así, pero ya no puedo callarlo, necesitaba que lo supieras- dijo Severus, se inclino para besarla, pero negó con la cabeza, quería que ella recordara el primer beso que él le diera, si es que lo aceptaba no había esperanzas para que eso pasara, pero si algún día se volvía realidad quería que ella lo recordara también.

-Severus- susurro Hermione aun dormida arrancando de Snape la primera sonrisa que había dado en mucho tiempo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola Ginny- dijo Remus acercándose a la pelirroja, la había visto caminar por la orilla del lago antes de irse a ver a Sirius y había decidido ir y hablarle

-Remus- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó el licántropo

-Bien, duerme- respondió ella bajando la mirada y sonrojándose- El profesor Snape me dijo que me fuera a dormir, pero no tengo sueño – dijo ella

-Podría darte detención o bajarte puntos por estar a estas horas fuera de tu cama- dijo Remus bromeando

-Eso creo- respondió Ginny con una nerviosa risita

-Ginny, no quiero ser insensible ante lo que está pasando- dijo Remus tomando de la mano a la pelirroja, el corazón de Ginny se paralizo por un momento cuando sintió el contacto de Remus

-Ginny…- dijo Remus acercándose a la chica ella se mantuvo estática en un solo lugar – Te quiero- le susurro al oído, la pelirroja sintió que las piernas se le hacían de trapo al escucharlo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Remus viéndola a los ojos, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron y asintió fervorosamente

-Sí, sí quiero- respondió aventándose a los brazos de Remus el la cargó y abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias- le dijo y le dio un romántico y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana llego inundando el castillo con sus finos y cálidos rayos, Ginny estaba dormida sobre un sofá en la habitación de Remus, se habían quedado tanto tiempo platicando que la madrugada los sorprendió en los aposentos de su ahora novio la pelirroja se levanto y vio una nota en la mesita de al lado

_Fui a ver a Sirius, no quise despertarte te quiero _

_Remus _

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Ginny y se levanto quería ir a ver a Hermione además pensó que Snape estaría cansado después de cuidarla toda la noche

-Ginny- le llamo Ron al verla en la sala común

-Hola, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó ella abrazándolo

-Malfoy me encerró- dijo Ron – y tú, pensamos que estabas con Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo

-Yo, fui por algo para comer, el profesor Snape está con Hermione – aviso la chica

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Harry

-Tú no te le acerques- dijo Ginny

-Por favor Ginevra no seas así- dijo Ron- Harry no la lastimo a propósito- objeto Ron defendiendo a su amigo

-Le preguntare a Snape- dijo Ginny subiendo a la alcoba de Hermione, Ron y Ginny la siguieron

-Weasley- dijo Severus cuando vio a Ginny Ron y Harry parados en la puerta

-Vine a relevarlo- dijo Ginny

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Severus

-Déjenos verla- pidió Ron –Por favor- agrego

-Permítanme- dijo Severus volteándose Ginny escucho decir algo como "_sus amigos están aquí"_

-Pasen- dijo Severus abriendo ligeramente la puerta

-Usted no- le dijo a Harry deteniéndolo –Miss Granger no lo quiere ver- le dijo cerrándole la cara en la puerta

Ginny y Ron vieron a Hermione en su cama estaba ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados, tenía una bandeja de comida en frente de ella pero estaba llena

-Hola- dijo Ron acercándose a ella, Hermione lo miro y puso un gesto como de querer llorar

-Leíamos- dijo Severus Ginny vio el libro que estaba en un sofá el cual habían arrimado al lado de la cama de Hermione

-Hola- respondió la chica tardíamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ron

-Quiero dormir- le dijo a Severus, el asintió

-Vamos fue suficiente – aviso Snape abriendo la puerta por la que Harry se asomo

-cuentas con nosotros- dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a Hermione, la castaña le agarro la mano pero no la quería soltar

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó Ginny, la castaña asintió

-¿Me permite volver para ver como sigue Miss Granger?- preguntó Severus

-Si profesor- dijo ella Severus sintió y abrió de nuevo la puerta –Profesor- le llamo ella

-¿sí?- preguntó el girándose

-Su, su libro- dijo Hermione señalando el ejemplar

-considérelo un regalo- dijo Severus saliendo de la recamará Hermione espero a que Snape cerrara la puerta para acomodarse de nuevo en su cama y taparse con las cobijas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿los estragos de la tormenta?- preguntó Remus cuando llego a Hatfield House la casa estaba completamente desordenada, serpentinas, papelitos de colores, copas con champagne y platos de pastel estaban también regados por el piso.

Sirius estaba el salón con las luces apagadas, sentado en una silla viendo al lago y con una botella de licor en la mano

-quería que fuera especial- dijo el ojigris aventando la botella a un rincón donde esta se rompió

-Hermione está mucho mejor dijo Remus acercando una silla al lado de su amigo- Ginny me dijo que se había quedado dormida, su brazo va a sanar en unos cuantos días - agrego cuando se percato que Sirius no había hecho caso

-¿Me estas escuchando?- le pregunto, el silencio basto como respuesta

-No puedes torturarte eternamente por lo que paso- dijo el castaño

-No pienso torturarme por la eternidad- dijo Sirius levantándose y caminando a la mesa de regalos donde tomo una caja morada, su regalo

-Me alegra que pienses así- dijo Remus - Solo lo hare hasta que muera- respondió revolviendo las cajas – Snape tenía razón, esta fiesta fue un error- dijo auto castigándose

-Vamos Sirius de cuando acá le haces caso a Severus- dijo Remus

-¡Por qué es la verdad!- le grito Sirius a Remus aventando la caja que había tomado- Mi gran idea se fue por el caño, quería hacer que este día Hermione fuera feliz pero que logre, tenerla en su habitación con un brazo roto- dijo muy exaltado

-Ya te dije que la reacción de Hermione era de esperarse- dijo Remus

-No digas tonterías, esto no tenía que pasar-

-¿Entonces que querías que pasara? – Pregunto con un tono de autoridad Lupin- Que se te aventara en los brazos y te dijera te amo-

-Tú no lo entiendes, estuviste la mitad de la noche haciéndole cariñitos Ginny, yo también soy humano- le grito pateando las cajas de regalos

-Oye eso es de Hermione- le dijo señalando las cajas que había pateado

– quiero una vida, compartirla con ella, hacerla feliz, verla cada día que me reste de vida verla despertar en mis brazos y saber que eso le basta- decía Sirius

-Se me fueron 16 años de mi vida, doce encerrado en esa fría prisión y cuatro más escondiéndome de todos-

-Yo se que paso, lamentarte por aquellos años perdidos no los va a traer de vuelta – dijo Remus

-La quiero conmigo, Remus yo la amo- dijo Sirius- y ahora solo logre que mi ahijado, casi mi hijo la lastimara-

-No fue culpa tuya, Harry perdió los estribos-

-En una fiesta que organice yo, en buena hora deje de escuchar a Ginny que sugería una reunión pequeña – se lamento Sirius y como pudo el ojigris se tambaleo a la mesa donde estaban las botellas checando cada botella hasta que encontró una con Ron

-Deja de tomar- dijo Remus intentando quitarle la botella

-No eres mi madre, murió hace años- le dijo saliendo al jardín subiendo al escenario

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Sirius que ya estaba algo borracho – Señoras y señores con ustedes el idiota que babea las aceras por la mujer más linda, inteligente y divina de este mundo, Yo- dijo a forma de broma y empezó a aplaudir, Remus subió por el al escenario

-Déjame- le dijo empujándolo

-No, que diría Hermione si te viera así, oliendo a alcohol- le dijo, Sirius se quedo parado pensando lo que Remus decía

-La quiero conmigo- le dijo

-Y yo te voy a ayudar- respondió Remus, Sirius sonrió y abrazo al castaño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de allá?- preguntó Ronald a Ginny

-Necesito tinta y plumas- respondió Ginny

-¿segura que no quieres venir?- preguntó Harry

-No, no quiero molestar al profesor Snape, el la cuido toda la noche, merece dormir- dijo ella

-Bueno ya que- dijo Ron

-Tenemos que pasar primero a Gringotts- dijo Harry , Ronald, asintió y después de despedirse de su hermana se fue con Harry al callejón Diagon, claro necesitaba una nueva varita

-Apúrate Draco- dijo Lucius poniéndose tu túnica de viaje

-Ya voy- respondió el rubio, aventando el libro que tenia sobre el escritorio de Lucius

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?- pregunto el chico

-te enteraras a su debido momento- dijo Malfoy padre

-Que rápido olvidaste a mi madre- le reprocho el rubio

-Cállate y entra- le dijo Lucius empujándolo adentro de la chimenea, Draco tomo los polvos flu y dijo en voz Alta

-Callejón Diagon- el rubio desapareció entre las llamas verdes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No, no por favor- decía Hermione revolviéndose entre las sabanas de su cama, Ginny se levanto alerta y se situó al lado de Hermione

-Hermione- la llamo al chica pero ella seguía dormida

-Harry, profesor Snape- decía Hermione

-Sálvenme, ayuda por favor- suplico ella, Ginny estaba alterada no sabía qué hacer, corrió a la chimenea para llamar a Severus

-Profesor, es Hermione por favor- dijo en cuanto la red flu se activo

-Noooooo- grito Hermione levantándose de la cama de golpe, Ginny corrió de inmediato a su lado

-Tranquila Hermione- dijo la chica, Hermione al verla se lanzó sobre sus brazos a llorar

-Estas hirviendo- dijo Ginny cuando sintió la temperatura de Hermione, la chica temblaba

-Ya princesa tranquila- decía Ginny acariciando el cabello de la castaña – Ya paso- le decía meciéndose

-No, no ha pasado- susurraba Hermione aun llorando

-¿Qué paso linda?- preguntó Ginny viéndola a los ojos

-No me preguntes- dijo Hermione acostándose de nueva cuenta

-Hermione por favor dime algo- pidió Ginny Hermione siguió llorando

-Ya no puedo- decía ella apretando su almohada- ya no puedo- repitió mas amargamente, Ginny se contagio de su tristeza sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

-No digas eso, tu puedes eres una chica muy valiente – dijo Ginny

-Si tú supieras- le dijo la castaña

-Dime- le pidió Ginny, Hermione empezó a llorar

-Yo no quería que me tocara- empezó diciendo Hermione, Ginny empalideció cuando la escucho

-No pude hacer nada – siguió diciendo se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – Creí que si cooperaba dejarían en paz a mi padre, acababan de matar a mi madre, en frente de mi- Ginny no sabía que decir, le había pedido la verdad lo que había pasado, pero lo que estaba escuchando era mucho más de lo que podía manejar

-Me subió a la habitación de mis padres- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos recordando cómo había sido arrastrada por las escaleras y el pasillo

- Los gritos de mi padre se escuchaban hasta arriba no entendí porque nadie escuchaba porque nadie venia a ayudarnos, pero eso no importaba- Hermione se sentó sobre una silla

-Yo, no resistí, no pude y me desmaye- dijo Hermione

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Ginny pero Hermione no le hizo caso

-Hubiese sido mejor morirme , me quería quedar ahí con mis padres, pero Harry y Sirius llegaron- dijo Hermione

-Sí y te llevaron a Grimmauld Place- completo Ginny –Hermione necesito que me digas quien te hizo daño- le suplico la pelirroja, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza

-No lo vi, Llevaba una máscara- dijo la chica

-Hermione- dijo Ginny abrazándola, la castaña acepto el abrazo

-Hoy en la fiesta…- siguió diciendo-me atacaron de nuevo, fue tan horrible, sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo, su boca besándome, grite por ayuda, a ti a Harry a Sirius al profesor Snape, pero nadie llego no me habían escuchado como aquella vez- decía Hermione

-No debí dejarte sola- se lamento Ginny

- Me lastimo- dijo Hermione bajando el cuello de su blusa revelando dos escandalosas mordidas en el cuello, Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca con expresión asustada

-Princesa te lastimo- dijo ella viendo las marcas de los dientes

-Harry no me rompió el brazo- dijo Hermione

-Fue ese asqueroso cerdo- dijo Ginny Hermione asintió levemente

-Ven acá- dijo Ginny abrazándola de nueva cuenta

-querida como no nos dimos cuenta- dijo Ginny lamentándose –Tenemos que decirle a Snape, el te puede ayudar- dijo Ginny jalando de la mano a Hermione

-¡No!- exclamo Hermione soltándose y caminando a un rincón

-Hermione- la llamo Ginny

-No le podemos decir a nadie, el va a saber , va a matar a Harry te puede hacer algo a ti, no quiero que lo repitas, no se lo puedes decir a nadie- dijo muy asustada Hermione

-Pero Hermione-

-No puedes decirle a nadie, Ginny no puedes – pidió Hermione, la pelirroja vio la desesperación pura en los ojos de su amiga y asintió

-Prometo no decirle a nadie, nada de lo que me acabas de contar- dijo ella, Hermione rompió en llanto

-No, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo – dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione

-Va a venir por mí- decía Hermione

-No, no va a venir por ti, yo no voy a dejar que se te acerque- dijo Ginny- Aquí vamos a estar todos para protegerte- le dijo agarrándola de la cara

-Ron, Harry..- decía Ginny, en cuando Hermione escucho el nombre de Harry se asusto

-No quiero verlo- dijo ella

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Ginny

-Me va a lastimar, todos son iguales, todos me van a dañar- dijo ella viendo su brazo vendado

-No, Hermione, no todos son iguales, Harry te quiere mucho, está muy preocupado por ti, se siente muy mal por lo que te dijo en el baño pero el te quiere, debes de entenderlo con el estás segura- decía Ginny

-No, no, no, no- dijo Hermione gritando y agarrándose la cabeza

-Hermione exclamo Ginny acercándose a la castaña –

-No debí decirte nada, me vas a traicionar, no se puede confiar en nadie - decía ella muy nerviosa , la castaña agarro su varita y le apunto a Ginny

-No, Hermione, por favor escúchame , nadie te quiere hacer daño estamos para ayudarte-decía Ginny tratando de sonar tranquila y no alterar a Hermione

-Me va a hacer daño-

-No querida Harry no te va a hacer daño- dijo Ginny

-El es como todos, me va a usar quiere lastimarme- dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida y como si estuviera hablando sola

-Para el eres como su hermana- dijo Ginny

-¿No me va a hacer nada?- preguntó Hermione

-No, lo prometo- dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione lentamente

-No te creo- dijo Hermione

- debes de creerme – le dijo la chica, Severus entro de golpe a la habitación deteniéndose cuando Hermione la apunto

-Baje eso Granger- le dijo enérgicamente – Nos va a lastimar- le dijo Hermione vio todo borros y se cayó al piso

-Granger- dijo Severus corriendo a levantarla la sujetó y la metió de inmediato a la cama

-No de nuevo- dijo al sentirla con fiebre y es que en aquella ocasión de Grimmauld Place la chica se había salvado casi milagrosamente

-Traiga hielo- le dijo a Ginny ella sintió y salió disparada a las cocinas, Severus e metió al baño y con un movimiento de su varita lleno la tina de agua

-Perdóneme por esto- le dijo a Hermione, la cargó y la metió de golpe en la tina, la castaña no reacciono Severus acciono una pociones y los frascos entraron por una ventana volando directamente hacia él , las vertió por la garganta de la chica , Minutos después Ginny llego acompañada de Dobby que traía una cubeta con hielo

-Aquí- dijo señalando la tina, los hielos fueron vaciados en la tina esperando que eso ayudara a Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Nos falta algo?- preguntó Ron cuando salía de ollivanders

-Las plumas y la tinta de Ginny- dijo Harry

-Mira quien está aquí, la comadreja pobre y el cabeza rajada- dijo Draco acercándose a ambos chicos

-tu maldito hurón- dijo Ron tirando sus paquetes, se le iba a ir encima a Draco, pero Harry lo detuvo al ver a Lucius acercarse

-¿Dónde dejaste a Granger Potter?- preguntó Draco

-No te importa- respondió Harry

-Bueno pero si me importa dónde está tu hermana pobretón- dijo Draco

-Con Ginny no te metas- advirtió Ron, Lucius solo veía por encima del hombro a la gente que pasaba

-Ni quien quiera meterse con tu estúpida Hermana o con la rígida de Granger- dijo Malfoy dándose vuelta, Lucius solo fulmino con la mirada a Ron y se volteo con Draco

-Mortifago de porquería no huyas, es lo único que hacen todos los tuyos- le grito Ron causando que la gente se detuviera a mirar el pleito

-Que no ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco haciéndole frente a Ron

-Dame la cara rubio oxigenado-

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le pregunto-¿matarme?

-Igual que a tu madre- dijo Ron, Draco se puso rojo y golpeo a Ron en el ojo tirándolo al piso

-Mi madre es una mujer mil veces mejor que la tuya- dijo Draco

-Vámonos Draco- dijo Lucius

-Insulto a mi madre- le dijo el chico a Lucius

-Luego nos vengaremos- dijo Malfoy padre

-Nos vemos en el colegio- dijo Draco, marchándose de ahí con Lucius

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Las fiebres me preocupan- dijo Ginny Severus asintió mientras llevaba de vuelta a Hermione a la cama cuando la llevo en sus brazos pudo ver una mordida en el cuello de la chica, mordida que no estaba cuando el ataque a su casa

-A mi también- vístala Weasley dijo Severus levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, minutos después Ginny abrió la puerta de nuevo y dejo pasar a Snape

-¿qué paso Miss Weasley?- preguntó Severus a la pelirroja

-¿de qué?- preguntó ella viendo a Hermione

-¿qué le decía Hermione cuando yo llegue?-pregunto acercándose a la chica y revisando sus brazos y cortada en al ceja

-Yo... Ella... Solo… es que Harry… no lo quiere ver- dijo Ginny

-Imagino que debió de decir algo importante en esa ¿frase?- preguntó Severus

-Ella no quiere a Harry cerca- dijo Ginny nerviosamente, Severus se quedo pensando y asintió, justo en ese momento Ginny suspiro aliviada

-Dígame Weasley- dijo Severus capturando la atención de Ginny -¿Qué más le dijo Hermione?- preguntó

-Nada más- mintió la chica aunque su tono de voz demostraba lo contrario -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Estas marcas son recientes- dijo Severus señalando las mordidas de Hermione y la cortada en la ceja

-¿En serio?- preguntó inocentemente Ginny fingiendo demencia

-Sus síntomas son tan obvios – dijo Severus murmurando, aunque Ginny lo escucho a la perfección –Granger despierte, dígame que le paso- le suplico Severus a Hermione

-Profesor- dijo Ginny poniendo su mano en el hombro de Snape el la miro

-¿Si miss Weasley?- preguntó

-Nada, no importa- dijo Ginny mordiéndose los labios quería gritarle a Severus lo que Hermione la había contado, quería que él lo supiera para que la ayudara y la cuidara de todos

-Weasley- dijo Severus levantándose del lado de Hermione

-Es que yo prometí no decir nada- dijo ella

-¿No decir qué?- preguntó Severus

-No me pregunte, ella le tiene que decir- dijo Ginny

-No me haga esto Ginny, si usted sabe que le paso a Hermione debe decirme- pidió, Severus veía a Ginny y la expresión que ella tenía, sabía lo que pasaba, pero Snape sintió miedo, miedo de que le confirmaran sus sospechas, miedo de acertar, por primera vez quería equivocarse y por mucho pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ginny reafirmaron su teoría

-Hermione fue violada-

**HOLA, WAAA! SEVERUS YA SABE LO QUE LE PASO A HERMIONE, HA! PERO PEOR AUN ES QUE NO SABE QUIEN FUE, COMO LO PROMETI HUBO MAS ACERCAMIENTOS ENTRE ELLOS DOS, Y LAS QUE ME DECIA DE GINNY Y REMUS SI, TIENEN RAZON ELLOS VAN A ESTAR JUNTOS POR UN RATO , ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS **

**KAMYMUNOZ**: Hola si Malfoy va a seguir siendo malo, y hará cosas peores bien sev ya se entero, pero no sabe quién es, así que no servirá de mucho verdad pero algo es algo, gracias por tus reviews espero leerte pronto

**TEQUILA** **NERVOUS**: Hola Roció si tienes muchas razón Lucius esta como que empezando a obsesionarse con Hermione y eso no va a ayudar mucho, Sirius pues en el fondo tiene su corazoncito, pero Hermione no es para él, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo

**AMIA** **SNAPE**: Hola nena en esta historia, Ginny va a ser buena con Herms, se que da la pinta de traicionera pero aquí no, aquí será más buena que el pan , adelante explico por qué Lucius le tiene tanto coraje a Severus , tienes razón con Sirius es muy inmaduro, pero como le dijo a Remus perdió 16 años de su vida y ahorita se quiere comer el mundo de una mordida y como no puede por eso hace berrinche, aclaro también que de momento solo Severus y Ginny sabrán lo de Herms, nadie más , ni Dumby, cuídate mucho nena besos =)

**QUEEN** **SLYTHERIN**: Hola mira para que sepa que fue Lucius si va a ser difícil, pero mientras Sev sabrá como curar sus heridas (físicas y emocionales) y empezaran algo que bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias por comentarla, un abrazo

**PATYBENED**: Hola sere indulgente con Harry y no lo culpare, aunque Hermione no lo quiera ver a Ron pues aunque lo encontraron ni falta hacia, lo dejaría ahí de por vida pero prometí no ser tan malvada con la zanahoria fea, bueno espero leerte pronto, cuídate =)

**ALEXZA** **SNAPE**: Hi si se merece que se lo den de juguete a Fluffy y aunque Sev ya sabe que paso con su Hermione, ahora lo difícil será ocultarle a ella que ya sabe lo que le paso gracias por tu review, saludos =)

**MINERVA** **91**: Hola te dejo golpear y torturara a Lucius en el cap. 45 ahí le haces lo que quieras, obvio Severus lo va a poner en su lugar y claro que ayudara a Herms demostrándole lo lindo que puede ser enamorarse, la idea loca que se te cruzo acerca de que quiere a Draco como esposo de Hermione es equivocada, el es el que quiere casarse con ella (pero eso más adelante) y pues eso si la va a tirar por completo, espero leerte pronto, un abrazo

**ROSSY04**: hola si el esta obsesionado con ella lo que es Ron y los demás pues si van a torturar a Harry con que le rompió la mano a Hermione, pero eso le pasa por ser tan estúpido y maltratarla, nos estamos leyendo, besos

**AGNES** **SNAPE**: Hola si todas contra Malfoy, Sirius pues madurara después del golpe que sufrirá en el cap. 25 eso lo hará ser un hombre ahora si, ya se enteraron por lo menos Severus y Ginny y ahora sabrán cómo ayudarla espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por tu review, saludos

**WAALEEJ**: Hola y hasta por los 300 reviews ( eso espero) si está muy tierna la escena de cuando va por ella, , hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, y Hermione claro que le hará caso a Severus, yo la mato si no lo hace, pero eso como dije con el tiempo, gracias por tu review, besos

**MAR-627**: Hola si hay mucho angust cuídate nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**ASHANETTE**: Hola no fue exactamente el sábado cuando lo subí, pero es que responder lo reviews me tarda por lo menos una hora, si no si lo hubiese subido el sábado, el fic, va para largo, pero como lo tengo planeado será a mi parecer interesante vale la pena, gracias por esperar el capitulo xoxo =)

**JISI** **SNAPE**: Hola se pasaran rápido, saludos =) espero leerte pronto

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola yo odio-amo a Lucius, es tan guapo, pero tan perverso, me deja mal, Se pues ese se robo mi corazón y se llevo mi vida con él, gracias por ayudarme con lo de los reviews, ahí vamos me robaste algunas vagas ideas en tu tercer review, pero Hermione no tendrá un bebe de Malfoy ni Severus se hará cargo aunque hay cositas que ya las tenia contempladas y si Ron es menos odiosos aquí, gracias por tus reviews, besotes, =) cuídate mucho

**NATALYS:** Hola me alegra no haberte decepcionado y que si te haya gustado la historia y del final trágico, no eso no paso nunca por mi cabeza bueno tal vez jiji a tus preguntas, bueno ya se dieron cuenta de la verdad por lo menos dos, y los demás si están bien ciegos nos estamos leyendo besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO SER PREMIADA CON MUCHOS MAS, VERDAD QUE SI LOS MERESCO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, BESOS **


	10. El rey negro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 9 El rey negro

-Hermione fue violada- La expresión de Severus se descompuso de inmediato, primero empalideció y luego se fue tornando de un extraño rojizo que jamás se le había visto

-¡Miente!- le grito a la chica tomándola del brazo

-No, ella me lo dijo- respondió Ginny

-Mentira- exclamo Snape

-No, yo…- dijo Ginny rompiendo en llanto, Severus miro a la pelirroja y la soltó

-Nooo, Nooo- grito Severus caminando de un lado a otro tirando las cosas que encontraba en su paso, la chica Weasley se hizo a una de las esquinas de la habitación , Severus no podía creer lo que Ginny había dicho, si los síntomas eran muy obvios pero ella no, no quería que sufriera eso.

-¿Quién fue?- le preguntó a Ginny acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, la pelirroja siguió llorando

-Dígame quien fue- le grito

-Yo…- decía ella viendo a Severus- No sé, no se- dijo Ginny tapándose la cara –Ella dijo que no le vio la cara traía una capucha- decía Ginny sin parar de llorar.

Severus le dio un puñetazo a la pared dejado la marca de su mano en ella, la mano le trono en ese momento y comenzó a sangrar, pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón era mucho más fuerte así que ignoro el malestar de su mano

-Malditos- grito Severus en medio de la habitación, encontraría al maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa, lo encontraría y no se cansaría de torturarlo, de asegurarse que sufriera lo mismo que Hermione una y otra vez

-Malditos- volvió a gritar Severus asustando a la pelirroja

-Profesor por favor cálmese- pidió Ginny acercándose a él con cuidado, Snape estaba en el suelo llorando la pelirroja le tendió la mano, el pelinegro levanto la vista, la observo para luego jalarla y abrazarla soltándose a llorar, Ginny se desconcertó demasiado, no solo no había imaginado estar diciendo algo así, mucho menos imagino abrazar alguna vez en su vida al temido Severus Snape

-¿Por qué ella?- preguntó el profesor apretando a Ginny la pelirroja no respondió

-Severus- Susurro de nuevo Hermione, Snape soltó de inmediato a Ginny y corrió al lado de la castaña

-Tú no amor, tu no- le dijo sujetándole la mano – Te prometo encontrarlos, no descansare hasta que los haya matado, pero por favor ayúdame- le pedía a la chica Ginny se levanto y los vio con una cara de pesar sentía el dolor no solo de Hermione, también el de Snape por más que quiso abrazar a su amiga se contuvo y salió de la habitación corriendo a los brazos de su encantador licántropo

-Perdóname, debí de cuidarte, no separarme de ti- decía Severus notando como la puerta era cerrada por la pelirroja –Nada te lastimara, no mientras yo esté aquí- decía el pelinegro besando las frías manos de la Gryffindor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Oh Remus!- exclamo Ginny aventándose a los brazos de Lupin en cuanto el castaño abrio la puerta de su despacho

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Remus cerrando al puerta tras de el

-Nada- respondió Ginny secándose las lagrimas, no podía decirle lo de Hermione no después de haber divulgado un secreto que ella protegería tan fácilmente ni por mucha que fuese su confianza para con Lupin

-Solo abrázame- pidió ella cerrando los ojos y sujetando la túnica del castaño fuertemente

-¿Paso algo con Hermione?- preguntó el licántropo

-No- mintió Ginny

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Sirius saliendo del despacho de Remus el ojigris lucia pálido y desalineado oliendo a alcohol y con ojeras

-No sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Ginny soltando a Remus

-Vine con Lunático, me voy en unas horas- aviso Sirius- ¿habías dicho algo sobre Hermione?- le pregunto

-No, fui yo quien la menciono- corrigió Remus

-Ella esta perfecta- dijo Ginny- es solo que… me gano el sentimiento, necesitaba a alguien a quien abrazar- dijo la chica Weasley

-Imagino que esta con Snape- dijo Remus

-Sí, el la cuida- aviso Ginny Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, fulmino con la mirada a Ginny y entro al despacho

-No le hagas caso, está un poco enojado- dijo Remus

-¿Enojado?- pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno es que tú sabes, lo que paso-

-Si claro, pero nadie me hace caso, era mucho para ella- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la fiesta

-No seas cruel, nadie tuvo la culpa- le dijo Remus

-Si no hubiese sido por esa fiesta Hermione no hubiese sido…- dijo Ginny ahora con la rabia contenida, pero se callo a tiempo- No hubiese sido lastimada por Harry- a completo la pelirroja

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo- dijo Sirius casi gritando saliendo del despacho

-No es cierto- le dijo Ginny defendiéndose

-Sí, Ayudaste a repartir las invitaciones, arreglaste todo- le recrimino ojigris , Remus se interpuso entre ellos cuando vio las fieras miradas que ambos se echaban

-Y tu insististe en invitar a medio Hogwarts- le recordó Ginny

-Debí de haber limitado la lista de invitados y dejarte a ti y a Snape fuera- le grito Sirius

-Sirius dente- pidió Remus

-Sí, claro, si no te diste cuenta somos los únicos que la ayudamos, Snape no ha dormido casi nada por estar a su lado-

-Oh si vaya, San Snape – exclamo Sirius caminado alrededor de Ginny – Es un santo, hagámosle un altar-

-Ginny mejor vete- dijo Remus

-No, espérate- dijo Ginny apartando a Remus- ¿Sabes lo que hace Snape?, ¿cómo atiende a Herms?, es el único que se le ha podido acercar ella susurra su nombre cuando está dormida- dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Lo llama a el?- preguntó Sirius desconcertado

-Al menos cinco veces lo ha llamado- dijo Ginny

-Te lo dije- dijo Sirius señalando a Remus –Ese oportunista hijo de…-

-Cállate Sirius- lo regaño Remus con una mirada que pocas veces se la había visto

-La quiere engatusar para quedársela- dijo Black - me la quiere quitar-

-¿Quedársela?- preguntó Ginny – eres un inmaduro, Snape no quiere quedársela, la quiere ayudar y es triste que pienses en Hermione como un objeto pero sobre todo es patético pensar que ella te pertenece, típico macho inmaduro, Hermione jamás te va a mirar de otra forma que no sea como el padrino de su mejor amigo-

-Ginevra, ya basta- dijo Remus poniéndole un alto a la pelirroja, pero ella no se callo, ahora veía a Sirius acorralado con todas las verdades que ella decía

-No, ahora me toca hablar- dijo Ginevra apartando a Lupin de su camino

-No sabes el gusto que me da que Hermione piense en Snape y no en ti, el la merece más, por mucho la merece mas- decía la chica que se encontraba roja de la ira

-No se la dejare, dile que no podrá ser de el- dijo Sirius tomando del brazo a Ginny, Remus separo a Sirius de Ginny

-Tenía un concepto diferente de ti- le respondió Weasley caminado por el pasillo donde se topo con Harry y Ron

-Hola Ginny- saludo su hermano, la pelirroja no hizo caso y se seguía de largo

-¿ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó Ron sujetando un gran trozo de carne sobre su cara

-Mujeres- dijo Harry al lado del pelinegro paso Remus corriendo sin siquiera notarlo

-Harry eres tu- dijo Sirius cuando a lo lejos vio a su ahijado

-¡Sirius!-exclamo Harry saludando a su padrino

-Hola- dijo secamente el ojigris

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Potter

-Es una larga historia- respondió Sirius

-¡Ginny!¡Ginny!- gritaba Remus hasta que alcanzo a la pelirroja

-Suéltame Remus- pidió ella intentando soltarse

-No, espera, perdona a canuto, no sabe lo que dice- lo justifico

- No sabe por lo que Hermione está pasando y se atreve a pensar primero en el- dijo muy molesta

-¿Qué está pasando Hermione?- preguntó Remus

-Pues todo esto, la muerte de sus padres, el regaño de Harry lo de su brazo todo-

-Sirius no tiene la culpa de eso, bien pudo pasar todo esto aquí- dijo Remus

-Tu sabias acerca de las intenciones de Sirius?- preguntó Ginny

-Bueno…-

-¿Sabias o no?- pregunto ella

-Sí, lo sabía, me lo dijo en la fiesta – respondió Lupin- Tu dijiste algo sobre que Severus la merece mas ¿acaso él?-

-¿acaso él?- pregunto Ginny

-¿Acaso el quiere a Hermione?- preguntó Remus

-No- respondió Ginny- Yo solo lo dije por qué no me gusta cómo se expresa Sirius de Hermione, como si fuera de él-

-Es una forma de decirlo- dijo Remus

-No me parece- respondió Ginny

-¿No? Entonces no te gusta que te diga que eres mía- dijo el licántropo abrazando a la chica por la espalda besando el cuello de la chica

-Bueno eso es diferente- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿Por qué es diferente?- preguntó Remus

-Por que yo estoy enamorada de ti, Hermione no lo está de Sirius- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Intuición- respondió ella –Remus, no veo a Hermione con Sirius, son tan diferentes no tienen nada en común- dijo ella

-Yo pienso que Hermione debe decidir eso ¿No te parece?- preguntó

-Sí, pero de todos modos te digo que no estoy de acuerdo- advirtió Ginny

-¿Entonces vas a evitar meterte?- preguntó Remus

-Solo si tú no intervienes tampoco-

-Sirius es mi amigo –

-No importa, es un arrogante, presumido, se queja tanto del apellido Black y sin embargo tiene todas las cualidades de su noble casa- dijo en tono de burla

-No me digas que es igual a Bellatrix-

-Oh claro que no, Bellatrix era una maniaca Sirius es un psicópata- dijo Ginny

-Entonces no vas a perdonarlo-

-No, Remus, yo te quiero mucho y aprecio a Harry pero primero muerta antes que tener tratos de nuevo con un Black- dijo Ginny, Remus negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Tenia que ser esa mugrosa comadreja!- exclamo Draco aventando sus paquetes hacia el sofá Lucius se quedo parado atrás de el viendo como el rubio desquitaba toda su ira contra las cosas que encontraba a su paso

-No debiste perder la paciencia Draco- dijo Malfoy padre acercándose al bar a servir una generosa copa de licor la cual entrego a Draco

-No puedo permitir que se burle de mi madre- respondió el chico, tomándose de un sorbo el oscuro liquido

-No dejaras que pase lo sé, pero te delatas es mejor actuar por lo bajo- dijo Lucius susurrándoselo en el oído al chico

-¿qué hago entonces?-

-Dales en sus puntos débiles- propuso Lucius sacando de un cofre un pequeño estuche para anillos

-Y esos puntos débiles son…-

-Granger y la hermanita- dijo Lucius acercándole la cajita, Draco abrió el estuche y sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Sabia que habías sido tú el que ataco a esos muggles- dijo Draco viendo a su padre con una oscura mirada

-Una de cal por las que van de arena- dijo Lucius sentándose en el sofá apartando los paquetes del mismo

-No sabrán ni quien fue- susurro Draco guardando la cajita en su túnica y es que sería una gran diversión torturar a Granger y Weasley viendo como Potter y la comadreja pobretona se quedaban con los brazos cruzados

-Tengo cosas que hacer Draco, y tú debes apresurarte, mañana partes en el tren- dijo Lucius dándole sus cosas al rubio, Draco asintió y subió a su recamara, la pesadilla apenas empezaba para Hermione y Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Severus mientras veía a Hermione dormir y de vez en cuando susurrar su nombre ¿Por qué lo llamaba a el? Se pregunto más de una ocasión ya que era muy raro que no llamara a Harry, Ginny o siquiera a ese pelirrojo de Ronald, no había bajado a cenar, no había recibido a los alumnos, ni siquiera quería levantarse de su lado para ir y dar clases, las cuales empezaban en unas cuantas horas, Potter y los Weasley insistieron en verla pero claro que no lo permitió no podía exponerla tanto, dejo pasar a Ginny pero eso solo mientras el comía o bajaba a ducharse más tiempo no permitía que se quedara y es que también le preocupo que Hermione llevara tanto tiempo sin despertar , era cierto, la fiebre aun persistía, pero solo unos grados más baja

-Profesor- llamo Ginny a la puerta, Snape se levanto y abrió de inmediato

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Ya es tarde, pensé que quería bajara a alistarse para las clases- dijo la pelirroja

-No las daré- aviso Snape

-Pero- dijo Ginny

-Ya escucho Weasley, no hay pociones, ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado, daré las clases cuando pueda ver a Granger en ellas- respondió Severus

-profesor…-

-Váyase Weasley- dijo Severus intentando cerrar la puerta pero un susurro lo detuvo

-De las clases- fue lo que Ginny y Snape escucharon, ambos voltearon a la cama y vieron a Hermione despierta con los ojos entrecerrados

-Hermione- grito Ginny corriendo a la chica abrazándola

-debe de ir – dijo la chica viendo a Severus

-Granger no es necesario- dijo Severus

-No va a privar a los alumnos de su clase por estar aquí vigilándome- dijo ella con pesar

-No la estoy vigilando- dijo Severus, Hermione se levanto y metió de nuevo al baño abriendo la regadera y rompiendo en llanto se metió con todo y ropa bajo el chorro de agua helada

-Hermione- llamo Severus caminando al baño pero Ginny lo detuvo

-No entre- dijo la pelirroja

-Voy a dar clases, quiero que haga que coma, así tenga que meterle la comida por la boca entendió-

-Cristalino- respondió Ginny

-regreso en unas horas, tiene permiso de faltar a clases – dijo Severus tomando su túnica y marchándose

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo Weasley, te pegaste con una escoba?- pregunto Blaize, cuando el lunes por la mañana vieron a Ron en el gran comedor, el chico tenía el ojo morado y estaba casi cerrado, obviamente cortesía del puñetazo de Draco

-No idiota me pegue con una puerta- dijo Ron fulminándolo con la mirada

-Mientes Weasley- dijo Draco llegando al lado de Pansy- La verdad es que el ojo morado me lo debe a mi- dijo el rubio, el grupito de Slytherins comenzó a reírse

-Pronto de devolveré el favor- dijo Ron jalando a Harry para entrar al comedor

-¿Oye cabeza rajada donde dejaste a Granger?- preguntó Draco

-Que te importa- respondió Harry siguiendo su camino

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-A menudo lady Middleton lo llamaba al orden, se extrañaba de que alguien pudiera distraer su atención de la música siquiera por un momento y le pedía a Marianne que cantara una canción en especial que ella acababa de terminar. Sólo el coronel Brandon, entre toda la concurrencia, la escuchaba sin arrebatos. Su único cumplido era es - cucharla, y en ese momento ella sintió por él un respeto que los otros con toda razón habían perdido por su desvergonzada falta de gusto-

-¿Hermione me escuchas?- preguntó Ginny notando el ausentismo de la castaña

- ¿Por qué estuvo Snape aquí?- preguntó Hermione cambiando el tema de inmediato

-Ya te lo dije tenía que asegurarse que estabas bien- dijo Ginny aunque vio el gesto de Hermione que le parecía de pesar y agrego

-.. Además el quiso quedarse-

-Tuve un sueño muy raro- dijo Hermione probando un poco de jugo , lo único que hacia comido en dos días

-¿En serio?- prgeutno Ginny

-Sí, pero.. No.. Es una tontería- dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza

-Vamos cuéntamelo- pidió Ginny cerrando el libro y sentándose al lado de Hermione

-Debió ser la fiebre- dijo Hermione

-No anda dime- insistió Ginny, y es que en las cuatro horas que llevaba leyéndole eran las primeras señas de querer entablar una conversación que daba la Gryffindor

-Soñé que declaraba estar enamorado de mi –

-Oh, que dulce!- fuer la exclamación de Ginny

-Fue un sueño- dijo Hermione tomando su brazo roto y empezando a llorar

-No, No creo que haya sido un sueño, Hermione…- decía Ginny sin notar el estado en el que Hermione acababa de entrar

-No lo entiendes- dijo murmurando la chica Granger – Yo no puedo querer de nuevo, yo estoy sucia, no soy digna de alguien me vea o siquiera se fije en mi, le pertenezco a él-

-¡No le perteneces!- exclamo Ginny – Hermione querida, tú no eres así, tú vales mucho, eres una chica encantadora valiosa, los hombres son los que no deberían considerarse dignos de que les dirigieras la palabra- dijo la pelirroja pensando obviamente en Sirius y su comportamiento de adolescente

-Ginny estoy marcada- dijo Hermione

-Querida estoy segura que si le contaras a Snape lo que paso podría ayudarte, debes de hablarlo desahogarte – le aconsejo Ginny

-No, nadie debe de saberlo, es muy arriesgado, te lo dije a ti y corres un gran riesgo si él sabe que estas enterada te va a matar a tu familia, todo, es capaz de ….- y se quebró, Hermione no pudo más y rompió en llanto

-No lo diré, no lo repetiré- decía Ginny maldiciéndose por haberle dicho a Snape –Pero prométeme que nos dejaras ayudarte- pidió Ginny

-Yo, no se- dijo Hermione

-Por favor, sal un rato, pasa por las clases, en una hora toca pociones será muy lindo que asistieras, tómalo como una forma de agradecerle al profesor Snape como te cuido todo el fin de semana –

-Pero…-

-Hermione, si te quedas aquí solo estarás pensando en la fiesta, y te hará mas daño además estas en Hogwarts , el lugar más seguro de la tierra, Dumbledore, cuida el castillo, esta Snape, Macgonagall, Remus hay muchos alumnos que deambulan por los corredores, y yo no me voy a separar de ti – decía Ginny

-No quiero ver a Harry- dijo Hermione

-Pero por qué?- pregunto Weasley desconcertada

-No quiero verlo- respondió de nuevo Hermione

-Está bien, mira si quieres no lo vemos, no le hables , pero sal un rato, vamos a caminar por el algo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte -

-No, no quiero salir- fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione seguida por el típico acurruco en su cama tapándose con las cobijas

-Hace un dia bellísimo- le señalo Ginny abriendo la ventana

-Cierra las cortinas- dijo Hermione , Ginny cerro las cortinas de una ventana dejando abierta otra ventana

-Todas- dijo Hermione, a Ginny no le quedo remedio y cerro todo dejando en penumbras la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante todo el día Snape estuvo disperso en sus clases, algo que jamás le pasaba distraído y sin ganas de estar frente a una aula solo se dedico a dejar interminables copias del libro, cada hora que pasaba lo torturaba mas, quería que se acabaran las clases, subir corriendo a la torre Gryffindor y ver como estaba Hermione , por desgracia no pudo. Fue casi obligado por Albus a quedarse en la cena al menos unos minutos y luego a hacer una ronda por el castillo la cual ya se le había hecho tediosa , lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo fueron las notas que cada dos horas Ginny mandaba avisando el estado de Hermione, la mayoría llevaba las mismas dos palabras "está dormida" salvo una que cambio el mensaje diciendo que se duchaba y nada más.

Snape medito mientras hacia su ronda nocturna, quien había sido capaz de dañarla a ella ¿Por qué no a Potter?¿Por qué no a Ginny?¿Por qué no a ese pulgoso de Black? ¡Era cruel desear el mal para alguien más? Se pregunto, si lo era pero preferirá mil veces ver a Sirius retorciéndose por el dolor de haber perdido a alguien que a Hermione en esa actitud de inferí

-Buenas noches Harry- escuchó que decían, era la inconfundible voz de Lupin, Severus vio venir a Potter desde el final del pasillo por fin, podía desquitar toda su frustración e ira con alguien que en verdad lo merecía

-¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde Potter?- preguntó Severus cuando el chico paso a su lado

-Profesor- exclamo Harry saltando asustado

-Nadie le ha dicho que está prohibido pasear por el colegio a tan altas horas de la noche-

-Venia de mi detención con Remus- dijo Harry

-Profesor Lupin- lo reprendió de nuevo Severus como aquel día en la oficina de Dumbledore

-Venia del despacho del profesor Lupin señor- dijo Harry

-Eso no me interesa, usted rompió una regla del colegio y esta vez no se quedara sin castigo, cien puntos menos Gryffindor- dijo Snape

-¿Cien puntos?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿No le parece?- pregunto Severus arqueando su curiosa ceja Esta bien que sean doscientos- dijo Harry quiso reclamar con todas sus fuerzas pero se quedo callado para no darle motivos a Snape y que terminara dejando a la casa de Gryffindor en ceros

-Y detención- dijo Severus

-Un mes, en mi despacho a partir de las siete – agrego

-Todo esto por estar en el corredor-

-No, esto no es por estar en el corredor, es porque se me da la gana- dijo Severus burlonamente

-además quiero un ensayo sobre la poción multijugos, como identificarla, como se sacan sus ingredientes, los efectos secundarios que tiene y las pociones que se pueden varias de ella- recito Snape –Puede irse- le dijo Harry asintió y camino directo a la torre , cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos Snape dijo en voz alta

-Potter el ensayo es mañana a primera hora en mi despacho-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry girándose

-Supérelo- le respondió Severus y se fue de ahí las mazmorras, el último lugar que tenía que revisar solo unos cuantos pasillos más y podía ir y relevar a Weasley de su eterna guardia al lado de Hermione

-Parkinson, Malfoy, a su sala común- dijo Severus cuando encontró a ambos Slytherins besuqueándose en un aula cercana a la sala común otro retraso mas pensó Severus cuando a lo lejos diviso a una persona parada frente a la puerta de su despacho, dispuesto a hechizar a la persona que evitaba pudiera ir al lado de Hermione saco la varita

-Se puede saber que….- preguntaba Severus pero se congelo cuando identifico a la chica que lo esperaba

-… Hermio… Granger ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó desconcertado, ante el estaba Hermione parecía irreal la chica se veía angelicalmente bella tanto que Snape creyó era una visión hasta que la chica hablo y despejo las dudas

-No quería estar sola-respondió Hermione- Ginny salió y …- ya no dijo mas

-Perdón, no son horas de estar afuera, tengo que irme- dijo echándose a correr, Snape reacciono a tiempo y la sujetó de su mano sana

-No se vaya- le pidió – puede quedarse claro si usted quiere- le dijo a la chica, ella vio con cierto temor la mano de Snape sobre su muñeca que de inmediato la soltó

- Es tarde y tal vez usted quiere descansar- dijo la castaña

-No es tan tarde, de hecho es temprano y yo no quiero descansar bueno lo que trato de decir es que iba a verla, ahorita cuando terminara la ronda, así que no descansare, bueno si descansare pero…. ¿quiere pasar?- le preguntó a la chica cuando vio como se había enredado con sus absurdas excusas y explicaciones, Hermione asintió y se adentro a la habitación seguida por Severus

-póngase cómoda- le pidió el pelinegro, Hermione camino a sofá y se sentó en el

-Gusta algo de comer, imagino que no ha cenado, mandare Dobby a traer algo de comida-

-No es necesario- respondió Hermione- Yo quería…- dijo ella se levanto y corrió a abrazar a Snape el se quedo petrificado cuando sintió los brazos de Hermione perfilarse alrededor de su cintura duraron abrazados cerca de media hora, nadie dijo nada ella solo lloraba y Snape acariciaba su cabello ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? No sabía, era raro que estando en la situación que estaba Hermione corriera a abrazarlo, lo que si se dio cuenta Severus fue que la chica no desarrollaba mecanismos de defensa a su lado, lo había dejado acercarse en Grimmauld Place, se acerco a ella cuando el incidente de la fiesta, susurraba su nombre estando dormida y ahora lo abrazaba sin explicación alguna.

Por otra parte Hermione no solo se sentía segura y protegida al lado de su profesor de pociones también había cierta paz que él le transmitía

_FLASHBACK_

_-Tu prrrofesorr es muy estrrricto, Her- moin – dijo Vícktor cuando estaba con Hermione en el baile _

_-¿Quién?- pregunto Hermione volteando a todos lados_

_-El prrrofesorr Snape le pidió a mi dirrectorr que te dejarra en paz, piensa que soy muy grande para ti – respondió el búlgaro dirigiendo su mirada a Severus, el estaba en una de las esquinas con una copa de whisky de fuego observando al alumnado de Hogwarts cuando vio a Hermione mirarlo Severus se enderezo y alzo su copa rumbo a la castaña Her4mione correspondió el gesto haciendo lo mismo y dándole un cabeceo de respuesta_

_-crreo que el gustas- dijo Krum en un tono muy agridulce _

_¿Qué yo?¿A Snape?- preguntó incrédula la chica _

_-No ha dejado de mirrarrte en toda la noche – le dijo Vicktor_

_-No digas tonterías- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema de la conversación _

_-¿Quieres bailarrr?-pregunto el apuesto buscador_

_-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir ya es muy tarde y mañana parto en el expreso- dijo al chica _

_-¿Me perrmitirria esta hermosa dama acompañarla a la puerrta de su torrrre?- pregunto Krum_

_-Primero tengo que encontrar a Harry y a Ron- dijo ella _

_-Busquémoslos entonces- respondió Vicktor ofreciéndole su brazo a Hermione, la Gryffindor Snape vio como ambos chicos salían del comedor, los vio dirigirse a la entrada cuando…_

_-¿Te diviertes Hijo?- pregunto Albus distrayéndolo un segundo justo para que Snape no se percatara que Hermione y Vicktor habían girado por un corredor acompañados por Luna _

_-Si – respondió intentando pasar por los alumnos _

_-Me alegro- dijo Albus levantando su copa, Snape camino a las afueras del castillo donde un grupo de carrozas le daban la bienvenida_

_Aquel día se quedo en la memoria de Hermione intacto, el vestido, el baile, la compañía, Vicktor diciéndole que ella le gustaba a Snape , pero que absurdo era ella gustarle a Snape , si con duras penas pudo gustarle a un chico ahora era imposible gustarle a un profesor y mas al temido pocionista , no lo negaba seria increíble que las palabras de Vicktor fueran ciertas y gustarle a Snape pero eso era imposible era tanto como decir que Harry se había convertido en mortifago _

_FLASHBACK_

-Lo lamento- dijo la castaña soltándose de Snape

-No se preocupe- respondió Severus

-Me tengo que ir- respondió ella caminado a la puerta

-Espéreme- dijo Severus quitándose la túnica y colocándosela a la chica

-No se vaya a resfriar- le dijo

-Eso no importa- respondió con pesar la castaña

-Puedo acompañarla?- preguntó Snape Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho del pelinegro

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, YO ESTOY AQUÍ CASI COMIENDOME LASUÑAS IMAGINANDO A SEVERUS Y HERMIONE, BIEN YA SABEN POR QUE LO DEJA ACERCARSE POCO A POCO SE VA A VER MAS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS DE AMBOS, ADEMAS DE QUE VEREMOS COSAS EN LA RELACION DE GINNY Y REMUS Y LES ADELANTO QUE UNA TRAGEDIA VA A PASAR EN EL COLEGIO, AHHHH QUE NERVIOS, PERO BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, BESOS **

**KIZY MALFOY:** hola si Sevy ya sabe sin embargo no va a decir nada ni a preguntar de mas, esperara a que Hermione le cuente, pero eso si la va a ayudar , gracias pro tu review, espero estés bien besos

**NATALYS:** Hola me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, no actualice tan rápido por que había un pequeño bloqueo con lo de Lucius, pero ya lo arregle, ahora la siguiente actualización será sin falta el lunes cuídate mucho saludos

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola sí creo que es moda lo de Ginny y Remus, aunque pensándolo bien si quedan juntos aquí cabe mencionar no hay una Tonks, pensemos que murió en la batalla y que jamás se caso con Remus, (no soporto la pareja que hacen simplemente no me cae bien ) igual que tu ya había visto que le decía a Hermione Miss Granger ( amo cuando Severus lo dice me derrite) pero quise ponerlo también con Ginny para que no saltara la diferencia ( creo que fue al revés) suerte en tus exámenes y si estas alucinando Draco no se fijara en Ginny nunca( por lo menso no en este fic) besos =) y no te preocupes Ginny no sabrá quien fue, el que si se va a enterara y de que manera será Harry :o

**CHOFIS:** hola como tener tele en tu cabeza, me encanto espero leerte pronto un abrazo

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola los únicos que saben son Sev y Ginny Luna no, ella solo le dice a Hermione que se acerque a sus amigos, pero no lo sabe, Por Merlín ni siquiera Dumbledore eso está mal adelante verán por que Lucius le tiene coraje a Severus y si Hermione ya se volvió una obsesión para él , saludos =)

**RUTH SNAPE**: Hi tienes razón que le hagan eso a Lucius y mas, pero te aseguro Hermione también se vengara de todo lo que le hizo y le hará, besos cuídate mucho

**AMIA SNAPE:** hola nena los recuerdos de cómo es que empezó a sentir algo por ella están en el cap de Hatfield House ahí doy unos recuerdos, pero pondré más acerca de ellos, pro que Hermione también tiene varios recuerdos, Remus y Ginny seguirán juntos y como vez la pelirroja ya se peleo con el cojonudo de Sirius ( es tan infantil) pero es que se lo merecía, y ni modo pobre Remus a partirse en dos cuídate también nena, besos =)

**LINA SANPE:** Hola ahhhhh con muchas preguntas, pero bien aquí van algunas respuestas primero que nada no importa que no hayas dejado review se que todas estamos ocupadas pero mil gracias pro leer el fic bien el coraje de Lucius viene de más atrás del callejón, Lucius no quiso a Narcisa si se está obsesionando con Hermione y cañón por que empezara a pensar que ella también lo quiere o debe de quererlo, espero leerte en el próximo capitulo saludos=)

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS**: Hola la búsqueda por el culpable será implacable, y si Remus es muy despierto ( eso es tan lindo en un hombre) espero estés bien, besos

**GUEST**: Hola lamento dejarlo a medias pero ese es mi estilo dejar capítulos en suspenso, (que cruel soy) pero valdrá toda la pena la espera, lo juro, besos cuídate mucho =)

**WAALEEJ**: Hola si era a Ginny para que siguiera el suspenso, ( ella no sabe que Severus sabe)

Fíjate que yo difiero contigo, para mi primero es Severus, luego Remus y después el sexy de Sirius, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo

**AURORA CAELESTIS**: Hola muchas gracias por leer el fic, y más los capítulos de corrido, me agrada que te este gustando, espero leerte pronto saludos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS YA SABEN TOMATAZOS, CRUCIOS, AVADAS GRAGEAS DE TODOS LO SABORES Y BUENOS DESEOS, AQUIE AAJO DEJEN REVIEW, BESOS **


	11. Tan pequeña

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 10 Tan pequeña

-No- dijo Snape cuando la puerta fue cerrada reaccionando a lo que había acontecido en su despacho –No- repitió de nuevo saliendo de la oficina, a lo lejos vio al silueta de Hermione la cual llevaba la capa de él , no podía dejarla ir, no ahora no después de que pudo acercarse a ella

-Hermione- la llamo la castaña se detuvo un momento al escuchar su nombre –No se vaya, por favor quédese- le pidió Severus la Gryffindor no había volteado, solo estaba parada con los ojos cerrados

-¿No lo molesto?- pregunto ella aun sin voltearse

-En absoluto, usted no es molestia- respondió Snape, Hermione asintió y se volteo para darle la cara a Severus, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos como si quisiera llorar –Por favor Granger – suplico de nuevo Snape

-Dígalo de nuevo- pidió Hermione

-Por fav…-

-Eso no – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y girando la cara ligeramente – Usted me llamo Hermione, dígalo de nuevo- pidió por segunda ocasión la chica

-Hermione- dijo Severus con esa voz tan sedosa -¿Quiere quedarse un poco más?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No quiero estar sola – dijo Hermione caminando hacia Severus el pocionista la llevo hasta su despacho donde le ofreció de nuevo algo de beber

-Leche caliente- dijo Hermione acurrucándose en el sillón

-Debe tener frio- dijo Severus acercándose a la chimenea para prenderla

-Con su capa no tanto- respondió ella , Dobby llego de inmediato con el vaso de leche de Hermione, se lo entrego a la chica y desapareció de inmediato

-No me gusta que me traten como si fuera una invalida- dijo Hermione dándole un sorbo a leche – Puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma, Ginny no entiende eso , me trata como un bebe me da de comer en la boca- dijo Hermione

-Yo se lo ordene- dijo Severus – le dije que si era necesario le vertiera la comida por la boca al parecer obedeció-

-No soy una niña pequeña- dijo Hermione

-No se comporte como tal y dejaremos de tratarla así- respondió Severus casi maldiciéndose el mismo, pero no permitiría caer en ese juego de compasión que todos habían impuesto con Hermione, el sería diferente la ayudaría haciéndola sentir una persona no una muñeca que necesitara de el todo el tiempo

-Hermione no pretendo ser el malo de la historia…- decía Severus pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

- Con usted no me siento así, siento que tengo voluntad para todo, me siento viva de nuevo , con usted siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa … o persona- eso ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando

-No debe de estar sola- dijo Severus queriendo acariciar su mejilla pero se contuvo

-A veces creo que es mejor estar sola, no hay nadie que pueda lastimarte-

-¿Alguien la ha lastimado?- pregunto cautelosamente Severus, Hermione asintió -¿Quién?- le preguntó esperanzado a que le revelara la identidad de aquel bastardo que se había atrevido a tocarla

-Harry, me lastimo el brazo- dijo ella levantando el brazo vendado

-Por supuesto- dijo Severus decepcionado, pero tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que la situación fluyera

-Sabe, lo castigue hoy- se le ocurrió decir a Severus después de un incomodo silencio de varios minutos –Andaba vagando por los pasillos y bueno, lo que le había hecho a usted supuse no debería quedar impune- le dijo

-Como lo castigo?- preguntó la castaña sintiéndose mal por lo que su amigo estaría pasando, estaba consciente que la había herido, físicamente no, pero le había gritado y eso le dolió hasta el alma, sin embargo considero una injustica que Snape lo castigara

-No es nada de importancia- dijo Snape

-me voy- dijo Hermione levantándose – Le quite mucho tiempo- dijo viendo el reloj de la estancia, este marcaba las dos de la mañana

-La acompaño a su torre- dijo Severus, cuando Hermione se giraba para responder el se adelanto

-No fue pregunta Miss Granger- le dijo, por un momento le pareció ver una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione y asintió, le abrió la puerta del despacho y se dispuso a encaminarla hasta su torre

Tal como lo había pensado Hermione, cuando entro a la sala común vio al pobre de Harry dormido sobre un montón de libros un ensayo a medio empezar y la tinta resbalando por la mejilla del ojiverde , tomo el pergamino en sus manos y leyó:

**Poción Multijugos**

**Como identificarla**

**Obtención de los ingredientes**

**Efectos secundarios y **

**La influencia con otras pociones **

Era lo que se leía en el titulo seguido por una serie de referencias sobre la poción aunque la información no era tanta

-Perdóname Harry- dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, convoco una manta y lo cubrió con ella, así que la castaña se dispuso a terminar el ensayo para Snape, convoco libros de su propia colección y hechizando una pluma que imitara la escritura de Harry comenzó a dictar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny por el cuadro de la dama gorda cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, topándose con Hermione que ya estaba recogiendo los libros

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione identificando a la chica

-Hermione- exclamo la pelirroja con la felicidad marcada en su rostro

-Shh- dijo Hermione señalando a Harry

-Lo siento- respondió Ginny-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto

-Baje por unos libros que necesito, bajare a clases hoy- respondió firmemente Hermione

-Oh ¿en serio?- preguntó Ginny

-Shh, vas a despertar a Harry- dijo la chica – Ven vamos arriba – la pelirroja la siguió a su habitación

- Estuve pensando y no quiero sentirme así- dijo la castaña

-¿así como?- preguntó ginny

-Con miedo hasta de mi sombra , a merced de todos y más frágil que el cristal más fino de todos, quiero volver si no a ser yo por lo menos a recuperar algo de la Hermione que todos conocen- Ginny no dijo nada y se lanzo a abrazarla

–Cuentas conmigo- le dijo la chica

-Gracias- respondió Hermione

-Bien si quieres asistir a clases creo que debes de empezar por meterte a dar bañarte y alistarte- respondió Ginny

-Aun es temprano- dijo Hermione sacándose la capa de Snape la cual aun llevaba puesta

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ginny alzando la prenda

-Una capa- dijo Hermione

-Una capa que parece no ser tuya- dijo Ginny

-Por favor no tiene importancia, es de Harry- mintió la chica, la mirada de Ginny era de no te creo nada pero ni lo menciono, decidió cambiar el tema luego lo averiguaría

-Está bien, yo tengo algo que he querido contarte desde hace días- dijo Ginny muy emocionada dando pequeños saltitos – Hermione estoy enamorada- dijo la chica terminando la frase con un profundo suspiro, Hermione sonrió ligeramente

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- preguntó la castaña

-Remus, Remus Remus- repitió la pelirroja tomando un oso de peluche y danzando con el por la habitación – Todo paso en la fiesta, me saco a bailar y me dijo que era muy hermosa y después me beso la mano, se porto tan caballeroso y atento conmigo, tu sabes que él me gustaba desde hace mucho y pues me gano, el sus atenciones y sonrisas, me pidió que fuéramos novios y acepte- declaro Weasley dejándose caer en la cama de Hermione, volteo a verlas y la vio triste

-Lo siento Herms no debí de… es injusto que el día mas feliz de mi vida tu hubieses …-

-No fue tu culpa- respondió Hermione-Sígueme contando- le pidió Ginny continuo con su relato acerca de cómo Remus y ella se la habían pasado, y por supuesto de la cita que habían tenido apenas unas horas atrás

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ginny- dijo Hermione con una sincera sonrisa, y es que si alguien se merecía a Ginny ese era Remus y por mucho eran una excelente pared, el reloj de la pared comenzó a sonar anunciando las siete de la mañana

-Santo cielo ya es tarde!- exclamó Ginny levantándose – Tenemos que vestirnos para bajar a desayunar- Hermione asintió y se dirigió a su armario de donde saco su uniforme

-Bueno yo voy a vestirme y bañarme ¿ te espero abajo en media hora?- le pregunto

-de acuerdo- dijo Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Potter, Potter- llamo Snape al pelinegro, el chico iba caminando junto con Ron directo al comedor

-si profesor-

-¿Tiene lo que le encargue Potter?- preguntó altaneramente Snape sabiendo que el Gryffindor no lo había logrado ansioso de poder disfrutar del regaño que estaba próximo a propinarle por ser un inepto

-Aquí esta- dijo Harry extendiendo el ensayo, la sonrisa socarrona de Snape se borro en un minuto cuando vio la calidad del trabajo entregado por Potter

-Está mal hecho- dijo Severus sin siquiera revisarlo

-¿Pero por qué?- protesto Ron ganándose un mirada fulminante del Slytherin

-Por que he dicho que está mal hecho- respondió fácilmente Severus tirando cualquier posible argumento de los chicos

-Repítalo, lo quiero a las siete en mi despacho completo- le dijo a Harry devolviéndole el ensayo, Potter no dijo nada y espero hasta que Snape había dado vuelta en el pasillo para soltar un bufido

-Crees que sepa que no lo hiciste tu?- preguntó Ron

-No había manera de que lo supiera – dijo Harry

-¿Y sabes quién lo escribió?- preguntó Ron

-Bueno yo creo que….- dijo Harry pero se quedo pensando la respuesta –No.. sería imposible- dijo Harry desechando el pensamiento de que tal vez Hermione había tenido algo que ver, así que se llevo a Ron al comedor

-¿Qué pasa ron?- preguntó Harry cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, tenía una expresion realmente rara, como si hubiese visto a una araña o al mismísimo Voldemort

-Hermione- susurro el chico, Harry dirigió la vista a donde estaba la de Ron y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Hermione sentada en la mesa de los Gryffindors desayunando

-Hermione!- grito Harry desde la puerta de la entrada la castaña lo observo y se paralizo –Hermione!1- grito de nuevo solo que esta vez se echo a correr y el abrazo –Que bueno que estas aquí- decía el chico, todos los presentes se quedaban absortos con el recibimiento de Harry para con Hermione ya que según lo que les habían dicho los profesores Hermione había sufrido una caída y nada má

-Harry – aquí no- dijo ginny apartándolo de Hermione

-Lo siento- dijo el hico con lagrimas en los ojos y es que tener a Hermione en el comedor le daba una esperanza de que no la había dejado tan mal –La emoción-

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione tomándole la mano

-Hermione yo quería pedirte perdón por…- decía el chico Potter

-Harry, no hay nada por que pedir perdón, tu no hiciste nada- dijo Hermione agitándole el cabello al chico-Ahora desayuna – le dijo, Ron se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla

-Bienvenida Herms- dijo el pelirrojo

-No es esto conmovedor- dijo Draco acercándose al grupo de Gryffindors

-Qué tal sangre sucia te ausentas dos días y tanto Potter como Weasley ya se andan cortando las venas por ti - dijo el rubio en actitud burlona

-ya cállate Malfoy -dijo Harry desafiando al chico

-¿O si no que Potter?- preguntó

-O si no te las vas a ver conmigo- dijo Hermione encarando a Draco

-Hayyyy!- exclamo Draco fingiendo ternura – mejor metete con los de tu clase inmunda sangre sucia!- grito Draco, grave error ya que en la mesa de profesores Snape había permanecido atento a cualquier movimiento de Hermione

-Basta!- grito Harry –Si tienes un problema con Hermione lo tienes conmigo- le dijo intentando pasar sobre Hermione pero ella no lo dejo

-Pues sí, tengo un problema con ella Potter- dijo Draco, Snape se acercaba a paso sigiloso para seguir el hilo de la conversación, en el comedor todos los alumnos y profesores veían el espectáculo atónitos

-Déjala en paz- dijo ginny

-No, yo me puedo defender sola- interfirió Hermione dándole la cara a Draco –Si tienes un problema con migo me vale de acuerdo solo no te metas con mis amigos- le dijo al chico

-Huy ¿y si no?¿qué me vas a hacer huerfanita?- pregunto Draco con esa sonrisa perversa, Hermione pos su parte derramo una lagrima al escucharlo, y justo cuando el rubio había bajado la guardia, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara Severus sonrió de lado cuando vio a Hermione defenderse, eso era lo que había esperado, que peleara que nunca dejara de luchar y que aun tuviera voluntad y por fortuna la chica no lo había defraudado

-Desearías no haberlo hecho- le dijo a la castaña pero cuando levantaba el puño un rayo rojo lo arrojo hasta la puerta del comedor, los presentes voltearon a ver al responsable del hechizo y era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, el profesor estaba parado a pocos metros con la varita en alto

-Profesor Snape!- exclamó Minerva caminando hacia donde estaba Draco acompañada por Hagrid

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó Draco revolviéndose en el piso

-Señor Malfoy que bueno que está bien- dijo minerva, Hagrid se acerco al chico para cargarlo cuando dijo

-No me toques asqueroso Semi gigante- vocifero el rubio levantándose ayudado claro por Crabbe Goyle y Zabinni, se incorporo y miro a Hermione, una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco hizo que a la chica se le congelaran los huesos pero no lo demostró y le devolvió la mirada con todo el odio que podía imprimirle

-A sus clases- ordeno Macgonagall cuando Draco se había marchado, los alumnos levantaron sus útiles y salieron a prisa, Harry Ron y ginny se quedaron en sus lugares todos viendo a Snape que ahora guardaba la varita y se dirigía a ellos

-Granger venga conmigo- dijo Severus adelantándose, Hermione no tuvo remedio y lo siguió

-De seguro la va a castigar por haber golpeado al retrasado de Malfoy- dijo Ronald alcanzando a agarrar una tostada con mermelada antes de que la comida desapareciera

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, ¿viste como la defendió?- preguntó Harry también alcanzando algo para desayunar

-Si como no, estoy seguro que el Desmanius iba para Hermione- dijo Ron -¿Tu qué crees Ginny?- le preguntó a su hermanita

-Que Snape no es como ustedes creen- dijo Ginny levantando sus útiles y caminando a su primera clase del dia, defensa contra las artes oscuras y por fortuna bajo la excelente enseñanza de Remus John Lupin

-Tome asiento- dijo Severus acercándole una silla a Hermione en cuanto llegaron a su aula Hermione se sentó y no dijo nada, estaba en problemas, lo sabía, veía venir el regaño y el descuente infinito de puntos cerró los ojos cuando Snape abrió la boca

-Doscientos puntos para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor Hermione abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo miro sorprendida –Esa es la Granger que yo recuerdo, la que no se dejaba humillar por causa de su estatus de sangre, la que defendía a sus amigos ante todo- dijo Severus

-La que golpea alumnos sin ton ni son- dijo ella

-No, la que pone en su lugar a un malcriado chico sangre pura que se siente mejor por haber nacido en cuna de oro - dijo Snape sonriendo, _"¿Snape sonrió?"_ pensó Hermione, nunca lo había visto sonreír, no así, siempre sus sonrisas llevaban la palabra sarcasmo o ironía impresas, pero esa no, esa sonrisa era diferente.

- Volverá a Clases?- preguntó Severus, ella asintió levemente

-Bien, ya puede irse- dijo Severus- a y para la próxima le pido no le haga los trabajos a Potter- dijo

-Pero yo no…-

-No me diga que no lo hizo usted, llevo años reconociendo su trazo con la varita es como su sello-

-Sabía que yo los ayudo?- preguntó ella

-Si Granger lo sé- dijo Severus – pero digamos que por esta ocasión y solo por esta vez lo pasare por alto- dijo-Ahora si ya puede irse- le dijo a la chica ella asintió y salió del despacho, justo antes de cerrar por completo al puerta Snape noto que la castaña llevaba una negra capa que le quedaba más grande, una capa que Severus podía reconocer como suya

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día fue bastante bueno para el cuarteto de platino de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione en las clases, donde a pesar del aparente sueño que demostraba tener la castaña se mantuvo avante y logro acertar con dos comentarios, Ginny se les había unido para cuando las clases terminaron y por mucho que insistieron en que Hermione les dijera que le había dicho Snape, la castaña no soltó prenda y guardo silencio, cuando la tarde estaba entrando Harry subió a la biblioteca a repetir el ensayo de Snape pero no era tanto el trabajo, solo copiaría lo que tenia el otro ensayo pero con su letra, por su parte Ron se unió a Dean en una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Ginny acompañando a Hermione a tomar una siesta, por sorpresivo que pareciera la castaña no pensó ni un solo minuto en la fiesta, las diversas actividades sirvieron como un escudo protector para que no recordara nada y eso era bueno.

-Hermione ya es hora- dijo Ginny levantando a la chica

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella aun adormilada

-Las seis y media- aviso Ginny

-Tenemos que bajar a cenar- dijo Hermione tapándose con la almohada la cara cuando un trueno retumbo por el castillo ,Hermione salto asustada en su cama

-le puedo pedir a Dobby que suba algo-

-No, el pobrecito está trabajando mucho- dijo Hermione-Me lavo la cara y los dientes y bajamos- las chicas bajaron al comedor, Harry y Ron las esperaban

-Que hambre tengo- dijo Ron buscando por la mesa algún rastro de que fueran ya a servir la cena la lluvia golpeaba con ferocidad en los grandes ventanales del comedor , cuando el profesor Dumbledore hubo dado si aprobación para que la cena empezara las mesas se inundaran de exquisitos platillos

-mmm, pay de cereza- dijo Ron saboreándose la tarta que estaba ante el

-Casi nunca lo sirven- dijo Hermione

-Bueno veámoslo como que los elfos te quisieron consentir saben que es tu favorito- dijo Ginny viendo a Severus platicar con Remus , el pocionista la miro y cabeceo, mientras Remus cuando la observo le dedico una amplia sonrisa y un giño

-Harry ¿Cómo está Sirius?- preguntó Hermione el chico se tenso al escucharla

-El está bien- respondió rápidamente llenándose la boca con ensalada

- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Hermione

-Si muy bien , Hermione, está en Hatfield House- dijo Harry

- de acuerdo- dijo la castaña volviendo a su platillo

-¿Supieron lo de Malfoy?- preguntó Neville

-No- dijo ginny-¿Qué paso?-

-Macgonagall no estuvo feliz con su comportamiento le bajo 150 puntos Slytherin- informó Longbottom

-Quedaran como últimos para la copa de la casa si siguen así –dijo Ronald

-No lo creo- respondió Harry – Snape me bajo ayer 200 puntos-

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Me encontró en los pasillos saliendo de mi detención con Remus y aprovecho para fastidiarme –

-¿Por qué estas en detención?- preguntó Hermione

-No es nada- dijo Harry

-Lo castigaron por romperte el brazo- dijo al mismo tiempo Ron, Hermione lo observo fijamente

–Ron cállate- dijo Ginny

-Lo merecía de acuerdo- dijo Harry

-No, tú no lo merecías – dijo Hermione

-Es irrelevante- respondió Ginny

-No es irrelevante como van a castigar a Harry eso es injusto- protesto Hermione

-según Snape no, asique yo no me haría ilusiones con la copa de la casa,- dijo Harry

-¿Seguro que te bajo tantos puntos?- preguntó Neville viendo los relojes que estaban tras la mesa de los profesores

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Harry Potter- respondió el pelinegro

-Entonces debes de considerar cambiarte el nombre, porque o Snape no te bajo los puntos, o nosotros ganamos 250 puntos en un día- dijo Neville señalando el reloj que llevaba 300 punto en su haber

-Es raro- dijo Harry, Hermione se quedo callada, no era raro, esos mismos doscientos puntos que Harry había perdido en una noche ella los había ganado con un golpe

-¿Te duele mucho Draqui?- preguntó Pansy, viendo el golpe de Draco

-déjame tonta- dijo Draco alejando la cara

-Bonito morado Draqui- dijo Ron burlándose

-No tan lindo como el tuyo comadreja estúpida - respondió Malfoy refiriéndose al ojo de Ronald, los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas

Cuando Hermione iba a empezar con el postre antes de servirse del delicioso pay apareció ante ella un pequeño estuche negro

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Hermione mirando la cajita

-Un regalo- dijo Ginny viendo también el estuche, Hermione levanto la tarjeta que decía felicidades

-No dice quien lo envía- dijo Hermione dándole la tarjeta a Ginny, ella la reviso y cierto no llevaba firma

-AHHHHH-se escucho en todo el comedor , fue un gélido grito que asusto a más de uno, las miradas se posaron sobre Hermione, la Gryffindor estaba parada de su lugar y frente a ella estaba el estuche, tirado sobre su plato, pero eso no era todo, dos dedos a medio descomponer que tenían dos anillos de oro los que Hermione reconoció como los anillos de boda de sus padres

Ron no se aguanto las ganas y vomito debajo de la mesa Harry de inmediato a Draco en búsqueda de una señal de que el había sido, pero curiosamente el chico se encontraba aterrado o eso aparentaba Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, detrás de ella llego Snape a la mesa y reviso el estuche

-¿Ginny que…?- preguntó Remus al llegar detrás de Snape – Oh Merlín- dijo Remus

-Con permiso- dijo Severus saliendo del comedor, en búsqueda de Hermione

La castaña salió deshecha del comedor haber visto el contenido del estuche le recordó quien tenía el control y el poder de ella , de nuevo se volvió a sentir el ser mas repulsivo sobre la tierra así que corrió al baño de prefecto donde en cuestión de segundos la tina fue llenada para que ella pudiese meterse

Severus busco a Hermione por todo el colegio pero no la encontraba y de eso ya una hora , por orden del director rodos los alumnos regresaron a la sala común y tanto como profesores y prefectos la buscaban

-Lupin ¿encontraste algo?- preguntó Severus cuando vio a Remus en el baño de las niñas del segundo piso

-No- dijo Remus, y de repente se escucho como las cañerías crujían por ellas salió Myrttle

-Hola Harry- saludo el fantasma al chico que apenas llegaba

-Myrttle- saludo Harry

-¿Vienes a verme?- preguntó ella guiñándole el ojos a Harry

-Lo lamento Myrttle pero ahora estoy buscando a Hermione- respondió el chico

- Todos la están buscando- dijo la chica volando por encima de Remus y Severus recostándose en el hombro de Harry

- ¿Myrttle tu sabes donde esta?- preguntó Harry

-Sí, yo la acabo de ver hace poco- dijo ella

-Podrías decirme donde-

-No!- vocifero el fantasma – no te diré pro que no vienes a verme a mí-

-Myrttle prometo venir a verte diario pero por favor dime donde esta – dijo Harry Severus se empezó a desesperar

-Ya diga….- iba a decir Snape pero la negación de Remus lo detuvo

-Hay Harry en serio prometes venir a visitarme diario?-

-Claro, pero dime donde esta Hermione- insistió el chico

-Huy- exclamo emocionada – En el baño de prefectos, quinto piso- dijo Myrttle, Severus no se espero y corrió al quinto piso la puerta del baño estaba cerrada

-Hermione abra de inmediato- dijo Severus pero no recibió ni un solo sonido como respuesta

-Severus- dijo Remus acercándose a Snape

- Granger- llamo de nuevo Snape tocando la puerta y nada no hubo respuesta

-Alohomora- dijo Severus pero no funciono así que empezó a patear la puerta como loco

-Granger abra, por favor abra- dijo Severus hasta que en uno de sus intentos la gran puerta de madera cedió abriéndose de par en par, Snape entro al baño y observo los alrededores no había señales de Hermione ni en las regaderas individuales ni en los sanitarios hasta que vio en la tina, como un parte del agua estaba mas oscura , identifico a Hermione ahogada en la tina sin pensarlo dos veces Severus entro de un solo salto a la tina, tomo la cabeza de Hermione y la saco del agua la chica ya casi no tenia color además de que de su cabeza escurría sangre como si de un golpe se tratara, Harry y Remus auxiliaron de inmediato a Severus para que sacara a Hermione de la tina, y eso hizo logro ponerla en el frio piso de piedra

- Llame a Pomfrey- vocifero Severus a Harry el salió corriendo

Quítate- dijo Snape empujando a Remus, se quito su túnica y cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione para luego empezar a darle respiración de boca a boca

-No lo haga por favor- decía Severus cuando se separaba de ella

-Grangerrr- dijo dando ligeros golpes en el pecho para que reaccionara y es que la veía tan indefensa tan pequeña, tan frágil no quería perderla nunca.

-Hermione vamos una mas- le pidió y volvió a la respiración de boca a boca sin recibir respuesta de la chica

**HOLA, BIEN LO CUMPLI AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO? ESTOY SEGURA QUE MAS DE UNA ME VA A QUERER MANDAR UN AVADA , BIEN YA SE ENTERARON QUE ERA ESA CAJITA MISTERIOSA QUE LUCIUS LE HABIA DADO A DRACO, SI ERAN LOS DEDOS DE LOS PADRES DE HERMIONE, AHHHH QUE FEO, EN FIN ESPERO DSFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, BESOS**

**AURORA CAELESTIS**: Hola que bien que te encanto el capitulo y también que padre que te guste Severus un abrazo igual cuídate =) y gracias a ti por mandarme review.

**RUTH SNAPE: **Hola noooo, todavía le falta sufrir y mucho jiji que mala soy, pero ve el lado bueno ya se defendió y la defendieron , ahora Draqui tendrá un lindo moretoncito ,jiji, espero estés bien, saludos

**JISI SNAPE: **hola pues mas tragedias pero tranquila que todavía faltan mas, ve la plática de Draco y Lucius era de eso el estuche para que Draco se lo pusiera, que malos y crueles son, saludos , besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola si para que Sirius todas mueren por mi aprenda que no es el único hombre sobre la tierra , bueno cuídate mucho un abrazo

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN : **Hola pues si lamentablemente Herms debe de fijarse que sería tan feliz al lado de ese guapote, pero no modo, aun faltan caps. ,para eso , Lucius pues el punto era odiarlo y te juro que también estoy empezando a odiarlo que dudo mucho pueda escribir algún fic de Lucius y Hermione ( TAL VEZ SI LO HAGA PERO HASTA QUE SE ME PASE EL ENOJO CON EL ) besos cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto

**CHOFIS: **Hola pues si ahora Lucius está muy tranquilo torturando a Hermione y usando a su hijo para fastidiar a medio mundo, pero ya llegara la hora como bien dijo Lucius un a del cal por las que van de arena, lunes a las once y tantos pero actualice en lunes, es lo importante, besos =)

ALEXZA SNAPE: Hola si esas peleas entre Ginny y Sirius se van a hacer muy fuertes y va a haber una en el capítulo 25 que va a sorprender , besos cuídate mucho** =)**

**MAMA SHMI : **Hola cierto, Remus si saltaría por Ginny y Sevy por Hermione eso si se dan cuenta quien es el que está haciéndole maldades, nada grave verdad bueno al menos su vida no va a peligrar, ( aun) y te apoyo ron es un idiota , lo odio lo odio lo odio , Jajaja , cuídate nos estamos leyendo

**PATY BENED:** Hola si Harry va a enterarse de todo, y él lo va a ver que es peor, pobre no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, mientras, a sufrir por las maldades que Draco hará no solo a Herms, también a Harry Ron ,y Remus besos

**KUKA SNAPE**: Hola muchas gracias por tu review, y sentido y sensibilidad es mi libro favorito después de la saga de Harry además Alan esta perfecto como el coronel Brandon, Ahh lo amo, besos cuídate mucho

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola nena , quería transmitir su impotencia de tener el poder de hacer daño pero no saber a quién debe de hacerlo, por eso va a andar como gato enjaulado, viendo a quien agarra para moler, jiji , a lo logre amaste a Ginny en la pelea, debía parecer real así de te odio Sirius y yo apoyo incondicionalmente a Snape, al parecer si se pudo vez Hermione al final si ayudo a Harry con su ensayo y hasta a recuperar los puntos de su casa ( por eso la adoro ) y si Snape es un sol al levantarle el ánimo y como dijo si no quieren que la traten como una niña no se comporte como tal, bueno nena espero te guste el capitulo te recomiendo que en la parte del ahogamiento veas el video de everytime de Britney Spears cuando se ahoga y la sacan así imagine a Severus con Hermione, luego cuento como se golpeo la cabeza, besos cuídate XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola bueno pues va a haber más discusiones de Ginny y Sirius ( del odio al amor) , y la conversación de Draco y Lucius ve en lo que resulto , mello que feo, pero cuando sepan quien fue a por que a Draco también le va a tocar su merecido

**NATALYS:** Hola si Hermione supo desde hace mucho de lo de Severus pero no lo quiso ver en esos tiempos ( ahora si va a abrir los ojos ) y pues creo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas a que las cosas se solucionen , bueno espero te guste el capitulo besos

**KIZY MALFOY**: hola se que sirius actúa con Hermione de forma sobreprotectora por que la quiere, pero Ginny no lo comprendió, en parte por la forma en que Sirius se expreso, (muy diferente a la de Snape) tal vez tengas razón con lo del Ginny y Sirius y termine en amor, pero y eso donde deja a Remus?, la tragedia viene para el cap. 25 espéralo, se llamara la caída de las torres , cuídate mucho besos

**LINA SNAPE:** Hola chica, ¿capítulos cortos? Que seria para ti un capitulo largo los que yo subo tiene más de cuatro mil palabras, ( sin contar las respuestas a los reviews) jiji no es cierto si son algo cortos, pero muchas gracias por querer leer mas pero no te preocupes si quieres un capitulo largo espera el capitulo 15 aquí estoy yo, ese será muy largo ( 10 mil palabras mínimo) por desgracia ahora actualizare hasta el domingo pero disfruta el capitulo, besos

**KAREMMA 22:** Hola Remus y Severus son unos amores, y pondré más de la relación Lupin Weasley espero te guste el capitulo y lamento haberlo dejado de nuevo en sus pensó pero ese es mi estilo dejar todo así, besos nos estamos leyendo =)

**HOLA BIEN COMO DIJE ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LES RECOMIENDO LEER LA SECCION DONDE HERMS SE AHOGA CON LA CANCION EVERYTIME DE BRITNEY SPEARS, LA LETRA NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER PERO SI EL VIDEO, ADEMAS SE ME HACE TRISTE, GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS REVIEWS, Y FAVORITOS BESOS **


	12. Un hechizo llamado Hermione

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 11 Un hechizo llamado Hermione

-Severus- lo llamo Lupin viendo como el profesor intentaba pero sus métodos de auxilio no daban resultados

-Una mas- decía Snape

-Severus!- le grito Remus

-¿Qué?!- respondió Snape viéndolo el castaño solo negó con la cabeza

-No- respondió Severus volviendo a la respiración boca a boca en ese momento la castaña reacciono escupiendo el agua que había tragado, Severus la abrazo de inmediato

- Santo cielo!- exclamo minerva cuando entro por la puerta seguida por Albus, Pomfrey y Harry

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Minerva

-Estaba dentro de la tina, Severus alcanzo a salvarla- explicó brevemente Lupin

-Es mejor llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Albus Remus asintió y cargo a Hermione

-Albus- llamo Severus al director –Quiero saber quien fue, exijo que se investigue quien le envió ese paquete a Granger y sea castigado por ello- dio Severus

-Claro, he ordenado que se revise todo paquete y carta que salga de Hogwarts, además las chimeneas estarán vigiladas las 24 horas- dijo Albus

-Profesor, hay alguna pista de quien envió eso?- preguntó Harry

-No me temo que no lo hay, el hechizo sirve para transportar objetos a pocos metros de distancia, el culpable estaba en el comedor-

-Esto es absurdo, toda la escuela estaba en el comedor- dijo Severus

-Correcto, no sabremos quien fue- confirmo Albus

-Podremos revisar sus varitas, ver cuál fue el último hechizo que hicieron- propuso Severus

-¿Todas la varitas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Si no quiere nadie lo obliga Potter- vocifero Severus

-Severus por favor- dijo Albus alzando la mano

-Tu idea es bastante buena, pero no creo que de muchos resultados- dijo el director –Nos concentraremos en la señorita Granger por ahora debe de mejorarse-

-Bien- dijo Severus- pero quiero examinar el estuche y su contenido- agrego

-Por supuesto, estará en tu escritorio tan pronto como yo llegue a mi despacho- dijo Albus- Y sugiero que te cambies de ropa, podrías resfriarte, buenas noches- completo el anciano saliendo del baño Harry se quedó junto con Severus ahí

-A su sala común Potter y espero ese ensayo de inmediato- le recordó Severus

-¿Todavía Tengo que entregarlo?- preguntó Harry

-Si- dijo Severus adelantándose a la salida

-Profesor- lo llamo el chico

-Ahora que quiere?- pregunto en un tono muy agridulce el pocionista

-Gracias por ayudar a Hermione- dijo Harry

-Su ensayo, ahora- le recordó Snape saliendo del baño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Todo bien, Hogwarts vigilado, cuidado**_

Decía la nota que Lucius tenía sobre su escritorio el rubio mostraba una sonrisa perversa combinada con una oscura y sádica mirada deseo estar ahí, ver la reacción de ella disfrutar de las probables lagrimas que había derramado lastima

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yaxley entando al despacho de Lucius

-No me gusta que me hagas esperar cuando te llamo- dijo Lucius quemando la nota de Draco

-No soy tu gato Malfoy- dijo el mortifago

-Tú eres lo que yo quiera, mi gato , mi criado, lo que yo quiera que tú seas ¿Entendido?- dijo Lucius apuntándole con la varita a Yaxley

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto en un tono más dócil

-Eso está mejor- respondió Lucius –Vamos a atacar la madriguera- aviso

-¿La madriguera? ¿Dónde viven los Weasley?-

-No idiota, la madriguera donde viven los Longbottom- dijo Lucius con sarcasmo

-Ya entendí- dijo Yaxley

-Bien, prepárense salimos en una hora- dijo Lucius

-Oye yo se que te quieres vengar por lo de Narcisa pero ya es demasiado lo que hiciste con la san…- Lucius fulmino con la mirada a Yaxley

-No es por Narcisa, y no ha sido demasiado, todavía les falta mas ¿O es que acaso te ablandaste y quieres correr al lado de Potter?-

-Eso jamás, yo no soy como tu- le recordó al patriarca Malfoy

-Era lo mejor para todos, esos tontos confían en cualquier persona- dijo Malfoy pasando por alto el reclamo de su compañero

-Les avisare a Crabbe y Goyle- dijo el mortifago saliendo del despacho de Lucius, el rubio se volteo y comenzó a ponerse la capa y a sacar su mascara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Severus que haces aquí?- pregunto Pomfrey cuando vio al pelinegro en la puerta de la enfermería

- ¿Cómo está Granger?- pregunto dirigiendo su vista a la camilla que se encontraba tapada

-La sacaste a tiempo- dijo Pomfrey -Aun no he podido revisarla por completo, hare un examen médico a primera hora mañana-

-No lo hagas- pidió Severus

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey Snape no supo que decir, sabía que si Pomfrey la revisaba se enteraría de la violación pero él no quería que ella le dijera a Minerva y que en cuestión de horas la noticia llegara a oídos de Potter y Weasley, ella tenía que decidirse a hablar, no tenía que ser obligada a hacer otra cosa mas

-Podría hacerlo yo- propuso Severus – llevo atendiéndola más de un mes- agrego

-está bien- dijo Pomfrey

-¿puedo verla?- preguntó Severus , la medimaga se aparto y le señalo la camilla, Snape se acerco a ella y corrió las cortinas, tras ellas estaba Hermione recostada en la camilla dormida , tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y aun estaba pálida

- Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte no me explico cómo- dijo Pomfrey – De lo demás está muy bien, salvo por su mano obviamente y algunos moretones que tiene en los brazos- menciono

-Sí, la señorita Weasley dice que fue por la pelea con Potter –

-Ese niño no lo creía capaz de lastimar así , puso mucha fuerza, de milagro no el pulverizo el brazo- Snape apretó los dientes cuando escucho a la bruja decir eso, ese desgraciado que la había lastimado iba a pagar, él le trituraría cada hueso de su asqueroso cuerpo

-Fue muy oportuna tu actuación Severus la salvaste ¿Puedo preguntar donde aprendiste primeros auxilios muggles?-

-Mi padre era un muggle- dijo Severus acariciando la mejilla de Hermione-Esta fría- dijo

-Sí, no he logrado que entre en calor ¿te importaría si busco en tu despacho alguna poción que ayude?-

-Busca lo que necesites- dijo Severus, la medimaga asintió -¿Seria molestia si te pido que la cuides en lo que regreso?-

-No es molestia- dijo Snape, Pomfrey respondió con un gracias y salió de la enfermería

-Hermione ¿Por qué te destruyes así?- le pregunto Severus apartando un mechón de su mejilla –Háblame dime algo- exigió Snape no paso absolutamente nada el pelinegro abrazo a la chica y se recostó junto a ella , tal vez, pensó por un momento que su calor corporal podría ayudarle a mejorarse

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Harry que haces aquí?- pregunto Remus al ver al chico caminando por los pasillos- está prohibido incluso para un prefecto andar en estas circunstancias fuera-

-Venia de las mazmorras, el profesor Snape me pidió un ensayo y fui a entregárselo pero no estaba- dijo el pelinegro guardando el pergamino en su chamarra

-Dámelo yo se lo entregó a Severus – dijo Remus estirando la mano

- Oye Remus, crees que tenemos que decirle a Sirius lo que paso-

-No- exclamo Remus girándose violentamente hacia el Gryffindor- No Harry no le digas nada de lo que paso- pidió el castaño

-Se va a enojar si no le decimos- objeto el chico

-Harry yo se que quieres mucho a Sirius, yo lo quiero como si fuésemos hermanos pero el enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar sería contraproducente para Hermione –

-¿Por qué?-

-Sirius es muy impulsivo y no dudaría ni un segundo en echarle la culpa a Severus y eso no lo podemos permitir sabes también como es Severus y cualquier cosa que le digamos lo puede hacer enojar Ya estoy cansado de los berrinches de Sirius, está peor que cuando íbamos en el colegio-

-Eta enamorado- lo justifico Harry

-No es excusa, Harry yo también lo estoy y quiero pensar que no me comporto de una manera tan infantil como la de el-

-¿Estas enamorado?- pregunto Harry, Remus se sonrojo

- Debes de subir a tu sala común, yo voy a la enfermería-

-Remus ¿de quien estas enamorado?-

- Anda Harry date prisa que si algún profesor te ve yo no me hare cargo- Harry resoplo al notar que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta de Remus

- Hasta mañana Remus-

-Buenas noches Harry- dijo Remus dejando al muchacho en la puerta de la torre Gryffindor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Poppy?- preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza a la enfermería

-Ah Remus que bueno que llegas- dijo la medimaga entrando a la habitación

-El profesor Dumbledore me mando darte esto- dijo Remus extendiéndole un pergamino

-Maravilloso – exclamo Pomfrey

-Yo me voy, aun tengo que buscar a Severus hay un pergamino para el- dijo Remus alzando el ensayo de Harry

-Esta con la señorita Granger – dijo la bruja señalando la camilla de la chica

-que bien- dijo Lupin caminado a la camilla de Hermione acompañado de Pomfrey, cuando corrió la cortinilla descubrió que Severus estaba abrazando a Hermione , ella se acurrucaba en el dejando su rostro justo en el hecho del pocionista

-No se ven adorables- dijo Pomfrey acercándose a tomare la temperatura de Hermione, y es que el calor de Severus le había hecho demasiado bien dejándola tibia

-Si- dijo Remus con algo de tristeza y es que si algo debía admitir el licántropo era que Severus si sentía algo por la castaña, se sintió mal por Sirius que hasta la fecha estaba dispuesto a morir por Hermione en cualquier momento

-Severus- llamo la bruja al profesor, el cual despertó y sin inmutarse por la forma en la que estaba con Hermione se levanto lentamente

-No he dormido en muchos días- dijo Snape tapando a la chica

-deberías ir a tus aposentos, va a amanecer pronto –

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer, voy a revisar el estuche que le enviaron a Her.. Granger- dijo acomodándose la túnica

-Albus me dijo que te lo envió desde hace tres horas –

-Tanto tiempo dormí?- preguntó Severus , Remus se alzo de hombros

- Bien, Pomfrey importaría si regreso mañana a revisar a Granger?-

-Ven cuando quieras Severus- dijo la medimaga Snape asintió, le dedico una mirada a Hermione un cabeceo a Remus y salió de ahí, seguido por el castaño

-oye Severus espera- dijo Remus dándole alcance - Harry te mando esto- le dijo entregándole el ensayo

-Ya era hora- dijo el pocionista tomando el pergamino

-Severus se que no me debo de meter y que es tu vida privada pero quería preguntarte algo ¿acaso tu…?¿acaso tú sientes algo por Hermione?- se aventuro a preguntar Remus

-Tu mismo dijiste que no te debes meter así que veo innecesaria tu pregunta- dijo Severus

-Snape- llamo con algo de brusquedad Remus al pelinegro – Veo a Hermione como una gran amiga la tengo en estima como a Harry o a Ron –

-¿No mencionas a la señorita Weasley?- pregunto maliciosamente -¿Por qué será?- se pregunto el Slytherin -Tengo algunas teorías – siguió diciendo- pero creo que la más acertada es que no puedes querer a Hermione como a Ginny porque a ella la quieres diferente-

-Severus por favor- dijo Remus asustado de que Severus lo hubiese descubierto

-No te preocupes yo no voy a decir absolutamente nada- dijo Severus arrancando un suspiro de alivio de Remus

-Sé que me pueden correr si se enteran que hay algo con Ginny pero Severus en realidad la quiero-

-Guárdate tus sentimentalismos para otro momento Lupin y compórtate como adulto y no como un adolescente enamorado- le recrimino

-¿seguro que esa es tu sugerencia?

-De momento si- dijo Severus

-No contestaste mi pregunta- dijo Remus volviendo a la conversación

-Tú lo que quieres es saber si tu patético amigo tiene alguna oportunidad con ella- completo Severus, la expresión de Remus se descompuso – crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo ese perro sucio revienta de coraje cada que me le acerco a Granger-

-Sirius es mi amigo y es lo más lógico es que quiera lo mejor para él-

-que conmovedor- dijo Severus con una sonrisa de lado se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino a las mazmorras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ataque a la madriguera, Tras la pista de mortifagos ** decían algunos diarios del profeta y es que en las últimas dos semanas se respiraba un ambiente de incertidumbre

Ginny y Ron recibieron la noticia del ataque a la madriguera de inmediato Albus les permitió la salida , por fortuna ese día Molly y Arthur no estaban en la casa, habían salido a visitar a la tía Muriel , "nos quedaremos con los gemelos en el callejón Diagon " dijo Molly dejando algo más tranquilos a Ginny y Ron, por supuesto toda la orden estuvo buscando pistas que les dijeran quienes eran los culpables, Albus dedujo que podrían haber sido los mismos que habían atacado a Hermione meses atrás, sus sospechas eran correctas

en la oscuridad que rodeaba a la mansión Malfoy Lucius y sus compañeros permanecían expectantes ante otra oportunidad para atacar, aunque el aviso que Draco había mandado los dejaba a raya Malfoy padre decidió que se alejaría de Hermione al menos por un mes

Hermione llevaba esas mismas dos semanas inconsciente , Ya Severus se había encargado de hacerle un chequeo médico, excluyendo en su diagnostico claro la parte del abuso, por otra parte el pocionista no pudo encontrar gran cosa en el estuche que Granger había recibido y no había día que no se quedaba con ella desde el termino de clases hasta la mañana del siguiente día, Sirius recibió aviso oportuno sobre el accidente gracias a la terquedad de Harry y aunque insistió en ir al colegio, Albus influido en gran parte por Severus mantuvo las visitas a la escuela restringidas por esas dos semanas

Las atenciones de Severus para Hermione se habían vuelto un tanto obvias para aquel que quisiera verlas o que las esperaba, el pocionista cada tres días se presentaba con un ramo de rosas blancas el cual colocaba al lado de la castaña le leyó Sensatez y sentimientos alrededor de tres veces en esas dos semanas.

-Usted se queda con ella?- preguntó Severus a Ginny ella asintió , Snape salió a lo que era la quinta reunión a la que Albus convocaba en la semana

Fue en ese momento cuando la castaña se empezó a mover ligeramente haciendo que ginny le prestara completa atención, era la primer señal de vida que daba, Ginevra coloco su mano sobre la pierna de Hermione llamando la atención de la chica que la miraba abatida

-Buenos días- dijo ginny sonriente al verla reaccionar, Hermione miro a todos lados de la habitación y luego poso sus ojos sobre la pelirroja

-¿Fue un sueño?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de la Gryffindor

-No- dijo negando con pesar Ginny ,la chica esperaba el llanto de su amiga pero este nunca llego, solo una mirada vacía de parte de Hermione

-Te golpeaste la cabeza- dijo Ginny cuando Hermione llevo su mano a la gasa que estaba puesta en la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione recordando los segundos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento

ella había entrado al baño de los prefectos minutos después de haber salido del comedor, fue directamente a vomitar, entro a uno de los cubículos y vacio el contenido de su pobre estomago para luego abrazarse al inodoro y ponerse a llorar, cuando paro, camino hacia la enorme tina para llenarla lo más rápido posible , se sentía como si estuviera en llamas ardiendo , era algo que no la dejaba respirar, varios recuerdos de las veces que Malfoy la había poseído volvieron a ella siempre que lograba volar y seguir adelante caía abruptamente estaba cansada de eso y ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer "_**desaparecer"**_, pensó mientras se despojaba violentamente de la ropa y se metía a la tina, así se quedo en la tina sin parar de llorar, el agua se enfrió y la castaña aun seguía dentro llorando, escucho a alguien abrir la puerta del baño, intento salirse de la tina pero accidentalmente se resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza con el borde de la misma

-Espera debo de avisarle a Snape que ya despertaste- dijo Ginny apretando la mano de Hermione – va a estar tan feliz- dijo ginny levantándose la chica no dijo nada y dejo que la pelirroja saliera en búsqueda de su protector

Hermione volteo a la mesita de noche en cuanto Ginny cerró la puerta sobre el ejemplar de Sentido y sensibilidad había una bella rosa roja , Hermione negó con la cabeza y es que era un disparate aun no sabía si había sido el golpe o una especie de locura temporal en la que quedo situada después de lo que paso, pero le pareció recordar las dulces palabras de Snape llamándola Hermione y esa aterciopelada voz que le decía que todo iba a estar bien además de que imagino escuchar que Ginny le había dicho a el que estas eran sus flores favoritas , pero no era posible ni ese recuerdo ni ninguno de los otros que venían constantemente a ella , una parte muy dentro de ella deseaba que esos ¿sueños? Si eso eran sueños, deseaba que esos sueños se volvieran realidad pero era también muy cierto que no había ninguna razón para que Snape se fijara en ella, y si eso llegase a pasar simplemente ella no podía corresponder por más que quisiera ya que era de Lucius Malfoy

Ginny llego a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore se apresuro a subir las escaleras y entro sin anunciarse

-¡Weasley!¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Severus viendo fijamente a la chica, Ginny se enderezo quedando bajo la mirada de los profesores y miembros de la orden la pelirroja apenas si podía jalar aire y es que al parecer había dejado la mitad de sus pulmones en los pasillos del colegio

-Lo siento, es Hermione- dijo ella, Severus miro a Albus y luego a Remus para salir disparado del despacho hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llego encontró que Pomfrey estaba al lado de Hermione y le revisaba la herida de la cabeza

-Her.. Miss Granger ¿ qué paso?- preguntó de la forma más natural

-qué bueno que llegas Severus, justo iba a llamarte- dijo Pomfrey – Hermione acaba de despertar hace unos minutos-

-Miss Weasley me aviso- informo el profesor

-Toma querida tómatela toda- dijo Pomfrey dándole una poción de color verde pantano a la castaña

-Sabe horrible- dijo Hermione haciendo cara de asco en cuanto le dio el primer sorbo

-claro que debe de saber horrible- dijo al medimaga –pero si no la tomas no mejoraras- agrego

-Y que- dijo Hermione sin ganas derramando una lagrima, Pomfrey volteo a al puerta por donde entraba Albus y Remus, este ultimo traía del brazo a Ginny

-profesor Dumbledore- dijo Pomfrey acercándose al director

-Es bueno que haya despertado- dijo Severus

-Tengo sueño- fue la respuesta de Hermione viendo con pesar lo que aun le faltaba de poción

-Beba- dijo Severus y haciendo un movimiento de varita la poción se torno de un ambarino muy parecido al de la cerveza de mantequilla, Snape asintió, Hermione no lo dudo mucho, y se tomo la poción que ya no tenía ese asqueroso sabor a lodo, si no a aguamiel , Severus le quito el vaso cuando termino y lo puso en la mesa de noche tapo a Hermione y luego se dispuso a acercarse a los demás

-Eso es maravilloso- exclamo Albus

-¿Qué es maravilloso?- preguntó Severus

-oh hijo, Pomfrey me dijo que en unos días dará de alta a la señorita Granger- aviso Albus , fue un gran esfuerzo el que Severus tuvo que hacer para no demostrar su júbilo por tal noticia, mientras que Albus había visto una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Ginny, Remus y Pomfrey solo se quedaron con la de su inexpresiva cara.

-que bueno- dijo Severus irguiéndose por completo- ¿me permiten?- fue su siguiente frase Remus asintió y lo dejo pasar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿En serio?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo a Ginny, ella sonrió y asintió

-Ven Ron, vamos a verla- dijo Harry jalando al chico

-Esto es genial sabes- dijo Harry

-La mejor noticia en mucho- respondió Ron , evitando tropezar con unos de los chicos de segundo que se atravesaban por su camino, dieron la vuelta en un pasillo y Harry se cayo

-¿A dónde tan rápido Potter?- preguntó Draco quitando el pie

- Cuidado- dijo burlonamente el rubio, los Slytherins que lo acompañaban se empezaron a burlar

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?- preguntó Harry levantándose

-fíjate por donde caminas cara rajada- dijo Draco riendo de nuevo

-Vámonos Harry- dijo Ron jalando al chico

-Si Potter vete con tu novio- dijo Pansy barriendo con la mirada a Ron

Cállate Pansy- dijo Draco regañando a la chica haciendo que las risas paran

-Tranquilo Potter que Granger no se va a ir- dijo Draco y es que para esas horas ya todo el colegio sabía que Hermione había despertado

-No te metas Malfoy- e4scupio con veneno Harry girándose y yéndose por el corredor con Ron, no llevaban ni dos metros cuando Harry y Ron se detuvieron al oír el comentario de Draco

-Se hubiese quedado como un vegetal, o mejor aún se hubiese muerto esa sangre sucia- dijo en voz alta para que los escucharan , lo siguiente que Malfoy sintió fue el puño de Ron en su cara

-Cállate- grito el pelirrojo asestando varios golpes en la cara de Draco que empezó a gritar por ayuda

-No se atrevan- dijo Harry al ver a Zabinni, Goyle y Parkinson sacar sus varitas

-No la menciones- dijo Ron golpeando mas fuerte a Draco el rubio astutamente no metió las manos para defenderse es mas miraba divertido a Ron

-Nos e queden así hagan algo- les dijo a sus secuaces, la única en actuar fue Pansy que desafiando a Harry se acerco a Ron en un vago intento por que dejará a Draco, accidentalmente Ron empujo a la chica haciendo que callera de sentón

-¡Weasley!- se escucho resonar en el pasillo, Ron paro con la golpiza que le ponía a Draco y Harry bajo la varita, a lo lejos venia Snape con su capa ondeando elegantemente por todo el ancho del corredor y por supuesto con una expresión de sargento mal pagado

-El empezó- dijo Ron señalando a Draco

-Este gorila se me tiro encima- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie con una fingida voz de victima

-cincuenta puntos menos Gryffindor- dijo Snape fulminando con la mirada a Harry y a Ron

-Pero él se lo gano- interrumpió Weasley – Insulto a Hermione- agrego el chico, la expresión de Severus se endureció aun mas

-Yo solo dije lo que pienso, debería de morirse- le dijo Draco a Severus pensando que el profesor lo apoyaría o haría algún comentario sarcástico acerca de la estupidez de la castaña, pero la manera en la que reacciono Severus jamás la hubiese esperado

-A mi despacho Malfoy- vocifero Severus Draco quito su socarrona sonrisa y sin rechistar se giro y amino a las mazmorras

-Ustedes largo- dijo Severus a los Slytherins

-No tan rápido Potter Weasley- dijo Severus deteniendo a los chicos

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto

-Vamos a ver a Hermione señor, nos enteramos que esta mañana despertó y…- explicaba Harry

-Miss Granger no puede recibir visitas- dijo Severus

-Pero- interfirió Ron

-No quiero saber que estuvieron rondando por la enfermería entendieron, fuera de mi vista- les dijo, Harry asintió y se llevo a Ron de ahí los más rápido que puso antes de que el pelirrojo saltara sobre Snape tal como había hecho con Draco , Snape no se detuvo mas y a paso acelerado bajo a las mazmorras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione querida despierta- llamo Ginny a la chica, Hermione salto de su cama pero al ver a Ginny enfrente se calmo- Tiene que comer- dijo Ginny acercando una bandeja con comida

-Cuando dormí?- preguntó Hermione

-Más de ocho horas, los chicos estuvieron aquí- dijo Ginny acomodando la bandeja frente a Hermione

-Quiero seguir durmiendo- dijo Hermione

-Primero come algo y luego te acuestas de nuevo ¿Vale?- pidió Ginny, la castaña asintió y se enderezo, fue cuando la pelirroja tomo una cucharada de yogurt Hermione abrió la boca permitiendo que Ginny le diera de cenar

-bien eso es todo- dijo Ginny cuando Hermione le daba el último sorbo a su vaso de leche la pelirroja estaba acomodando los trastos cuando Hermione pregunto

-¿Cómo vas con Remus?- Ginny sonrió ampliamente al ver que Hermione preguntaba por algo, era un señal pensó la chica, aunque en realidad Hermione lo había preguntado para evitar el bombardeo de preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía, Ginny empezó contándole por el apoyo que recibió de Remus cuando el ataque a la madriguera, Hermione pensó si Lucius había sido el causante y de solo imaginarlo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

-Si pudieras ser tan feliz como yo- dijo Ginny saltando en la cama de la castaña

-No creo que eso pase- dijo Hermione

-Puede pasar – respondió Ginny

-¿Volveré a enamorarme?- preguntó Hermione

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny

-Cuando?- preguntó la castaña a punto de romper en llanto

-Cuando encuentres a un maravilloso hombre que te ame tal como eres y te ayude a salir adelante-

-Un imposible- dijo Hermione

-Yo no lo creo- respondió la pelirroja tomando la rosa y poniéndola en el regazo de Hermione

-Snape la dejo para ti, diario viene y deja una- le informo Ginny, Hermione se sintió extrañamente feliz, feliz de saber que al menos no había soñado que Snape le daba la rosa ,pero que era entonces realidad y que era una fantasía

-Acaso eso es una sonrisa?- preguntó ginny viendo a Hermione

-No, no lo es- dijo la castaña volviendo a su anterior expresión, no tenía que ser feliz, era muy cruel de su parte atreverse a sonreír cuando sus padres estaban muertos además no podía ser tan mala con Snape el se merecía a su parecer algo mejor

-Déjame sola – le dijo a Ginny, ella sintió y salió con la charola en la mano, dejando que Hermione durmiera de nuevo,

Dos horas después Snape llego a la enfermería ya pasaban de las once de la noche y como era costumbre el profesor llevaba la roja de esa noche, se acerco a Hermione quien dormía pacíficamente en su camilla, fue algo que brinco de Severus cuando vio que la rosa de la noche pasada estaba entre las manos de Hermione, Severus sonrió le dio un beso a la rosa que el tenia y al coloco encima del libro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Podemos verla?- fueron las primeras palabras que Severus escucho al despertar ese sábado los dueños de esas insoportables voces eran ni más ni menos que Potter y Weasley

-Miss Granger está dormida- dio Severus deteniendo a Harry y Ron quienes ya iban a medio camino para donde estaba Hermione

-Venimos a dejarle esto- dijo Harry alzando una caja que tenía varias cajas de dulces y otras cosas, Ron alzo un gran paquete de cartas para la castaña

-Harry- escucharon decir a Hermione, Potter y Weasley sonrieron y corrieron la cortinilla para ver a Hermione sentada en su camilla , ambos chicos dejaron las cosas en el suelo y se abalanzaron sobre ella

-Te extrañamos- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Yo a ustedes- respondió ella enderezándose, su mirada se cruzo con la de Severus y asi se mantuvo hasta que Severus reacciono

-que se mejore Granger- dijo Severus inclinando al cabeza hacia Hermione y saliendo de ahí

-Y ahora este qué?- preguntó Ron viendo a Severus -¿Qué hacia aquí?- le pregunto Hermione

-¿Qué traen en la caja- pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema de conversación

-Estos son….-

-Como se siente Hermione?- preguntó Pomfrey acercándose a Hermione al lado de Albus

-Muy bien gracias- respondió ella

Eso está mejor, tenemos noticias- dijo Albus

-Vamos a darla de alta Hermione- aviso Pomfrey, las caras de Harry y Ron se iluminaron

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Harry

-en dos días- respondió Albus

**HOLA CHICAS, UFFF POR FIN DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO PUDE ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE MI ABUE ESTUVO EN EL HOSPITAL Y APENAS ACABA DE SALIR , =( PERO DE ENTRE LAS MALAS NOTICIAS LAS BUENAS Y ES QUE EMEPECE A SALIR CON UNO DE SUS DOCTORES ( DONDE TENGO LA CABEZA VERDAD) EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SU GRAN PACIENCIA Y BUENOS DESEOS PARA MI ABUE, Y EN ESPCIAL MUCHAS GRACAIS A LAS CHICAS DEL ESCUADRON SNAPE QUE ME MANDARON MUCHOS ANIMOS, LAS QUIERO CHICAS, BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO BESOS **

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN: Hola qué bueno que te gusto e pedazo donde el lindo de Sevy la salva, yo también vi el video y dije estaría genial que algo así hiciera Severus por Hermione y bueno eso fue lo que salió, ya le voy a dar un respiro por cierto de unos diez capítulos después todo volverá a ser un tormento para ella jiji, espero leerte pronto besos **

**PATYBENED: Hola no claro que no puede morir y si Harry va a ver pero eso hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo, espero estés bien, perdón por la tardanza**

**ALEXZA SNAPE: Hola si es muy fuerte el regalo, pero n este caso Hermione ha decidido guardárselo todo y no demostrar nada de lo que le pasa, en el siguiente capítulo explico porque, en fin, espero estés bien, nos estamos leyendo saludos **

**KUKA SNAPE. Hola me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, y como dices tal parece que si tenemos gustos parecidos, gracias por tu review y espero te gusten las siguientes historias que tengo planeadas, yo encantada de tenerte como lectora de planta , besos **

**ROSSY04: Hi primero que nada lamento no haber actualizado el domingo pero no pude en serio, Sevy pues que te digo es un hermoso lindo tierno, y siempre tan pendiente de Hermione, Lucius obvio es un malvado y espero ver la forma en que acecina alguien en el siguiente capítulo, está muy fea, gracias por tu paciencia, y de nuevo mil disculpas, un abrazo **

**THE LADYCAT69: Hola que bien que te gusta la historia y pues si no hago que Lucius te caiga mal por lo menos lo dirás que es un hijo de… su mama con todo lo que va a ocasionar, gracias por tu review, besos **

**SAKURA TACHI. Hola gracias por tu review chica, espero leerte pronto=)**

**NATALYS: Hola si Lucius y Draco lo que se merecen es que los torturen hasta que se mueran, malditos, son tan crueles, obvio cada uno a su manera , cuídate mucho vale, saludos =)**

**CHOFIS: Hola gracias por tu review , y si todas adoramos a Severus por ser tan lindo, hizo que Gryffindor recuperar los puntos que Harry perdió, ( me lo como ) tiene razón ginny y Remus son lindos juntos pero Sevy y Herms son mejores , que bueno que te gusta la historia y gracias por estar tan pendiente de ella lamento no haber actualizado pronto besos **

**ASHANETTE : Hola gracias por tu reviews chica , espero poder actualizar más rápido =)**

**AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena si Sevy siempre tan correcto y pendiente de solo sea entre Hermione y el , Draco es tan como Lucius que desespera, pero le aporta el toque malo dentro de la escuela, ( el peligro es mayor ) del video de Britney si algunas partes quedan para lo que Hermione siente en esos momentos , y del otro video de Gloria Trevi ya lo vi, y si queda el principio gracias por tus porras para llegar a los 200 reviews, y gracias por las que me das para con mi abue, en serio mil gracias , espero te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho nena besos **

**EYDREN SNAPE: Hola siii Severus al rescate de Herms y Lucius que se pudra en el infierno , lo odio , gracias por tu apoyo y por el video que hiciste porque él es como un verdadero ángel para Hermione, ( adoro tus videos) espero leerte pronto xoxo **

**KIZY MALFOY: Hola si el regalo es muy tétrico, y feo el cap. 25 hará llorar a mas de una , lo prometo , yo estoy llorando de solo saber que va a pasar gracias por tu review, y por tu paciencia , un abrazo **

**ALEXF1994: Hola gracias por leer la historia , espero te guste este capítulo, besos**

**PHOENIX: Hola bueno pues Hermione sufrirá pero más adelante y mucho,( dicen que soy como al hija perdida de Bellatrix por lo cruel) pero esa crueldad la aplicare con Lucius cuando llegue su hora, gracias por leer el fic, espero leerte pronto saludos **

**CHICAS TENIA PLANEADO SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS HOY, PERO NO PUDE TERMINAR EL SEGUNDO ME QUEDE A LA MITAD, PERO MAÑANA LO SUBO, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SIS REVIEWS, VERDAD QUE SI ME MERESCO MUCHOS, AYUDENME A LLEGAR A LOS DOSCIENTOS, DE NUEVO GRACAIS POR ODO Y POR EL APOYO PARA CON LO DE MI ABUE, BESOS **


	13. Un dia en el lago

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 12 Un día en el lago

-Pobre huroncito, tal parece como si no hubiese dormido en días- dijo Ron burlándose de Draco el rubio estaba a medio dormir sobre su plato de cereal

-Anna Habott dice que lo vio limpiando el baño de los prefectos con un cepillo de dientes- dijo Neville

-A Malfoy?- preguntó Ron

-Lo han de haber castigado- dijo Harry regresando a la lectura del profeta

- Quien fue el genio que hizo eso?- pregunto Ron

-Snape- dijo Ginny metiéndose a la plática

-¿Dónde?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo a todos lados cuidando de que el profesor se acercara

-No despistado, Snape lo castigo- dijo Ginny

- Snape Severus Snape?- pregunto

-Si, Severus Snape- dijo la chica

- y eso? Que mosco le pico al murciélago?- preguntó Ron Harry se alzo de hombros

-Oye y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Ron

-Por que yo vi, estaba peleando con Draco en las mazmorras fue el día que Hermione despertó, jamás había visto que Malfoy le gritara de esa forma a alguien –

-Pues que bueno al fin hizo algo bueno- exclamó Ron

-Snape siempre ha hecho cosas buenas por nosotros- dijo Harry integrándose

-Como cuales?- preguntó de repente Sirius y es que Black acababa de llegar, después de mucho insistirle a Dumbledore y prometerle, casi jurarle que no iba a causar ningún problema

-Canuto!- exclamó Harry abrazando a su padrino

-Hey tu- dijo Sirius sacudiéndole el pelo- te hace falta un corte- le dijo

-No es gran cosa- dijo Harry "acomodándose " su peinado -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Vine para la salida a Hogsmeade, voy a ser su chaperón, además vengo a ver a Hermione, ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó

-Ash – fue la exclamación de Ginny, la pelirroja se levanto y fulmino con la mirada a Sirius, el se la respondió con la misma mala leche que ella

-Voy por Hermione- dijo Ginny , Harry asintió y Ron respondió con un las veo luego , la chica se alejo

-Sinceramente no se que le ves, es una arrogante vanidosa- dijo sirius a Remus

-No lo entiendes- dijo el licántropo siguiendo a Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Se ve muy bien Granger- dijo Severus cuando vio a la chica ya de pie y con color en sus mejillas

-Gracias profesor- respondió ella

-Venga, necesita aire fresco- dijo Severus ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica ella dudo en si tomar el brazo que Snape le ofrecía – Conmigo está segura- le dijo

-Segura a Salvo?- preguntó Hermione

-Segura a Salvo- respondió el asintiendo, ella sonrió y asintió también

- recuerde tomar sus pociones Hermione, y si tiene algún malestar no dude en venir- dijo Pomfrey

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey – dijo ella tomando el brazo de Severus

-A donde quiere ir a caminar, puede aprovechar que sus compañeros están en clases – dijo Severus

-Usted debería de estar en clases también, yo le estoy quitando el tiempo – dijo Hermione sintiéndose culpable de privar a los alumnos de su profesor

-Esos irresponsables estarán más que agradecidos con usted y no se preocupe usted no me quita el tiempo- dijo Severus

-Podemos ir al lago?-pregunto Hermione

-Si usted quiere- dijo Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Así que ya despertó - dijo Lucius

-sí, hace dos días- dijo Draco, ambos conversaban por la chimenea

-Supe de tu castigo- dijo Lucius

-Mi padrino está furioso no se porque – dijo Draco

-Me dijo que le gritaste, Draco eso no se hace-

-Y sabes porque Me grito delante de Potter y de ese idiota de Weasley-

- Esos pobretones, vergüenzas para el mundo mágico ya tuvieron su merecido- dijo Lucius

-Si, como no, les quemaste la casa y eso que tiene de extraordinario-

-No es que hice, si no que ocasiono- dijo Lucius

-¿Qué otras cosas has hecho?- preguntó Draco

-Algunas, el regalo de los padres de Granger, y digamos que le tengo varias sorpresas mas a esa chica- dijo Lucius

-Deberías de dejarla en paz unos meses, en la escuela sospechan, Potter me está siguiendo de nuevo –

-tiene razones para hacerlo, eres muy estúpido Draco, a veces dudo que en verdad seas un Malfoy- dijo Lucius

-Soy un Malfoy- dijo enojado Draco

-Pues no lo pareces- le recrimino Malfoy padre – mira como te dejo ese pobretón, tienes toda la cara hinchada

-Yo soy un Malfoy- le dijo de nuevo

-¿ a si?- preguntó burlonamente Lucius

-Sí, y por mi esa sangre sucia se puede morir, no sé por qué no la mate cuando pude- dijo Draco

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto algo impaciente

- Cuando le di tu presente la estúpida se fue a llorar al baño de prefectos, cuando revise ella se había golpeado la cabeza pude haberla matado ahí mismo pero escuche ruidos en la tubería y solo puede meterla a la tina para que se ahogara- explico Draco- No sé por qué no le lance la maldición-

-No quiero que la mates- dijo Lucius con un tono de voz se podría decir alarmado – Eso me toca a mí, además tiene razón Potter podría sospechar de ti- le dijo

-Está bien- dijo Draco restándole importancia a la petición de Lucius - Ya pensaste lo de Yaxley?- preguntó Draco llevándose la mano a su labio partido

-Ese insensato, cualquier día va a correr al lado de Potter por protección-

-Sí y le va a decir lo que has hecho- le recordó Draco – Sabes lo que Potter va a hacer si se entera que tu mataste a esos sangres sucias?-

-Jamás se va a enterar-

-¿y como estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Draco

-Me asegurare de cerrarle la boca a Yaxley- dijo burlonamente Lucius

-Suerte en eso padre- dijo Draco

-Suerte a ti, y compórtate- le recordó Lucius, la conexión de la red flu ceso Malfoy padre se levanto y de un cajón de su escritorio saco un pequeño frasco del cual vertió dos gotas en la licorera que estaba ahí en su despacho

-Tinky- llamo Lucius al elfo, un elfo viejo apareció ante el

-Que desea el amo?- pregunto haciendo la reverencia correspondiente

-Trae Yaxley ante mí de inmediato – le ordeno el rubio, el elfo asintió y salió del despacho , unos minutos después llego con el mortifago

-Tinky obedeció al amo- dijo el elfo

-Largo de aquí- vocifero Malfoy , azotándole la puerta en la cara al elfo

-Ahora qué?- preguntó Yaxley

-Siéntate- le dijo Lucius jalando una silla , el mortifago se sentó

-algo de beber?- pregunto Lucius Yaxley asintió Lucius sirvió dos copas de licor, una se la dio a Yaxley

-por la lealtad- dijo Lucius alzando su copa, Yaxley lo miro y cuando vio que se llevaba la copa a la boca Yaxley se la bebió de un golpe

-Está bien que quieres- dijo Yaxley dejando su copa vacía en el escritorio, Lucius bajo la suya sin haber tomado ni una sola gota del liquido

- me han llegado ciertos rumores- empezó diciendo Lucius- Rumores que me inquietan ya que dicen que estas pensando traicionarme y unirte a Potter y a su legión de tarados-

-Yo…- empezó a decir Yaxley pero se llevo la mano a la garganta empezó a sentir que esta el quemaba

- sabes qué es esto?- pregunto Lucius sacando el frasco y mostrándoselo a Yaxley

-vivere mortem- dijo Lucius deleitándose en la expresión de Yaxley- la muerte en vida , Un veneno muy potente y doloroso sabes por qué?

- Desgraciado- dijo Yaxley acercándose a Malfoy tomándolo del saco

- este veneno fue creado en el Medievo y era la manera en que los asesinos morían, claro todo eso mucho antes de que los queridos Dementores fueran empleados para dejar sin alma a los peores criminales-

-El antídoto- dijo Yaxley revolviendo los cajones

- Según las ordenes del ministerio cada que se creaba algo de este veneno, debía por ley , crearse el antídoto- decía Malfoy – Oye, Hey te estoy hablando, presta atención- le dijo tronando los dedos Yaxley se sentó en uno de los sillones, no solo la garganta le quemaba, si no que sentía como si los intestinos le fueran estirados además de que la vista se le estaba nublando

-Lo primero que hace y como te abras dando cuenta te empieza a quemar por dentro esófago, garganta, estomago, luego, empieza a deshacerte los órganos por dentro, imagino que lo que estarás experimentando ahora luego viene la etapa cuando se te nubla la vista , seguida por la falta de respiración, parálisis y luego la muerte eso si no vomitas las entrañas antes- Yaxley se tiro al piso y empezó a escupir sangre

-Creo que si paso-

-Por que lo hiciste?- le pregunto

-Por que nadie me traiciona, tu le ibas a decir a Potter lo que hicimos con Granger-

-Debe de saberlo, no eres más que un poco hombre, yo pude haber sido muchas cosas pero jamás un violador como tu – decía el mortifago, intentando tomar aire

-Lástima que no puedas decírselo, daría todo lo que poseo por ver la cara de potter y Weasley cuando se enteren que su querida sangre sucia me pertenece- dijo Lucius

-De entre todos los mortifagos tu eres el peor, no tienes derecho de llevar la marca-

-Muérete traidor- dijo Lucius pateando a Yaxley, el mortifago lo miro y quedo tirado en el piso, luego dejo de respirar, Malfoy lo miro y sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Una basura como tú no tiene lugar en mi casa- le dijo al cadáver de su compañero, se dirigió a la puerta y llamo a su elfo

-Si mi amo-

-Desháganse del cadáver y no lo comenten con nadie- dijo Lucius yendo a su habitación , los elfos entraron al despacho y cerraron la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-disfruto mucho leer a autores muggles – dijo Severus a Hermione, ambos estaban sentado bajo un árbol que estaba a la orilla del lago

-¿Cuál es su libro favorito?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno además de sentido y sensibilidad- dijo Severus , Hermione se empezó a reir - ¿es muy de chicas verdad?- preguntó Severus complacido de haberle arrancado la primer sonrisa a la castaña

-No- respondió ella poniendo cara seria- aunque no recuerdo que Harry o Ron leyeran algo como eso- agrego sonriendo

-Esos chicos no leen ni para salvar su vida- respondió Snape, a Hermione vinieron los recuerdos de su primer año cuando investigaban sobre Nicolás Flamel,

- Yo disfruto mucho de los libros de Jane Austen- dijo Hermione

- Hay otros autores muy interesantes- dijo Severus sentándose al lado de Hermione

-Si- afirmo ella -Que tranquilidad- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y quitándose los tenis y calcetas, puso los pies sobre el pasto húmedo – Cuando era chica , solía ir con mis padres a una casa de campo que teníamos en Escocia, me encantaban los paseos que daba descalza , era tan reconfortante – dijo y abrió los ojos Severus le veía embelesado

- Es bueno que hable de sus padres- le dijo

-Sabe, creo que a veces ellos están mejor- dijo Hermione

-Lo están Granger, lo están- dijo Severus intentando tomar su mano, pero se detuvo, Hermione se percato de eso

-Va a ir a Hogsmeade el sábado?- preguntó Severus

- Eso creo, imagino que los chicos van a querer que vayamos todos juntos- dijo la castaña - Le puedo hacer un pregunta profesor?- dijo ella

-Ya la hizo, pero le doy permiso de que haga otra- dijo Severus, Hermione asintió

- Usted es el único que no me ha preguntado cómo es que me golpee la cabeza ¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Bueno, pues porque creo que eso usted debe de decidir si contármelo o no como le dije prefiero que usted confié en mi- le dijo

-Yo….- empezó diciendo ella – Estaba dándome una ducha escuche que alguien abría la puerta y en un intento de salir y cubrirme resbale, no supe mas de mi hasta que desperté en la enfermería- dijo Ella colocándose de nuevo los calcetines y tenis

-Granger yo quería decirle que…- dijo Severus

-Hermione- lo interrumpió ella

-¿Perdón?-

-Puede, si usted quiere llamarme Hermione profesor-

-bueno en ese caso usted eme puede llamar Severus, pero solo cuando estemos fuera de clases – advirtió con gesto algo serio

-hecho- dijo ella

-Bueno le decía- dijo Severus, pero de repente Hermione empezó a gritar y a agarrarse la cabeza

- Hermione, Hermione que le pasa?- preguntó Severus viendo a la chica

-Párelo por favor- suplico ella y es que sentía como su le estuvieran encajando varias agujas en el cerebro la chica se recostó en el pasto

-Hermione- llamo Severus ella se empezó a calmar sus respiraciones se volvieron más lentas

-Duele- se quejo ella bajando lentamente las manos

-Venga- le pidió Severus ofreciéndole su mano, ella la acepto, en ese momento Snape la jalo y la cargo - No permitiré que camine hasta el castillo- le dijo, ella se sonrojo y asintió , Severus la llevo dentro del colegio pero en vez de ir a la enfermería, la llevo directo a las mazmorras

- Recuéstese- le dijo a ella dejándole delicadamente sobre su cama, Hermione se sintió algo rara al estar en los aposentos de su profesor, pero no dijo nada

- Veamos- dijo Severus buscando en un cajón de su secreter, este es- dijo dándole una frasco de color menta

-Poción para el dolor de cabeza- le dijo a Hermione

-Pero ya no me duele- dijo ella

-Podría dolerle de nuevo- dijo él, la chica asintió y se la tomo

-Gracias- dijo ella bostezando

-No hay de que- dijo Severus tomando el frasco

-Voy por algo de comer para usted – le dijo Severus – si no come algo se quedara dormida- le aviso, Hermione asintió , Snape salió de su habitación y fue a su despacho por algo de fruta y un vaso de zumo de calabaza, pero cuando llego a la habitación, Hermione ya estaba recostada de lado abrazada a la almohada de Severus

- Descansa amor mío- dijo Severus tapándola y cerrando la puerta ligeramente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Severus cuando entro al despacho de Albus

-que haces aquí?- le preguntó a Sirius

- Que te importa- respondió Canuto a la defensiva

-Las visitas están prohibidas idiota-

-No desde esta mañana Severus- dijo Remus, Snape miro a Albus que solo se alzo de hombros

-Par que me mandaste llamar?- le preguntó a Dumbledore

- la señorita Granger ah desaparecido, necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscarla- dijo Dumbledore

-no- respondió Severus

-No?- preguntó Sirius escandalizado –No vas a ayudar?-

-No, no voy a ayudar- les dijo

-Claro que esperamos de alguien tan egoísta- empezó diciendo Sirius

-No les voy a ayudar porque yo se donde esta Miss Granger- les dijo

-Donde esta?- pregunto Sirius

-Miss Granger está en mis habitaciones- informo Severus sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando vio la expresión de Sirius

-Que hace en tu habitación?- preguntó Black

-Se sintió mal y la lleve ahí para darle una poción, la cual tiene como efecto secundario causar sueño, así que se quedo dormida en mi cuarto-

-y que curioso que tú estabas ahí cuando se sintió mal- dijo Sirius

-Deja de fastidiar quieres- le dijo a Sirius- Miss Granger está en mis habitaciones, cuando despierte la llevare a su cuarto

-Está bien Severus- dijo Albus Snape salió del despacho

-No me parece propio que Hermione descanse en el cuarto de quejicus- dijo Sirius

-Sus intenciones para con ella son honorables- dijo Remus

-Honorables, el es un hombre y ella –

-Cierra la boca de una vez- vocifero Remus dejando boquiabiertos a Albus y Sirius- Severus es un caballero y no se atrevería a tocar a Hermione sin su consentimiento- le dijo

- De veras no piensas mal de Snape?- preguntó sirius

-Severus es un gran hombre , muy maduro y responsable-

-Cásate con el – grito Sirius -No sé cómo es que cambiaste tanto tu actitud hacia Snape, no me digas, esa chica ya te sorbió el ceso- dijo

-No te metas con Ginny – dijo Remus

-Ginny?- pregunto Albus – Ginny Weasley ?-

-Desde que sales con esa idolatras a Severus casi le besas los pies por ser el gran salvador de Hermione-

- Sirius- interrumpió Albus – nos podrías dejar solos un momento?- pidió

-Si claro, tenemos que hablar- le dijo a Remus el asintió cuando Sirius cerró la puerta Albus miro a Remus

-No sé por dónde empezar- dijo Remus avergonzado

-Creo que por el principio- dijo Albus sentándose

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

-Vamos a las tres escobas- dijo Ginny caminando al lado de sus amigos- muero por una cerveza de mantequilla- agrego

- No mejor vamos con Fred y George- dijo Ron – Dicen que hay mercancía nueva-

-Tú qué quieres hacer Hermione?- preguntó Remus a la chica que caminaba cabizbaja

-Yo quiero descansar u rato, sigan ustedes los alcanzo luego en el lago- dijo ella

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella, pero la chica instintivamente se alejo de el viéndolo con desconfianza

-No, vayan ustedes, luego voy- respondió ella dándose media vuelta caminando hacia la casa de los gritos

y es que en realidad se sentía mal, no sabía cómo explicarlo era una sensación de vacío, desde que había salido de la enfermería no había visto a Severus, no quiso preguntar que había pasado con el pocionista, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él , Snape le había dado lo que nadie en mucho tiempo, Paz y esperanza de que había una salida.

-Crreo que le gustas – esas palabras que Vicktor le había dicho hace muchos años

-Y si fuera cierto?- se pregunto Hermione pensando en Severus pero que tenía que ofrecerle a alguien como él un gran profesor, héroe de guerra, la mejor persona que había conocido ella era a su parecer poca cosa y no merecía ninguna mirada gesto o palabra de Snape.

-No puedo hacerle esto- dijo Hermione sentándose en la misma roca donde Harry estuvo llorando al enterarse que Sirius había traicionado a sus padres

Y por Merlín, además estaba por otro lado Sirius que no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra salvo por ese momento la cabeza de la castaña era un lio estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados, pensamientos de autodestrucción cada que recordaba algo de lo que le había pasado

-Yo no soy de tu propiedad- grito la chica hacia la nada derramando varias lagrimas – No lo soy- dijo acostándose sobre las hojas la chica cerró los ojos quedándose dormida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny asintió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Remus

-Hay no puede ser- exclamó Ginny revisando la cesta que llevaba

-Que paso?- preguntó Harry

-Yo olvide, el mantel- dijo Ginny apretando la mano de Remus discretamente

- Gin yo no me voy a regresar- dijo Ron revisando una trampa

-Yo te acompaño si quieres- dijo de inmediato Remus

-Claro- dijo ella saliendo junto con el licántropo lo más rápido que pudo- nos vemos en el lago en una hora- dijo Harry, pero ya no respondieron

- A donde quieres ir?- preguntó Remus cuando salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade

-No podemos estar por el pueblo- dijo Ginny

-Vamos al bosque prohibido- dijo Remus

-Es peligroso-

-Estas con un hombre lobo creo que deberías definir mejor tu concepto de peligroso- dijo Remus

- Esta bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo , Remus y Ginny caminaron a los limites del bosque, adentrándose en el hasta que llegaron a un claro

-Te quiero- dijo Remus al oído de la chica

-Yo te quiero mas- dijo Ginny

-No es cierto, yo te quiero aun mas- le dijo a la chica besando las comisuras de sus labios

-Ya no me dijiste que te dijo Dumbledore- dijo Ginny

-Me sentí como si fuera interrogado por un jefe del Wizengamont- dijo el castaño – pero no te preocupes, no paso nada malo me permitió que anduviera contigo- dijo Remus

- recuérdame enviarle una caja de caramelos de limón- dijo Ginny, Remus sonrió y atrapo sus labios en un dulce beso rematando con una mordida

-Auch- dijo ella tocando su labio

-Lo lamento, la luna llena esta cerca- dijo Remus

-Lo sé, en serio no puedo acompañarte?- preguntó ella

-No te expondría además Sirius viene conmigo, se va hasta después de la luna llena- Ginny torció la boca y cambio su gesto por uno de enojo

-Vamos, no pueden llevarse como antes?- pregunto

-No después de cómo se expresa de Severus, el es el único que ah ayudado en verdad a Hermione, si tu amigo amara de verdad a Herms le daría gusto ver que ella mejora- le dijo

-Sirius es muy impetuoso, el tiende a ser muy apasionado en cuanto a sus sentimientos le cuesta trabajo ocultarlos-

-Yo ya no digo nada, el es tu amigo y no puedo decirte a quien hablarle y a quien no- dijo Ginny

-Pero apuesto a que te gustaría que le dejara de hablar-

-Si- respondió ella – pero si tu eres feliz yo lo soy- agrego besando el cuello del licántropo, Remus cerró los ojos y llevo cargando a Ginny hasta un árbol donde la recargo para luego empezar a besar su cuello y mandíbula

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Parece que fuiste a hacer el mantel- dijo Ron cuando vio a Remus y Ginny acercarse a ellos

-No precisamente- respondió Ginny lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Remus

-A prisa, muero de hambre- dijo Ron

-Tú siempre mueres de hambre- dijo Ginny dándole la canasta con la comida

- Y Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No ah llegado- contesto mecánicamente Sirius, Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

- qué pasa?- preguntó Harry viendo a su padrino y a la chica

-de qué?- preguntó Sirius

-ustedes están enojados?- preguntó Harry

-No digas tonterías- respondió Ginny levantándose -Mira ahí viene Hermione- le dijo a Harry señalando a la castaña

-Llego tarde?- preguntó ella

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Sirius empujando a Remus para hacer lugar a su lado y que Hermione se sentara con el

- Ron ya empezó- dijo Harry viendo al pelirrojo Hermione sonrió y se acerco al pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo

-Ese es mi querido Ron-

-Actitud nueva?- preguntó Harry

-Estuve meditando- dijo ella pensando en Snape y sus palabras, en Ginny y sus consejos y en que tenía amigos, y que nada peor podría pasarle

-Y?- preguntó Ron

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo la castaña

-Por un nuevo inicio- dijo Sirius alzando su vaso con jugo de calabaza

-Por un nuevo inicio- dijeron todos al unisonó alzando sus vasos , Hermione tomo un sorbo y sonrió a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Severus impasible como siempre

-los veo luego- dijo ella levantándose

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry peor ella no respondió , Sirius alcanzo a ver a Severus y se levanto detrás de Hermione

-No te vayas- le dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano Hermione se sobresalto

-Por favor suéltame- pidió Hermione viendo a Severus que ahora se acercaba a ellos

-Quédate con nosotros Hermione- le pidió Sirius – quédate conmigo- repitió

-No Sirius suéltame- pedía ella ahora más nerviosa miro suplicante a Severus que apresuro su paso

-Por que nos dejas?- preguntó Sirius

-está bien Miss Granger?- preguntó Severus imponiéndose ante Sirius , Hermione miro su mano que aun era sujetada por Sirius , Black la soltó de inmediato

-Estoy bien adiós Sirius- se despidió ella

- que poción le diste Quejicus para tenerla idiotizada por ti?- preguntó con ponzoña Sirius

-Ninguna poción Black- dijo Severus fulminándolo con la mirada y caminando detrás de Hermione

-Miss Granger- llamo Severus a la chica que se detuvo, Snape alcanzo a ver como ella limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó

-Sí, es solo no importa- dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien, venía a ver como seguía, me preocupo su dolor de cabeza-

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias ya no volvió a darme -

- no pude despertarla , el profesor Dumbledore me mando a un asunto confidencial y tuve que salir de prisa- explico Snape

- No debí de quedarme dormida dijo ella

-Usted puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo Severus – Tenía planeado dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, le gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó

-Claro- respondió de inmediato ella agachándose , cuando se giro Severus vio que ella llevaba puesta la peineta que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños

-Se le ve bien- alcanzo a decir, Hermione se giro y preguntó

-¿Qué se ve bien?-

-La peineta, sabía que le sentaría- dijo el señalando la cabeza de ella – Es muy linda no debió-

-Si debí- le interrumpió- definitivamente luce mejor en usted que en esa bóveda- dijo Severus

-Bóveda?- preguntó ella llevándose la mano a donde el accesorio estaba

- Era de mi madre- dijo Severus avanzando, Hermione avanzo a su lado- lleva en mi familia siglos, se pasaba de hija a hija pero estuvo guardada mucho tiempo creo que es obvio porque- dijo señalándose

-Severus esto es mucho yo no tengo derecho a usarla- dijo Hermione quitándose la peineta

-no por favor Hermione no lo haga- pidió Severus deteniendo la mano de la chica

-pero es de su madre- objeto ella

-Era Hermione, era de mi madre- le recordó – además ya le dije, yo quiero que usted la conserve- Hermione sonrió al escucharlo

-La usara?- preguntó Severus , ella asintió y se la coloco de nuevo , ella y Snape continuaron caminando

-Yo lo extrañaba- dijo Hermione balbuceando

-Perdón?-

-Es que usted se fue y yo no sabía cuando iba a regresar-

-Hermione como le dije a lo que Salí es confidencial, pero estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en usted completamente – le dijo- Hace unos días aurores encontraron el cadáver de Yaxley a las afuera de un bar en el callejón Knocturn- Hermione empalideció al escucharlo

-Yaxley?- preguntó ella con cierto temor

– Si fue envenenado y me mandaron llamar para investigar acerca del veneno- le explico pero Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, le sensación de peligro regreso a ella estrujándola con fuerza, y después nada, vio borroso cayendo desmayada a los pies de Severus

**HOLA CHICAS, BIEN DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ, AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO QUE PROMETI, COMO PUEDEN VER HSEVERUS Y HERMIONE ESTAN EMPEZANDO A ESTAR JUNTOS, ESO ME PONE TODA FELIZ, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE LO HICE CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA USTEDES, POR OTRA PARTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMEBTARIOS, WAAAA! ME HACEN TAN FELIZ , EN FIN, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO BESOS **

**AURORA** **CAELESTIS**: Hola gracias por todos tus buenos deseos , espero que también te guste este capítulo e igual ya las extrañaba, cuídate mucho besos

**QUEEN** **SLYTHERIN**: Hola te tengo buenas noticias, no morirás de un disgusto porque desde ahora hasta el capitulo 24 Hermione y Severus no serán torturados mucho , me voy a calmar y comenzare con el romance meloso( tan meloso como podría ser nuestro querido profesor verdad) jiji, bueno espero estés bien, besos

**ALEXZA** **SNAPE**: Hola gracias por tu review, y apoco no el escuadrón es lo máximo, a mi me encanta pertenecer a él, y no te preocupes por no haber visto lo de mi abue, gracias por tus porras estoy segura le ayudaran, las tuyas y las de todas, son unas lindas en serio , bien espero te guste este capítulo que yo disfrute en escribirlo espero leerte pronto saludos =)

**MAMA** **SHMI**: Hola gracias por tu apoyo, y si ojala y se de todo bien con mi Doc. Jiji Severus se abrirá pero solo un poco con Remus pero no mucho, recuerda que sigue siendo Severus, estoy pensando que salgan en una cita doble, pero no creo que se pueda, lastima será para otro fic, jiji, de nuevo mil gracias por tus buenas vibras de parte mías y de mi abue,(que dice que estamos locas verdad por estar enamoradas de Severus pero nos entiende) besos cuídate

**KUKA** **SNAPE**. Hola gracias por todo, que bueno que te gusto Sev y sus gestos híper románticos, espero leerte pronto, un abrazo

**PATYBENED**: hola , Herms le confesara a Severus lo que le paso, pero no dirá quien fue, ( es parte del suspenso) de cualquier forma se va a enterar, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, nos estamos leyendo, =) besos

**AGNES** **SNAPE**. Hola sí creo que lo mejor del amor es como va evolucionando y que Severus se va mostrando cada vez mas como es por dentro yo lo amo, como sea, bien ojala y al espera haya valido la pena gracias por tu apoyo, saludos =)

**PHOENIX**: Hola que te pareció mi pequeña demostración de sadismo con la muerte de Yaxley?, cuando se lo leí a mi amiga Dani me dijo y la cita " santo cielo estas loca de remate" espero que haya sido una señal de que voy como sea, con Lucius seré el doble de peor, espero te guste el capitulo, besos

**CHOFIS**: Hola pues ya me estoy dando tiempo, mientras cuido a mi abue, se le declara pronto, y ahí es donde les tengo un mega capitulo, 10 mil palabras es lo que tendrá, obvio sin contar la respuesta a los reviews, estoy segura que te gustara mucho, gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero leerte pronto besos

**AMIA** **SNAPE**: hola nena si dije quien los ve juntos, iba a poner que Sirius los veía dormidos, pero el loco se iba a alebrestar y además era capaz de arruinar todo, pero Remus actuó bastante bien y muy práctico no dijo nada, gracias por todo y me dijo mi abue que no este triste porque estuvo en el hospital, me dijo que pensara en Cesar ( así se llama mi doctor) y pues de lo malo hay que sacar lo bueno no?, ya respondí tu mensaje privado, ( información exclusiva) y gracias por darme tu apoyo incondicional, sabes que de la misma forma cuentas conmigo para todo, besos cuídate mucho =)

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS:** Hola no importa que no dejes review, muchas gracias por leer la historia, Ginny es una celestina imparable, y ayudara a Severus con Herms, bueno no es que necesite mucha ayuda pero uno nunca sabe con Sirius rondando por el castillo ( yo no entiendo pro que Albus lo deja vivir ahí ¡ya tiene dos casas!, como sea) nos estamos leyendo, un saludo =)

**GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS LAS QUIERO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ME PREMIEN CON UN REVIEWS, BESOS =)**


	14. Un poco de ayuda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 13 Un poco de ayuda

-Ennervate- dijo Severus haciendo que Hermione recuperara el conocimiento

-¿ qué me paso?- preguntó Hermione agarrándose la cabeza

-Se desmayo, de nuevo- dijo Severus ayudándola a sentarse en el pasto

-Lo siento- respondió ella

- ¿Por qué se disculpa?- pregunto Severus

-No se- dijo Hermione –me duele la cabeza-

-Venga Granger la llevare a descansar- dijo Severus

-No quiero ir- dijo ella

-No se lo pregunte, necesita descasar vamos- le exigió

-Pues no voy- respondió cruzándose de brazos viéndola fijamente, Severus curvo su boca en una sonrisa y se acerco a ella

-No se lo pregunté- dijo de nuevo cargándola Hermione se sorprendió por el gesto del profesor pero no dijo nada solo se sujeto de su cuello, ¿Por qué con el parecía que su voluntad se suprimía? Ella hubiese golpeado a cualquiera que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de tocarla, pero Snape era diferente lo observo mientras el caminaba en silencio hasta el castillo

- Me siento bien en serio- dijo ella intentando bajarse, Severus la coloco en el piso – Con permiso profesor quiero descansar- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando a su torre

-Granger- le llamo Snape

-Si profesor?- pregunto ella

- Yaxley fue alguno de los que la ataco?-pregunto sin preámbulos el ex mortifago, Hermione empalideció abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos , Severus no paso desapercibida la acción de la chica y apretó los puños con la rabia contenida, hubiese querido ser él el que le hubiese dado aquel veneno a esta rata para presenciar con sus ojos la agonía, espero todo, llanto silencioso, un par de lagrimas y sollozos cualquier caso

-No recuerdo nada- dijo ella

- Hermione-

-No quiero que me lo recuerde y si fue el alguno de los que mato a mis padres entonces me alegra que este muerto- respondió ella ahora con un gesto de dureza el cual podría fácilmente competir contra alguno de los de Severus

-Hermione usted sabe lo que el vivere mortem provoca?- preguntó

-Si- respondió ella

-De acuerdo- dijo Severus asintiendo

-Con permiso -respondió ella marchándose por el pasillo que daba a las cocinas

-¿dando un paseo?- preguntó Albus saliendo del gran comedor, el anciano director tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-No sabía que había un nuevo espía en el colegio- dijo Severus

- la señorita Granger luce mejor- dijo Albus

-Ya sabes algo de utilidad?- pregunto hostilmente Severus

-Lo mismo que cuando revise su casa, es magia oscura sí, pero no dejaron rastros- anuncio

-cuando se va Black?- preguntó cambiando el tema, y es que estaba harto de que Albus le dijera lo mismo siempre que el preguntaba, por Merlín, Dumbledore era el mejor mago de todos y no podía dar con el paradero de los que habían atacado a Hermione, pero no solo era culpa de Albus, era de él, que se encontraba atado de pies y manos

-Se va a quedar hasta la fiesta de Hallowen- anuncio

-Eso es en unas semanas- dijo Severus con pesar – Black pasa mucho tiempo aquí y no tiene el derecho-

-Estoy pensando en ofrecerle un puesto en el colegio, el siguiente año Minerva se jubila y el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones quedara vacante –

-El día que Black entre aquí como profesor ese día recibirás mi renuncia- advirtió Severus

-Y no importa que la señorita Granger siga aquí?- preguntó Albus

-Ella se gradúa en este año- dijo Severus

-Es cierto que estas enamorado de ella entonces?- preguntó Albus

-Buenas noches Albus- dijo Severus

-El amor el amor- respondió el director alejándose del pocionista tarareando la canción de My heart will go on

-Viejo loco- murmuro Severus negando la cabeza, vio entonces como Ginny entraba al castigo murmurando

-Weasley - la llamo Severus

-Ahora que- respondió de mala gana la chica volteando pero guardo silencio al ver a Snape – Lo lamento no sabía que era usted- dijo ella

- Estamos de malas?- le pregunto- no me diga, Black-

-es un imbécil, mimado , impertinente narcisista y petulante chiquillo, se cree el dueño del mundo- exclamo enojada

-aun es temprano para la comida, le parece si le invito una taza de té y termina de desahogarse en mi despacho- propuso

- De acuerdo- respondió ella siguiendo al Slytherin hasta las mazmorras

-Siéntese- le dijo Severus

-Gracias- dijo Ginny tomando asiento y recibiendo la taza de té que su profesor le ofrecía

-Ahora si puede decir todo lo que quiera-

-Sirius es tan idiota, se la pasa obsesionado con que usted le dio una poción a Hermione y es por eso que lo rechaza- dijo a secas la chica

-Black es tan rudimentario, al contrario de el yo no necesito andar dándole Amortentia a las chicas-

-Eso es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no el señor perfección no oye de razones-

-Y Lupin?- preguntó Severus cruzándose de brazos

-Remus no tiene nada que ver en esto, el solo se mantiene al margen-

-debe de entenderlo Ginny el pulgoso es su amigo y por muy grotesco que el parezca el lo va a apoyar-

-pues no, Sirius no merece a Hermione y me alegro que ella no le haga caso- dijo la pelirroja

-Miss Granger es inteligente Ginny – respondió Severus

-Es mucho para Sirius- dijo Ginny

-Es mucho para cualquier persona, ella está por encima de todos del bien del mal, es capaz de ver mas allá de lo que las personas quieren y les da lo que en verdad necesitan, no imagino quien pueda merecer a tan encantadora chica- dijo Severus

-Usted- respondió la chica – usted es el único merecedor del cariño d e Hermione Severus

-Miss Granger merece a alguien mejor y no creo que se interese en un ex mortifago que lo único que ha hecho los últimos seis años es burlarse de ella llamándola insoportable sabelotodo-

-Ella lo quiere estoy segura de ello, usted es el único que ella ha dejado entrar en su vida despues de lo que paso – dijo Ginny – Profesor la conozco muy bien y se que ella siente lo mismo que usted por ella, pero ambos son tan tercos quieren seguir negándolo pero ya no lo pueden ocultar,. Si tan siquiera usted viera como es que ella lo ve- Severus volteo a ver a Ginny y subió su peculiar ceja como si preguntara – Es diferente de cómo ve a Harry y a Ron- Severus se quedo meditando unos minutos para luego hablar

-Nunca he cortejado a una chica, ni siquiera cuando joven, no tengo la facilidad de hacerme agradable a los ojos de las personas –

-Severus yo le puedo ayudar no es tan difícil- decía entusiasta la chica Weasley

-Alguna vez a intentado conquistar a una chica?- pregunto Severus en su cotidiano tono de burla

-No- respondió Ginny

-Entonces como pretende ayudar?-

-Se olvida que soy una chica Severus, y no cualquier chica, la mejor amiga de Herms- dijo ella sonriendo –quien mejor que yo para ayudar o es que acaso no quiere a Hermione?- pregunto ella

-Con toda el alma- respondió el

-Entonces es un trato – dijo la pelirroja estirando la mano, Severus resoplo y estrecho la mano de la chica

-Pero por Merlín Weasley no empiece con cursilerías- dijo en tono serio

-El amor es cursi- se justifico ella

- Que sugiere como primer paso?- pregunto Severus sin hacer caso al último comentario de Ginny

-Bueno empecemos por esto- dijo ella sacando de la bolsa de su chamarra un folleto

**Noche de Hallowen**

**El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería anuncia su primer noche de brujas**

**donde habrá premios, juegos y kilos de diversión**

**se realizara el 31 de octubre a partir de las ocho de la noche**

**(Disfraz opcional)**

-No habrá una manera menos ridícula de estar cerca de ella?- pregunto

-No no la hay- dijo ginny

- Bien!- exclamo Severus- la invitare-

-Sabe algo Severus, prefiero mil veces que Hermione se quede con usted que con Sirius, usted en verdad la quiere-

-Buenas tardes Miss Weasley – dijo Severus abriendo la puerta de su despacho lo que indicaba el termino de la conversación – Ginny- la llamo cuando ella salía- Esto debo de recordarle…-

-Es secreto y si digo algo me torturara hasta morir- completo ella – o no?-

-Iba a decir, si usted dice algo la envenenare , pero me gusta su idea- agrego

- Con permiso- dijo Ginny y se echo a correr por el pasillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Draco empujando a un chico de primero de Hufflepuff que había chocado con el

-Lo siento señor- respondió el pequeño levantando las piezas de su ajedrez mágico siendo auxiliado por uno de sus amigos

- Cincuenta puntos menos por importunarme- respondió Malfoy, Goyle exploto en una carcajada bastante sonora

-Quieres que le enseñemos a nos meterse en nuestro camino Draco?- pregunto amenazante Crabbe tomando a uno de los chicos de su chamarra mientras que Goyle agarraba al otro muchacho

-suéltenlos- se escucho una voz de mujer , Draco miro a sus espaldas y vio a Hermione cruzada de brazos y con la varita en mano ambos Hufflepuff vieron con alivio la aparición de la Gryffindor

-Lárgate sangre sucia- dijo Goyle

-Soy una prefecta y ya les dije que los suelten o acaso no escucharon- dijo ella

-A buena hora te acuerdas, que recuerde has andado todo este tiempo si portar la insignia y pasando unas vacaciones en al enfermería- le dijo Draco- que te hizo cambiar de actitud?-

-Que te importa, suéltenlos- les ordeno a Crabbe y Goyle , ambos miraron a Draco el rubio asintió los chicos de primero fueron liberados

-Vayan a su sala común tienen sus cincuenta puntos de vuelta- les dijo a los chicos

-Muchas gracias- respondió el que cargaba el ajedrez , el otro chico, rebusco en los bolsos de sus pantalones y saco una rana de chocolate que el dio a Hermione ella la recibió con una sonrisa

-Ahora recibes sobornos a cambio de puntos Granger?- pregunto con ponzoña Draco

-No soy como tu Malfoy- respondió Hermione caminando lejos de ellos

-Espérate sangre sucia- dijo Draco pero ella no le hizo caso, llevaba avanzado apenas unos metros cuándo Malfoy la empujo hacia un ventanal, la cargo y sentó sobre el borde empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás pero sin soltarla – No me respondas así mugrosa impura- dijo Malfoy, Hermione veía el piso unos cinco pisos debajo de aquella ventana, estaba asustada de que Malfoy la soltara y cayera pero intento con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar su miedo y menos delante de un Malfoy así que dijo

-Vamos suéltame, cobarde huroncito- la frase fu e como una cubeta da de agua fría para el rubio ya que había imaginado suplicas y litros de llanto

-Mira que lo hago Granger- le advirtió haciéndola más atrás

-Qué esperas?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona retándolo

-Draco mejor déjala, sui alguien nos ve- dijo Goyle

-Si quieren irse adelante- les grito Draco, ambos Slytherins se miraron entre si y se echaron a correr

- que te pasa Granger que ahora no estás suplicando y arrodillándote para que te deje tranquila?- pregunto Draco

-No podrías imaginarlo- dijo Hermione recordando los minutos que había pasado con Snape en los terrenos del castillo, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inusual que jamás se la había visto – pero te digo que ni a t ni a los de tu clase les tengo miedo ya, no son más fuertes que yo-dijo

-Te sientes invencible no sangre sucia?- pregunto Draco solo sujetándola de la manga de su chamarra

- la valentía Gryffindor- respondió ella impulsándose adelante, su peso y la postura de Draco influyeron para que Hermione lo tirara fácilmente al piso, la castaña recupero su varita con bastante agilidad y la apunto al chico

-No me dañes – dijo Draco cerrando los ojos

-Déjame tranquila- dijo Hermione levantándose y marchándose del lugar dejando a Draco con el coraje atravesado, la castaña llego a un salón abandonado y comenzó a llorar no podía creer lo que había hecho, desafiar a un Malfoy, estaba muerta del miedo, pero como le había dicho al hurón Valentía Gryffindor, de donde la había sacado quien sabe, pero estaba segura quien la había ayudado a desafiar el chico, Snape, lo había hecho pensando en el

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hoy no va a bajar a cenar?- pregunto Sirius viendo hacia la entrada del comedor esperando que en cualquier momento Hermione entrara

-No lo sé- dijo Remus sirviéndole algo de jugo de calabaza, Sirius vio su plato con comida e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Ya pensaste en la propuesta de Albus?- pregunto Remus

-de momento solo planeo sustituir a Quejicus esta semana, pero no sé si quiera dar clases permanentemente en el colegio – menciono Black

- Seria una fortuna tenerte aquí, además siempre fuiste bueno en esa materia- dijo Remus pero de nada le sirvió porque Sirius no había escuchado nada de lo que el lobo había dicho

-estas escuchando?- Sirius ni se molesto en contestar por que había decidido en ir a ver por que Hermione no bajaba y de paso quería pedirle perdón por su terrible actitud así que se levanto de la mesa

-No vas a cenar?- pregunto Lupin

-No tengo hambre- dijo escuetamente Black caminando a la puerta por donde los profesores entraban

Sirius camino hasta la torre Gryffindor , donde después de una pelea algo acalorada con la señora gorda por fin pudo pasar a la sala común y subir a los dormitorios donde toco a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, la castaña se tardo en abrir la puerta , cuando por fin lo hizo pudo verla estaba fresca, parecía como si hubiese tomado una ducha, su cabello aun goteaba

-Podemos hablar?- le preguntó rematando la frase con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Espérame tantito- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta, después de unos diez minutos de esperar por fin la chica salió de su recamara

-No bajaste a cenar- dijo Sirius para romper en hielo

-Tu tampoco- observo Hermione

-si baje, pero no te vi y quería disculparme por lo que paso en los terrenos, no debí de presionarte para que dejaras de platicar con Snape, seguramente estaban tratando cosas de la clase y por eso no querías ir con nosotros- le dijo

- Sirius, es muy amable de tu parte lo que haces, pero la verdad es que me sentí muy mal que actuaras, así, digo no es para tanto, Snape no me va a hacer daño- dijo Hermione la chica lamentaba lo que pasaba, y es que si había sido muy grosera con Sirius pero había tenido pánico por su reacción, aunque después de analizar la situación reafirmo que no había que temer

- pensaste que yo si-

-No, claro que no, comprende es todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses-

-De acuerdo- respondió Black

-Amigos?- pregunto Hermione

-Amigos, Puedo saber por qué no bajaste a cenar?- le pregunto de inmediato

-Estoy muy atrasada con las clases y debo de empezarme a poner al corriente con ellas-

-Pues por lo menos no deberás de preocuparte por pociones ni por defensa-

-Por qué?- preguntó la castaña

-Snape se va otra semana a Londres y seré el encargado de suplirlo, así que yo no te pediré deberes, y Remus creo que no hará que entregues los trabajos atrasados, de hecho no creo que algún profesor haga que los entregues – dijo Sirius pero como el había hecho con Remus, en el comedor Hermione tampoco había prestado atención a sus últimas palabras

-Snape se va?- le pregunto

-El ministerio quiere que ha mas pruebas al cadáver de Yaxley , la verdad es que Fudge está más paranoico que nunca le aterra la idea de que aun haya mortifagos sueltos

-Cuando se va?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña

-que se yo, creo que hoy, - dijo sirius restándole importancia, Hermione no lo dudo y salió disparada de la sala común, dejando a Sirius en medio de esta

La chica corría por los pasillos, debía llegar a las mazmorras despedirse de Snape, no era una obligación, pero ella quería hacerlo la vez pasada se había enterado por Ginny que Snape había partido

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo Snape abriendo al puerta de su despacho

-Granger!- exclamo , viendo a la chica

-Usted… se va?- pregunto ella intentando recuperar la respiración

-Casi en este momento- dijo Severus – pero primero tenía que hacer algo muy importante- le dijo

-Qué?- pregunto Hermione

-Despedirme de usted – dijo Severus arrancando furtivamente de Hermione una sonrisa

-si?-preguntó ella

-Si Hermione, a eso iba en este momento – informo

-Creo que podemos partir entonces- dijo Albus saliendo del despacho de Severus

-Buenas noches Hermione- dijo el director

-Buenas noches profesor- respondió ella

-Te espero en mi despacho hijo- le dijo a Severus

-Enseguida voy – dijo Severus, Albus se adelanto

-Cuídese mucho- dijo Hermione sintiendo algo raro dentro de ella, era como un hueco en el estomago que no tenía que ver con la falta de alimento, era más como melancolía reprimida por ver a su profesor partir por tanto tiempo

- cuídese usted Granger- pidió Snape, tomando la mano de Hermione la cual beso , Granger se quedo estática sin saber cómo responder ese gesto, cuando pudo reaccionar solo vio a Snape caminar al final del pasillo para perderse en una de las esquinas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Poción alisadora, brebaje parlanchín , solución de hipo, que son estas tonterías?- pregunto Sirius aventando la lista que Severus le había dejado de las pociones que podría enseñar a sus alumnos

-pociones profesor- dijo Neville

-Snape no sabe ni que enseña, son pociones muy tontas para jóvenes de su edad, abran el libro en la pagina…. Aquí esta- dijo después de buscar en su propio ejemplar – pagina 78 vamos de prisa- les dijo a los presentes

-Felix Felicis?- pregunto Ron

-Sí, eso sí es una verdadera poción- dijo Sirius

-Lo vimos en sexto- dijo Dean

-Pues lo volverán a ver- dijo Sirius, cuando fue interrumpido por Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, y Pansy-o es algo tarde?- pregunto Sirius viendo su reloj – El desayuno termino hace dos horas- ninguno de los Slytherin hizo caso, solo se pasaron ocupar sus asientos

- Les hice una pregunta- dijo Sirius subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz

-No acostumbro darle explicaciones a un acecino- dijo Draco con su altanero porte

-Entonces no se qué haces cuando tu padre te las pide- dijo Sirius, ron soltó una risita que fue callada por la mirada fulminante de Hermione

- perro sucio- murmuro Draco

-60 puntos menos Malfoy, y esta excluido de la noche de Hallowen- dijo Sirius pegando con su puño en la mesa

-Ni quien quiera ir a la tonta fiesta de senil anciano- le dijo Draco levantándose

-A donde va?- pregunto Black

-Regresare a la clase cuando haya un profesor de verdad dándola, no un ex presidiario – dijo Draco de forma burlona Pansy se levanto y camino hacia el rubio

-voy contigo Draqui- le dijo

-Muévete – respondió el chico empujando a Pansy afuera del aula

-Al despacho de Dumbledore, Ahora!- grito Sirius Draco cerró la puerta casi azotándola

-Alguien más?- pregunto enojado , los alumnos se quedaron callados, más que nada los Slytherins

- formen parejas y Empiecen la poción rápido- contesto

-Hermione puedo hacer equipo contigo?- pregunto Neville cuando todos habían escogido compañero

-claro Neville- dijo Hermione haciéndole espacio al chico en la mesa , Sirius se fue paseando por las mesas para supervisar el avance de los alumnos y parecido a Snape el premiaba con puntos a los Gryffindors y descontaba sin ton ni son, varios tantos de Slytherin

-Si esto es el primer día imagínense como tendrá a esas serpientes para el viernes- dijo Ron

-Es injusto, se parece a Snape- dijo Harry

-pues ya era hora, padecimos a Snape durante años, por fin alguien pone en su lugar a esos prepotentes –

-Solo es por una semana- les recordó Hermione

-Con eso me conformo- dijo ron

-Hola- dijo Sirius a los cuatro Gryffindors , que tal lo estoy haciendo?- pregunto

-Magnifico- respondió Ron- aunque Hermione piensa que eres muy rudo con esos-

-No, Ron- dijo Hermione intentando hacer que el pelirrojo ya no hablara mas

-Eso es cierto?- preguntó Sirius a la castaña

-solo se justo con ellos- le pidió la chica

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius

-En serio?- preguntó algo desanimado Ron

-No, los hare sufrir- respondió Black

-Hombres- dijo Hermione regresando a su poción

-Está loca- dijo Ron volviendo a su poción el también Sirius se asomo al caldero de Hermione y Neville Hermione sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo, era Sirius que el entrego una notita y un chocolate

**Podemos platicar cuando termine la clase?**

**Sirius**

Leyó Hermione en él, la chica miro a Sirius y asintió normalmente regresando a sus deberes

-Pueden decirle al profesor Binn que no tardo- dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ron – Sirius me pidió hablar- dijo ella, Harry sonrió ampliamente jalando a Ron de la túnica –Nosotros le decimos- grito Potter desde el pasillo

-bienvenida- le dijo Sirius

-Igual a ti- respondió ella –Que paso tengo clase- dijo ella

-Si lo sé, no te quitare mucho tiempo, es que me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer de este sábado al otro-

-No que yo recuerde- dijo Hermione pensando –Por que la pregunta?-

-Bueno veras, yo pensé que tal vez podrías ir conmigo a la noche de Hallowen que planeo Dumbledore- Hermione sonrió ligeramente

-Puedes pensarlo si quieres – dijo Black

-lo pensare entonces- respondió ella – nos vemos luego-

-Sí, hasta luego -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius te puedes detener por favor, me pones nervioso- pidió Remus

-No puedo Lunático, - dijo Sirius tomando asiento para inmediatamente levantarse

-Comer ansias y pasearte por el salón, no ayudara para que Hermione te conteste más rápido- le recordó el licántropo

-Me dijo que lo iba a pensar-

-Tal vez lo está pensando-

-Sí, desde el lunes lo está pensando, Remus, ya estamos a sábado y no me dice nada- dijo Sirius

-¿pregúntale de nuevo?- sugirió Remus

-No quiero acosarla- dijo Sirius- que tal si aun no me perdona por lo que paso en el lago?-

-Sirius, deja por favor de hacerte telarañas mentales, a parte ella te sigue hablando no? Te saluda en las clases, eso es señal de que no te odia tanto-

-Mejor le pregunto- dijo Sirius

-canuto basta!, siéntate por favor- pidió de nueva cuenta Remus –No has pensado que no quiere ir contigo y por eso no te dice nada , recuerda lo que paso en la última fiesta que estuvo-

-bah- exclamo Sirius

-Se puede?- preguntó Ginny asomándose por la puerta

-Hola, pasa- dijo Remus, recibiéndola con un beso y ayudándola a cargar unas cajas

-Son los disfraces- dijo Ginny, Sirius hizo una mueca de repulsión y camino a la puerta, paso al lado de ellos ignorando por completo a Ginny

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Remus

-Tengo trabajo- dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta

Y si mejor le pregunto- pensó Sirius analizando la situación, pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Sirius- saludo Hermione, el mago volteo y vio a la castaña

-Ya tienen pareja para el baile?- pregunto Ron a Hermione, Ginny y Harry

-Yo ya tengo- respondió su hermana con una boba sonrisa

-Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Oh si claro, yo invite a Carlotta Chittock- dijo el chico – es de Ravenclaw- aclaro – tu con quien vas?-

-Bueno, aun no tengo pareja- respondió Ron- pero queda una semana tengo tiempo-

-No te arriesgues- dijo Ginny – acuérdate del torneo- agrego

-Merlín no lo quiera- exclamo Ron- Oye Hermione tu ya tienes pareja?- preguntó casualmente , Hermione asintió

-voy con Sirius- dijo ella

Que tú qué?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-Voy a ir con Sirius a la fiesta- le dijo la castaña

Oye que buena noticia- dijo Harry sonriendo, claro el chico estaba más que feliz que su mejor amiga aceptara salir con su querido padrino

-Claro que no- dijo Ginny golpeando en el brazo a Potter

-Por qué?- preguntó Ron

-Pues no lo sé, pero es una mala idea- respondió ella caminando a la puerta

-Como sea- dijo Ron restándole importancia al berrinche de su hermana

- Creo que ella y Sirius están peleados- dijo Harry cuando Ginny salió de la sala común

-es la tercera vez que revisamos el cadáver y no hay nada- dijo un mago chaparro y calvo

-Debe de haber algo mas, saber donde estuvo, algo- dijo Fudge

-Ya lo revisamos, llevamos dos semanas trabajando en el caso, el profesor Snape había venido hace dos semanas para verlo no podemos retrasar el proceso de descomposición –

-El señor Arnor, tiene razón, ministro es inútil mas estudios- dijo Severus – aparte no puedo ausentarme del colegio, ya son dos semanas- recordó Snape

-Comprendo, usted debe de volver a Hogwarts- dijo el ministro y es que era tanta su paranoia de que los mortifagos siguieran activos que obligo al departamento de aurores vigilar dia y noche la zona donde Yaxley había aparecido, no conforme con eso, había llamado a Snape y al profesor Arnor para examinarlo, pero su dedicación al caso ya rayaba en la locura

-Entonces el caso está cerrado?- pregunto el mago al lado de Snape

-Si- dijo Cornelius cuando entro a la habitación un memo interdepartamental

- es una carta- dijo Severus sacando el sobre y mostrándolo

-Del profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Fudge

-Es personal- dijo Severus al reconocer la caligrafía y la fea tinta rosada que Ginny acostumbraba usar

**Severus:**

**Lo necesito en el castillo es urgente**

**GW**

-Malas noticias?- preguntó Arnor al ver la cara de preocupación de Severus

-No- dijo Severus guardando la nota - Caballeros debo regresar al colegio , ministro, con su permiso, un honor trabajar con usted profesor Arnor- dijo Severus saliendo de la habitación

-Bien ahora veamos, usted señor Oldman , Critaceo- dijo Macgonagall

-Minerva- interrumpió Severus en la clase de la profesora

-Hola Severus-

-perdón la molestia, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Weasley- dijo Snape en un tono serio

-Weasley- dijo minerva llamando a Ginny y asintiendo de que fuera no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia

-Gracias- dijo Severus cerrando la puerta –Como esta Hermione?- le preguntó a Ginny de inmediato

-Ella está bien – dijo la pelirroja

-Dígame la verdad Weasley

-Está bien, bueno al menos así se ve- dijo Ginny

-Y entonces? Para que me mando llamar?- preguntó Severus

-Bueno…..- dijo Ginny

-Weasley- advirtió Severus

-Sirius la invito a la fiesta de Hallowen y ella dijo que si- respondió Ginny

-Black- gruño Severus apretando los puños y los dientes

-Profesor cálmese- pidió la chica

-Estoy calmado Ginny-respondió

-Hermione dijo que ira con él en recompensa por como lo trato en el lago hace una semana- dijo la chica

-Ese estúpido y mugroso perro siempre causando lastima- dijo Severus

-Es por compromiso, estoy segura que Hermione no quiere ir con el – dijo Ginny

-No me diga-

-Apostaría mi vida- respondió ella- toda la semana se la paso hablando de usted, que si era mejor profesor de pociones, que si en clase falta disciplina , trae a Harry y a Ron vueltos locos- dijo ella

-Miss Granger hablo de mi?- le preguntó

-lo extraña-

-y eso qué?- preguntó Severus

-quizá si la invita ella le puede decir a Sirius que no puede ir con el- propuso Ginny

-Miss Granger no sería capaz de faltar a su palabra- dijo Severus – aunque- dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Tiene una idea- dijo Ginny

-Sí, venga conmigo Ginny- pido Severus

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, BIEN ESTE LOCO DE SIRIUS SE AGANDALLO A HERMIONE PERO SEVERUS TIENE ALGO PLANEADO, EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO SUBO EN UNAS HORITAS MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN ESTE , BESOS Y GTRACAIS POR SU ESPERA, ADEMAS MIL GRACAIS POR QUE YA PASAMOS DE LOS 200 REVIEWS GRACIAS LAS ADORO, BESOS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO **

**ALEXZA SNAPE**. HOLA SI HAY MAS ACERCAMIENTO, AUQIE ME ENCANTO COMO SE DESPIDE DE EL , ES FANTASTICO , EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SEVY SE LE DECLARA A HERMIONE, Y SERA, WOW, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO

**PATYBENED:** Y CREO QUE DESPUES DE QUE SIRIUS OSO QUITARLE LA PAREJA A SEVERUS PARA EL BAILE MENOS TE VA VA AGUSTAR, DRACO ACLARO SERA UN MALDITO Y AHORITA LUCIUS PREFIRIO PERMANECER EN LAS SOMBRAS

**RATNASNAPE:** HI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, PERDONA LA TARDANZA ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO

**ROSY04:** HOLA TEN POR SEGURO ESO DE QUE LA MUERTE DE LUCIUS SERA PEOR ME GUSTARIA ADELANTARLES LO QUE PIENSO HACER PARA ESO PERO NO, DEBE DE HABER SUSPENSO, ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN , BESOS

**PHOENIX: **HOLA LUCIUS SUFRIRA EN MANOS DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA SEVERUS ME VA MUY BIEN CON MI DOC, GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS, SALUDOS

**AMIA SNAPE**: HOLA NENA SI COMO VEZ ESTE ALBUS LOS DEJO ANDAR Y ES QUE HACEN UNA BUENA PAREJA ADEMAS SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO RETRATAR A REMUS COMO UN NIÑO, POR QUE COMO DICES SIEMPRE ES MUY CONTROLADO Y ADULTO, PERO ESTA VEZ QUIEROQ UE SEA DESCONTROLADO QUE COMETA ALGUNOS ERRORES EN FIN, YAXLEY SI SE ARREPIENTE PERO NO PUEDE HACER NADA PARA AVISARLE A POTTER PERO RECUERDA QUE AUN ESTAN GOYLE Y CRABBE TAL VEZ ALGUNO DE ELLOS LOGRE DESENMASCARAR A LUCIUS, O NO , EN UNOS 10 CAP EXPLICO EL ODIOD E LUCIUS PARA CON SEVERUS , ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP, EL SIGUIENTE HARA LLOREAR A POR LO MENOS UNA, A MI EL PLANEARLO ME HIZO LLORAR, GRITAR, EMOCIONARME Y MAS, BESOS NENA NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO =)

**JISI SNAPE**. HOLA GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ESPERO LEERTE PRONTO, SALUDOS

**MAY**: HI SI YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ARRANCARLE CAEDA CABELLO A ESE OXIGENADO

**RUTH SNAPE**: HOLA NO PIDES NADA DE LA HISTORIA VERDAD? VARIAS COSAS SI PASAN PERO NO TODAS, EL MINIMI LOESTOY PENSANDO , DE TODOS MODOS, LUCISU SI SUFRIRA ESO ES SEGURO, CUIDATE MUCHO NENA BESOS

**NATALYS:** HOLA SABES, SIRIUS NO QUIERE VER QUE HERMIONE NO ES PARA EL POR QUE ELLA LO TRATA BIEN, OBVIO SOLO COMO AMIGOS Y COMO EL PADRINO DE SU MEJOR AMIGOY TODO ESE BUEN TATO SIRIUS LO CONFUNDE POR ESO CREE QUE TIENE CHANCE CON HERMS, #MALFOYS TEAM DUDO QUE ALGUIEN SEA DE ELLOS , BUENO, GRACAIS POR EL REVIEW, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, UN ABRAZO

**SAKURA TACHI**: HI WIIIIII 200 REVIEWS GRACIAS POR SER EL NUMERO 200 TIENES TODA LA RAZON CON LOD E LA BELLA DURMIENTE Y YA NO SE VA A ADESMAYAR TANTO PROMETIDO, GRACIAS DE NUEVO, CUIDATE MUCHO BESOS

**LINA SNAPE**: HOLA GRACAIS PRO LEER LA HISTORIA, EL LINK DEL VIDEO TE LO PASO EN EL OTRO CAP VALE, LE QUEDO MUY BIEN A EYDREN ES UNA GENIO, BESOS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO

**EYDREN SNAPE**: HOLA TRANQUILA, SIRIUS SE DARA CUENTA QUE ELLA NO LO AMA, APLICAREMOS LE DE A ELLA NO EL GUSTAS TANTO, JIJI, HERMS SE VA A AENFRENTAR A DRACO CON AMS FRECUENCIA PERO NO CREO QUE RESISTA MUCHO, DE TODOS MODOS, TENDRA EL AMOR DE UN FABULOSO HOMBRE, TE DEJO SUBIRE OTRO CAP, BESOS

**KIZY MALFOY**: HOLA SI LUCIUS AUN TIENE MUCHO GUARDADO PARA HERMIONE Y ES FEO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA BESOS

**TEQUILA NERVOUS** : HOLA SI LE VA A APASRA COSAS MALAS A HERMI PERO NO EN LOS PROXIMOS 9 CAPITULOS, GINNY JAMAS CAERA EN LAS GARRAS DE MALFOY Y MUY BUENA ESA LA DE SIRIUS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO , BESOS

**STARSCREAM:** HOLA, GRACAIS POR TU REVIEW, SALUDOS

**ESPERO ELS GUSTE EL CAP, PLEASE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, PROXIMA META 300 REVIEWS, BESOS **


	15. Aqui estoy yo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 14 aquí estoy yo

-Hermione- llamo Ginny a la chica la cual platicaba con Harry y Ron

-Que paso?- le preguntó cuando se acerco a ellos en la sala común - donde te has metido, desde la mañana no te vemos- preguntó la castaña

-Eso no importa- dijo Ginny

-me toca guardia Herms, nos vemos mañana- dijo Harry despidiéndose de la chica

-Con cuidado- dijo la castaña

-Yo tengo tarea- dijo Ron estirándose del sofá donde estaba y caminando a un librero –Herms me prestas tus apuntes de transformaciones?-

-Hay Ron nunca vas a cambiar- dijo la chica

-Por favor- pidió el pelirrojo

-Ten, cuídalos mucho- le dijo entregándole su libreta

-Si Hermione no la va a pasar nada-

-y bien?- pregunto Hermione a Ginny cuando Ron se había ido a un rincón a hacer la tarea

- Hermione, Snape volvió- dijo Ginny

-cuando?- pregunto ella saltando del sofá llamando la atención del chico Weasley

-No sé, lo acabo de ver- mintió Ginny – estaba en las mazmorras -

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Hermione, ella salió de la torre y fue corriendo a las mazmorras, el corazón se le salía del pecho, era una extraña sensación pero lo cierto es que la castaña podría decir que era cualquier cosa menos amor , pero si era amor cuando llego a la puerta del despacho de Severus toco como desesperada, la puerta se abrió

-Hermione- dijo Severus congelándose en la puerta

-Volvió- respondió ella sonriendo

-Acabo de llegar- le dijo Severus conteniendo la sonrisa

-Yo, como le fue?- preguntó

-Quiere pasar?- preguntó Severus

-claro- dijo ella entrando al despacho- tardo mucho en regresar- dijo Hermione jugando con sus manos sin saber qué hacer

-Se complicaron las cosas- dijo Severus cerrando la puerta, el también se quedo parado justo detrás de Hermione

-Como sigue?- preguntó Severus a Hermione

-Bien, lo recuerdos vienen y van pero ya no duelen tanto- dijo ella

- Sus dolores de cabeza?-

-Solo me dieron una vez ese dolor me tiro por completo, pero ya estoy mejor gracias por preocuparse por mi -

- Miss Weasley me ha dicho que la ve triste- dijo Severus ofreciéndole asiento- en qué quedamos Hermione?-

-Lo siento, es solo que es que no es tristeza , es melancolía- dijo ella

-Melancolía?-

-Lo extrañe- murmuro ella agachando la cabeza Severus se la levanto y sonriendo le dijo

-Yo también la extrañe-Hermione se tentó a abrazarlo, estar con él le provocaba seguridad y paz, pero y si la rechazaba? Se pregunto fue mas si miedo al rechazo que decidió no abrazar a Snape, por otra parte Severus sintió que tenía que estrecharla en sus brazos, pero no quería sufrir el mismo desprecio que Black una semana atrás

- quiere algo de beber?- preguntó Snape para romper la tensión

- Té- dijo Hermione - usted dijo que me extraño-

-Sí, estaba algo preocupado por usted- dijo Severus restándole importancia a su verdadero sentir

-algo?- pregunto Hermione aunque en esa situación solo ella se alcanzo a oír

-Como le fue en su viaje?- preguntó Hermione después de varios minutos incómodos de silencio

-El ministro me tuvo trabajando por mucho tiempo en el caso de Yaxley, revisamos el cadáver varias veces y visitamos donde lo encontraron, fue un horrible viaje-

-lo lamento por usted- dijo Hermione dándole un sorbo a su taza de té – no ya había revisado eso?-

-Si en mi viaje anterior, pero Fudge se asusto y me obligo a que revisara mejor por fortuna tuve un día libre para disfrutar de Londres y sus atracciones -

-ya veo - dijo Hermione

- lo que me recuerda- dijo Severus caminando a su escritorio, de el saco un cofrecito de madera con una "S" grabada encima- supe que son sus favoritos- le dijo extendiéndole la caja de chocolates a la castaña

-No debió- dijo Hermione tomándola en sus manos y es que la chica sabia a la perfección lo costosos que esos chocolates eran así que se sintió mal al aceptar aquel regalo

-quiere?- le pregunto abriendo la caja

-No muchas gracias- dijo Severus sirviéndose una taza de café -Miss Granger yo quería pedirle algo- dijo Severus sentándose al lado de la chica

-si?- preguntó ella

-Miss Granger quería preguntarle si me haría el honor de ir conmigo a la fiesta de Hallowen- dijo Severus, esperaba la reaccione Hermione, y aunque sabía que ella había quedado con Sirius de ir, el ansiaba averiguar que le contestaría

-Profesor- dijo ella cerrando los ojos arrepentida por haberle dicho que si a Sirius –Me gustaría mucho ir con usted, sin embargo ya tengo pareja para la fiesta – dijo ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-no se preocupe Hermione- respondió Severus – podremos ir en otra ocasión- sugirió Severus

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione

-Está bien Hermione, en serio- dijo Severus, Hermione asintió y abrió la caja de chocolates para comerse uno

-Están deliciosos- dijo ella disfrutando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de algo

-Tiene buen gusto- dijo Severus viendo al luna llena por la ventana encantada del despacho

-Hoy hay luna llena- dijo Hermione – pobre de Remus- dijo después en un susurro

-El estará bien – dijo Severus- tiene a alguien por quien luchar- agrego

-Por Ginny- completo Hermione

-En efecto, Miss Weasley- dijo Severus- todos tenemos un motor en esta vida que nos ayuda a seguir adelante incluso cuando pensamos que ya no hay salida-

-Cual fue su motor durante la guerra profesor?- preguntó Hermione viendo a Severus

- No puedo decirle- dijo Severus – es un secreto- remato diciéndolo en la oreja de Hermione

-Y no me puede dar una pista?- preguntó ella

-No- dijo Severus la castaña se empezó a reír lo que provoco que Severus se sintiera bien al verla sonreír así

-Es muy malo- dijo Hermione

- Todos tenemos secretos Granger, pero algún día lo sabrá- respondió

- Mi motor, para seguir- dijo Hermione dudando por un segundo si continuar con su declaración o no – es usted profesor- confeso esperando un sinfín de regaños seguidos por el descuento de todos los puntos de su casa

-Por qué?- fue la única frase que Snape formulo ante tal declaración

-Por qué…. Lo amo- decía la conciencia de Hermione- Porque…. Lo amo- seguía pensando, pero no podía decirle eso no a él, -Por que lo admiro usted es un gran ejemplo y si usted pudo pasar por tanto y seguir de pie, yo también puedo- le dijo, claro que esa era otra razón por la que el era su motor además de amarlo

-Yo te admiro a ti- dijo Severus acercándose a ella tomándola de las manos y besándolas

-Hermione yo…-dijo Snape acercándose a la chica lentamente

-Severus, estas ahí- preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Albus?- pregunto Severus

-Si hijo, podemos hablar?- pregunto el director

-Claro- dijo Severus levantándose – hablaremos luego- le dijo a Hermione ella asintió y abrió al puerta

-Ah Miss Granger, usted aquí-

-Profesor sé que no son horas para andar fuera de la cama…-

-Está bien, abríguese bien, hace algo de frio- le dijo Albus- Un caramelo- ofreció el director

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches- dijo ella a ambos magos

-Descanse – dijo Severus

-Igual- le respondió ella yéndose por el corredor, Albus volteo a ver a Severus con una mirada picara

-A no seas tan trivial- dijo Severus apartándose

-Es es amor, mmm mmm, eso es amor- entro tarareando Albus

-No puede ser, no puede ser- dijo Hermione cuando llego a su recamara la castaña irradiaba felicidad, le había parecido que dé no ser por Albus tal vez y Snape la hubiese besado

-Que no puede ser?- le preguntaron

-Hay por Merlín- dijo Hermione asustándose y recargándose en su escritorio, del susto que Ginny le había puesto – Ginevra me asustaste- dijo Hermione acomodando la tinta y plumas que había tirado

-Perdón- dijo Ginny sonriendo- y bien, que no puede ser?- preguntó de nuevo

-Nada- dijo Hermione

-Nunca es solamente nada- dijo Ginny –que paso?-

-No importa lo haya pasado, no podría hacerle eso menos a él -

-a quien?- preguntó Ginny

-Severus, el profesor Snape mejor dicho-

-Hermione no me digas que- dijo Ginny- que paso en su despacho?-pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja

-No fui a su despacho- dijo Hermione

-Si aja, y Harry no anda besuqueándose con la prefecta de Hufflepuff durante sus guardias - dijo Ginny

-Harry qué?-

-Olvídalo, y no me digas que no fuiste con Snape, en cuanto escuchaste que había vuelto saliste como loca de la torre, que paso?- pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja

-Nada, solo hablamos –

-Hablaron, y luego…-

-Oh Ginny me siento en un sueño me regalo esto- dijo al chica dándole la caja a Ginny – además me pidió ir a la fiesta juntos, tuve que decirle que no-

-Ya ves, todo por aceptar salir con Sirius- dijo Ginny

-Sirius me lo pidió primero si yo hubiese sabido que el profesor Snape me lo iba a proponer le digo a Sirius que no-

-Hay Hermione, y ahora tendrás que soportar a Black toda la noche-

-Su compañía es muy grata lo considero un buen amigo-

-Exacto, sal con tus amigos en un paseo a Hogsmeade, de compras, no vayas con ellos a una fiesta y menos teniendo un pretendiente que anda en la baba por ti-

-Snape no es mi pretendiente- dijo Hermione

- No, las flores, esos chocolates, sus besos en la mano, yo creo que si- dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione pensara en todos los detalles de Snape para con ella, incluyendo la peineta que era de la madre de Snape

-Me beso la mano de nuevo –

-Ahhhh, lo ves, lo ves!- dijo Ginny- por qué no empezaste con eso –

-No paso nada mas, el profesor Dumbledore llego y….-

-Hay ese director metiche, No me malinterpretes, me cae bien, lo adoro es como el abuelito de todos, pero a eso se le llama ser inoportuno- dijo Ginny- arruinar el momento romántico-

-No era romántico Ginny, además yo no podría aspirar a su amor, alguien como yo- dijo Hermione intentando contener el llanto

-No es tu culpa lo que te paso Hermione no lo pediste y estoy segura que podrás ser muy feliz con el-

-No lo creo el merece otra cosa-

-Hermione Snape no es ese tipo de persona y te apuesto que si el supiera lo que te paso-

-No puede saberlo- dijo Hermione exaltada - ya no podría dirigirle la palabra siquiera-Ginny suspiro

-Hermione estas enamorada de Snape?- preguntó

-Ginny el está mejor así-

-Por Merlín Granger, te quejas tanto que los demás demos por sentado lo que quieres y tu eres la que decide que Severus está mejor sin ti, ya le preguntaste?-

-No pero…-

-y si esta mejor contigo?-

-Y si en realidad no siente nada por mí, más que lastima-

-Hermione hay mentiras que si las repites demasiado puedes creer que son verdad y hay verdades que no las puedes ocultar por más que quieras hacerlas pasar como mentira , el amor, en este caso el amor que sientes hacia Snape en cualquiera de esas formas es una de esas verdades , piénsalo- le dijo saliendo de la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tengo que ir por Remus-

-Como paso la noche?- preguntó Hermione

-Bien, anduvimos por el bosque- dijo Sirius – Oye Hermione, vas a ir disfrazada a la fiesta?- preguntó

-No, por qué?-

-Tengo la idea de unos trajes que vi en Hogsmeade que….-

-Sirius no creo que sea buena idea, pero ve disfrazado tu- propuso Hermione

-Pero pensaba en que fuéramos disfrazados juntos-

-No Sirius , gracias- respondió ella

-Hola chicos- saludo Ginny

-Black- le dijo a Sirius barriéndolo con la mirada

-Weasley- respondió Sirius fulminándola con su vista

-Me voy-

-No tienes que avisar ya vemos que te vas- dijo Ginny

- a ti no te dije - dijo Sirius bajando por las escaleras

-Oye que te pasa, estas más brava que Fluffy- dijo Ron

-Me pasa que odio a tu padrino Potter es un imbécil no se que hace aquí, Dumbledore debería de correrlo- dio Ginny agarrándola contra el chico

-Y yo que dije?- preguntó Harry

-Ginny no es su culpa- dijo Hermione calmando a la chica

-Perdona Harry me equivoque- le dijo al chico

-déjalo así-

-Por que están peleados?- preguntó Ron

-Hay tu no entiendes nada- dijo ginny

- Draqui, espérate este se te vería súper cute- decía Pansy persiguiendo a Draco con varias muestras de teles

-déjame en paz - dijo Draco fastidiado

-Draqui es importante- dijo Parkinson enchuecando la boca

-Te dije que ahora no, estúpida no entiendes nada- respondió con gritos el rubio azotando a Pansy contra la pared , Ron instintivamente saco su varita y se encamino hacia ellos

-Ron ven- dijo Ginny intentando jalar a su hermano, pero no lo alcanzo, Harry se aproximo a Draco y Pansy al igual que las chicas siguiendo a Ron

-Draco me lastimas- dijo Pansy asustada, Malfoy la soltó -Eres un patán, jamás se te ocurra volverme a poner una mano encima- dijo Parkinson, el chico enfureció y le soltó una bofetada a la chica

-Tarada a mi no me dices así entendiste –

-Suéltala Malfoy – dijo Ron aventando a Draco lejos de Parkinson

-Largo comadreja- dijo Draco- esto es asunto entre esta y yo-

-Tiene nombre, y se llama Pansy – dijo Ron

-Hiciste una conquista Parkinson- dijo burlón Draco

-Basta Weasley estoy bien – dijo la Slytherin

-Como quieras- respondió Ron dándose la vuelta, ahí estaba Harry detrás de el

-Sabes, se rumora por el colegio que aun no tienes pareja para el baile Weasley será que ni la sangre sucia quiere salir contigo -

- Ron no vayas- dijo Hermione pasando su mano por el cabello de pelirrojo

-No tiene nada de malo, recuerda el ridículo que hiciste hace años no culpo a las chicas de no querer salir con un chico que usa la ropa de su madre para un baile

-Prefiero usar la ropa de mi madre que vivir bajo sus faldas- dijo Ron

-entonces es verdad? Nadie quiere acompañarte al baile-

-No molestes- dijo Harry

-O es que vas a ir con Potter? Tanto tiempo durmiendo con él y al fin salen del closet?- preguntó el rubio – lo sabia nadie quiere ir contigo- dijo riendo, Ron apretó los puños al escucharlo, pero la mirada de Hermione y de su hermana lo hacían que se contuviera

-yo quiero acompañarlo- dijo Pansy caminando hacia Ron para sorpresa de todos

-Perdón qué?-preguntó Malfoy

-Lo que oíste Draco, Weasley me va a llevar al baile- dijo la chica- verdad que vamos a ir juntos?- le preguntó al chico , Ron solo miro a Harry que aguantándose la risa asintió

-S-i- si- dijo Ron Harry y Hermione empezaron a reír

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo estúpida, en verdad iras con esto?-

-Sí, prefiero ir con Weasley que contigo- le dijo frente a frente para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Ron haciendo que el chico quedara tan blanco como un fantasma

-Como sea, mujeres no me falta y habrá más de una que quiera estar conmigo

-Qué me dices Granger, quieres calentar mi lecho por una noche- pregunto Draco

-eres un cerdo asqueroso Malfoy- dijo Hermione

-No tienes tanta suerte sangre sucia, jamás mancharía el apellido Malfoy con alguien como tú, además, no eres mi tipo-

-Vete Malfoy- dijo Harry

- Si, me voy, me dan asco por corrientes- dijo Draco

-y tu Weasley?- le preguntó el rubio a la pelirroja

-Preferiría morir que aguantar tu estúpida presencia, además tengo entendido que estas castigado, parece que el huroncito se quedara deshojando margaritas en su mazmorra –

-Mi padrino arreglara todo y asistiré al baile – dijo burlonamente empujando a Ron cuando paso a su lado

- es un idiota- dijo Ron cuando Draco se había ido

-Y decías que yo era la brava- dijo Ginny

- debes de dejar de pelearte con Malfoy cada que lo ves, date cuenta que te pueden expulsar- le dijo Harry

-Me encerró en un armario y me golpeo- dijo Ron como justificación

-No debes de responder a sus ataques- reitero Harry

-Pasa por mí a las ocho Weasley en tres días tendrás tu disfraz- dijo Pansy a Ron, el solo asintió y vio a la Slytherin irse

-Me voy a desmayar – dijo Ron cuando Parkinson se perdió por la distancia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya hable con ella- dijo Ginny cuando entro al despacho de Snape ese domingo por la noche

-Con quien?- preguntó Severus seriamente señalando con su mirada a Remus y Sirius

-Mierda- dijo Ginny por lo bajo

-Weasley le hice una pregunta- dijo Snape gritando

-Con… Macgonagall, ya hable con ella, y le di el aviso de detención- alcanzo a arreglar la chica

-Que bien, a las ocho y media no lo olvide y por favor toque para la próxima vez- pidió Severus

-Si profesor- respondió Ginny guiñándole un ojo discretamente , le mando un beso a Remus y una mirada de odio a Sirius

-Se puede ir- dijo Severus al ver a la pelirroja quedarse ahí parada

-con permiso- dijo Ginny saliendo del despacho de Snape

-¿Por qué esta en detención?- preguntó Remus

-Veo que no hiciste el examen que te deje, en ninguno de los grados- dijo Severus a Sirius ignorando a Remus

-No eran necesarios, las pociones son excelentes-

-Pociones que yo no te dije les enseñaras, llevamos un temario- le recordó Severus

-eran pociones inútiles – hizo la observación Sirius

-Si son tan inútiles entonces por que existen, mareos, exceso de confianza, comportamiento desquiciado, pústulas con pus, dos chicos de primero en la enfermería, toda la clase de quinto de Slytherin con alteraciones físicas, Black, como demonios pasaste pociones?-.

-Tú estabas ahí debes de saberlo- respondió Sirius

-Lo siento por todos ellos porque tendrán doble tarea esta semana, en especial, los Gryffindors de séptimo, creo que Miss Granger mas ha faltado tanto tiempo- dijo Severus

-No seas tan maldito Snape tienen la fiesta de Hallowen -

-Pues Granger no ira, la tendré en mi despacho haciendo pociones- dijo Severus

-celoso por que acepto ser mi pareja en la fiesta?- pregunto con saña Black

-dudo mucho que Miss Granger quiera ir en realidad contigo es más, le haría un favor si la mantengo en mi despacho todo el día-

-Jodete- le dijo Sirius saliendo del despacho

-No debiste Severus- dijo Remus acercándose al pocionista para luego salir detrás de su amigo

-canuto espera- dijo Remus alcanzando a

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar con quejicus- dijo Sirius pateando una armadura

-claro que no, no le hagas caso a Severus- dijo Lupin

-Lo que más me molesta es que como siempre Quejicus tiene razón, tuvo razón con la fiesta y ahora con esto-

-canuto en serio no crees que…-

- No le interesa Remus! Le propuse ir disfrazados y no le importo, me dijo que no, cuando le pregunte a qué hora pasaba por ella, me respondió que mejor nos veíamos en el comedor como todos los demás, a veces no entiendo porque me dijo que si-

-Que pesimista eres, ven necesitas algo para relajarte , Rosmerta tiene un whisky de polvo de hada, dicen que es el mejor de Inglaterra no te caería mal probarlo-

-Es mi imaginación o el señor aburrimiento me propone que nos vayamos a emborrachar en un domingo cuando mañana hay clases a primera hora?- pregunto Sirius

-Si te molesta cambiamos el whisky por cerveza de mantequilla-

-No, así déjalo, vamos, desde que sales con esa zanahoria eres otro- exclamo Sirius

- Siriusssss-

-Si ya sé, no te metas con mi ratoncito es lo último que te falta decir , que no me mires así, todo el colegio el colegio sabe cómo se dicen entre ustedes-

-Qué vergüenza- exclamo Remus poniéndose rojo

-que te dio la zanahoria para que te comportes como un bobo?- le pregunto

-ella tiene todo, es carismática, divertida, madura, solidaria, amigable, inteligente y bonita-

-Es una loca, obsesiva, terca enojona no es perfecta Remus-

-Se que no es perfecta, pero amo todo de ella, sus defectos y virtudes –

-Por qué no te casas con ella – sugirió Sirius

-Lo hare- respondió Lupin

-Estaba bromeando- dijo Sirius

-Pues yo no, quiero casarme con ella, pero es demasiado pronto, esperare a que termine sus estudios para proponérselo –

-Lunático, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y créeme mi amigo que esa zanahoria fanática de Snape no te conviene- le dijo a Lupin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Weasley, es usted pensé que ya no vendría – dijo Severus abriéndole la puerta a la pelirroja

-Estoy en detención- le recordó ella

-Sí y por poco le hubiese dado una detención de verdad-

-No después de la información que tengo- respondió Ginny – hable con Hermione después de que regresara de su despacho-

-tuve un comportamiento pésimo- dijo Severus

-Eso no es lo que ella piensa – respondió Ginny – dice que usted le dijo que la admiraba –

-estuve a dos segundos de decirle que la amaba Ginny – le dijo Severus

-Le hubiera dicho- exclamó Ginny – llego a la torre estaba tan feliz-

-Weasley he de confesarle que estoy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar el sábado-

-No sea tonto- dijo ginny

-como dijo?-

-perdón, no sea pesimista todo saldrá bien-

-Siempre y cuando nos deshagamos del perro-

-Dumbledore nos va a ayudar y Dumbledore todo lo puede-

-Sí, puede ir en contra de la terquedad de Black –

-Ve, ahora todo depende de usted – dijo Ginny

-Lo voy a arruinar, no creo que Miss Granger tenga interés el día de hoy en la clase no me miro, solo estaba algo distante-

-Está nerviosa, yo vi como lo observaba en el comedor-

-No creo aguantar tantos días así- dijo Severus –No puedo decirle de una vez?- preguntó

-No, debe de ser especial – exclamo Ginny – debe de ser romántico y tierno- dijo ella- ya me los imagino- agrego soltando un suspiro

-Weasley no me malinterprete pero por qué no va a soltar toda esa miel con Lupin apuesto a que estará agradeciendo de tenerla en su despacho haciéndole mimos –

-No me hable de el ahora- dijo Ginny furiosa

-Que le hizo ahora?- pregunto Severus

-Se largo a emborracharse con el idiota de su amigo a Hogsmeade, me dejo esperándolo afuera de su despacho una hora!-

-Insensible- respondió Snape

-Sí y lo que más me molesta es que se fue con Black-

-Hable con el Weasley- sugirió Severus

-No, creo que mejor voy a arreglar mi disfraz, las chicas querían verlo, dijo la chica saliendo del despacho

-Ginny, gracias-

-de nada Severus, con permiso- respondió saliendo de la mazmorra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Me pondré esto- dijo Ginny sacando su disfraz

-Que es esto?- preguntó Lavender levantando el corsé rosado

-Parte del atuendo voy a ir de conejita- dijo ginny poniéndose una diadema con orejas de conejito

- de conejita recién asaltada- dijo Parvatti

-que mal plan- dijo Ginny aventándole la diadema

-A mí me gusta- dijo Hermione desde el marco de la puerta

-Ven, ella si sabe- dijo Ginny sacándoles la lengua a las chicas – todo bien linda?-le preguntó

-Sí, lo que me da curiosidad es si tu vas a ir así vestida, Remus como va a ir?-

-entonces si andan?- pregunto Lavender

-Ya tienen tiempo andando y tu apenas te enteras- dijo Parvatti en contestación

-Y tu disfraz Hermione?-, pregunto Ginny para desviar la atención de Lavender

-Yo no llevare disfraz –

-y eso?- preguntó Parvatti

-No quiero hacerlo- dijo Hermione- llevare un vestido de noche–

-por un momento creímos que no ibas a ir-dijo lavender

-por que pensaron eso?- preguntó la castaña

-por lo que te paso, lo sentimos mucho,-

-No se preocupen yo estoy bien, bueno me voy, tengo que hacer eso- dijo Hermione cambiando de semblante

-Hermione- llamo Parvatti

-las veo luego- respondió ella – tengo guardia-

-No le tocaba a Harry?- preguntó ginny

-Sí, pero Snape lo castigo y me pidió que lo cubriera ,hasta luego- dijo y se salió

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te ves perfecta- dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando la chica ya estaba arreglada, Hermione traía un vestido de seda opaca en un tono gris, con varios cristales que simulaban ondas como de agua el vestido era transparente (vieron el video de los Black eyed peas de meet me halfway, es igual al vestido que trae fergie) además el cabello lo traía agarrado en una coleta, que estaba adornada con la peineta que Snape le había dado

-tú te ves muy bien- dijo Hermione

-si te parece- dijo Ginny girando para presumir su disfraz un corsé rosa con un mini short del mismo color, media rosas también pero en un tono más oscuro, las orejas de conejita y una bolita parecida a las colitas de conejo en la parte trasera

-vámonos, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar- dijo Ginny saliendo con Hermione de la torre, conforme se acercaban al gran comedor un densa neblina empezó a llenar los pasillos, además de que las paredes del castillo se tornaban de un azul índigo y las telarañas que a propósito colgaban por el techo completaban el ambiente

-que te parece?- preguntó Ginny

-Les quedo increíble- dijo Hermione , llegaron al comedor y alcanzaron a ver a Ron sentado en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile, a su lado una desanimada Pansy que se polveaba la nariz, justo detrás del pelirrojo Remus y Sirius, el primero disfrazado de medico muggle y el segundo de pirata

-Hola- dijo Ginny saludando al licántropo

-como están?- pregunto Hermione a Ron

-Bien- dijo el pelirrojo sin ánimos

-Hola Hermione- saludo Sirius

-hola Sirius-

-tu estas muy bonita-

-Oh gracias-

-En efecto luce hermosa Miss Granger- se metió diciendo Severus

-Era de disfraces Snape- dijo Sirius el evidenciar el atuendo rutinario de Severus

-Opcional Black- le recordó

-Y tu pareja Quejicus?-

-Vengo solo- contesto

-Huy que mala suerte- dijo Sirius acercándose un poco a Hermione – Y por qué?-

-La chica que había invitado ya había recibido una propuesta antes- explico Severus viendo a Hermione

-Lastima quejicus- respondió Sirius con una cínica sonrisa

-no lo creo aun tengo la esperanza de que deje al idiota con el que vino y se vaya conmigo- dijo muy cortes, Sirius borro de inmediato su sonrisa – Como siempre es un placer, Miss Granger- dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica

-quiere sentarse con nosotros Profesor- dijo la castaña

-Hermione no hay lugar- dijo Sirius

-Podemos hacer espacio- propuso ella

-lo siento, ya tengo mesa, pero tal vez podría apartarme una pieza- le pidió

-cuente con ello-

-bien con permiso- dijo Severus

-Bonito disfraz- dijo burlona Ginny al ver el atuendo de Ron, parecía un príncipe de la época medieval, Pansy lucia como una muy amargada princesa igual del Medievo

-Pansy insistió- dijo el chico

-No luce tan mal- dijo Hermione despagando la vista de Severus

- Hermione tiene razón- dijo Harry llegando al grupo, con el lo acompañaba una alta rubia de ojos azules

-Al fin llegas- dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento

-Me demore un poco- dijo Harry – Chicos, ella es Carlota Chittock es la prefecta de Hufflepuff va en s nuestro año- dijo presentando a la chica

-Chittock dijiste?- pregunto Pansy Como Glenda Chittock la conductora de radio?

-es mi madre – dijo la chica

-Bienvenida Carlota- dijo Ginny

-como es que no te había visto por la escuela nunca?- preguntó Pansy

-Acabo de entrar este año – dijo ella

-Hermione!- exclamo la rubia acercándose a Granger que ahora platicaba con Sirius

-Hola- la saludo Hermione

-Se conocen?- preguntó Harry

-Sí, ella fue mi compañera le vez pasada que estuviste castigado, tuvimos guardia juntas- dijo Hermione

El tintineo de una copa les indico a todos que debían de guardar silencio Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y empezó con su discurso

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la fiesta de Hallowen esperemos que la pasen bien y se diviertan mucho , de acuerdo, antes de comenzar a degustar el exquisito menú me gustaría decirles que, las reglas cambian! Todo puede pasar y en punto de las diez de la noche esperen una gran sorpresa así que alisten todo, y disfruten la comida- el comedor se lleno de platillos especiales para la noche

-que rico!- exclamo Ron

-Quieres puré?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione acercándole el platón pero ella no respondió, se encontraba mirando a Snape , que estaba sentado al lado de Albus de repente sus miradas se cursaron Snape le dedico una sonrisa y ella la respondió igual

- Es lo que yo le digo a Hermione verdad?- preguntó Sirius llamando su atención con un codazo

-Qué?- preguntó ella

-que a veces hay que romper las reglas- dijo Black

-sí, no, eso me dijiste pero no se debe de hacer – dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco de lomo y verduras

-Yo pienso que no se trata de romperlas, si no estirarlas lo más que se pueda- dijo Carlota

-Me cae bien tu novia Harry- dijo Sirius Harry se sonrojo mucho y solo tomo de la mano a la chica

- y que tanto las estirarías?- preguntó Ron , de ahí al termino de la cena, Hermione se perdió, no ceno nada porque jugó con la comida en todo ese tiempo perdiéndose la plática e ignorando a Sirius

-bailamos?- preguntó Sirius cuando todos terminaron la cena

-Ahorita- dijo ella – yo tengo que ir al sanitario-

-Voy contigo- dijo Ginny levantándose con ella, cuando salieron del comedor, ambas se toparon con Draco y su acompañante una Slytherin que parecía unos años mas chica que el

-El huroncito piojoso logro venir al fin de cuentas- dijo Ginny

-el dijo que Snape lo dejaría- le recordó Hermione

-De que me perdí?- pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja cuando llegaron al baño

-Harry y Carlota andan, todos se pasaron hablando de la sorpresa y acerca de Malfoy, hasta Snape salió en la platica

-que dijeron de él?- pregunto Hermione

-Pues nada, Black se quejo de que toda la tarea que nos ha dejado esta semana ya sabes cómo es que no estabas poniendo atención?-

-Me desconecte – dijo Hermione

-Pensando en Snape verdad?-

- solo un poco- dijo Hermione entrando al baño para no dar pie a una interminable platica con Ginny

- Ya Pansy de acuerdo vamos- dijo Ron sacando a bailar a la chica

- Vas a bailar?- preguntó Ginny cuando regresaba con Hermione

-No voy me llevan- dijo el chico rodando los ojos

- una copa de Ron?- pregunto Sirius ofreciéndole una a Hermione

-Prefiero el Whisky- dijo ella

-Aquí tiene- respondió Severus llegando detrás de ella con una copa con Whisky

-ven Hermione- dijo Sirius jalando a Hermione a la pista de baile dándole la copa a Severus la música empezó y Sirius tomo en sus brazos a Hermione, era una especie de polca en la cual ambos daban saltos alrededor de la pista

-No deje que se la quite- dijo Ginny acercándose al Slytherin

-le gustaría bailar?- pregunto Severus con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ya va entendiendo- dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y bailando con él, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando a Hermione Y Sirius y en una vuelta, Severus tomo de la mano a Hermione Ginny muy astuta tomo el lugar de la chica y bailo con Sirius

-Sigue con el baile Black- dijo Ginny sin soltar al ojigris de la mano

-No voy a bailar contigo Weasley- le dijo deteniéndose en medio de la pista

-Como quieras-respondió Ginny marchándose de la pista , Sirius empezó a estorbar en la pista haciendo tropezar a varios alumnos así que se salió sin oportunidad de recuperar a su pareja de baile

-No se ven adorables?- preguntó Ginny llegado con Remus el licántropo la tomo de la mano y también la llevo a la pista de baile

-No estaba con Sirius?- preguntó el

-Cambiamos de pareja y Black se fue- dijo la pelirroja

-Va a estar furioso, porque lo hiciste?- pregunto

-Por que Hermione debe de estar con Severus no con Sirius ella ama a Snape- se le salió decir a la chica

-Dijiste que….?-

-Hermione- dijo señalándola- está enamorada de Snape y el de ella hoy se le va a declarar- Lupin se detuvo en seco cuando la escucho

-por que no me dijiste?- le pregunto

-te estoy diciendo – dijo Ginny

-Sí pero antes, Sirius tiene planeado hacer lo mismo esta noche-

-No puede lo va a arruinar – dijo Ginny

-Tengo que hablar con el- dijo Remus

-No, no le vas a decir-

-Es mi amigo Ginny claro que le voy a decir-

-Remus das un paso fuera de la pista y esto se termina – advirtió Ginny

-es mi amigo- dijo Lupin mirando al ojigris que ahora estaba tomando cerca de donde estaba Neville y Luna

-Le pedí un pista Miss Granger- dijo Severus guiñándole un ojo en cuanto la tomo en sus brazos

- Y Sirius?- pregunto Hermione buscando entre la gente a Black

-se quedo con Ginny- le dijo Severus restándole importancia

-siento que no se haya podido sentar con nosotros- dijo Hermione

-Le pasare la factura a Sirius- respondió el la canción termino y todos aplaudieron después de eso empezó una balada _Angels_ se llamaba la canción

-Puedo?- preguntó Severus ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione

-Soy mala para las baladas- dijo ella

-confié en mi- le respondió el , juntándola más a su cuerpo Snape dio el primer paso y Hermione lo siguió

-Estoy harto de ese payaso, yo vengo con ella- dijo Sirius acercándose a Harry, Black estaba dispuesto a romper con el momento de Hermione y Severus pero no fue ¿necesaria su intervención, la música paro y Albus hablo

-queridos alumnos, la hora ah llegado, son las diez y lo prometido es deuda es hora del juego – aviso, dejando a todos murmurando- el juego es bastante simple aquella pareja que logre salir de nuestro laberinto será la ganadora-

-ganadora de qué?- preguntó un chico Hufflepuff

-de un viaje cada uno de ellos gana un viaje, así dije cada uno por que como dije antes de la cena las reglas cambian, las parejas con las que vinieron no serán con las que entren al laberinto, serán otra que ya fueron seleccionadas previamente- explico el director sobre las cabezas de los presentes flotaron papeles dorados todos tomaron su papelito y lo leyeron

-me toco usted- dijo Hermione

- y usted a mi- dijo Severus

-Genial tengo que sacarte a pasear- dijo ginny mostrándole a Sirius su papel

-Bien que esperan- dijo Dumbledore – un momento interrumpió cuando varios empezaban a salir- el laberinto es mágico así que no va a ser fácil, tendrán que pasar varios acertijos muy difíciles aunque aseguro que su vida jamás estará en riesgo deberán de buscar en las puertas hasta que encuentren la correcta, los primeros en salir de el, ganan, ahora si vayan-

-Era demasiado bello para ser verdad- dijo Harry a Luna su pareja

Todos alumnos, y profesores se adentraron al laberinto, Sirius fue jalado por Ginny al interior del laberinto, los últimos en entrar fueron Hermione y Severus, el laberinto se cerró como cuando Harry entro en cuarto año, solo que esta vez era de paredes de piedra una espesa niebla se presentaba por los corredores seguida por un escalofriante frio

.Creo que puede ser por aquí- dijo Severus apuntando con la mano el corredor a su derecha

-Da miedo- dijo Hermione tomando el brazo que amablemente Snape le ofrecía

-Yo no me preocuparía por los pasillos Miss Granger, me ocuparía por lo que hay detrás de las puertas

- Es muy peligroso?- pregunto Hermione

- El laberinto piensa por si mismo Mis Granger, tiene órdenes de asustar, no de dañar físicamente-

-pues eso no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto, si por mi fuera no abriría ninguna puerta- dijo Hermione

-y esa valentía Gryffindor de la que usted y sus amigos presumen?- pregunto el pocionista

- precaución, no quiero encontrarme con un dementor- dijo ella

-No los hay , descuide - un grito de niña se escucho resonar por los pasillos, de inmediato Neville paso corriendo al lado de ellos seguidos por Padma

-No dejare que nada le pase, hoy usted está segura-

-Segura y a salvo?- pregunto

-por lo menos esta noche- dijo Severus- seguimos?- Hermione tomo el brazo de Snape y siguió caminado por el tétrico laberinto pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a una parte del laberinto donde estaba nevando

-tenga- Severus coloco su túnica sobre la chica – está nevando y se puede enfermar, no quiero tenerla otra semana o mes en la enfermería – le dijo antes de que ella protestara

-por que esta nevando?- pregunto ella

-El laberinto Miss Granger- le recordó Severus

-Hermione, Miss Granger suena bonito pero dígame Hermione, por favor- pidió ella

-por supuesto Hermione – respondió el

-Hermione!- gritaron a lo lejos del pasillo era Harry seguido por luna

- esta difícil no?- pregunto el chico a su amiga

-Nosotros solo hemos caminado no hemos abierto ninguna puerta- dijo Hermione- que tal ustedes?-

-Nos topamos con una habitación de espejos, Harry se vio como quien tu sabes- dijo Luna

- Harry –

-No hay cuidado Hermione no importa, afortunadamente Luna rompió el encantamiento- dijo el chico

-Han visto a alguien más señor Potter?- pregunto Severus

-Si profesor, a Ron, a Ginny con Sirius, al profesor Flitwick y a Malfoy –

-Les recomiendo que vayan con precaución Potter- dio Severus

-No vamos con ellos?- pregunto Hermione

-No, cada quien debe de ir separado-

-bueno nos vemos en la salida Herms- dijo Harry ándale un beso a su amiga y marchándose junto con Luna

Severus y Hermione siguieron su camino en tres ocasiones Hermione le propuso abrir una puerta pero el declino la oferta de la chica Hermione ya no hizo más intentos por convencerlo y solo lo siguió, el ambiente era demasiado pesado y tenebroso así que ninguno de los dos hablo más de lo necesario pero eso no evito que Hermione fuera firmemente agarrada del brazo de su profesor habían pasado pro lo menso quince minutos desde que no habían visto a nadie, eso pro que se habían internado a la parte más oscura del laberinto, llegaron a donde había un conjunto de cinco puertas

-Se parece al departamento de misterios- dijo Hermione

-Una de estas es la salida- dijo Severus

-Por que esta tan seguro?- pregunto Hermione

-por nada- respondió el – veamos pero cuál de las cinco es?- se pregunto

-Escoja una Hermione- le pidió la chica algo dudosa se acerco a la puerta blanca y la abrió, la sorpresa de Hermione fue grande al encontrarse de nuevo en su casa, vio las escaleras , y la cocina , varias ollas estaban tiradas lo siguiente que vio le helo la sangre era ella bajando las escaleras

_-Expelliarmus- se escucho y la varita de Hermione salió volando hacia la mano de un mortifago ella intento correr pero otro encapuchado la tomo del cabello arrastrándola a la sala_ Hermione veía aterrorizada lo que pasaba Severus la tomo de la mano y siguió viendo

-_Mama!- grito la chica el ver a su madre y padre sentados en el sillón, alguien les apuntaba con la varita_

_-Por favor no nos hagan nada-decía la señora Granger sollozando_

_-Llévense lo que quieran- dijo John Granger y las carcajadas de los tres mortifagos no se hicieron esperar_

_-Escucharon al Muggle?- preguntó uno burlándose- llévense lo que quieran- lo arremedo- No hables a menos que te lo diga- vocifero y golpeo a John Granger _

-no!- grito Hermione intentando abrazar a su padre pero este se disolvió como si fuera un fantasma

_-Papa!- exclamo Hermione tratando de soltarse del mortifago pero este no cedió – Déjame- suplico la chica pero era inútil el hombre intensifico su agarre lastimando a Hermione del brazo_

_-No, no esa no es forma de tratar a una heroína como ella- dijo un cuarto mortifago cuando entraba a la sala y tomándola en sus brazos_

_-Suéltame asqueroso….- iba a decir Granger pero este la dejo caer sobre la mesa de centro de la sala rompiendo el cristal que tenia_

_-Hermione- dijo su madre al ver como la chica sangraba al haberse cortado la muñeca_

-Hermione no- grito Severus cuando vio a la chica sacar su varita, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, al momento de darle la espalda a la escena uno de los mortifagos se quito la capucha revelando a Lucius Malfoy, cosa que por supuesto Severus no vio, el escenario cambio y la casa del centro de Londres se convirtió en una vieja casa de la calle de la hilandera –No es real Hermione, no es real- le dijo Severus al oído

-Quédese atrás- dijo Severus Hermione estaba en shock por como había desaparecido la sala de su casa y sus padres así que no dijo nada

Un niño de al menos diez años que tenia la ropa rota y vieja paso corriendo al lado de Hermione hasta llegar a la alacena bajo las escaleras donde se metió

-Pro….- iba a preguntar pero guardo silencio casi de inmediato

-Severussss- se escucho, de la cocina salió un hombre corpulento de cabello azabache alto, se tambaleaba tirando los jarrones con flores, en una mano traía una botella de vino

-déjalo Tobías- dijo una hermosa, esbelta y joven mujer que corría detrás de él – fue un accidente – añadió la mujer

-No te escondas- dijo el hombre de nuevo caminando a la puerta de la alacena, Severus apretó más que nunca su varita e hizo rechinar sus dientes gesto que Hermione no paso desapercibido

-Abre Severus – dijo Tobías pateando la puerta

-No, no le hagas daño- intervino quien Hermione pensó era Eileen Snape la mama de Severus

-No defiendas al fenómeno de tu hijo- le grito ., como Eileen no se aparto de la puerta Tobías le soltó una bofetada tirándola al piso donde comenzó a golpearla, Hermione vio a Severus y vio como cerraba los ojos de donde varias lagrimas salían, la puerta de la alacena se abrió y Hermione alcanzo a ver al pequeño Severus también llorando , aunque este se mordía la camisa aparentemente para no hacer ruido

-Perfectae- dijo Snape alzando su varita, la casa, Eileen, Severus y Tobías desaparecieron en su lugar apareció un hermoso jardín cubierto por flores y un cielo nocturno estrellado, parecía como un mato s de miles de estrellas

-Argggg- grito Severus aventando su varita lejos, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás asustada

-profesor?- pregunto ella acercándose a él – que fue eso?- preguntó de nuevo

-Un truco Hermione, Un cruel truco- dijo Severus Hermione se sentó en un tronco y comenzó a llorar

-estaba diseñado para mostrar las peores vivencias de alguien – explico Severus, el ya había recuperado la compostura y había secado sus lagrimas, Hermione no

- que paso después Hermione?- pregunto

-Nada- dijo ella

- Confía en mi- pidió Severus secando sus lagrimas

-me matara- dijo ella

-No lo permitiré, primero tendrá que matarme a mí, Hermione que paso?- preguntó de nuevo

-Después golpearon a mi padre, y mataron a mi mama, enfrente de mí, luego…. Luego… me amenazaron con matar a mi padre si no me potaba bien, yo había perdido a mi mama, no quería que le hicieran nada a él, uno de ellos me tomo por el cabello me arrastro por las escaleras, escuche a mi padre gritar pero no podía hacer nada, me llevo a la habitación de mis padres –

-Hermione tranquilízate-

- abuso de mí, yo me desmaye, y no supe de mi- dijo Hermione , Severus sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía su corazón , al escuchar la desgarradora historia de Hermione

-Oh mi pequeña- dijo Severus secando las lagrimas de Hermione

-En la fiesta de mi cumpleaños – empezaba a decir Hermione

-No lo diga, Ya no diga nada mas- dijo Severus abrazando a Hermione

-Nadie me hizo caso- dijo en un susurro

- Hermione ven – Severus la estrecho en sus brazos fuertemente y empezó a tranquilizarla

-Jamás me perdonare no haberte cuidado mejor, si yo te hubiese seguido, pero Albus me estuvo y no pude decirle que no-. Dijo Severus lamentando su error

-No fue su culpa – dijo Hermione

-Quien fue, Hermione? Dime y te juro que lo hare sufrir tanto como tú has sufrido y no le daré la muerte hasta que ruegue por ella

-Nunca le vi el rostro- dijo por enésima ocasión Hermione – Porque me pasa estoy a mi?- le preguntó a Severus abrazándolo fuertemente –Siempre cuando ya mi vida parece normal, cuando logro por fin volver hacer yo, me acuerdo de todo esto y mi mundo se desvanece se hace trizas - -Yo te curare todo ese dolor pequeña – dijo Severus agarrándola de la barbilla y levantándole la cara – dame tus alas, las voy a curar- Hermione sintió el aliento de su profesor cerca del de ella era inevitable ese beso, pero un impulso jalo a la chica haciéndola retroceder

-No, no, no, no puedo hacerle esto yo…. Usted es muy bueno estar con alguien como yo- dijo ella – no soy digan de aspirar siquiera a una muestra de afecto suya –

Hermione no digas eso, eres digna de cualquier cosa, eres la chica más valiosa-

-En serio eso cree, aun después de lo que se acaba de enterar?- pregunto ella

-si eso creo- respondió el

-pero es que no lo ve, soy de el- grito Hermione dejándose caer de nuevo sobre un tronco –

-No eres de nadie Hermione – ella rompió en llanto

-Ven, llora desahógate-

-me siento tan sola- dijo Hermione

-no digas eso, aquí estaré siempre yo abriéndote mi corazón , Hermione- le llamo él , captando su atención de inmediato-quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento y te enseñe a creer y a entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des- le dijo – Se que es muy pronto y tal vez inoportuno de mi parte, pero ya no puedo callarlo más, te quiero con cada fibra de mi ser, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame hacerte reír una vez más, y deja que te ayude a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

-Severus yo… no puedo ser egoísta –

-Hermione te amo- dijo Severus , la castaña lo miro sorprendida parando de llorar, Hermione no hubiese imaginado escuchar alguna vez esas palabras de labios de Severus y menos que estuvieran dedicadas a ella , también lo amaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, con tanta intensidad como los rayos del sol y quería estar con él, poder olvidar todo y solo dejarse llevar al horizonte sin mirar atrás , dejando sus inseguridades y quemando ese veneno que la corroía por dentro

-Deja que te de mi fuerza y mi aliento, por favor respóndame Hermione diga lo que sea , prometo no volver a mencionar nada de eso si usted me rechaza pero si siento algo mas, hágame el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y declárelo

Snape cerro los ojos cuando vio que Hermione iba a hablar , no quería ver cuando lo rechazara pero no hubo palabras, solo unos tibios labios sobre los suyos que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos ¡Era ella! Hermione lo había besado, ella sin que él hubiese tomado la iniciativa de acercarse había nacido de la castaña ese gesto tan sublime, Snape cerro de nuevo los ojos y la atrajo hacia él, era el más dulce amoroso y espectacular beso que nunca había recibido, los labios de Hermione eran mucho más dulces que la mas exquisita miel jamás probada, suaves aun mas que el durazno mas terso de la tierra, y mas cálidos que una noche de verano, eran perfectos, Hermione empezó a romper el contacto pero aún era pronto para el que quería disfrutar el beso un poco mas hacia que se inclino hacia adelante ,Por su parte Hermione sentía que pisaba el cielo, nada importo los mortifagos, Malfoy, Harry Sirius nada ya no se sentía impura Snape le daba ahora una nueva perspectiva de vida, -Te amo- dijo Hermione cuando por fin rompieron el beso- más que a nada- reitero la chica Severus sonrió y la abrazo

**HOAL CHICAS, POR FIN YA PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO YA ME EXPLICARON QUE ERROR HABIA, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, YO LO DISFRUTE UTILICE ALGUNAS FRASES DE LA CANCION AQUÍ ESTOY YO DE LUIS FONSI PARA LA DECLARACION DE SEVERUS, ESPERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION, EYDREN HIZO UN VIDEO PARA EL FIC, LES PASO EL LINK LUEGO, VALE MUCHO LA PENA EL VIDEO, BESOS.**

**MAMA SHMI: **Hola que bien que te gusto el capitulo, ve Sirius jamás lograra nada con Herms y bueno Draco seguirá de perverso y malo hasta el final y empeora, espero te gustara el cap. besos

**NATALYS: **Hello pues si fueron juntos, pero el plan de Ginny y Severus resulto mejor y los separaron en un segundo, además Severus ya se le declaro wiiiii! Ahora Sirius retuércete en tu propia bilis

**JISI: **Hola gracias por tu review besos

**RUTH SNAPE: **Hola si empezó la felicidad de Severus y Hermione, ahora a disfrutar mientras Malfoy se mantiene a raya

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola ahhhhhh, me duele, para el Crucio por favor Jajaja, gracias por detenerlo, bien empiezo porque Sirius es lindo, pero en este fic no como pareja de Herms, Draco pues será peor mucho peor , Ginny ya logro su cometido, como dije de aquí en adelante unos siete capítulos serán de felicidad, claro hasta que las torres caigan, espero estés bien, gracias por la paciencia besos

**ALEXZA SNAPE**: hi si funcionooooooo que bueno, ese Albus es tan lindo que ayuda en todo, saludos cuídate mucho =)

**MINERVA 91**: Hola no te preocupes yo también soy pésima escritora si Lucius hará uso de sus influencias en el ministerio para algo muy malo muajajajaja, y pues hasta como dices la idea del ataque a Herms, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo, besos

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN**: hi lamento la tardanza, espero remediar lo que hizo Sirius con esto estoy segura de que si, ya me redimí, gracias por leer, saludos, =)

**CHOFIS**: Hello gracias por tu review, Sirius no tiene oportunidad de nada con Hermione Severus lo va a seguir molestando, jijiji cuídate mucho, besos

**WAALEEJ**: Hola gracias espero te guste este cap., besotes un brazo

**ALEXF1994**: Hola concedido el acercamiento con Severus a la de ya tienes razón en algo de lo que me pusiste en tu review, pero no te voy a decir que jiji, muchas gracias por leer , saludos un abrazo

**KIZY MALFOY**: Hola Hermione saca la garra de una verdadera Gryffindor, por desgracia no cambio su palabra Hermione, pero dejo muy fácil a Sirius, Jajaja, en fin , espero que te gustara el capitulo espero también leerte pronto besos

**KAKSA SNAPE** : Hola pues lo que traía en manos, es hacer que Sirius se fuera con Ginny , Jajaja por eso amo a Albus le ayudo en todo, gracias por tu review, xoxo

**CULLEN 21 GLADYS**: Hi todavía falta para que Lucius sea descubierto, mientras tanto hará muchas maldades, nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**PATYBENED**: Hola Lucius se queda en su mansión un rato, y Severus a ayudar a Herms, claro con un poco de intromisión de Sirius

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO, CAP 16 ASBADO PROMESA O SI NO QUE SEVERUS NO SEAPARA MI **


	16. Manten a tus amigos cerca

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

Capitulo # 16 Mantén a tus amigos cerca…..

-Hermione- llamo Severus habían pasado unos minutos abrazados pero por desgracia tenían que volver

-MMM- dijo ella sin soltarlo

-debemos irnos- le dijo Severus

-No quiero, podemos quedarnos un poco más?- pregunto ella

-Aquí no- respondió

-Está bien- dijo ella alejándose de Severus el le acaricio la mejilla y le beso la frente

-Si fuera por mi jamás me separaría de ti- le dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo del jardín, las cinco puertas volvieron a aparecer

-Era esta- dijo Severus escogiendo la puerta más vieja y tenebrosa de todas, los jardines del colegio aparecieron ante ellos , vieron a los lejos a Albus y Minerva esperar a los que salieran

-Es forzoso ir?- pregunto Hermione deteniéndose y jalándolo de la mano

-No quieres ganar el viaje?- le preguntó

-No me importa eso- dijo ella

-A mi menos, ven – dijo Severus llevándose a la chica hacia otro lado lejos de la entrada del colegio

Caminaron por los jardines durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron al puente que conectaba los caminos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade Hermione se sentó en la fuente que estaba en el patio

-pasa algo?- pregunto Severus

-No- respondió ella viendo la mano de Severus sobre la suya, Snape se tentó a quitarla pero ella lo noto y apretó con más fuerza

- Esto es real?- le pregunto a Severus y es que tenia tanto miedo de que la felicidad que sentía solo fuera pasajera, que esa paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo se esfumara

-Que esto?- preguntó Severus

-Usted… yo… lo que paso hace unos minutos… o es que ya no.. lo sabía yo lo sabia- dijo apartándose bruscamente del profesor

-Hermione – la llamo el

-No se preocupe no le diré a nadie y pretenderé que jamás paso- decía la chica con los ojos llorosos

-Hermione- la llamo de nuevo Severus

-Lo lamento-

-Hermione puedes callarte- le grito, la chica enmudeció y lo miro fijamente

-Si es real, y no quiero que olvides lo que paso, quiero que ese usted y yo se convierta en nosotros- le dijo

-Entonces no….-

-Nunca te dejaría, solo si muriese-

-He perdido a mis padres, no quiero perderte a ti- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-No lo harás, Porque lloras?- le pregunto

-No lo sé, supongo que soy una llorona- dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

-no llores mas pequeña – dijo Severus secando sus lagrimas – No me gusta verte triste- le dijo

-Severus?-

-Si?- preguntó el

-Que fue lo que paso en el laberinto? Porque vimos eso?-preguntó ella

- horribilia Momenta- dijo Severus – es un hechizo que le muestra a la personas su peor vivencia en la vida, es parecido a un Bogart pero mientras los Boggarts muestran los peores miedos, esta lo hace con los recuerdos- explico

-tu peor recuerdo es la muerte de tus padres por eso los viste-

-Y tu peor recuerdo es…- dijo Hermione

- Ese día el había salido al bar del pueblo como de costumbre - comenzó a relatar Severus – Yo estaba en la cocina con mi madre no alcanzaba la caja de chocolates que estaban hasta arriba de la alacena y yo la baje, fue un acto de magia involuntaria en eso llego él y se enojo mucho, lo demás ya lo viste- dijo Severus recobrando la compostura

-No debí preguntar- dijo Hermione

- No tiene nada de malo, ellos murieron y bueno lo demás no importa- dijo el tratando de sonar muy tranquilo

-Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta – dijo el

-No quiero volver- dijo Hermione

-Black estará esperándote- le dijo

-Y eso te preocupa mucho?- preguntó ella

-En lo absoluto, por mi que se quede haciéndole compañía a las plantas - le contesto – quieres que te lleve a la torre?-

-No quiero dormir, pienso que si duermo al despertar esto será como un sueño, quiero ver el amanecer contigo- le pidió, Severus no se pudo contener ante la mirada que Hermione ponía y asintió

-Vamos a la torre de astronomía- le dijo llevándola consigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es injusto tener que pasar esta noche contigo- dijo Sirius quejándose mientras caminaba por el laberinto

-No me digas a mí, Dumbledore fue el que me emparejo contigo- dijo Ginny

-si no fueras mujer- mascullo Sirius apretando las manos

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Ginny apuntándole con la varita

-Que si no fueras mujer con gusto te mandaría una maldición, Por Merlín tuve que dejar que ese murciélago se la llevara, donde quedo mi espíritu merodeador, mi ego- dijo Sirius

-Solo piensas en eso?- pregunto Ginny

-que te importa lo que piense, pero ya me las pagara ese quejicus-

-Hola- dijo Remus llegando por detrás de ambos, la pelirroja pego un gran salto Sirius solo suspiro y se giro

-Como van?- preguntó Carlota

-Ya encontramos la salida, de hecho quisimos entrar de nuevo – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo

- Discúlpenlo chicas, mala noche canuto?- pregunto Remus

-La peor- dijo Sirius, Ginny jalo a Remus del brazo y le susurro un no le hagas caso

-Ya sabe lo que Severus planea hacer?- pregunto Remus a la chica

- que planea hacer Snape?- pregunto bruscamente Sirius

-Remus no- advirtió Ginny

-Se le va a declarar a Hermione esta noche- dijo Remus

-lo sabías y no me dijiste – le recrimino Sirius al licántropo

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera- dijo Ginny

-Cállate, ya cállate es insoportable tu voz- dijo Sirius avanzando a la chica de forma amenazante

-Sirius- llamo Remus

-Aléjate yo lo impediré, no dejare que ese vampiro de calabozo se la lleve- dijo Sirius alejándose por uno de los corredores

-No sabes cuál es la salida- dijo Remus avanzando para alcanzarlo ,

-Remus ven acá – dijo Ginny

-Es mi amigo- dijo Remus

-Remus John Lupin si te vas terminamos- dijo al pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-Ya te dije es mi amigo- respondió Remus y se fue corriendo detrás de Black, Ginny se torno pálida y en un tono menor dijo "no te vayas"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Amo, que bueno que llega- dijo un elfo recibiendo a Lucius cuando entro a la mansión

-Prepárame un baño- dijo Lucius aventando su sombrero, capa y maletín sobre la pequeña criatura

-Como ordene el amo- dijo el elfo marchándose de ahí, Lucius se acerco a la chimenea maldito Yaxley pensó, el mortifago había burlado la seguridad de su mansión y había mandado una carta por el correo Muggle, Lucius había salido a investigar a quien le había mandado la carta y más importante cual era su contenido , un familiar? Era obvio que no, Yaxley no tenia familia muggle por un momento la paranoia invadió a Lucius pensando que la había mandado a Dumbledore o Severus, sus miedos se hicieron aun más intensos al recordar la casa de la calle de le hilandera donde Snape pasaba sus veranos

-Su baño espera amo- dijo el elfo

-Criatura estúpida Avada Kedavra- dijo Malfoy matando al elfo, el rubio pateo el cadáver del elfo y bajo a prisa a los calabozos donde estaban Goyle y Crabbe

-Levántense tenemos trabajo- dijo Lucius

-que trabajo?- pregunto Goyle

- Un trabajo- respondió Lucius

-No es demasiado pronto?- preguntó Crabbe , el ministerio podría estar detrás de nosotros –

-Hoy hable con Fudge, no tiene idea de quien ataco a la sangre sucia, Merlín ese hombre es tan idiota, pero claro que podemos esperar de alguien que negó que el Lord había vuelto cuando todas las señales estaban ahí –

-a Quien atacaremos hoy?- preguntó Goyle

-A ella – dijo Lucius entejándoles una fotografía

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es hermoso- dijo Hermione cuando empezó a salir el sol bañando los terrenos del colegio

-mucho- dijo Severus besando la frente de su amada Hermione, el octavo bostezo pro parte de la castaña llego

-Tienes sueño- dijo Severus

-No mucho- respondió ella – tengo mas hambre- agrego

-Pues es hora que comas, algo, note que no tocaste tu cena ayer y eso Hermione es perjudicial-

-Un ratito mas- pidió ella

-No quiero que tus amiguitos me culpen de tenerte encerrada en la torre de astronomía muriendo de hambre- dijo Severus

-Ya que resoplo Hermione levantándose, en verdad sentía que era otra, no la misma Hermione de siempre, tan prudente y estudiosa, ahora se sentía aventurera, queriéndose comer el mundo entero a l lado de Severus, imparable como un huracán y tan valiente como una leona

Severus se levanto con ella tapándola con la túnica ambos bajaron de la torre camino a las cocinas, el castillo estaba desierto, no había ni un susurro en sus corredores, y era obvio , la fiesta había terminado alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana tirando a todos alumnos y profesores, colados e invitados en los brazos de Morfeo, solo unas risitas juguetonas

-Severus aquí no- dijo Hermione alejando al ex mortifago de ella

-Por Merlín mujer no hay nadie en el corredor, podría caminar desnudo y nadie se daría cuenta- dijo Severus

-En ese caso- dijo Hermione jalándolo hacia ella y besándolo de nuevo, el estomago de la castaña rugió cual león arrancando una sonrisa de Snape

-Ven vamos- le dijo llevándola a su despacho, ahí Dobby estuvo más que contento de servirles el desayuno a Hermione y Severus deleitándolos con excelentes platillos

-Estuvo muy rico Dobby muchas gracias- dijo Hermione dando un último sorbo a su jugo

-Dobby está muy feliz de servirle a la amiga de Harry Potter- dijo el elfo

-Puedes irte, avisa a Dumbledore que Miss Granger está aquí a salvo- el elfo asintió y con un chasquido desapareció junto con los platos

-Hora de dormir- dijo Severus dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Me puedo quedar aquí?- preguntó la chica

-Aquí?- preguntó Severus

-Sí, no quiero volver a la torre , me siento muy sola- dijo Hermione

-Claro- respondió Severus tocando con su varita un librero revelando un pasillo , Hermione lo acompaño a la recamara , antes de que ella se recostara Severus le dio una pijama de pantalón y camisa, era de seda y negra

-para que duermas cómoda- le dijo

-Muchas gracias-. Respondió ella sacándose los zapatos, se metió al baño a cambiarse , salió minutos más tarde Snape no estaba, se exalto cuando el entro de nuevo por la puerta

-Luces linda- le dijo

-Incluso en pijama?- preguntó ella

-Incluso en pijama- le dijo se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente -Descansa pequeña- le dijo

-No te vas a quedar?- preguntó con algo de preocupación

-Estaré calificando unos ensayos, cualquier cosa que necesites tu solo llama- dijo Severus Hermione asintió y se metió a la cama, Severus la miro y cerró la puerta pronto se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ya está dormida- dijo Severus a un Dumbledore que al contrario de él lucia jovial, , fresco y descansado

-claro- fue la respuesta del director

-Bien ahora me puedes explicar porque pusiste ese conjuro en el laberinto ¿Qué pretendías Albus?- preguntó bruscamente

-Lamento que se toparan con el – dijo Albus

-Hermione vio lo que le paso cuando la atacaron, y yo, yo los vi a ellos- dijo Severus

-Enserio los viste a ellos?- preguntó Dumbledore

-que esperabas que me topara con Lily?- pregunto

-La verada es que si- dijo Albus

-Reconocí a dos de ellos- dijo Severus cambiando el tema de la conversación Albus no dijo nada solo asintió – Uno era Yaxley y el otro podría jurar que era Goyle , no identifique a los otros dos- aviso

-Bien, no dejaste que terminara el recuerdo- dijo Albus

-Como querías que permitiera eso- le grito Severus

-Severus la señorita Granger está dormida- dijo Albus

-Albus….- dijo solemnemente – Abusaron de ella - le dijo, la pena se vio reflejada en la cara de Dumbledore cuando escucho a Severus

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Albus

- encontrare a Goyle y a los otros dos, te lo juro Albus y no tendré compasión alguna, ni misericordia –

-Hijo la venganza no es….-

-La lastimaron Albus , a ella a lo que más quiero en esta vida, la lastimaron física, y psicológicamente, robaron su inocencia y masacraron su alma, no puedo permitir que ellos sigan respirando-

-Comprendo-

-Voy a ir a la mansión Malfoy tal vez Lucius sepa algo de Goyle- dijo Severus

-Y la señorita Granger?- preguntó Albus

-No le diré nada de esto- dijo Severus

-Minerva me dijo que ustedes fueron los primeros en salir, ganaron el viaje-

-Fue trampa de todas maneras, tú me dijiste donde estaba la puerta-

-Bueno tu financiaste el viaje, si te lo ganabas no tenía nada de malo-

-Supongo, creo que no te agradecí la ayuda que me diste, gracias- le dijo

-la señorita Weasley hizo casi todo, resulto bien el plan?- le pregunto

-Si- respondió muy serio- Me acepto Albus- dijo Severus

-Muchas felicidades hijo-

-gracias , ahora a enfrentar al perro rabioso de Black- murmuro Severus

- Sirius no está en el castillo, salió en la madrugada – informo Albus haciendo aparecer el profeta de ese día se lo extendió a Severus en la pagina siete , el encabezado de esa pagina decía:

Ataque de mortifagos

-Ayer atacaron la casa de Augusta Longbottom, la mataron, Sirius fue a investigar junto con Remus y Kigsley los acompañan dos aurores- dijo Albus

-El señor Longbottom estará destrozado- dijo Severus sintiendo pena por Neville

-Minerva esta con el- dijo Dumbledore – me tengo que ir, descansa un poco – dijo Albus saliendo del despacho, Severus asintió y con un movimiento de varita cambio su atuendo por sus habituales túnicas , y salió rumbo a la mansión Malfoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Amo lo buscan- dijo un elfo interrumpiendo el desayuno de Lucius

-Quien?- preguntó el rubio

-El profesor Snape- respondió la criatura

Que pase- dijo Lucius, Severus entro al comedor, donde fue recibido por un abrazo de Malfoy

-Hola Lucius- dijo Severus

-Hola, que haces aquí tan temprano, que le paso a Draco- pregunto

-El está bien, vengo por otro asunto-

-Siéntate , quieres algo de desayunar?- preguntó

-Ya desayune gracias- respondió Snape

-Bien escucho- le dijo Lucius

-He venido porque estoy tras la pista de Goyle quería saber si tú has sabido algo de el- dijo, Lucius no se inquieto ni un segundo al escuchar a Severus, al contrario permaneció normal y respondió con bastante naturalidad

-No he sabido nada de él desde la batalla- mintió Lucius -por que lo busacas?-

- Fudge quiere capturarlo, a él y a los demás mortifagos- explico

-Y el ministro te pidió ayuda a ti en vez de a un auror?- pregunto Lucius sabiendo que era mentira lo de Fudge y que Snape solo lo usaba como una excusa

- me pidió que revisara el cadáver de Yaxley- se justifico Severus

-me gustaría ayudarte Severus pero no tengo ninguna pista de Goyle, propongo que empieces por sus familiares, si sigue en el país podría estar escondido con ellos-

-Si claro- dijo Severus levantándose

-No te quedas?- preguntó Lucius

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Severus

-Iré a verte al castillo la siguiente semana- aviso Malfoy, Snape solo asintió y se fue cuando la puerta se cerro Lucius apretó la mano y aventó la copa hacia la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola- dijo Hermione levantándose, vio a Severus sentado en un sofá que estaba frente a la cama

-Como dormiste?- preguntó Severus

-No había dormido así en mucho tiempo- respondió ella – qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione

-Las dos de la tarde- dijo Severus

-Tan tarde- exclamo ella incorporándose- Por Merlín , Harry y los demás deberán estar preocupados por mi-

-No te preocupes, Miss Weasley vino y le pedí que tranquilizara a Potter y Weasley –

-Es muy tarde de todos modos, tu ya dormiste?- preguntó Hermione

-No- respondió el

-Lo siento estoy invadiendo tu cama- dijo saliendo de esta

-no importa no tengo sueño- dijo

- Me voy para que descanses, yo tengo que darme una ducha y ver a los chicos- dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo- dijo Severus , Hermione entro al baño y salió con el mismo vestido que había llevado a la fiesta

- puedo venir más tarde?- le pegunto

-A la hora que quieras- dijo Severus , dándole un tierno beso, en los labios , la castaña se sonrojo

-que sucede?- preguntó Severus – no tiene nada de malo que te de un beso o si?, eres mi novia después de todo - le dijo, Hermione levanto la mirada

-tu… tu novia?- preguntó

-si- dijo Severus

-No recuerdo que me lo pidieras- bromeo Hermione

-Oh de esas vamos bien- respondió Severus acercándose a la chica

-Hermione Jean Granger – dijo Snape solemnemente

-Si?- preguntó ella sonriendo

-me harías el honor de ser mi novia- le pidió Hermione se quedo pensando unos segundos

-Creo que lo pensare- dijo ella seriamente , Snape se sorprendió por su respuesta Hermione empezó a reír al ver tal cambio de expresión

-Era mentira claro que, si quiero ser tu novia- le dijo Snape la abrazo y la beso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola dijo Hermione saludando a Harry y a Luna los encontró en el comedor

- tu donde andabas perdida?- preguntó Harry

- por ahí- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Estas feliz- dijo Luna

-Mucho muy feliz luna- dijo Hermione dando una vueltita

-Al menos alguien lo es- dijo Harry en un susurro

-Por que lo dices Harry?- preguntó la castaña

-Es que aun no sabes?- preguntó Luna

-saber qué?-

-atacaron a la abuela de Neville- dijo Harry – murió-

-Neville- dijo Hermione

-Que paso con la señora Longbottom?- preguntó Herms

-En el profeta no dicen mucho solo que se sospecha de un ataque de mortifagos pero que todos los aurores están buscando a los responsables- aviso Luna

-Sirius fue a Londres junto con Remus para investigar- dijo Harry

-Sirius se fue?- preguntó la castaña

-Sí, te dejo esto- le dijo el chico dándole una carta a la chica , Hermione la miro y guardo el sobre en su bolsillo

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?- preguntó

-Ron está en la enfermería- empezó diciendo Harry- es una reacción alérgica Malfoy puso fresas en su bebida, y Ginny está dormida se la paso toda la noche llorando –

-Por qué?-

-termino con Remus- dijo Harry

-debo de ir a verla- dijo Hermione saliendo del comedor rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor,

-Ginny estas bien?- preguntó Hermione entrando a la recamara de la pelirroja

-me veo bien?- pregunto Ginny secándose las lagrimas

-Harry me dijo- respondió Hermione

-Se fue, , le dije que no lo hiciera pero prefirió irse detrás de Black- respondió ella

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Hermione

-Black quiso irte a buscar cuando supo lo de Severus-

-lo de Severus?- preguntó Hermione

-Se me salió decirle a Remus que se te iba a declarar y se fue a buscarte , Remus lo siguió y me dejo ahí en medio del laberinto con Carlota- explico brevemente la chica

-Como sabias que Severus se me iba a declarar?-

-bueno…. Es que el me pidió algo de ayuda- dijo Ginny Hermione arqueo la ceja al mas puro estilo de Snape –Oh lo siento yo se que tal vez no estás para eso pero es que no pude decir que no-

-Funciono- dijo Hermione , Ginny la miro sorprendida y sonrió- Estoy dispuesta a darme una oportunidad con el-

-eso es grandioso- exclamo Ginny abrazando a la castaña – Herms es lo que debes de hacer mirara adelante –

-No permitiré que Mal… lo que me paso interfiera con mi futuro- dijo Hermione

- debes de contarme todo- dijo Ginevra acomodándose en la cama – no piedas ningún detalle- advirtió la chica

Ambas chicas pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre la maravillosa noche que Herms había pasado con Snape, Ginny se sintió genuinamente feliz por su amiga, y es que la veía tan bien, tan tranquila y serena y con una nueva seguridad que jamás se había presentado en la Gryffindor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hey estas muy ocupado- dijo Hermione entrando al despacho de Snape – puedo volver luego- le dijo Severus al verlo enterrado bajo varias torres de pergaminos

-Pasa- le dijo dejando los ensayos a un lado

-no te vi en la cena- dijo ella

-quise adelantar el trabajo- dio Severus

-Entonces si estas ocupado- dijo Hermione

-claro que no, ven – le pidió extendiéndole la mano ella la tomo se acerco a el

- como estas?- le preguntó

-Bien- dijo ella

-supe que Weasley estuvo en la enfermería-

-Malfoy le dio fresas- dijo Hermione

-sí , también me entere de lo de su hermana-

-está muy triste , en verdad quiere a Remus- respondió Hermione

-Lastima hacían bonita pareja – dijo Severus

-cuando Remus regrese seguramente hablaran- dijo Herms

-lo dudo mucho- dijo Severus –y menos con su amigo interponiéndose en su relación Black y Ginny están peleados y eso influye mucho en Remus , no puede escoger entre amistad y amor jamás lo hará-

-no tiene por que escoger – dijo Hermione

-si eso supongo- dijo Severus

-Ellos siempre se llevaban bien, no puedo entender por que de repente parece que se odiaran- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez yo sepa que paso- dijo Severus abrazando a la castaña, tomo sus manos y las llevo adentro del sweater de la chica en donde sintió un trozo de papel

-Es de Sirius, me la dejo con Harry- dijo Hermione tomando la carta que llevaba guardada ahí desde la tarde – No he podido leerla- Severus asintió con el comentario de la castaña y le devolvió el sobre

-estas enojado?- preguntó Hermione

-no, jamás me enojaría contigo- dijo Severus abrazando a la chica

-Ya cenaste?- preguntó Severus

-ya pero venía a ver si mi profesor de pociones quería cenar algo – dijo ella

- Ven conozco un lugar perfecto- dijo Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron deja de hacer eso por favor- pidió Hermione al chico quien no paraba de morderse las unas

-Estoy nervioso, no pude terminar la tarea que dejo Snape-

-Nunca lo haces, el profesor te va a regañar- dijo Hermione

-Harry tampoco la término- se justifico el pelirrojo

-Yo si la termine- dijo Harry

-qué?- preguntó Weasley sacado de onda- que voy a hacer?-

-Di que estabas en la enfermería y que por eso no la pudiste terminar- propuso Ginny

-No le des ideas- dijo Herms

-Ya, como si eso me fuera a salvar, recuerdas cuando Harry perdió los huesos de su brazo, Snape lo obligo a entregarle la tarea- dijo Ron –Hermione préstame tu tarea- pidió el chico

-No, esta vez no Ron, invertí mucho tiempo en hacerla-

-Per….-

-Adentro- dijo Severus al llegar al salón, todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar

-Yo los veo luego- dijo Ginny despidiéndose

-Profesor- saludo la chica con un cabeceo

-Miss Weasley- respondió Severus asintiendo

-Comiencen con esta poción, y pásenme su tarea- aviso, Ron se torno de un color verdoso mientras Harry y Hermione iban a llevar sus ensayos

Granger, detención- vocifero Severus en cuanto la chica se alejo de su escritorio

-En serio?- presunto Hermione con entusiasmo

-qué?- preguntó Ron al notar el tono de Hermione

-por que la castiga ?- pregunto Harry

-eso no le importa Potter, a trabajar, Granger a las ocho en mi despacho

-Vaya Granger hasta que te castigan- dijo Goyle burlonamente

-Goyle cien puntos de Slytherin por no estar trabajando en la poción- grito Severus en contra del hijo de aquel vil mortifago que ansiaba encontrar, Gregory Goyle prefirió quedarse callado y solo bajar la cabeza

-A trabajar vamos- dijo a los chicos

-Por que te castigo- pregunto Harry

-No lo sé- dijo la castaña

-vamos Mr. P así es Snape- dijo Ron

-Es injusto- se quejo Harry

-Snape los está mirando- aviso Pansy jalando de la túnica a Ron el pelirrojo se volteo y comenzó a platicar con Parkinson

-Estuvo en la enfermería cuidando de el- dijo Dean a una pregunta que obviamente ni Harry ni Hermione habían hecho, ambos Gryffindors solo se miraron y comenzaron a reír silenciosamente

**HOLA CHICAS SE QUE ESTA UN POCO CORTO EL CAP, PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO, GRACAIS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO VALE, LAS QUIERO BESOS **

**MAMA SHIMI:** Hola qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y pues obvio no iba a ver a Lucius, pero apenas van a arrancar las cosas, espero estés bien, cuídate mucho besos

**AURORA CAELESTIS** : Hola muchas gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto , saludos

**RUTH SNAPE**: Hola bien pues si se van a seguir dando muuuuchos besitos al menos unos cuantos capítulos nos estamos leyendo, besos

**DIOSA LUNA:** Hola pues no creo que vaya al terapeuta por que en el mundo mágico no hay, jiji, pero Severus le ayudara y mucho, cuídate mucho, y ojala te llegue la inspiración para tu fic y actualices pronto, un abrazo

**ALEXF1994:** Hola si es lo que piensas, pero no le digas a nadie porque será una gran sorpresa espero te guste el capitulo , cuídate mucho besos

**ALEXZA SNAPE**: Hi tienes razón que se jodan esos dos, al menos por este fic, ya que en otros soy partidaria de los sirimiones espero estés bien. Besos

**QUEEN SLYTHERIN**: Hola se merecen un final feliz y mucho mas, y ten por seguro que se los voy a dar, nos estamos leyendo, besos =)

**NATALYS:** Hola si se que pongo a Sirius como un imbécil pero Remus lo va a hacer reaccionar , y será un nuevo Sirius, espero te guste este capítulo no fue tan largo pero ahí esta, cuídate mucho besos

**PATY BENED**: Hi , son el uno del otro tienes razón, para Sirius tengo preparado un final inesperado y muy muy feliz, y bueno Lucius estará guardado , un abrazo, =) xoxo

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS:** Hola no puede ver por que si no ya no tengo historia, jojo que mala cierto, muchas gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo =)

**CHOFIS**: Hola si y como saben sus traumas y por fin Herms se lo dijo el sabrá como hacer que eso desaparezca y se olvide, bien Lucius volverá y con muchas más fuerza y poder sobre Hermione por que…. Haaaa no puedo decir pero les gustara , espero estas bien, saludos =)

**SONY** **SNAPE**: Hola Ginny seguirá con Lupin si va a haber reconciliación eso en unos cap. adelanta, y Lu, jaja, que sádica soy, (digna hija de mi madre Bellatrix diría Amia Snape ) jiji cuídate gracias por tu review

**KIZY** **MALFOY** : hi gracias me encanta que te guastara, la escena del beso la tuve que escribir varias veces por qué no me convencía , quería que fuera lo máximo y al ver los reviews creo que lo logre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo nos estamos leyendo xoxo

**AMIA** **SNAPE**: Hola nena , Severus reconoció como podrás leer a Goyle y a Yaxley pero no pudo identificar a Lucius ni a Crabbe lastima pero que podemos hacer con esta escritora que se empeña en hacerla de emoción de Sirius pues ya era hora que Severus le hiciera una jugarreta se lo merece el muy perro ( literal ) y pues con al ayuda de Albus ese viejito todo lo puede ya no me perderé recuperare mi actividad en fanfiction el adelanto de contrato matrimonial, te lo mando en la semana, y en cuanto actualice prometo leer tu nueva historia, suena interesante, besos cuídate mucho =)

**ROSSY** **04**: Hola qué bueno que si te gusto el capitulo, úes vendrán más de esos todos melosos y cursis, espero este muy bien cuídate saludos =)

**SAKURA** **TACHI**: hola gracias por tu review espero tu también estés bien =)

**EMILY** **HALE**: Hola gracias por leer primero que nada qué bueno que te gusta la historia, y si creo que Snape es como Darcy con un lado muy duro e implacable pero muy romántico por dentro ya capaz de dar hasta el alma por la chica que quiere, en lo personal yo soy fan de esta pareja tolero a Hermione con otros chico, solo no puedo soportar que lo emparejen con Ron, pero de ahí en fuera está bien, pretendo hacer un Sirimione espero lo leas se llamara Tan iguales en apariencia y será con giratiempo, en fin, espero este muy bien, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo =)

**TEQUILA** **NERVOUS**: Hola Roció, muchas gracias por tu review nena, espero disfrutaras este capítulo, besos cuídate

**LILY**: Hola muchas gracias, cuídate también nos leemos, vale besos

**WAALEEJ:** hola tienes razón, en las cosas que Severus le dice a Hermione están frases de la canción se llama aquí estoy yo y la canta Luis Fonsi , pensé en que sería lindo ya que la canción lo expresa tooodo gracias por tu comentario, saludos =)

**JESSIE SNAPE:** Hola gracias por leer la historia, que bueno que te gusta no puede subir capitulo por cuestiones de tiempo y demás cosas, pero como dije regrese para quedarme y me tendrán aquí con muchas historias, ( mi inspiración volvió) pasare a leer tus historias ahora que ya tengo más tiempo, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo, y yo también soy severusiana por siempre, besos

**SEÑORITA HALLIWELL**: Hola muchas gracias por los favoritos, cuídate mucho , saludos =)

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO CUIDANSE VALE, UN BESOTE Y DE NUEVO GRACAIS A TODAS(OS) POR LEER **


	17. Y a los enemigos mas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K .Rowling**

**Capitulo # 17 …. Y a los enemigos más **

Draco caminaba a prisa por los pasillos del colegio aun con la carta de Lucius en sus manos como se atrevía a defender a ese trio de grffindors , si por que esa era la palabra, defender, la actitud de su padre dejaba mucho que desear ¿Cómo era posible que desaprobara los deseos de vengar la muerte de Cissy?

-Hey fíjate- dijo un chico de primero que choco con él en uno de los pasillos, Draco lo fulmino con la mirada

-Lo siento señor Malfoy- dijo el chico huyendo de ahí Draco sonrió con suficiencia para luego entrar a un salón abandonado y empezar alanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, era tal su coraje que empezó a gritar insultos contra Weasley Potter y Granger .

-Creo que sería mejor ir a entrenar un poco- propuso Ron- El partido contra Hufflepuff es en semana y media

-Sería buena idea- dijo Harry- vienes Hermione?- pregunto a la castaña

- No, mejor voy a la biblioteca, tengo que terminar la tarea de astronomía-

-Ya eres tu- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando de repente escucharon unas explosiones

-Que fue eso?- pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo

-Parece que viene del final del pasillo- dijo Hermione

-Vamos a ver-propuso Harry

-No tan rápido Ron Weasley – escucharon, los tres Gryffindors se dieron vuelta y vieron venir a Pansy hacia ellos

-Es hora de tu medicina- dijo la Slytherin

-Pero- protesto Ron cuando Pansy vertió una cucharada de espesa poción verdosa en una cuchara

-Vamos toda- exigió la chica

-Si mama – dijo Ron tomándose la poción

-Sabe horrible- dijo el chico

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que una cucharada cada cuatro horas, por Merlín Ron! Eso te va a quitar lo hinchado

-Has caso Ron , es por tu bien- intervino Hermione

-Cielos, se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego- dijo Pansy a Ron y se fue de ahí

-Es irritante- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pansy?- pregunto Hermione

-No, la medicina- dijo sarcásticamente- pues claro que Pansy, ese cara de hurón me las va a pagar-

-Solo fueron fresas- dijo Harry

-Pude morir!- exclamo Ron cuando de repente vio a Draco venir por el final del pasillo

-Tu- Grito el pelirrojo señalando a Malfoy y corriendo a abalanzarse sobre el

-Ron no!- grito Hermione pero no lo alcanzo a detener –Harry!- grito Hermione al ver a Ron golpear de Draco

-Suéltame Harry- dijo el chico propinándole un golpe al rubio. Draco solo reía

-Ron eso es lo que quiere déjalo por favor-

-Vamos comadreja estúpida desquítate- incito Draco recibiendo otro golpe de Ron

-Déjalo- dijo Hermione jalando a Ron

- Que pasa estoy fuera de tu alcance – dijo Draco levantándose

-Ya basta Malfoy- advirtió Harry

-O si no que Potter- reto Draco- me vas a matar, no te tengo miedo- Harry se giro para encarar a Draco el rubio fue muy veloz y lanzo dos hechizos aturdidores los cuales dejaron a Ron y Hermione fuera de combate de inmediato, Harry al ver caer a sus dos amigos. Respondió los hechizos de Draco, pronto el pasillo se llenó de luces de diferentes colores

-Potter- grito la profesora Macgonagall detrás de ella venia Severus

-Profesora- dijo Harry bajando la varita Snape paso al lado del chico y corrió hasta donde Hermione estaba

-estas bien?- le pregunto

-Sí. Estoy bien- dijo ella levantándose

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto la profesora

-El empezó- dijo Draco de inmediato señalando a Ron quien ya estaba incorporándose –Yo venía caminando y él se me fue encima me golpeo

Eso es cierto- pregunto Severus acercándose a los chicos

-en teoría- mascullo Harry- pero el aturdió a Hermione e hirió a Ron

-Cállese Potter, detención a los tres hoy a las siete-vocifero Severus por lo alto Draco sonrió con satisfacción

-Usted está incluido Malfoy- dijo Severus dijo Severus borrando la sonrisa de Draco

-Un mes en detención, notificare a sus padres o tutores y no podrán participar en ninguna actividad del colegio, y si el quidditch está incluido señor Weasley – agrego deleitándose con la expresión de Ron

-Usted dijo los tres- inquirió Draco

-Claro los tres , usted, Potter y el señor Weasley-confirmo Severus

Y que hay de Granger?- pregunto Draco viendo a la castaña – a ella no la va a castigar?-

-No, ella esta librada de su detención-

-Pero ella…- protesto Draco

-No sea cobarde señor Malfoy es una chica y usted uso magia en contra de ella estando desarmada-

-De cuando acá tanto amor por la sabelotodo?- pregunto Draco

-Es simple juicio común Malfoy – dijo Snape sin prestar atención – estoy harto de que traten de matarse cada que se ven si van a hacerlo será mejor que no tarden porque fastidian-

-Severus- exclamo Minerva escandalizada

-Ya basta Weasley, tengo muy poca paciencia y ustedes están aún paso de la expulsión no importando que hayan salvado al mundo mágico- dijo viendo fijamente a Harry

-Granger venga Madame Pomfrey debe de revisarla- dijo Severus Hermione asintió y se marchó de ahí con Snape siguiéndola de cerca

-Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Severus

-Si estoy bien- dijo Hermione

-No sé qué hacer con ellos ,Draco jamás va a perdonar a Weasley por lo que hizo y en esa venganza te van a llevar a ti y a Potter con ellos y puede que la señorita Weasley

-Tal vez ya lo hizo- mascullo Hermione-

-Hizo que?- pregunto Severus

-Si yo pudiera mataría a los malditos que asesinaron a mis padres, ellos tenían ventaja sobre ellos no pudieron ni defenderse-

-Es diferente- dijo Severus

-No, no lo es, Draco vio cómo murió su mama , entiendo su sufrimiento-

-Pero es estúpido seguir tras una venganza absurda –

-Todo es culpa de Ron- dijo la castaña – Si el esto jamás habría pasado de no ser por el- dijo Hermione

-Que es culpa de Weasley?- pregunto Severus

-Nada, no tiene la culpa de nada-

-Hermione- la llamo Severus

-Vete- dijo la chica corriendo por el pasillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche Snape había pasado toda la tarde reflexionando acerca de lo que Hermione Tal vez tenía razón y el odio de Draco en verdad estaba justificado hacia Weasley pero como apoyar la venganza de su ahijado contra uno de sus estudiantes , además estaba esa frase "todo es culpa de Ron" ¿Qué todo? Lo del enojo de Draco , lo que le había pasado a ella ¿acaso Weasley la había atacado y ella por no lastimar a los Weasley y a Potter lo encubría? La puerta sonó alguien estaba detrás de ella, el de mala gana se levantó y fue a abrir

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Severus al ver a Harry y Ron

-Son las siete señor- dijo Harry

-Ya lo sé Potter- dijo Snape dejándolos pasar detrás de ellos apareció Draco

-Potter, Weasley van a limpiar estos calderos no se pueden ir si no los terminan –

-Nos llevara toda la noche- dijo Ron al ver el armario repleto de calderos

-Pues sugiero que empiecen ahora , su varita- pidió extendiendo la mano ,Harry y Ron se la dieron

-Usted sígame Malfoy- dijo Severus

-El que va a hacer?- pregunto Ron

-No es de su incumbencia – respondió Snape saliendo con Draco de su despacho

-Usted ordenara los ingredientes del armario de pociones los quiero etiquetados y en frascos nuevos, se puede ir en cuanto acabe y tampoco puede usar su varita – dijo, el rubio asintió y entrego su varita

-Como usted diga- dijo el chico

-Draco espera- pidió Severus – tu padre me envió una carta está preocupado por tu comportamiento –

-Usted piensa igual que él no? Que la muerte de mi madre debe de quedar impune no? –

-Claro que no Draco, yo quise mucho a Cissy y me dolió saber que no iban a hacer nada por ella pero debes de dejar eso al lado, tuviste una segunda oportunidad el mundo mágico te perdono haberte hecho mortifago, sigue con tu vida termina tu escuela encuentra una chica con quien compartir todo-

-La única chica que en verdad me interesaba ahora esta con esa comadreja estúpida , me quito a las mujeres de mi vida-

Draco no hagas justicia por tu propia mano- dijo Severus

-Lo intentare-

-Apresúrate no quiero que te tardes- Draco asintió y se encerró en el armario de las pociones

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione miraba el agua de la tina hipnotizada y perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Severus la saco del ensueño

-Pasa- dio ella Severus abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione en la puerta del baño

-Podemos hablar?- pregunto

-Siéntate- dijo Hermione

-Que quisiste decir con todo es culpa de Ron?

-La pelea el comportamiento de Malfoy , si Ron no hubiese matado a la señora Malfoy habría paz y tranquilidad-

-Hermione, Ron no te lastimo verdad? Dime que no lo encubres –

-No – respondió tajantemente Hermione

-Segura-

-Severus no soy estúpida. Ron no me ataco él no fue-

-Entonces quién?- pregunto , Hermione cerro los ojos recordando la vez que Lucius le había roto la muñeca en su fiesta de cumpleaños

-Hermione- la llamo Severus. La chica volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Severus- lo lamento – dijo el

-no digas más- pidió la castaña Snape la abrazo fuertemente ella respondió besando la mandíbula del pocionista Severus hábilmente la pego la pared y la sujeto de las muñecas subiendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza Hermione se relajó al sentir los besos de Severus por el cuello así que cerró los ojos

-Eres mía- escucho como eco en su cabeza al abrir los ojos ya no era Snape el que la besaba si no Lucius aterrada aventó al hombre

-qué pasa?- pregunto Severus intentando acercarse a Hermione pero ella grito y corrió a encerrarse al baño

-Hermione abre la puerta – pidió Severus golpeando la puerta – Hermione- la llamo de nuevo pero solo escucho los sollozos de la chica con un movimiento de varita hizo que la puerta se abriera la castaña estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón del baño

- Ven – le dijo a la chica acercándose y haciendo que alzara su mirada

- Ya paso- le dijo

-El, eras el, yo no pude—dijo ella tapándose la cara

- Tranquila – dijo Severus

-No quiero seguir teniendo miedo, no puedo salir del castillo, pienso que me va a atacar –

-No te va a atacar –

-No puedes estar detrás de mí todo el día- dijo Hermione

-y no pretendo estarlo, pero aquí esta Dumbledore Minerva, Lupin y que Merlín me perdone, el perro ese y tus patéticos amigos-

-Pensé que Harry te caía bien –

-El hecho de haber ayudado al señor Potter no significa que seré su gran mentor o que lo veo como un hijo-

-Fue muy tierno de tu parte- dijo Hermione

- supongo y por eso Malfoy me tacha de traidor-

-Malfoy no sabe lo que dice- dijo Hermione

-Lo sé- respondió Severus –Hermione de lo que te dije en el pasillo…-

-déjalo así- pidió la chica

-No, sé que no puedo llegar a entender por completo tu sufrir pero sé que es importante para ti que la muerte de tus padres no quede impune , encontrare a los que los mataron y te los entregare- Hermione se giró sorprendida para mirar a Severus

- que paso con eso de que la venganza no es buena- dijo la chica

-fue magia oscura y ustedes estaban indefensos- se corrigió Severus

Una lechuza entro por la ventana hasta posarse cerca de Severus, el profesor tomo el pergamino que el llevaba y lo examino

-Debo de irme, vendré mas tarde – le dijo a Hermione, ella asintió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿vas a regresar al castillo?- pregunto Remus a Sirius

-No puedo, debo de regresar a Hatfield House, aunque me preocupa que Hermione no haya contestado mi carta

-tal vez a estado ocupada pero seguro te responderá pronto-

O tal vez a Harry se le olvido darle la carta- razono Sirius

-es lo más seguro- dijo Lupin

-Solo lamente no poderme despedir de ella , la deje plantada en el baile-

-Bueno seguro te podrás revindicar con ella en otra ocasión-

-cierto, eso si la pelirroja esa deja de molestarme – dijo Sirius

-Sirius..- advirtió Lupin

-Es que es la verdad no deja de atacarme está loca –

-Me gustaría que mostraras un poco más de respeto hacia mi novia- inquirió el licántropo

-Ya terminaron- dijo Sirius

-Si pero me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ella además de que espero que mi mejor amigo la acepte –

-No puedo-

-Pero si antes eran grandes amigos, además no te pido que le hables como antes solo que no seas tan hostil con ella-

-Es ella- protesto Black

-Si pero por desgracia tú la sigues , Sirius no quiero elegir entre ustedes dos al menos ignórala- pidió el castaño

-tu ganas de acuerdo no le voy a dirigir la palabra- dijo Sirius fastidiado de tanto reclamo

-Con eso me conformo- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa

– aquí no hay más que hacer debemos de cerrar el caso – dijo Dawlish

-Pero como cerrarlo? Dejaremos que se salgan con la suya – protesto Sirius

-No hay rastro de nada sería una pérdida de tiempo- dijo el auror

-Que!- exclamo Sirius

-Canuto cálmate- dijo Lupin

-No Remus, el ministerio cree que todo es una pérdida de tiempo, buscar a Voldemort , investigar la muerte de Augusta Longbottom y el ataque hacia Hermione , al parecer nadie merece su tiempo- Dijo fulminando con la mirada a Dawlish

-El caso de Granger es de alta prioridad no te preocupes Black pronto comenzaremos la averiguaciones – dijo Dawlish

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Remus

-Que es muy raro como se lastimo esa mano Granger, además del numerito que armo en el funeral de sus padres al gritarle al señor Weasley , apostaría a que él fue quien mato a los Granger-

-Como dices eso, Ron es amigo de Hermione- dijo Lupin

-Pues no sería la primera vez que un amigo traiciona a otro , recuerdan- les dijo a ambos merodeadores

-Ron no fue- dijo Sirius

-Que me lo diga Granger, pronto le daremos una visita y tendrá que atestiguar frente al wizengamont , buenas noches- dijo y se marchó , Sirius y Remus se quedaron viendo entre si

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cien calderos!- exclamo Ron –No puedo creer que ese murciélago pretenda que los limpiemos en unas horas – dio el pelirrojo

-No son tantos- dijo Harry con una cara de son muchos

-Qué crees que esté haciendo ese hurón?- pregunto Ron –seguramente ya termino-

-No encuentro con que limpiarlos ron- dijo Harry buscando a su alrededor

-Si Snape debió ponerle un castigo muy fácil al pequeño niño mimado-

-ignóralo- le dijo Harry mientras buscaba por el despacho

-El idiota me intoxico, me encerró el día de la fiesta de Hermione, me la debe-

-Bueno es que tu…..- dijo el pelinegro pero se quedó callado

-yo que?- pregunto Ron

-tu sabes, lo que paso en la batalla con la señora Malfoy –

-defendí a Hermione – protesto Ronald

-es que ella parecía inofensiva- dijo Harry

-también Petigrew

-es diferente olvídalo – respondió Harry

-además el wizengamont me absolvió no?-

-si Ron ellos te absolvieron – dijo Potter –Mira ahí están las cubetas- dijo señalando un rincón , los chicos las tomaron y es cuanto se dispusieron a empezar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Ahora qué?- pregunto Ron

-Sera Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry

-No sé- dijo el chico

-Voy a ver- dijo Harry levantándose al abrir la puerta encontró a Mrs. Malfoy con ese porte de suficiencia y arrogancia, Lucius al ver a Potter le lanzo una mueca que difícilmente pudo pasar como sonrisa

-Y Severus?- pregunto sin ver a Harry , enfoco su mirada en Ron quien ahora estaba en el umbral del armario

-El profesor Snape salió – dijo Harry, Lucius asintió y paso al despacho , dejo su elegante túnica en un sofá individual y se sirvió algo de Whisky de fuego

-Pase- dijo Harry en silencio

-que hacen?- pregunto Lucius

-No es obvio- dijo Ron fulminándolo con la mirada

-Pensé que eso era trabajo de los elfos – dijo Lucius- pero veo que Severus descubrió sus talentos ocultos –

-No sabemos cuánto vaya a tardar el profesor – dijo Harry

-No se preocupe Potter ya le mande una lechuza a Snape- dijo Lucius no tardará en llegar ahora por que no sigue con lo suyo, apuesto que a Severus no le gustara ver que no hace nada durante su castigo , Harry ignoro el comentario de Malfoy padre y se dirigió hasta el armario donde estaba Ron

-Es un imbécil- dijo el pelirrojo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado el chico solo asintió , en efecto unos minutos después Severus llego al despacho, se veía agitado y jadeaba como si hubiese corrido para llagar al despacho

-Lucius- dijo Snape

-qué bueno que llegas Severus , tengo que hablar contigo –

-Me imagino porque , ven podemos hablar en mis habitaciones privadas- dijo el profesor, el rubio asintió y lo siguió por una pared la cual había desaparecido al contacto de la varita de Severus

-Es Draco verdad?- pregunto Severus cuando entraron a una pequeña biblioteca

-Hay alguna otra razón?- pregunto Luicus

-Ojala la hubiese- dijo Snape – sigue queriendo vengarse de Weasley-

-Sí y es una lástima – dijo Luicus

-Le dolió lo de Narcisa-

-Era inevitable, algún día tendría que pasar no además ella tuvo la culpa – dijo sin delicadeza Luicus

-Como que ella tuvo la culpa?- pregunto Severus

-quería entrar al castillo a buscar a Draco yole dije que no lo hiciera pero no hizo caso y ve lo que le paso-

-Estaba preocupada por su hijo- rebatió Severus

-Sí y le costó la vida a la estúpida, Draco la tiene en un pedestal la considera una santa –

-Narcisa fue una gran mujer- dijo Severus

-Si se me olvidaba que tú la idolatras igual que Draco, pero en fin, esa pelea entre Draco y el chico Weasley puede dañar mis intereses y no quiero que eso pase-

-qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Severus

-Voy a hablar con Draco y yo le pondré punto final a todo esto- dijo tajantemente el rubio

-está en el salón de pociones – dijo Severus Lucius sonrió y se levanto

-Me gustaría ir yo solo si no te importa-

-Claro, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- respondió Severus Luicus asintió y salió de aquella oscura biblioteca rumbo al aula de pociones ahí encontró a Draco enterrado en vario frascos

-Padre- dijo el chico levantándose

-No te preocupes-

-que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico

-recibí una carta – dijo Luicus- de tu padrino diciéndome el alboroto que ocasionaste en los pasillos-

-Weasley empezó- dijo Draco

-Y a ti no te costó seguirlo verdad- vocifero Lucius – te dije que no lo volvieras a provocar y parece que te dicen lo contrario- dijo Lucius

-que ahora estas de parte de los Gryffindors?- pregunto burlonamente

-No conviene Draco , aún siguen buscando mortifagos, tenemos una sola carta y la jugaremos bien, sin idioteces, lo primero que debes de hacer es mantener a tus amigos cerca , pero a tus enemigos más, así conocerás sus debilidades y les darás donde más les duela , encerrarlo en un closet y darle fresas son cosas insignificantes-

-ya y que quieres que haga según tu cuál es su punto débil- dijo Draco, Luicus sonrió y saco de su saco un papel , el cual dejo sobre el escritorio Draco lo vio y sonrió al ver la fotografía de Ginny Weasley

-encuentra el talón de Aquiles de esta chica y será el primero de varios golpes contra los Weasley – exigió Luicus

-Si padre- dijo Draco con ilusión

-Espera Draco, espera-

-Lo hare no te defraudare-

-Eso espero, no tiendo a dar segundas oportunidades- dijo Luicus, para tomar su bastón y marcharse de ahí

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Esto esta asqueroso- dijo Ron levantando un caldero –por qué tengo que hacerla de elfo domestico?-

-Por qué se comporta como un salvaje- respondió Severus – deje de andar paleando con sus compañeros y dejara las labores de los elfos – dijo Severus

-si señor- respondió Harry por Ron

-Tengo que retirarme, dejen limpios los calderos y podrán marcharse- respondió

-Nos va a tomar toda la noche!- exclamo Ron

-Bueno pues eso no me importa- dijo Severus – lo que limpia Weasley es el desastre que ustedes mismos hacen, el caldero que tiene es suyo, sigan con su tarea – dijo Severus dirigiéndose a la puerta , el pocionista salió del despacho rumbo a la torre Gryffindor al entrar a la torre se topó de frente con Ginny , la pelirroja estaba frente a al chimenea leyendo un revista

-Buenas noches- dijo Severus

-Hola profesor- respondió la chica

-Yo, venia, solo pasaba…- decía Severus balbuceando

-diviértase- dijo Ginny sonriendo Snape asintió y subió a prisa las escaleras

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola – saludo Ginny a una desvelada Hermione al entrar al comedor la castaña estaba recostada sobre sus libros

-Hola- dijo Hermione reincorporándose

-que tal estuvo la noche- dijo la pelirroja- te divertiste?-

- estuvimos platicando- dijo Hermione

-si claro – respondió la chica

-estoy algo cansada- dijo Hermione

-Si te ves muy mal, yo también me desvele –

-Tu?- pregunto Hermione

-Si ya sabes estaba esperando a los chicos , nunca llegaron-

-Segura que fue por eso?-

-si porque más , no creerás que estuve toda la noche pendiente de la luna llena, ni pensando que tal vez Remus se había transformado, no pensé en el – dijo tajantemente

-Yo no dije que estuvieras pensando en el-

-pero ese hice!- exclamo la chica – toda la noche, en el , en ese ingrato preocupada por como la había pasado , no debo de pensar en el ya no me importa, pero el problema es que si me importa , está mal?-

-pensar en Remus?- pregunto Hermione

-Si-

-No está mal estas enamorada de él y es lógico que te preocupe-

-Ya no lo quiero – dijo Ginny tajantemente

- Segura?, yo creo que sigues queriéndolo solo que no te gusto que se fuera con Sirius –

- Sirius es un inconsciente , no piensa en los demás –

-Claro que lo hace, está ayudando al ministerio en el caso de la abuela de Neville-

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella

-Me envió una carta después de que se fue, la dejo con Harry ahí me dice que iba a ir a ayudar y que Remus iba con él , que lo disculpara por haberme dejado en el baile y que hablaríamos luego, porque no hablas con Remus y se reconcilian ustedes hacen una gran pareja deben de estar juntos –

-crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

- claro que va a buscar hablar contigo, tú no te preocupes- reconforto Hermione

-de acuerdo- dijo Ginny asintiendo- mira ahí vienen los chicos – dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron. Ambos chicos parecían exhumados y caminaban tambaleándose

-Cómo están?- pregunto Ginny

-No preguntes- dijo Ron dejándose caer en la banca

-Snape nos dejó toda la noche en su oficina limpiando los calderos- dijo Harry sirviéndose un poco de café

-Toda la noche?- pregunto Hermione volteando a ver la mesa de profesores en al cual Severus no estaba

-si el muy imbécil nos dejó no podíamos irnos hasta terminar los calderos- dijo Ron- claro como él no duerme cree que todos somos igual que él y salimos a comer después de que se pone el sol –Harry soltó una risita al escuchar a Ron

- se equivoca Weasley mi hora de comer no es después de que oscurece y para que lo sepa la pase mucho mejor de lo que usted en ese armario limpiando mis calderos – dijo Severus con satisfacción – que tengan buen día- dijo Snape a Hermione y Ginny ellas asintieron

-como que la paso mejor que nosotros?- dijo Ron a Harry cuando Snape se hubo alejado los suficiente

-Estuvo toda la noche fuera apenas llego hace una hora – informo el pelirrojo a las chicas

-déjalo Ron – dijo Hermione

- Si la paso muy bien cómo no, seguramente Mr. Malfoy le amenizó la noche- Hermione casi se ahoga con la declaración de Ron

-Tu dijiste….- dijo ella temblando

-qué? Ese bastardo de Lucius Malfoy vino ayer, de seguro a suplicar por su Huroncito castigado-

-Hermione estas temblando- dijo Ginny

-Estoy bien- dijo la chica

-pero…-

-yo olvide algo en mi habitación, no tardo- dijo ella saliendo a toda prisa del comedor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Miss Granger – dijo Severus hablándole a Hermione mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo

-Profesor, saludo ella mirando a todos lados-

- me permite acompañarla?- pregunto Severus , Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar

-puedo preguntar por qué no fue a mi clase miss Granger?- pregunto fulminando con la mirada a los estudiantes curiosos que los observaban pasear

- me sentía un poco mal profesor – dijo ella

- Tus amigos están muy preocupados Hermione al parecer ellos tampoco te vieron en todo el dia- dijo el

-los iré a ver lo prometo- dijo ella

-me parece bien, sabes estuve pensando mucho, esos dos no sirven para nada – dijo Severus- hoy en mi clase estuvieron durmiéndose -

-bueno creo que es lógico después de que estuvieran despiertos toda la noche-

-Si bueno pensando en eso , me parece que ya sufrieron bastante toda la noche, les levantare el castigo para que puedan dormir en paz-

-En serio?- pregunto incrédula Hermione

-sí, les levantare el castigo- dijo Severus

-eres muy bueno Severus- dijo la chica

-Ahora si me vas a decir que paso?- pregunto Severus

-Está todo bien , no te preocupes- dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo, bajaras a cenar?-

-Sí, dejo mis cosas y bajo- dijo ella, Severus asintió y se marchó por el otro lado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-donde te metiste?- pregunto Ron al ver a Hermione

-Estaba en la biblioteca – respondió ella

-siéntate Hermione- dijo Harry

-bien- respondió la chica viendo a la mesa de los Slytherins, un chico rubio la fulminaba con la mirada

-buenas noches- dijo Albus levantándose –antes de que disfruten de nuestra deliciosa cena hare un anuncio, debido al éxito de nuestra noche de brujas el profesorado y yo hemos decidido hacer ahora un baile de navidad, plateado y blanco, todos deberán de venir de ese color será el 21 de diciembre justo a tiempo para que puedan pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos – al dar el anuncio todos comenzaron a murmurar

-Que no se cansa de los bailes?- pregunto Ron fastidiado

-Tengo el color indicado para ti, mandare a hacer los vestidos y los tendrán en una semana – le dijo Pansy a Ron

-Me puedes decir cuando la invite- dijo Ron a Harry

-Pues es tu novia no?, debe de pensar que la invitarías- dijo Harry

-shhh, no lo digas-

-no diga qué?- pregunto Ginny

-la palabra novia- dijo Ron – ella no es mi novia –

-Ron llevas casi dos semanas saliendo con ella – dijo Ginny

-si pero no lo digas, Malfoy ya me odia porque cree que se la quite –

-Y eso te preocupa?- pregunto Harry viendo a Draco

-No, por mí que el huroncito se quede solo por el resto de su vida- dijo Ron

-Ginny, estas bien?- pregunto Harry a la pelirroja

-Qué?- pregunto ella

-estas escuchando?- pregunto Ron

-No, digo si- respondió ella

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz conocida Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar a Remus

-Hola Remus- dijo Harry – Sirius no viene contigo?

-El regreso a Hatfield House, pero envía sus saludos a todos- dijo Remus, Ginny hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Remus la tomo del brazo

-No te vayas- le pidió

-Remus esto no... Nos van a ver- dijo ella viendo a todos a su alrededor

-Unos minutos- pidió de nuevo Lupin Ginny asintió

-Volvemos enseguida- dijo Remus llevándose a Ginny del comedor sin percatarse que un chico rubio se levantaba de la mesa del fondo y los seguía.

**POR FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, Y QUE TODAS ESTEN MUY BIEN SABEN QUE SE LES QUIERE MUCHO , BESOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO XOXO**


	18. Licantrpía en su máxima expresión

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa J. **

**Capitulo # 18 Licantropía en su máxima expresión**

Ginny siguió a Remus por los pasillos del quinto piso Ginny se detuvo en seco no dispuesta a seguir en espera de que Remus dijera algo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto a la defensiva la chica

-A ti- declaro el licántropo-Fui tan tonto Ginny jamás debí alejarme de ti –

-Es un poco tarde no?- preguntó ella entre molesta y feliz

-se que tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo y no perdonarme pero solo escúchame –pidió

-me dejaste- dijo ella – para irte con Black-

-Lo sé- dijo Remus

-Ni siquiera te importo, ni una maldita carta tuya, ninguna noticia, mejor supo Hermione dónde estabas y yo qué?- pregunto ella

-lo lamento, sé que no me debí ir con Sirius pero era un asunto muy importante

-Eres un idiota- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas que salían poco a poco

-no llores-pidió Remus secando las lagrimas de la chica – Ginevra yo te quiero y no soporto la idea de no tenerte te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo – el licántropo aprovecho ese momento para abrazar a la pelirroja

-no te quiero perder- le dijo –te amo- agrego, Ginny lo miro conmovida ella también lo amaba además había sido una tontería su pelea y comprendía que Sirius era amigo de Remus , ella sonrió y se acerco al licántropo fundiéndose en un tierno beso cálido y húmedo probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirroja fue la perdición para Remus quien no pudiéndose contener la cargo haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, Ginny hecho su cabeza para atrás dándole a Remus el perfecto acceso para besar su delicioso cuello el castaño se entretuvo besando cada centímetro de piel dejando incluso una marca roja y morada en la blanca piel de Ginny

-Remus- gimió la chica enmarañando el cabello de Remus – alguien podría venir- termino diciendo casi con un hilo de voz Remus comprendió al idea ya que aun estaban en medio del pasillo y aunque fuera de noche alguien podría pasar

-Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte – dijo Remus bajando cuidadosamente a Ginny

-Cielos eres hermosa- dijo acariciando su mejilla Ginny cerró los ojos pero de repente sintió que Remus quitaba abruptamente su mano se obligo a abrir los ojos hacia ellos venia Draco Malfoy, el rubio llevaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa parecía de satisfacción , Ginny estaba segura que les diría algo que el había visto algo, pero al pasar al lado de ellos solo les dedico una mirada despreciativa y siguió del largo, perdiéndose en el pasillo

-Crees que haya visto algo- pregunto Ginny asustada

-No lo creo habrá hecho algún comentario- respondió Remus intentando no sonar muy preocupado –será mejor que regreses al comedor ya mero dan el toque de queda y no quiero que te regañen-dijo Remus Ginny asintió y se acerco a Remus para depositar un beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Parkinson-llamo Ron a la chica en cuanto la cena había terminado

-qué?-pregunto ella

-yo…. Bueno…- empezó a balbucear el pelirrojo

-Habla bien Weasley- le dijo ella

-Podemos hablar?- preguntó el

-Estamos hablando- declaro la Slytherin haciendo que Ron se tornara de un color rojizo al ver a varios Gryffindors reírse

-En privado- dijo acercándose a Pansy , ella asintió

-Suerte- dijo Harry animando a Ron ambos chicos caminaron sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos de Hogwarts Pansy seguía a Ron sin decir nada pero al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a desesperarse

-Vas a hablar o qué?- pregunto ella deteniéndose cerca de los invernaderos de segundo

-Sabes lo difícil que es intentar decirte esto Parkinson?- pregunto Ron

-decirme que?- preguntó la Slytherin

-Hay es que no lo entiendes eres tan complicada, intento hablar contigo y no puedo y tu en vez de ayudarme lo complicas todo- exclamo el

-De que hablas?- preguntó ella

-Yo sé que no debe de ser , eres una Slytherin una serpiente te la pasaste seis años molestándonos además eres la mas caprichosa y vanidosa persona que jamás he conocido eres superficial y nosotros no debemos mezclarnos eres imposible-

-Pues tú también eres muy complicado Weasley además eres Grryffindor –

-Ves alguien trata de decirte algo lindo y tu lo arruinas todo

-Algo lindo?- pregunto ella – me llamaste caprichosa y superficial-Ron la miro con intensidad ella por su parte le sostuvo la mirada no sabía que pretendía Weasley pero no se iba a dejar vencer , Ron dio un paso hacia la chica la tomo de la cintura y la beso, Pansy se dejo llevar y coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo

-quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Ron cuando ambos rompieron el beso

-aunque todos se burlen de nosotros y tus amigos te hagan de lado por estar con una Slytherin?- preguntó ella

-Harry y Hermione nunca harían eso, además la guerra termino y bueno se supone que todos somos iguales no?, pero si no quieres entenderé-

-Me encantaría – dijo Pansy sonriendo Ron la miro y también sonrió luego la abrazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus estaba en su despacho cuando alguien toco la puerta, se dirigió a ella y ahí vio a Hermione riendo

-No es gracioso- dijo el apartándose para dejarla entrar

-Sí lo es- dijo ella riendo aun más

-No pienso ir de ninguna manera de blanco o plateado al baile de Albus –no en esta vida, que soy, un copo de nieve?- la idea de Severus vestido así hizo que Hermione estallara en más risas incontenibles

-qué?- pregunto ella dejando de reír

-Nada, es solo que me gusta verte reír- dijo Severus –ese día todos sabrán que eres mi novia- dijo Severus sin prestar atención a la expresión en el rostro de Hermione

-No, nadie lo puede saber- dijo ella tajantemente

-pero Hermione-

-El se va a enterar- le dijo al pocionista el vio el terror dibujado en el rostro de la castaña –te va a dañar a ti a Harry a Ron incluso a Ginny –

-No lo va a saber- dijo Severus

-Va a venir por mi- dijo ella llorando Severus la sujeto de los hombros y acaricio su cabello

-Si le hubiese dejado de hablar a Harry la abuela de Neville seguiría viva, yo soy la razón por la cual Neville está solo en el mundo – le dijo a Severus – soy tan egoísta, yo siendo feliz y el deprimido y a un paso de San mungo

-No es egoísmo, es supervivencia Hermione no debes de culparte por eso, te imaginas que sería de Potter si se preocupara por todas las muertes que hubo durante la guerra – dijo Severus

-Esta si la ocasione yo- dijo Hermione

-confía en mi, tu no tuviste la culpa, no va a pasar nada mas nadie se acercara a Potter ni a Weasley ellos van a estar bien- Hermione asintió y se seco las lagrimas de los ojos

-Tranquila – dijo Severus ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa

-Harry me dijo que ya le levantaste el castigo- dijo Hermione

-bueno te dije que lo haría no?-

-Gracias, Ron pensó que no podría jugar contra Hufflepuff-

-ni que jugara tan bien- dijo Severus

-Ron es un gran jugador de Quidditch

-Tal vez le gane a Hufflepuff pero no podrán contra Slytherin tienen un buen equipo este año- dijo Severus – Draco, el señor zabinni y la señorita Parkinson

–Pansy está en el equipo?- pregunto Hermione

-Es la nueva cazadora, es bastante buena- dijo Snape pero la puerta sonó

-Profesor – llamaron

-Es Harry- dijo Hermione corriendo al escritorio donde fingió estar ocupada en un pergamino, Severus se espero hasta que la chica estuviera en posición y abrió la puerta

-Potter ¿Qué quiere?- pregunto oscamente

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo en su oficina –

-Granger queda liberada de sus deberes la veré mañana en la detención dijo Severus, Hermione se levanto y camino a la puerta , donde se marcho al lado de Harry, Severus al cerrar la puerta activo la red flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes

Severus arribo al despacho de Albus donde estaba el anciano profesor y Macgonagall

-Severus- dijo Albus caminando hacia el pocionista

-que paso Albus?- pregunto Severus al ver la expresión en la cara de Minerva – por Merlín Albus! ¿Qué sucede?- exclamo Severus

-Ten léela, acaban de mandármela – dijo Albus entregándole una carta a Severus

"_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_No encontré forma alguna de comunicarme con usted sin usar algún tipo de magia pero confió en que después del ataque a la casa Granger haya puesto guardia en la propiedad es por eso que dirijo esta carta ahí, si la está leyendo he cumplido mi propósito _

_Después de la caída del señor tenebroso me escondí con otros dos compañeros en casa de un colega el cual nos ofreció escondernos a cambio de ciertos favores , uno de esos favores fue atacar a Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter y a familia la tarde del tres de agosto participé en la tortura de John Granger y presencie la muerte de Marion Granger además de encubrir a mi colega y participar de igual manera en el abuso de Hermione Granger estaré dispuesto a darle el nombre de mis compañeros y decirle donde y quien nos escondía a cambio de un trato con el wizengamont el cual me absuelva de todo cargo no solo de ese ataque si no de mi vida como servidor del señor oscuro , protección a testigos y un paquete de jubilación acorde con el sueldo actual del secretario de defensa y seguridad mágica si quiere discutirlo estaré en picadilly Circus en el café the Scene a las 5 pm el día 22 de noviembre fecha para la cual espero haya llegado la carta _

_Yaxley"_

Severus estaba asqueado cuando termino de leer la carta no podía creer lo que había leído, Yaxley había abusado también de Hermione, el ese asqueroso había tocado a la castaña y aun así se atrevía a pedir indulgencia ante el ministerio de magia era el colmo, en ese momento Snape resintió que Yaxley hubiese muerto por que le hubiese gustado torturarlo por lo menos un par de veces antes de matarlo por su cobardía

-Albus- dijo Severus viendo al director

-Nos iba a entregar a sus cómplices- dijo Minerva, Severus apretó los puños y golpeo la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo

-Severus- dijo Albus acercándose al profesor

-El participo también- dijo Severus

-Lo sé es monstruoso lo que escribe ahí – dijo Dumbledore

-Es una abominación, ella estaba desarmada no podía hacer nada, fue un asqueroso animal, que bueno que murió de esa forma-

-Severus- dijo Minerva escandalizada –

-Es la verdad minerva me alegro que se haya muerto por que aunque consiguiera un trato con el ministerio yo lo hubiese matado – declaro Severus

-se que es horrible el solo pensar lo que hizo pero nos pudo entregar a sus cómplices- dijo la profesora

-Lo descubrieron, sabían que los traicionaría- dijo Severus

-Sí y por eso lo mataron- agrego Albus

-deberíamos decirle a Granger esto? Quizá no lo sepa- pregunto Minerva

-No, nadie le va a decir nada – dijo Severus – Albus, apenas le propuse que diéramos a conocer lo nuestro y se aterro, le sigue teniendo miedo, además de que teme que ataque a Potter o Weasley

-Lo suyo?- pregunto Minerva

-Estoy saliendo con ella Minerva- dijo Severus

-Esto no puede ser , primero Lupin con la señorita Weasley y ahora u Severus-

-Minerva ellos se quieren- dijo Albus

-Hermione ha sufrido mucho Severus, un corazón roto es lo que menos quiero para ella a quien considero una hija entiendes si la dañas olvidare que eres un profesor – dijo Macgonagall

-Jamás la lastimaría – dijo Severus

-Por favor no perdamos el objetivo- dijo Albus

-puedes rastrear de dónde provino la carta?- pregunto Severus

-no se puede rastrear-dijo el anciano profesor

-será prudente avisar al ministerio?- pregunto Minerva

-No, ellos interrogarían a Hermione y le dirían- dijo Severus

-lo manejaremos nosotros – dijo Albus tranquilizando a Severus

OoOoOoOoOoO

-El salón es inspirado en el siglo XVI muchos de los muebles los uso luis XIV es una joya los pisos son de caoba – decía la mujer mostrando un lujoso salón

-Es apropiado- dijo Lucius mirando por los grandes ventanales de aquel palacio

-Tiene trece habitaciones, comedor, lago privado , salón de baile, biblioteca siete baños y un sótano-

-sótano?- pregunto Lucius

-Si era usado como mazmorra y aunque aún conserva las celdas estas se pueden usar como bodegas son ocho en total – dijo la señora

- me interesa mas la privacidad – dijo Lucius –Mi esposa y yo queremos que nos molesten lo menos que se pueda –

-Claro señor Jones, sus vecinos más próximos están a quince minutos en carro y la villa más cercana esta a una hora y la hermosa Paris le queda a dos horas – dijo la vendedora

-me gusta mucho, su salud es delicada y preferiría estar aquí disfrutando del campo-

-no hay nada mejor que la campiña francesa para recuperar la salud – dijo la señora

-la compro – dijo Lucius

-perfecto traeré champagne y los papeles- dijo la vendedora saliendo del salón

Lucius examino la propiedad sería fácil hacerla desaparecer del mapa , unos cuantos encantamientos y el fidelio bastarían para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos hiria por ella y se la llevaría la alejaría de Potter y Weasley de repente una lechuza golpeo el cristal de la ventana , Lucius la abrió y esta se poso sobre el gran piano y le entrego una nota

_Padre nuestro esfuerzos no han sido en vano tengo información importante la chica Weasley está saliendo con el asqueroso hombre lobo Remus Lupin los vi besándose en el pasillo seguiré vigilando a la chica Weasley y a los demás, Potter tiene una nueva conquista una chica insignificante y la comadreja sale con la traidora de Parkinson, es deplorable ver como se mezcla con los inferiores en cuanto a la sangre sucia se pasa día y noche estudiando en la biblioteca aunque últimamente mi padrino la a mantenido en detención seguiré informándote padre, _

_Draco _

Lucius quemo aquella carta aunque conservo la satisfacción ya que sabia cual seria su siguiente movimiento en contra de los Weasley

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí?- preguntó Draco tapándole el paso a Ginny

-La traidora a al sangre – dijo Goyle

-Al menos no soy la hija de un mortifago – dijo Ginny

-La pagaras , estúpida- dijo Goyle

-No se atreva- dijo Remus acercándose a los chicos- debería de avergonzarse señor Goyle Miss Weasley es una mujer –

-Yo veo una comadreja estúpida- dijo Draco haciendo que sus compañeros estallaran en burlas

-Que bonita pareja no?, una comadreja estúpida y un hombre lobo idiota – agrego el rubio

- veinte puntos menos señor Malfoy por faltarle al respeto a una alumna y a un profesor y tiene detención – informo Remus

-Si claro es una gran preocupación –vámonos chicos aquí no hay nada divertido- dijo el rubio fulminando con la mirada a Ginny y a Remus sin embargo se alejo con sus compañeros de ahí

-Que te dijeron?- preguntó Remus

-Nada , es Malfoy que esperabas- dijo Ginny

-Cierto, ven sígueme – dijo Remus llevando a Ginny de la mano , ambos salieron del castillo y caminaron hasta llegar a los limites del bosque prohibido

-No te preocupes ven- dijo Remus caminando con Ginny

-Donde estuviste?- preguntó ella – te busque todo el día-

-Tuve que salir tenía unas cosas que atender – dijo Remus

-qué bueno que regresaste a tiempo- dijo Ginny Remus asintió y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo de seda – te tengo una sorpresa pero necesito vendarte los ojos – dijo Remus Ginny asintió y permitió que Remus le vendase los ojos

-No espíes- dijo Remus tomando a la chica del brazo

-No lo hare – dijo ella caminando al lado de Remus se sentía tan nerviosa el corazón le latía a mil por hora más sin saber que haría Remus

-Listo- dijo Remus deteniéndose – sorpresa le susurro al oído a Ginny descubriéndole los ojos la chica el paisaje era hermoso, un pequeño claro que era iluminado por la luna alrededor del calro miles de velas que le daban un aspecto mágico, y había también pétalos de rosas sobre el césped una cuantas luciérnagas iluminaban como pequeñas linternas

-Remus esto es hermoso – dijo Ginny abrazando al castaño

-Ginny Weasley – dijo Remus tomando aire y arrodillándose ante la chica

-Eres el amor de mi vida y sin ti no puedo vivir, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado por siempre me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa - dijo sacando un estuche de terciopelo de su bolsillo al abrirlo un pequeño anillo con un brillante resplandeció de el

-No puede ser- dijo Ginny sorprendida – si, si- dijo entusiasmada , Remus coloco el anillo en el pequeño dedo de la chica mientras ella se le arrojo en los brazos Remus atrapo la boca de la chica en un dulce beso , lo cierto era que desde que salía con ella había perdido el buen juicio, y la prudencia y ahora se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y sentimientos pero no importaba, esa noche era el hombre más feliz del mundo, la chica de sus sueños había aceptado ser su esposa Ginny intensifico el beso jalando a Remus de la corbata el correspondió dando una pequeña mordida al labio inferior de la chica y pegándola a un árbol, ahí comenzó como la vez pasada a besar el cuello de la pelirroja esta vez nada detuvo a Remus quien sintiéndose aventurero comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la pelirroja Ginny aprovecho para quitarle igual la corbata a Remus

-Ginny, esto- dijo Remus al ver el alcance de sus actos

-shhh- dijo ella poniendo un dedo en la boca del licántropo –Por favor no digas nada- dijo ella , Remus sonrió y continuo besando a la chica solo que ahora la recostó delicadamente sobre la húmeda hierva Todo era perfecto para ellos aunque en ningún momento se percataron de unos ojos grises que habían estado viendo todo desde un arbusto lejano.

**HOLA CHICAS PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON LO QUE ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR BIEN PROMETI ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO Y CREO QUE LO ESTOY LOGRANDO ESPERO LES GUSTEN MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE CON TODO MI CARIÑO, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO, XOXO**


	19. Mil rosas

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J.

Capitulo # 19 Mil rosas

Remus atrapo la boca de Ginny en un beso tan necesitado y apasionado poco a poco bajo hasta tener acceso a su cuello y besarlo Ginny hábilmente desalojó la corbata del licántropo para después pasar a desabotonar su camisa

-Esto no está bien- gruño Remus al oído de la pelirroja Ginny le respondió con un gemido frotando sus caderas a las del hombre lobo Remus desabrocho lentamente la blusa de la chica dejando su suave piel expuesta al suave viento del oeste

Te amo Ginny – susurro Remus

-Y yo a ti – respondió Ginny acariciando tiernamente la mejilla del castaño Remus respondió con un calmado y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de ella - Ginny- suspiro Remus acariciando la piel expuesta de la chica pasando por sus pecho y su abdomen hasta encontrar el material de su falda , ella se estremeció cuando las manos de Remus se escabulleron bajo su falda acariciando las piernas de ella , Ginny estaba a punto de estallar sentir cada caricia beso y mimo de Remus era algo que la ponía a mil .

-Remus- gimió Ginny retorciéndose en los brazos de él cuando la cálida y húmeda boca de Remus atrapo uno de sus pezones segundos después Remus paso a hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho de la chica dejando a Ginny al borde del éxtasis Lupin suspiro y paro lentamente para después pasar a desabrochar la falda de Ginny .

-Hazlo- ronroneo Ginny con los ojos cerrados anticipando lo siguiente que pasaría

-Relájate- pidió Remus con dulzura besándola de nuevo mientras se introducía en ella Ginny se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de Remus dejando escandalosas marcas en la espalda de Remus, el se espero hasta que ella se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras besaba el cuello y pecho de Ginny sus movimientos de cadera

-Ya no aguanto- declaro Ginny en un gemido ahogado

-Solo un poco mas- pidió Remus aferrándose a las caderas de la chica pronto ambos explotaron en un clímax que los llevo casi al cielo Remus mordió suavemente el hombro de la pelirroja mientras ella dejo sus uñas marcadas en la espalda de Lupin Remus volteo la cabeza hacia unos arbustos donde les pareció ver a alguien el corazón se le helo al ver un cabello rubio platinado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era imposible ya se veía venir como en cuarto año , Ron llevaba casi toda la mañana molestando a Hermione acerca de con quien iría al baile de blanco y plateado la pobre castaña ya no sabía que decirle a Ron ya que cada clase se la pasaba emparejándola con medio Hogwarts , en cuidado de criaturas le dijo que podría ir con Colín, en transformaciones sugirió a Mcglaggen y en encantamientos le "recomendó " a Blaize

-Estas loco- fue lo que Hermione y Harry le dijeron

-Bueno es que es amigo de Pansy- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su novia

Pociones no fue la excepción y los comentario de Ron no se hicieron esperar

-Y si vas con Neville?, al fin y al cabo es un Gryffindor-

Ya basta Ron- dijo Hermione - no pienso ir con Neville al baile, además yo ya tengo pareja- confeso la chica

-En serio?- pregunto el pelirrojo –quien?-

-Es difícil de explicar – dijo ella revolviendo su poción

-Lo conocemos?- pregunto Ron

-Si , se podría decir que si – dijo ella viendo a Severus

-Va con nosotros?- pregunto Harry

-No-

-Es de Gryffindor?-

-No lo es- dijo ella

-No un ravenclaw Hermione son algo bobos –seguía diciendo Ron Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Hufflepuff?- pregunto Harry recibiendo una negativa

-No con un Slytherin Hermione son el enemigo- dijo Ron

-Tú sales con una Slytherin-dijo Hermione

-Si bueno pero eso es diferente – respondió el pelirrojo

-Y porque es diferente Ron? Porque no puedo salir con un Slytherin- dijo Hermione elevando la voz llamando la atención de Severus

-Por que los Slytherin son una bazofia o es que ahora sales con Malfoy – dijo Ron

-No todos son así Ron, si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo pero eres un egoísta –

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Severus haciendo saltar a Ron

-Nada- dijo Hermione

-Weasley está castigado – dijo Severus

-pero por qué?- pregunto el chico

-Por que hecho a perder su poción- dijo Severus moviendo el espeso liquido del caldero

-Está bien hecha- dijo Ron

-En serio?- pregunto Severus –Pues si está bien hecha supongo que no se opondrá a darle un sorbo-

-Un sorbo?- pregunto Ron viendo el verdoso liquido que parecía lodo

-Uno pequeño, al fin que está bien hecha – dijo Severus Ron miro a todos a su alrededor , Hermione y Harry lo veían con pesar Pansy negaba con la cabeza y Draco se burlaba del junto a Crabbe y Goyle

-a qué hora la detención- pregunto Ron devolviéndole el vaso con la poción

-Sigan trabajando- dijo Severus mirando fijamente a Hermione y se marcho a su escritorio

El resto de la clase Ron se la paso callado y sin molestar a Hermione solo pensaba en la tortura que sería la detención con Snape la campaña sonó y todos salieron del salón lo más rápido como pudieron

-lo siento Ron- dijo Hermione

-No fue tu culpa- respondió el pelirrojo

Hermione sonrió y se acerco a Snape mientras Harry recogía sus cosas Ron vio como la castaña le decía algo a Snape , el pocionista la miro y asintió levemente , ella y Harry salieron del salón dejando a Severus solo con Ron

-Que voy a hacer?- pregunto Ron mientras Snape servía lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla

-siéntese- dijo Severus señalando un banco de la mesa más cercana a su escritorio –Beba esto- le dijo a Ron

-No tengo sed gracias- dijo el pelirrojo

-No lo voy a envenenar Weasley- dijo Severus, Ron lo miro desconfiado y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla

-La escuela lo prohíbe- dijo Snape

-Que voy a hacer?- pregunto Ron

-No le gusto?- pregunto Severus viendo la intacta cerveza al lado del chico

-Esta rica- dijo Ron

-Y por qué no se la toma, es una falta de respeto dejar las cosas que pide a medias-

-Yo no la pedí- dijo Ron

-No importa termínesela- vocifero Snape Ron hizo caso y se la acabo de un sorbo

-Sabe Weasley estuve pensando en el funeral de los señores Granger y me intriga las acusaciones que Granger hizo en su contra-

-Yo no sé porque lo hizo, Hermione parece que enloqueció desde ese día – dijo Ron

-Así que no sabe por qué le grito que usted era el culpable de todo-

-supongo que fue para desahogarse estaba muy mal – dijo Ron

-Por qué mato a Narcisa Malfoy?- pregunto de repente Severus

-Pensé que atacaría a Hermione – respondió el pelirrojo

No pudo desarmarla solamente?- pregunto Severus

-A esos mortifagos no hay que desarmarlos, si no matarlos- dijo Ron con ira

-Se arrepiente de eso?- pregunto Severus

-Si, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho , desde ese día su estúpido ahijado me persigue peor que mi sombra intentando vengarse de mí – dijo Draco

-Pero estuvo mal lo que hizo – dijo Severus

-El Wizengamont me absolvió de todo cargo, por algo fue no ellos dicen que soy inocente –

-obliviate- dijo Severus apuntando con su varita a Ron

-Bien Weasley espero que haya aprendido la lección , para la próxima ponga más atención en lo que hace – dijo Severus, Ron lo miro confundido y salió del salón .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-que te hizo Snape – pregunto Harry a Ron cuando lo vio llegar al entrenamiento de Quidditch

-Limpie el salón- dijo Ron no muy convencido

-ves no fue tan malo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si eso creo , que estamos esperando?- pregunto Ron mirando al equipo de Quidditch

-Falta Ginny- dijo Hermione

-Espérenme- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ellos – perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpo

-No importa – dijo Harry

-Yo los espero en las gradas- dijo Hermione alejándose de ellos

-Remus está en las gradas – dijo Ginny señalando al licántropo el cual la saludo – puedes esperar con el – propuso

-Bien, suerte- dijo la castaña y se fue a donde estaba Lupin

-Puedo sentarme?- pregunto Hermione

-Claro siéntate- dijo Remus levantándose –como has estado Hermione?-

-Bien Remus y tú?- pregunto ella

-bastante bien- dijo el licántropo mirando a Ginny con ternura

-Ya supuse yo que estarías aquí- dijo Sirius acercándose

-Hola Mione- saludo el adorable animago

-Hola Sirius- dijo ella

-Siéntate canuto- dijo Remus

-Están entrenando para el partido del fin de semana – dijo Lupin

-No necesitan entrenar, Harry acabara con esas serpientes de inmediato – dijo con orgullo el Gryffindor de repente una bluged paso a nada de la cabeza de Sirius

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny con falso arrepentimiento Sirius solo la miro fijamente

-Que haces?- le pregunto a la castaña al verla escribir

-Es tarea , un ensayo de pociones – dijo ella

-Ese quejicus jamás va a dejarlos en paz- se quejo Sirius – Te ves tensa Mione-

-No es nada- dijo ella

-necesitas relajarte que te parece si vamos a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla – propuso alegremente

-Hoy no Sirius – dijo ella levantándose

-El sábado tal vez, después del partido, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sirius

-después del partido- dijo Hermione – me tengo que ir chicos adiós- dijo ella marchándose de ahí

-Bien hecho canuto, la ahuyentaste – dijo Remus burlándose

-No digas nada, me dijo que si saldría conmigo- dijo el merodeador

-de acuerdo- dijo Remus dirigiendo su vista a Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

-Cielos Ron en que estabas pensando?- pregunto Dean entrando por el retrato de la dama gorda cuando los Gryffindors llegaron del partido, el marcador había quedado 150-200 ganador Hufflepuff

-Lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo

-Y tu Ginny, también que les paso- dijo Harry pero la chica no hizo mucho caso

-A estado así desde el jueves dijo Dean

-Déjenla en paz- dijo Hermione recogiendo unos libros de la estancia

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Ron

-A la biblioteca- dijo ella

-No te vas a quedar?-

-Ya me canse de escucharlos quejarse por el partido , mejor entrenen para el del siguiente mes contra los Slytherin- dijo ella

-Hermione tiene razón, hay que concentrarnos- dijo Harry, Hermione aprovecho y salió de la sala común rumbo a su dormitorio, al llegar a su habitación se sorprendió , esta estaba llena de hermosas rosas rojas las cuales parecían destellar con cierto brillo y resplandor únicos sobre el escritorio había una nota

"para la chica más hermosa de todas "

S

Hermione sonrió ante el detalle que Severus había tenido para con ella, tomo una flor se recostó sobre su cama y aspiro el dulce aroma de la rosa

-Hermione , puedo pasar- pregunto Ginny del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa- dijo Hermione

-Wow! De donde salió todo esto?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver la habitación

-Son de Severus- dijo Hermione incorporándose

-que romántico- exclamo la pequeña pelirroja

-Si muy romántico- dijo Hermione

-Hay Hermione soy muy feliz- dijo Ginny suspirando – quería decírtelo desde hace mucho pero Harry no nos soltaba del entrenamiento

-que paso?- pregunto Hermione

-es que si supieras- dijo Ginny

-si supiera qué?- pregunto Hermione

-Hermione Remus y yo , el me propuso matrimonio – dijo Hermione grito de felicidad

-En serio?, pero como?- pregunto ella

-Fue el miércoles, me llevo a un claro en el bosque prohibido, todo fue tan hermoso, velas, flores , me dijo que se quería casar conmigo y le dije que si –

-pero y tus padres?- pregunto ella

-el hablo con ellos les pidió su permiso, se puede morir de felicidad- exclamo ella sonriente

-te vas a casar-dijo Hermione

-Pues no mañana – dijo Ginny riendo

-Wow no puedo creerlo, felicidades-

-serás mi dama de honor?- pregunto Ginny

-Si- respondió una castaña , de repente una lechuza toco el vidrio de la ventana , Ginny se levanto y fue por el ave

-Harry me necesita- dijo levantando el papelito – Nos vemos luego dijo la pelirroja saliendo del dormitorio

Hermione tomo una de las rosas y salió con ella rumbo a las mazmorras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Albus va a dejar que compren sus vestidos en Londres- dijo Severus a Hermione, ambos llevaban más de dos horas jugando ajedrez mágico

-Ginny y Pansy estarán muy emocionadas – dijo Hermione

-ya lo creo tu también no? Supongo iras a comprar el vestido con ellas –

-si , voy a ir con ellas , aunque ….- dijo pensativa

-que pasa?-preunto Severus

-Me gustaría ir a mi casa, deje muchas cosas allá George no trajo todo –

-te gustaría ir por ellas la siguiente semana-

-pero el profesor Dumbledore nos va a dejar salir hasta dentro de tres – dijo Hermione

- Bueno pero puede ser un favor especial que le pediría, quiero llevarte yo a Londres, supongo que cuando vayas con tus amigos no podre acercarme – dijo Severus

-me parece buena idea- dijo ella , Severus se levanto y le fue a servir algo de jugo de calabaza pronto noto como la expresión de Hermione se empezaba a ensombrecer

-pasa algo?-

-Nada es solo que me cuesta trabajo la última vez que yo estuve en la casa, ellos….. Bueno ya sabes los extraño mucho – dijo ella

Es comprensible- dijo Severus

Tú los extrañas- pregunto ella

-Perdón-

-A tus padres, extrañas a tus padres?-

-No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Severus sentándose frente a la castaña

-Yo vi lo que paso en el laberinto Severus, no puedes pretender que yodo fue un sueño – dijo Hermane

-Hermione no…- advirtió Severus

-Tú mismo me has dicho que hable del ataque –

-Basta- vocifero Severus asustando a Hermione

-Es diferente Hermione, mi padre era un borracho que despreciaba a mi madre y a mí por nuestra condición mágica, el se caso enamorado de ella , pero al saberla bruja , el jamás se lo pudo perdonar

-Severus yo…-

-Mi madre era una bruja extraordinaria no había hechizo que ella no lograra , era como tú , su único error fue enamorarse de mi padre, lo que quiero que entiendas es que son situaciones diferentes, yo veía el maltrato a mi madre y como mi padre fue el que le puso fin a su vida ,tus padres estuvieron juntos y en armonía, así que no me pidas que hable de ellos como si nada pasara – Hermione agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Severus en el fondo tenía razón ella avía tenido un buen hogar en cambio el había sufrido de maltratos solo por ser quien era , Severus noto la reacción de la chica y se sintió miserable al decirle aquellas cosas ella solo quería ayudar

-le hubieses caído muy bien- dijo Severus

-En serio?-

-Si , sabes, Albus me dijo que habíamos ganado lo de Hallowen- dijo Severus

-Unas vacaciones?- pregunto Hermione

-Puede ser a cualquier lugar del mundo, tú eliges-

-Dicen que Paris es hermoso, nunca he ido- dijo Hermione

-Yo ya fui y si es glorioso estar ahí- respondió Severus , el reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar anunciando las doce de la noche

-Cielos, se me hizo tarde- dijo Hermione

- te acompaño- dijo Severus

-No acuérdate que debes de añadir la pus de bubotuberculo a la poción de Remus en 10 minutos, no regresaras a tiempo-

-de acuerdo, ten ponte esto, hace frio- le dijo dándole una de sus túnicas – ten mucho cuidado-

-Lo tendré- dijo Hermione dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios – a se me olvidaba- dijo ella volteando a ver a Severus – Gracias por las flores , están preciosas – dicho eso Hermione se fue y desapareció por el pasillo, Severus aun estaba en la puerta cuando la vio dar vuelta por el pasillo se hizo una pregunta- cuales flores?-.

Hermione camino por el castillo con sumo cuidado para no toparse con Filch o con algún otro profesor, estaba cerca de la sala común cuando choco con alguien

-Hermione!- exclamo Sirius al ver a la castaña – que haces aquí tan tarde?-

- Sirius, estaba en la biblioteca – dijo ella – tu qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Vine por ti para ir a Hogsmeade pero como no estabas me quede con Harry y Ron platicando – dijo el merodeador

-Yo… lo siento mucho Sirius se me fue el tiempo- dijo ella

-no te preocupes, sabes aun me debes una salida a Hogsmeade – dijo casualmente

-No podemos salir es tarde- dijo Hermione

- vamos, es divertido romper las reglas al menos una vez , solo una cerveza de mantequilla –

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione

-Perfecto, ven conmigo – dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su brazo, Hermione lo tomo y se alejo de ahí con Sirius

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien Sirius, que te sirvo?- pegunto Rosmerta

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla- pidió Sirius

-Sirius Black pidiendo cerveza de mantequilla? Dijo Rosmerta absorta – seguro?-

-Si quieres tomar whisky no importa- dijo Hermione

-Entonces una botella de tu mejor whisky y dos vasos – dijo Sirius

-Yo lo decía solo por ti- dijo Hermione pero Rosmerta ya se había ido – me vas a dejar beber solo?- pregunto Sirius – vamos es solo una-

-Solo una- dijo Hermione

-Bien cuéntame de ti Hermione, que has hecho todo este tiempo sin vernos?-

-tan solo ha sido un mes- dijo ella

-si pero en un mes pasan muchas cosas – dijo Sirius

-No mucho- dijo Hermione

-Harry me he dicho que ese murciélago te ha tenido encerrada en su despacho bajo detención

-El profesor si me tuvo en detención- dijo ella

- es un idiota- dijo Sirius

-Es brillante- agrego Hermione – el ha ayudado mucho –

-aquí tienes guapo- dijo Rosmerta acercando la orden de Sirius

-Gracias – respondió Sirius- Hermione Snape solo ayudo para no ir a prisión por haberse convertido en uno de los lame botas de quien tu sabes-

-no lo conoces Sirius , el no es así- dijo Hermione

-Como es entonces?- pregunto Sirius consternado

-Bueno, pues es un gran profesor, muy responsable, además de que cuido a Harry todo este tiempo, vamos tú debes de conocerlo mejor- dijo Hermione

-Si y por eso te digo que es un imbécil-

-tu que has hecho?- pregunto Hermione intentando desviar la conversación del tema Severus Snape , escuche que investigaste la muerte de la señora Longbothom –

-No encontramos nada , fue una pérdida de tiempo-

-Suenas preocupado-

-es que es imposible no dejar ninguna huella , debió de haber algo , pero es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, no sabemos ni siquiera quienes fueron , debes de tener mucho cuidado Hermione- dijo Sirius – aunque quien tu sabes haya muerto, debes de recordar que aun hay muchos que le son fieles y saben que tu ayudaste a Harry a vencerlo querrán ir por ti –

-tendré cuidado- dijo ella

-mejor-

- te vas a quedar en el castillo?- pregunto ella

-no creo que a Albus le guste tenerme de turista en el colegio, debo de regresar , pero volveré a tiempo para el baile.

Una botella de Whisky y seis cervezas de mantequilla fueron consumidas durante las seis horas que Hermione y Sirius estuvieron en las tres escobas, se la pasaron hablando de todo , la escuela, y el Quidditch de los días de gloria de los merodeadores y acerca de los gustos de ambos

es hora de cerrar – aviso Rosmerta

-Ya son las seis?- pregunto Hermione alterada

-Faltan diez minutos- dijo la bruja

- es tardísimo- dijo Hermione

-En teoría es temprano- dijo Sirius arrancando de Hermione una ligera carcajada – cuanto de debo Rosy?- pregunto

-Son quince galeones- dijo ella , Sirius le pago y salió junto con Hermione del bar

-no te preocupes, no creo que nadie este levantado a esta hora, al menos no en domingo- dijo el

-tienes razón – dijo ella

-Lamento haberte distraído tanto tiempo- dijo Sirius

-No te preocupes, me divertí mucho- dijo Hermione

-Oye Herms- la llamo Sirius- te gusto la sorpresa?-

-que sorpresa?- pregunto Hermione

-Las flores, en tu cuarto o es que aun no las ves?-pregunto

-tu mandaste las flores?- pregunto la castaña

-Si, quien habías pensado que las mando?-

-pero por qué?- pregunto ella

-Hermione, creo que he sido muy claro en mis sentimientos , espero que me puedas dar una oportunidad quiero conocerte mejor , que me conozcas y llegues a verme como algo más que el padrino de Harry-

-De que hablas?-

-tu me gustas Hermione y mucho, déjame ganarme tu afecto poder conquistarte con mis detalles – dijo el tomándola de la mano

-Sirius no puedo – dijo ella alejando su mano

- Harry está de acuerdo – dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione la chica se vio acorralada entre un árbol y Sirius él le acaricio la mejilla

-Por favor Sirius no- dijo Hermione llorando pero Sirius no escucho y se acerco mas a ella hasta que atrapo la boca de la castaña con la suya .

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS DE TUS CARICIAS ME MATAN ESPERO LES GUSTE , CUIDENSE SALUDOS PLEASE MANDENME MUCHOS REVIEWS **


	20. Lo que yo daría por ti

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling **

Capitulo #20 Lo que yo daría por ti

-Sirius- pidió Hermione por lo bajo , la pobre estaba temblando de repente sintió que Sirius se alejaba

-Déjala- dijo Severus quitando a Sirius de enfrente de ella

-Estas bien- pregunto Severus, Hermione abrió los ojos y al ver a Severus lo abrazo –No te hizo nada?- pregunto el pocionista, Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Qué?- pregunto Sirius levantándose del piso - como crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo-

-aléjate de ella Black, si te vuelvo a ver cerca , te matare- advirtió Severus

-Con qué autoridad?- pregunto Sirius- de cuando acá te interesas por los alumnos-

-Es mi novia imbécil – dijo Severus

-Tu novia?- pregunto Sirius- que le diste para que lo fuera he? como la hechizaste?- pregunto Sirius

-El no me hechizo Sirius- dijo Hermione

-Por que el Hermione? Sabes que yo te quiero, con toda el alma porque con él?- preguntó Sirius

-No puedo explicarlo, simplemente se dio – dijo ella

-Por eso me rechazaste?- preguntó Sirius

-Sirius yo, te quiero como un amigo- dijo He4rmione

-Ya la escuchaste Perro ahora lárgate y déjala tranquila – dijo Severus

-No descansare hasta probar que algo le diste – dijo Sirius

-A diferencia de ti yo no necesito hechizar a alguien- dijo Severus, Sirius enfureció y le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz

-Vamos, pelea, cobarde- dijo el merodeador

-Sirius que te pasa?- pregunto Hermione , Severus se levanto y encaro a Black

-Por favor Severus no – pidió la chica pero Severus la hizo a un lado , el pocionista le soltó otro puñetazo a Sirius pronto ambos magos comenzaron una pelea a puñetazo limpio

-Por favor deténganse- pidió la chica sin lograr mucho, parecía que ambos querían matarse

-Alto- grito Remus desde lejos

-Remus por favor sepáralos- pidió Hermione acercándose al licántropo

-Basta sepárense- dijo Remus quitando a Severus de encima de Sirius

-Déjame Hermione- dijo Severus cuando la castaña lo tomo de la túnica

-Remus hazte a un lado – dijo Sirius

-No, ya estuvo bien Sirius compórtate como una adulto- dijo Remus –aprende a ser un buen perdedor-

-Snape la tiene hechizada- vocifero Sirius

-Severus no le hizo nada – dijo Remus

-Tú ya sabias que andaban?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, ya lo sabía –

-y no me dijiste nada- le reprocho Sirius

-No era quien para hacerlo- dijo Remus

-Voy a descubrir que le diste – dijo Sirius directo a Severus el solo le respondió con una mirada fulminante

-Sirius- llamo Remus

-Déjame- dijo el merodeador empujando a Remus y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde el altercado con Sirius según informes de Ginny el animago no había dicho nada y se había marchado esa misma mañana no quiso escuchar a Remus y le grito que era un traidor, en esa misma semana Harry no había tenido ninguna noticia de su padrino, Hermione no sabía si preocuparse o agradecer que Sirius no hubiese dado señales de vida

-Mañana nos entregan los trajes – dijo Pansy revolviendo el cabello de Ron

Es una genio, le quedaron muy bien- dijo Ron refiriéndose al gusto de su novia

-En serio?- pregunto Ginny a un punto de estallar en carcajadas –Que hay de ustedes Carlota?- pregunto Ginny- ya compraron sus trajes?

-Aun, no estamos, esperando la salida a Londres – dijo ella

-Es que el viejo si nos va dejar ir a Londres?- preguntó Ron

-Si, la siguiente semana – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Podemos quedarnos en Grimmauld Place- propuso Harry

-Yo no puedo-dijo Hermione de inmediato

-No vas a ir?- pregunto Harry

-A Londres si- dijo ella – pero no me voy a quedar en Grimmauld Place – dijo Hermione

-Por qué? pregunto Ron

-quiero ir a mi casa- dijo Hermione

-Vas a regresar?- pregunto Harry- pero no puedes-

-Si, algún día tengo que regresar-

-No la ibas a vender?- pregunto Ginny

-Vas a vender tu casa?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, desde inicio de año estoy en eso – dijo ella

-Mira Draco, los perdedores están escogiendo sus vestidos para el baile- dijo Crabbe

-Cual va a ser tu vestido comadreja?- preguntó Draco a Ginny- un costal de patatas acaso?-

-Que te importa Malfoy- dijo Ginny

-quedaras muy bien con el andrajoso de Lupin aunque preferiría verte sin ropa alguna- dijo el rubio Ron se levanto abruptamente y encaro a Draco

-Ten cuidado es de mi hermana de quien hablas- le advirtió

-que me vas a hacer Weasley, o será que dejaras que la sangre sucia y la traidora de Parkinson te defiendan-

-Déjalo, Draco por que no te vas de aquí- dijo Pansy

-No eres quien para darme ordenes, yo me voy cuando me plazca – dijo el rubio

-Vámonos- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas

-no te vayas Granger- dijo Draco metiéndose en su camino –Sabes podríamos ir juntos al baile, que dices?-

-Púdrete- dijo Hermione

-O será que quieres ir con el padrino idiota de Potter?- pregunto Hermione se quedo paralizada

-Que dijiste?- le pregunto

-No creerás que no te vi- dijo Draco susurrándole al oído – Tu , Black, ambos de noche, me pregunto que habrán hecho en las tres escobas, no acapares a todos hermosa – dijo Draco alejándose de ella, Harry Ron Ginny y compañía se quedaron quietos no sabían que era lo que Malfoy le había dicho a Hermione

-Se puede caer más bajo?- preguntó viendo a la castaña- disfruten su tiempo que pronto caerán, empezando por ti Weasley- dijo señalando al pelirrojo y marchándose de ahí junto con sus compañeros

- bastardo – dijo ron

-no le hagas caso – le dijo Pansy

-siempre ha sido así?- pregunto Carlota

-mucho peor, nunca te metas en el camino de un Malfoy – dijo la Slytherin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por lo que he sabido Black no va a decir nada – dijo Severus

-como lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione

-Remus hablo con él, dijo que por el momento no iba a decir nada porque estaba convencido que estas bajo un potente filtro de amor que yo te di y que el hablar te causaría problemas con Potter –

-Sirius es muy extremista – dijo ella

-Siempre si vas a ir con nosotros a Londres?- preguntó la castaña

-No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Severus

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo Hermione – dijo Severus ofreciéndole su mano ella la tomo jy se levanto del sofá

-a donde vamos?- preguntó ella

-Cierra los ojos – pidió Severus , ella sonrió y de inmediato obedeció Severus la abrazo y desapareció con ella, Hermione sintió que el estomago se le revolvía hasta que por fin toco suelo, al abrir los ojos miro la estancia donde se habían aparecido , era una gran biblioteca aunque muy descuidada , todos los muebles tenían polvo, los tapices y las cortinas, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí en mucho tiempo Snape se acerco a la chimenea y la encendió, un pequeño ratón paso por los pies de Hermione asustándola

-dónde estamos?- preguntó ella

-En mi casa – dijo Severus- bueno, en casa de mis abuelos – dijo el - estamos en nerderfil, Fue propiedad de mi abuelo Sir Richard Prince Spencer – Hermione asintió acercándose a la chimenea donde el cuadro de un hombre de edad madura de cabello oscuro y facciones fuertes la miraba fijamente a su lado sentada en una silla estaba una hermosa mujer rubia , de ojos azules que cargaba una pequeña bebe de al menos dos años

-Son mis abuelos, y mi madre – dijo Severus sacudiendo con un hechizo uno de los sofás

-Tu abuela era muy hermosa- dijo Hermione

-En efecto- dijo Severus

-que hermosa biblioteca – dijo Hermione repasando con sus dedos las cubiertas polvosas de algunos ejemplares

-todos los colecciono mi madre , me apena decir que mi abuelo no era un gran asiduo de la lectura , mi mama los junto todos en varios de sus viajes –

-en serio?-preguntó ella

-sí, ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Severus Hermione se acerco a el Snape por su parte saco de uno de los escritorios una caja que a diferencia de todo en ese lugar era lo único que no estaba sucio ni parecía viejo, Snape se la entrego a Hermione

-Para mí?- preguntó ella

-si ábrela- le pidió el , Hermione le hizo caso y abrió la caja, en ella encontró un libro viejísimo, debía de tener más de cien años, o mejor dicho más de un siglo

-Son manuscritos de Godric Gryffindor- dijo Severus – de cuando estuvo en Hogwarts enseñando- dijo el

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo Hermione

-Si puedes- dijo Severus

-Severus es un libro muy valioso simplemente no puedo

-Claro que puedes Hermione, vamos yo con literatura de Gryffindor, no puedo son completamente Slytherin- Hermione sonrió y asintió

-muchas gracias- dijo la castaña – es hermoso- Severus asintió y sonrió de lado al verla ella por su parte derramo una lagrima

-estas bien?-pregunto Severus

-Tengo miedo Severus- confeso la chica – toda esta dicha me da miedo si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-

-Tranquil-respondió el – No va a pasarme nada

-Es que si se entera no sé lo que haría , me advirtió que no me acercara a Harry ni a nadie- dijo ella

Hermione- suspiro Severus- Albus recibió una carta de Yaxley- dijo Severus

Hermione asintió e intento permanecer inamovible pero la verdad era que estaba muerta de miedo – en esa carta , confiesa su participación en el ataque, además de que nos iba a entregar a sus cómplices –

-Decía quienes eran?- pregunto ella

-No, intentaba negociar su libertad a cambio de decirnos quienes habían participado también , Minerva piensa que por eso lo mataron –

-El los iba a traicionar- dijo Hermione y ellos lo supieron, y si ya saben de lo nuestro?- preguntó Hermione

-No creo que tenga informantes en el colegio – dijo Severus

-Como sabes que no los tiene?- pregunto ella

-Y tú?- pregunto Severus – sabes algunas veces pienso que tu sabes quienes te atacaron- dijo el pocionista , Por que no dices quien fue Hermione?- preguntó el

-No lo sé- dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

-No me vas a escuchar- dijo Severus cerrando la puerta mágicamente yo te quiero Hermione pero no puedo hacer mucho si no me ayudas –,

-No recuerdo nada- dijo ella –además nunca lo entenderías – dijo ella

-Puedo intentar pero si me dices quien es dejaras de sentir miedo Hermione yo lo mataría para que estuvieras más tranquila-

-No dejaría que mataras por mi- dijo Hermione

-No es tu decisión Hermione, si no recuerdas quien fue no importa pero ten por seguro que cuando me entere el maldito va a sufrir – dijo Severus Hermione asintió y lo abrazo

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Lucius va a hacer que nos maten- dijo Goyle

-Esta actuando imprudentemente – dijo Crabbe- a mi no me convence con esa actitud anti sangre sucia , tampoco es por el Lord –

-Se venga por Narcisa – dijo Goyle

-Narcisa, no es por ella todo esto – dijo Crabbe

-Como sabes?-

-Lucius la iba a matar, el día de la batalla el estaba decidido a matar a Cissy Malfoy , solo tuvo suerte de que el chico Weasley se le adelantara –

-por que quería hacer algo así?- preguntó Goyle

-Días antes de la batalla escuche una plática entre él y Bellatrix, no fue mucho lo que oi pero Snape y Cissy estaban involucrados –

-Le habrá sido infiel con Snape?-

-No, vamos Snape , estar con una chica – Goyle se cayó cuando Lucius entro a la habitación, había cambiado la estadía de Crabbe y Goyle de las mazmorras a las habitaciones superiores después de lo de Yaxley lo último que quería eran problemas con esos dos

-Nos vamos- dijo Lucius

-Malfoy espera- dijo Goyle – estás seguro, lo de la señora Longbothom acaba de pasar-

-Esto es diferente, solo son unos muggles – dijo Lucius – o es que se van a negar?- preguntó

-No, eso nunca, vamos- dijo Crabbe poniéndose su máscara , Lucius asintió y salió de la habitación seguido por los dos mortifagos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y está todo arreglado para el viaje- dijo Severus – Nos iremos al siguiente día del baile- aviso

-Ron no deja de molestarme con el baile- dijo Hermione – el día que lo castigaste intentaba emparejarme con medio Hogwarts hasta que le dije que ya tenía pareja y que dejara de molestarme-

-como reacciono?- preguntó Severus

-al saber que era de Slytherin casi se muere, dijo que no con el enemigo-

-El anda con la señorita Parkinson- dijo Severus

-Eso mismo le dije- respondió Hermione

-El señor Weasley es tan congruente- dijo Severus Hermione se rio ante tal comentario una lechuza golpeo en el vitral Hermione se levanto y le abrió la ventana , pronto el animal le entregó un pedazo de pergamino y salió volando a prisa de ahí

-de quien será?- se pregunto la chica

-Ábrela- dijo Severus ella la abrió y comenzó a leer

_Hola querida sangre sucia:_

_Sabes he sabido que me has desobedecido en cuanto ajuntarte con Potter y la basura que siempre lo acompaña, no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy , creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro contigo he vito que has hecho caso omiso a mi advertencia, sangre muggle va a ser derramada esta noche y va a ser toda culpa tuya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, pero si no quieres que siga matando más gente deja de hablarle a ellos no te les acerques , también quiero que hagas algo respecto a ese detención con Snape no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con el aunque sea un castigo , estoy ansioso por verte pronto me gustaría que le explicaras a Longbothom por que murió su patética abuela. _

Hermione comenzó a llorar al terminar de leer la nota lo sabía, de haber obedecido el no mataría a gente inocente, le habría dicho Draco? Sabrá algo de Severus? Fueron las preguntas que se hizo , Snape se acerco a ella le quito la carta de las manos y la leyó

-Lo sabe- dijo ella

-No reconozco la letra- dijo Severus –vamos tenemos que decirle a Albus- dijo acercándose a ella

-No leíste, debo alejarme- dijo ella

-Tranquila- dijo Severus

-No me toques- grito ella aventando la mano de Severus

-Hermione escucha por favor – dijo Severus – debemos ir al colegio y avisar a la orden y al ministerio de un posible ataque

-Si- dijo ella

-No te voy a dejar-

-Va a matar por mi culpa

-No lo hará pero tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Severus , ella reacciono y asintió, Snape la tomo del brazo y se desapareció con ella

Ambos llegaron al colegio en cuestión de segundos subieron a la oficina de Albus

-Albus- dijo Severus

-Hola hijo, Miss Granger –saludo el anciano profesor

-Va a haber un ataque profesor- dijo Hermione abruptamente la chica no se había fijado en Dawlish y Kingsley

-Ya conoces a Dawlish no es cierto Hermione- dijo Albus interrumpiendo a la chica

-Buenas noches-dijo ella

-a que debemos tu visita Dawlish?- preguntó Severus

-Oh eso es lo menos importante , pero por favor miss Granger prosiga , al parecer tiene información valiosa - Hermione miro a Severus sin saber que decir

-Puedo?- preguntó Dawlish pidiéndole el pergamino que Hermione tenía en la mano , la castaña se lo entrego, al terminar de leerlo Dawlish le extendió el pergamino a Kingsley

-Hay que blindar las comunicaciones en Hogwarts- recomendó de inmediato Kingsley - es obvio que alguien de adentro les está pasando información –

-Miss Granger usted sabe quiénes son?- presunto Dawlish

-No- mintió ella

-sabe por qué la vigilan, parece que han desarrollado un interés especial en usted- dijo el auror

-No sé por qué lo hacen- dijo Hermione

-Por que le exigen que le diga a Neville Longbothom por que murió su abuela?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella

-Sera por que la mataron por su culpa?-

-Albus que es esto un interrogatorio?- pregunto Severus exaltado

-sospecho que Granger tiene información crucial para resolver estos dos crímenes – dijo el auror

-Crímenes?- preguntó Hermione

-El ataque ya sucedió, en Bartton -dijo Albus

-que paso?- pregunto Hermione

-Le recomiendo que conteste las preguntas- dijo el auror

-habíamos quedado que el ministerio no interferiría si se trataba de Potter Weasley y Granger – dijo Severus

-Por que les conviene, Weasley no recibió ningún castigo por la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy gracias a que lo trataron entre ustedes, y que me dicen de Potter cuando lo acusaron de su muerte Albus, y ahora Granger esta encubriendo mortifagos –

-Yo no los encubro – dijo Hermione molesta por el comentario

Claro que si Granger- dijo Dawlish

-Esto está llegando bastante lejos sugiero que te detengas- dijo Kingsley

-No recuerdo nada- dijo Hermione

-Entonces no le molestaría comprobarlo ingiriendo algo de veritaserum verdad-

-Le diré al ministro que la cite para el interrogatorio –

-No lo permitiré, ella está en el acuerdo del ministerio y el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Severus

-Es cómplice de los mortifagos –

-Como se atreve!- exclamo Minerva-recuerdo muy bien como usted les ayudaba cuando el asenso de quien usted sabe-

-se demostró que estaba bajo un imperius , mi único interés es servirle al ministerio-

- si claro y como el ministerio es bastante justo- dijo Minerva

-a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Dawlish

-Al desastre de Umbridge hace tres años aquí en el colegio , a como usted me ataco ese mismo año, claro sin mencionar la tonta cacería que patrocinaron el año pasado en contra de los hijos de muggles , quiere más ejemplos, pregúntele a los alumnos que padecieron la estadía de los Carrow el año pasado –

-Minerva, por favor- dijo Albus – Yo hablare con el ministro acerca de eso Dawlish

-Nos tenemos que retirar- dijo Kingsley – vendré pronto – aviso encaminándose a la puerta

-Buenas noches- dijo el auror- sepa que esas personas murieron por su culpa Granger- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-idiota- dijo Severus cerrando la puerta- que hacia Dawlish aquí?- pregunto

-Pretendía interrogar a Hermione- dijo Minerva ofreciéndole un té a Hermione , la chica lo acepto y se sentó

-Por que a mí?- dijo al castaña

-Cree que podrías darles información de tu ataque querida , eso demuestra que Fudge no tiene nada acerca de los ataques-

-Pero ella no recuerda nada- dijo Severus

-Y eso le estaba explicando, pero llegaron ustedes-

-Fui una inconsciente- dijo Hermione

-Estuvo bien Miss Granger –

-usted dijo que ya había sucedido el ataque-

-Oh si, barton, no hubo sobrevivientes, lo lamento- dijo Albus

-Que haremos?- pregunto Minerva

-lo que Kingsley dijo hay que blindar las comunicaciones en el colegio, Severus Miss Granger debe de dejar de ir a tus detenciones, además propongo que no andes sola por el colegio- dijo Albus

-Propongo investigar a los hijos de mortifagos podrían ser ellos los informantes- dijo Severus

-Está bien- dijo Albus – Severus lleva a Miss Granger a descansar , le hará falta – Snape asintió y le ofreció la mano a Hermione ella acepto y salió del despacho con Severus.

**HOLA CHICAS POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR DEN GRACIAS A MI SISTER QUE ME PRESTO SU LAP LA MIA SIGUE ROTA EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, TOMATAZOS ,FELICITACIONES SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACAIAS POR TODO , BESOS **


	21. Las tres escobas

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de la gran J. K. Rowling

Capitulo # 21 Las tres escobas

-Albus no puedo, esto esta llegando muy lejos, hay muertos muchos piensan que quien tu sabes no murio – dijo el ministro

-Voldemort esta muerto- dijo Dumbledore

-No digas su nombre- dijo Fudge

-Esto no es su obra, el trabajaba encubierto , es solo las acciones de unos cuantos seguidores- dijo el director

-Dawlish dice que Hermione Granger puede tener alguna pista de quienes son, que los atacantes han estado cerca de ella –

-Hermione no sabe nada, la pobre ah sufrido mucho es un callejon sin salida- dijo Albus

-No me pudeo arriesgar Albus entiende Granger puede encubrir mortifagos tiene que hablar -

-Cornellius tenemos un acuerdo-

-Si pero un acuerdo que ah causado polemica , el joven Weasley ni siquiera tuvo un castigo por la muerte de la señora Malfoy -

-Ron se arrepiente ademas fue un accidente- dijo Dumbledore

-Lo lamento Albus, no dejare que mas personas mueran mandare a Granger a declarar, y habra una investigacion -

-Cornellius no puedes -

-Soy el misnistro Albusm tengo que hacer lo mejor para todos y si eso incluye interrogar a Granger para atrapar mortifagos lo hare, buenas tardes Albus- dijo Fudge dandole la espalda al profesor

-Piensalo bien Fudge no lo permitire - dijo Dumbledore saliendo del despacho del misnistro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No te pueden llamar a testificar hay un acuerdo-dijo Harry

-un acuerdo verbal- puntualizo Hermione

-De cualquier manera Fudge le dio su palabra a Dumbledore- dijo Harry

-Vamos colega de cuando aca importa la palabra de Fudge - dijo Ron

-no lo va a permitir , de eso estoy seguro Dumbledore nos lo prometio-

-cierto ademas tu ya dijiste todo lo que sabias- dijo Ginny

-no debes de preocuparte- dijo Harry abrazando a la chica

- lo se- respondio tratando de sonar convencida

-Testificaremos a tu favor- dijo Ron

-No tenemos que hacer nada por que no la van a llamar- dijo Ginny

- Hermione, vamos a ir el sabado a Hogsmeade - dijo la pelirroja -Nos vas a acompañar ?

-Si, que hay de Carlotta y Pansy?

-Shhh no le digan- dijo Ron- No ah dejado de molestarme con el traje para el baile , que tienen los bailes que las ponen tan locas ?- le pregunto a Harry

-No debe de ser tan malo ademas , no que la querias ?- pregunto Ginny

-Si la quiero - dijoRon

-entonces no digas mas , la vas a llevar con nosotros - dijo la pelirroja

-Y aque - dijo Ron - ahora si nos vas a presentar al misterioso Slytherin ?- le pregunto a Hermione

-lo conoceran en el baile - dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-vale insisito en que es Malfoy - dijo Ron, el semblante de Hermione se descompuso al instante

-no es Malfoy - grito ella- no vuelvas a decir que es Malfoy - dijo amenazandolo con la varita

-lo lamento- dijo Ron muuy asustado

-Hermione baja tu varita - dijo Harry la chica reacciono a lo que estaba haciendo y guardo la varita

-lo siento- dijo la chica y salio corriendo de la sala comun Griffyndor

-Hermione- la llamo Harry sin recibir respuesta de la chica

Hermione corrio lo mas que pudo hasta llegar unos pisos mas arriba cerca del salon de aritmancia habia sido muy estupida perder asi el control y mas con una tonteria como esa pero habia estado muy sencible por todo lo que pasaba pero el altercado con Dawlish en la oficina de Dumbledore , aquella carta que Lucius le habia mandado y los ataques a Barton y a la señora Longbothom la tenian temerosa de lo que podia pasar tenia que irse con mucho cuidado sobre todo con Draco rondando por el castillo sabia que el le habia informado de sus movimientos

-Hermione- escucho que la llamaban

-Hola Remus- dijo ella saludando al licantropo

-Estas bien- pregunto al ver como la chica se secaba las lagrimas

-Si estoy bien y tu como estas ?- pregunto tratando de sonar muy tranquila

-Bien- dijo el profesor sonriendo

- Me alegro por ti - dijo Hermione

-y los chicos ?por que no estaas con ellos ?- pregunto

-Un pequeño altercado con Ron- dijo Hermione - no quiero estar cerca de el ahora -

-te gustaria acompañarme a Hogsmeade entonces ?- pregutno el licantropo

-No hibas a salir con Ginny?

-Claro pero tiene entrenamiento en una hora , ven te distraeras-

-de acuerdo - dijo Hermione asintiendo y caminando al lado del licantropo

-Sirius te manda saludos- dijo Remus

-Lo viste?- pregunto Hermione exaltada

-Si hace poco, esta en Grimmauld Place -

-Supongo que te conto no?- pregunto Hermione

-algo me dijo - respondio Remus

-Remus me siento mal por Sirius -

-No te preocupes, el insiste que Severus te embrujo, pero lo cierto es que muy en el fondo se dice eso por que le importas - dijo remus deteniendose en el puente para Hogsmeade

-Y el me importa pero no le puedo corresponder como el quiere- dijo la castaña

-y el lo sabe , por eso no ah dicho nada acerca de ti y de Severus- le dijo Remus

- Remus estare haciendo mal?- prregunto Hermione

-Mal? con que ?-

-bueno tu sabes lo de Severus, me siento culpable, soy tan feliz que mis padres ...-

-Hermione tus padres estarian felices de verte asi, creo que rehacer tu vida sera lo mejor que puedes hacer, Harry esta haciendo cambios Carlotta ah sido muy comprensiva con el-

_-el no vio morir a sus padres-_ penso Hermione

- se lo que piensas, el no vivio lo mismo que tu , pero si, el vio morir a Lily aunque no lo recuerde , ademas fue tratado como un sirviente por sus tios, y no intento comparar lo que han vivido ambos, pero toma su ejemplo, Severus te ofrece un cambio, creo que para los dos es bueno apoyarse-

-tu tambien rehaces tu vida - dijo Hermione

- si mucho tiempo pase simtiendome mal por mi condicion me cerre al amor, pero comprendi que siempre hay un lugar para el amor -

-buenas tardes-saludaron Hermione y Remus voltearon y vieron a Severus a pocos metros de ellos

-Hola Severus - dijo Remus -Te unes a nosotros ? vamos a Hogsmeade -

-No puedo Lupin y lamento interrumpir pero tengo que llevarme a Miss Granger - dijo Snape

- sera para la proxima - dijo Remus sonriendo

-gracias por tus consejos- dijo Hermione y camino a donde estaba Severus

-como te fue?- pregunto la chica

-Bien- dijo Severus de manera normal

-te esperaba mas tarde -

-Lo se , pero es mejor si nos vamos ahora dijo Severus

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella

-Es una sorpresa Miss Granger, paciencia por favor- pidio el ex mortifago , aminaron hacia el borde del lago

-Toma mi mano- le dijo a Hermione ella obedecio y en cuanto lo toco ambos desaparecieron con un plop

Aparecieron en una calle desolada Hermione reconocio el rio tamesis a su izquierda

-queria salir del colegio - dijo Severus - ven has de tener hambre, no te vi en el comedor- dijo tomandola de la mano caminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante a las orillas del imponente puente de Londres el lugar era un local bastante bonito, con una decoracion rustica, todas las mesas tenian velas como centro de mesa.

-Buenas noches- saludo la chica que estaba en la entrada del restaurante

-Reservacion para Snape- dijo Severus

-Acopañeme- dijo la chica y los llevo a una de las mesas en la terraza del lugar justo al lado del rio

-gusta algo de beber?- pregutno la chica entregandole la carta a Severus y Hermione

-Champange moet imperial- dijo Severus

-En seguida -

-Es muy lindo Severus- dijo Hermione

-Gracias , no tengo experiencia en esto asi que ...-

-es perfecto todo es muy bonito - dijo ella tomandolo de la mano

-Que van a ordenar?- pregunto un chico

-traenos a ambos, el steak con hongos hitake en salsa de trufa blanca - dijo Severus entregandole la carta al mesero

-Has estado muy distraida- dijo Severus

-Lo lamento, es lo que paso en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, Severus mataron gente inocente por mi culpa- dijo Hermione

-No fue tu culpa- insistio Severus

-Pero ahi decia, no solo a ellos, a la abuela de Neville,no puedo mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que por mi culpa mataron a su unica familia, tal vez me deberia alejar por mi culpa atacaron la madriguera deje a los weasley sin casa-

-Ya lo hablamos una vez, esa no es la solucion, ademas tu no podrias estar sin Potter y Weasley -

-pero que hago si gente inocente sigue muriendo por mi culpa?-

- nos encargaremos que eso no pase - dijo Severus -Hermione y si nos dices todo lo que sabes?- pregutno

-no se nada- dijo ella

-por favor no me tomes por un imbecil, se que sabes quienes te atacaron pero no entiendo por que no hablas ellos no se acercaran a ti-

-No lo entiendes, si yo hablo mataran a Harry a Ron, Ginny , Sirius Remus, incluso a ti si se enteran-

-No si los atrapamos primero-

-y si no los atrapan que? si huyen y encuentran la manera de matar a mis amigos, de que habra servido ?-

- recuerdas cuando te di el frasco de veritaserum?- pregunto Severus, Hermione asintio -no te voy a obligar a que me digas , pero tampoco voy a permitir que dejes de vivir, Hermione eres una mujer increible joven e inteligente tienes una llama interna y el alma de una leona no permitire que eso se apague debes de vivir quiero que vivas todo conmigo - dijo Severus, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hermione

-No soy digna de ti - dijo Hermione -No sabes lo que me hicieron, no solo en casa de mis padres,en la fiesta, el me rompio el brazo, me ataco delante de todos y nadie fue a ayudarme le llame a Harry a Ron nadie fue - dijo ella conteniendo el llanto - te llame a ti, no se por que pero solo deseaba que tu llegaras y me salvaras -

-yo te ayudare pero dejame acercarme a ti,no te presionare pero deja de poner todas esas barreras - ella sintio

-Tranquila - dijo el ofreciendole una copa de champange

-crees que algun dia acabe esto?- pregutno Hermione

-No seguira pasando nada, los ultimos mortifagos son apresados - la comida llego a la mesa y Severus guardo silencio

-vas a confiar en que los atrapen?- le pregunto a la chica , ella asintio

-bien- dijo Severus comenzando con su comida.

Al terminar la cena Hermione y Severus decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad

- regresamos al castillo?- pregunto el

- aun es temprano- dijo Hermione , viendo su reloj de pulsera aun eran las nueve de la noche

-que te gustaria hacer?- pregunto Severus

-quisiera ir a mi casa- dijo al castaña sorprendiendo al profesor- se quedaron algunas cosas ahi y quisiera volver por ellas- explico la chica

- estas segura?- pregunto Severus

-Si- dijo ella no tan convencida

-bien vamos- dijo Severus

Kensignton estaba cerca de aquel restaurante asi que no tardaron mucho en llegar , Hermione reconocio aquel jardin, el pasto estaba casi recien cortado y la casa lucia en muy buenas condiciones

-Albus le manda a dar mantenimiento- explico Severus , Hermione asintio y se adentro a quel jardin , con cada paso que daba el corazon se la salia del pecho , estaba tan nerviosa de regresar de nuevo a su casa,la ultima vez que habia estado ahi, sus padres habian sido torturados

-Hermione, si no quieres pasar lo comprendo- dijo Severus

-Algun dia tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella poniendo su mano en el picaporte, dio vuelta a la perilla y abrio la puerta

La casa estaba limpia aunque los muebles estaban cubiertos con enormes sabanas blancas, las paredes ya no estaba salpicadas de sangre, al contrario parecian recien pintadas , una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hermione al ver la sala

-Vamonos- dijo Severus tomandola del brazo

-No- dijo ella determinada a seguir

El camino de la chica fue por toda la casa el comedor, la sala el despacho de su padre, todo lucia tan apagado sin vida muy diferente a como la recordaba

-Miss Granger - la llamo Severus

-estoy bien- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras , paso por el cuarto de sus padres y decidio no entrar, era demaciado para ella , asi que continuo y entro a su habitacion estaba como la habia dejado, se acerco a su escritorio y saco de ahi un pequeño cofre

-pasa- dijo ella al ver a Severus parado en el humbral de la puerta

- tu habitacion es muy linda- dijo Severus

-Gracias- dijo Hermione tomando el cofre y metiendolo en una maleta unas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica al recordar a sus padres muertos, para que Severus no lo notara se acerco a la ventana empezaba a nevar

-Vamonos Hermione- le pidio Severus a la chica ella asintio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habia pasado una semana desde aquella salida con Severus la chica se sentia de mejor humor aunque de repente la nostangia la hacia ponerse triste le habia pedido perdon a Ron explicando que odiaba a Malfoy por como lo trataba y que eso seria traicionarlo, dejo al pelirrrojo muy contento con esa respuesta

Hogsmeade estaba repleto chicos de primero y segundo habian podido salir a comprar sus vestidos para el baile y eso hacia que los locales estuvieran abarrotados, sin contar la gran tormenta que cubria todo de blanco escarchado

-ahi hay una - dijo Ron caminado a una mesa que recien se desocupaba

-Los pies me matan- dijo Pansy

-Ni que lo digas es un desastre- dijo Ginny

-Todo por ese baile, dumbledore nos odia - dijo Ron

-No digas eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar un baile, media luz, todo es tan romantico - dijo Pansy

-Ella tiene razon es lo mejor vamos Ron animate- dijo Ginny

-Al menos piensa que hoy no vas a usar una tunica como la de cuarto- dijo Harry haciendo reir a todos

-muy gracioso- dijo Ron

-que van a tomar- pregunto un chico

-seis cervezas de mantequilla la mia con gengibre- dijo Hermione

-va a ser divertido Ron -le dijo la castaña

-si por que tu no tuviste que soportar estar dentro de esas tiendas-

-Yo ya tengo mi vestido -dijo Hermione

-Por que no me dijiste?- pregunto Ginny

-se me olvido- dijo Hermione

-No se te puede olvidar es algo muy importante, o por Merlin tengo que verlo- exclamo la chica

-lo veras en una semana-

-Oh no lo tengo que ver antes, carlotta ya me mostro el suyo y tambien Pansy -

-Si Hermione donde lo compraste?- pregunto Pansy

-lo tenia en mi casa era para la boda de una prima nunca lo use-

-el mio lo mande a hacer con madame Malkin tambien el de Ron dijo la slytherin

-Mi mama me hizo mi estido, esta muy contenta - dijo Carlotta

-se toma el baile muy en serio - dijo Ron a Harry de repente Ginny empezo a tomar un color verdoso horrible

-Ginny te sientes bien?- pregunto Pansy

-No- dijo la chica corriendo hacia el baño de chicas tirando en su camino al mesero que llevaba las cervezas de mantequilla

-Yo voy- les dijo a todos yendo detras de la chica

-Ginny?- llamo Hermione la pelirroja estaba vomitando en uno de los cubiculos

-que?- dijo Ginny saliendo del baño

-estas bien?-

-No, me eh sentido asi toda la semana, es horrible, tengo mareos vomitos, todo me duele - decia la pelirroja

-Ginny, no estaras...- dijo Hermione

-No, , no puedo , bueno no es que no lo haya hecho pero... no ...-

-podria ser - dijo Hermione

-No puedo estar embarazada Hermione, no puedo - dijo la chica viendose al espejo

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO PRONTO SUBIERE OTRO LAS QUIERO XOXO **


	22. Cristales dorados

**Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo # 22 Cristales Dorados **

-Remus y tú?- preguntó Hermione

-Si, pero no es posible, por Merlín Hermione no puede ser – dijo Ginny obviamente preocupada

-Chicas, Pansy y yo vamos a Madame Malkin quieren venir?- pregunto Carlotta

-No gracias- dijo Hermione – Ginny y yo vamos a ir a comprar unos libros- mintió la castaña

-Bueno , nos vemos en la cena – dijo la chica

-que voy a hacer Hermione?- preguntó Ginny

-Creo que exagere igual y no es nada – dijo la chica

-podría ser pero tengo que estar segura – dijo Ginny – ven vamos – le dijo jalándola del brazo

-oiga adonde van?- preguntó Ron al ver a las chicas salir a toda velocidad del baño

-Ahora venimos- dijo Ginny sacado a Hermione de las tres escobas .

-Tenemos que ir a Londres – dijo Ginny

-a Londres?-

-Si, Hermione yo sé hacer ninguno de esos hechizos para saber si una está embarazada y tú?  
>-Pues solo se la teoría pero dicen que es muy difícil porque puede dañar al feto si es que uno está embarazada<p>

-no podemos ir con Pomfrey – dijo Ginny razonando – eh sabido que los muggles tienen métodos más seguros para saberlo-

-Si es una simple prueba no es gran cosa- dijo hermione

-Ves por eso tenemos que ir a Londres y comprar una de esas pruebas –

-Ginny si nos descubren como vamos a explicar nuestra ausencia?- pregunto la castaña

- nos encargaremos de eso después –

-No te estarás apresurando – pregunto Hermione

-No lo creo, por favor Hermione, acompáñame –

-Bien, vamos- dijo Hermione caminando al lado de la pelirroja llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade y se desaparecieron

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-seguros que nos las han visto?- preguntó Severus a los chicos

-no desde que estábamos en las tres escobas – dijo Harry , porque es tan importante?- pregunto Harry

-Pues no es que a usted le importe Potter pero por si no lo sabe todavía hay mortifagos por ahí sueltos que están interesados en dañarlo a usted o alguno del trió dorado de Gryffindor, por si no se dio cuenta Granger entra en ese trió – dijo con sarcasmo Severus intentando no sonar tan alterado

-Entonces hay que salir a buscarlas- dijo ya alterado el chico

-Para empezar no debieron dejarlas solas

-Que hay de usted no se supone que nos tenía que cuidar en la visita a Hogsmeade, si hay un único responsable de su desaparición es usted- dijo Ron retando a Severus

- Pensé que ya no eran unos niños para andar detrás de ustedes además no soy su niñera- dijo en voz alta – cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por no cooperar con un profesor – dijo Severus

-Hermione!- escucho que gritaba Harry, el chico echo a correr Snape dio vuelta y vio a Hermione abrazar a Harry Ginny se dio media vuelta y siguió por otro pasillo

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry

-No importa- dijo ella

-conteste la pregunta Granger yo también quiero saber donde estaba – dijo Snape

- Ginny y yo fuimos a la librería y se nos fue el tiempo- dijo ella

-pues vaya susto que nos diste – dijo Ron

-Potter Weasley váyanse a su sala común –

-Pero…- dijo Ron

-Sin protestar usted Granger venga conmigo – dijo Snape Hermione asintió y se fue con Severus caminando por el pasillo

-Sabes que es peligroso que andes por ahí sola?- pregunto Severus

-No estaba sola Ginny estaba conmigo- dijo Hermione

-El caso es igual las dos solas no podrían palear contra los mortifagos, Hermione aun quedan mucho afuera que las quieren cazar, es que aun no lo entiendes –

-Claro que lo entiendo solo que no quiero vivir con miedo –

-No es vivir con miedo si no con prudencia, y no me mientas por qué no estabas en la librería, yo mismo registre todo Hogsmeade, así que donde estabas?-

-Bien, Ginny y yo fuimos a Londres- dijo la castaña

- Y se puede saber que hacías en Londres con Miss Weasley?-

-acompañe a Ginny a comprar algunas cosas ,Severus por favor no es tan grave tuvimos mucho cuidado- dijo ella- y te aseguro que jamás volverá a pasar – aseguró

-bien, no sabes lo decepcionado que estaría si volvieras a irte sin avisar a nadie donde estas – dijo Severus

-Vamos la cena está a punto de comenzar , no quiero que te quedes sin cenar – le dijo la castaña asintió y se fue con él al comedor .

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No asustaron- dijo Ron a las chicas mientras estaban cenando –donde estaban- pregunto

-Ya les dije en la librería- dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny

- Y por qué Ginny dice que en la tienda de Madame Malkin?- preguntó Ron

-por que fuimos a los dos lados, yo necesitaba una túnica- dijo Ginny

-ES imprudente- dijo Harry aun hay muchos mortifagos

-Ya lo sé Harry, Snape me lo dijo pero sabemos cuidarnos, no tenemos que estar vigiladas todo el tiempo –

-tu mejor que nadie sabes de que son capaces los mortifagos, por Merlín Hermione , mataron a tus padres , a la abuela de Neville atacaron Barton y ni aun así tienen precaución, y eso también va para ti Ginny – dijo0 el chico

- claro que se de lo que son capaces, Harry no tengo cinco años como para no darme cuenta-

-Entonces deja de comportarte como de cinco años, cielos Hermione hay veces que no entiendo , al perecer quieres que te maten – Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Harry y se levanto de su lugar

-Hermione – la llamo el chico pero ella no respondió y salió del comedor

-increíble Harry eres increíble ella salió por que yo la convencí fue para hacerme un favor no tienes que tratarla así – dijo Ginny

- Ginny sabes quela quiero mucho es como una hermana para mí y me preocupa, desde la muerte de los señores Granger ella ha estado mal, por todos los cielos intento matarse- exclamo Harry

- Ella ha estado mejor y nunca intento matarse –

-Si y como explicas cuando se corto la mano con un espejo en casa de Sirius , el día de su cumpleaños si bien recuerdo , y que me dices del incidente en el baño de prefectos – dijo el chico

-Harry eso no es lo que parece-

-El tiene razón Ginny Hermione, no puede estar sola – dijo Ron

-No son quien para decidir por ella, si no quiere acercarse deben de respetar su decisión – dijo Ginny

- Es nuestra amiga- dijo ron elevando el sonido de su voz llamando la atención de todos en la sala

-Entonces compórtate como su amigo, cielos no sabes nada de ella , no sabes que le paso, ni siquiera sabes con quien está saliendo , valientes amigos- dijo la pelirroja – No ven más que por su felicidad –

-que pasa aquí?- pregunto Severus acercándose a la mesa Gryffindor, los chicos ya habían llamado la atención de todos

-Nada profesor- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada

-La cena es para comer no para gritar, no está en un mercado señor Weasley – dijo Snape al pelirrojo

-Lo siento- se disculpo el chico

-veinte puntos menos por alterar el orden en el comedor- dijo sin reparo Severus Ron apretó los dientes y asintió

-Creo que y ya terminaron Potter Weasley váyanse a su sala común y piensen en su numerito de esta noche – los chicos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos muy apenados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en uno de los pasillos del colegio , como había llegado a ese punto que se creía Harry ella sabía que era para su bien, pero el que la restringiera tanto no solo Harry y Ron si no también Severus la hacía sentirse peor , no estaban ayudando

-Harry lo hace por tu bien Hermione- le dijo alguien , ella volteo y vio a Severus parado detrás de ella

-Es lo que más me irrita, no soy un bebe –

-No lo eres, pero si eres muy valiosa para todos- dijo el pocionista

-No ayuda en nada Severus lo aseguro –

-me vas a decir donde andabas con Miss Weasley ella insiste en que estaban con madame Malkin y tú que estaban en la librería-

-Es algo que Ginny me confió no te puedo decir – dijo ella

-lo entiendo – dijo Severus acercándose a ella

-Profesor Snape !- un grito lo hizo separarse abruptamente de la chica era un niño de segundo

- que le ocurre Ferguson – dijo Severus

-El profesor Dumbledore lo necesita en su despacho, es urgente –

-Gracias, puede retirarse – dijo Severus, el niño asintió al ver la fulminante mirada que Snape le había lanzado

-Tengo que ir con Albus, regresa a tu sala común y descansa – le dijo a Hermione ella asintió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus llego a al enorme gárgola de piedra y después de pronunciar la contraseña y de que esta se moviera el subió

-Pasa hijo toma asiento- dijo Dumbledore al verlo, el anciano profesor tenía un gesto de seriedad en el rostro

- que pasa Albus- pregunto Severus

-Algo muy desafortunado me temo – dijo extendiéndole un pergamino a Snape

_Citatorio de audiencia preliminar del Wizengamont_

_Hermione Jean Granger , con respecto a los ataques ocurridos la mañana del primero de agosto en Kensington contra de los Muggles, Marian Granger y John Granger es llamada en calidad de testigo presencial para deslindar responsabilidades así mismo se le cita para una averiguación acerca del ataque que desemboco en la muerte de Melisa Longbotthom y el ataque de Barton , de no presentarse el ministerio tiene toda la libertad de ponerla bajo custodia en la prisión de magia y hechicería de azcaban por obstrucción y encubrimiento de mortifagos._

_La audiencia se llevara a cado en la sala del tribunal dos a las tres de la tarde el día, 15 de febrero del siguiente año, sírvase llegar dos horas antes de esta, como sumos inquisidores, estarán Cornelius Fudge y se presentara ante todos los miembros del Wizengamont_

_Atentamente el honorable ministro de magia_

_Cornelius Fudge_

-Honorable mis…-

-Severus por favor- interrumpió Dumbledore al profesor

-también les llego a Ron, Harry y Sirius –

-Tenías un acuerdo con el ministro- dijo Severus

-Fudge no está dispuesto a respetarlo, dice que no quiere pánico por mortifagos sueltos- dijo Albus

-Pero esto es absurdo , no por eso los va a encerar –

-Me temo que la única opción es que Miss Granger contribuya con ellos o la mandaran a azcaban-

-No puedes hacer algo?- pregunto Severus

-No por el momento – respondió Dumbledore

-Pero Hermione no está lista, no pueden obligarla a hablar- dijo Severus contrariado

-Claro que pueden hacerla hablar, le darán veritaserum- dijo Dumbledore

-Como le decimos?- pregunto Severus

- tenía planeado que tu le dijeras en el viaje que van a hacer juntos, es mejor, si están lejos de Londres

-será lo mejor, pero me temo que tienes que esperar antes de que Potter y Weasley lo sepan- pidió Severus

-Les daré el citatorio cuando tú hayas partido-dijo Albus, Severus asintió tomo el pergamino y se fue del despacho del director

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin era el día del baile el castillo parecía vacio ya que todos estaban arreglándose

-quien lo iba a decir que envidia en menos de un día vas a estar en Paris- dijo Ginny suspirando

-si- dijo la castaña poniéndose su vestido

-Remus y yo vamos a ir a Hatfield House- dijo Ginny con desgano

-Y eso es malo?- preguntó Hermione

-Lo es cuando tienes que soportar a Black y estar rodeados de todos, al menos tu vas a tener un momento a solas con Snape, pero yo-

-ya le dijiste?- pregunto Hermione

-Aun no- dijo Ginny

-pero por qué no, hace una semana que te enteraste, Remus debe de saber que va a ser padre- dijo Hermione

-Tengo miedo- dijo la pelirroja

-de qué?-

-Hermione , hay una gran posibilidad de que el bebe sea como remus , tengo miedo de que él no lo quiera y lo desprecie-

-Ginny Remus sería incapaz- dijo la chica

-No ,tu no entiendes, conozco a Remus y si eso llega a pasar se echaría la culpa, y quiero pensar que se va a emocionar y vamos a ser felices–

-Pero claro que se va a emocionar ,Remus te quiere mucho y va a estar feliz de ser padre, veras que todo va a salir bien- dijo Hermione

-entonces crees que debería decirle?-

-claro dile-

-Se lo diré en las vacaciones, - dijo Ginny decidida- a qué hora va a venir Snape por ti?-

-Lo voy a ver, en la entrada del comedor, no quiero que Harry y Ron lo vean y les vaya a dar un infarto- Ginny hecho a reír

-Si, y menos si va a vestir de blanco o plateado- agrego- bueno me voy tengo que ponerme el vestido, gracias por el peinado esta hermoso- dijo la pelirroja y salió del cuarto de Hermione la chica termino de vestirse justo a las siete en punto, seguramente sus compañeros ya estarían en la entrada del comedor principal y por ende Severus también, tenia tanto miedo de bajar pero tomando valor tomo su pequeña bolsa de cuentas y su chalina y se dirigió al comedor

Justo como lo había pensado, había varios alumnos ahí dispersados por la entrada del comedor, entre ellos Harry Carlotta, Ron Pansy, Remus y Ginny platicando con Remus estaba Severus

-Es momento de que pasen al comedor- dijo de repente Minerva , los alumnos empezaron a entrar

-No la eh visto, seguro esta vez si nos engaño- dijo Ron

-Paciencia-dijo Harry Severus se quedo casi inmóvil al ver a la chica parada en las escaleras, tenia puesto un vestido tipo griego de la parte del escote y la caída de la falda tenía un diseño largo y parecía árabe la tela era plateada como si se tratara de un rio de mercurio fluyendo constantemente Hermione llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo despeinado además de que el maquillaje lo había mantenido al mínimo sonrió eh hizo un gesto de hola con la mano hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, Harry y Ron sonrieron estaba muy bonita y sinceramente resaltaba del resto de todas las chicas , pero las sonrisas les duraron poco al ver a Severus acercarse a la chica y darle la mano

-Sale con Snape?- pregunto Ron

-desde casi dos meses- dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan contenta

Harry y compañía siguieron a Severus y Hermione de cerca al entrar al comedor, vieron a todos quedarse sin habla, algunos, los señalaban y cuchicheaban y otros por miedo a Snape bajaban la mirada

-Tranquila-le dijo de cerca la castaña ella asintió

Ella y Severus llegaron junto con Ginny y Remus hasta la mesa de profesores

-Buenas noches- dijo Albus poniéndose de pie-Bienvenidos a nuestro primer baile de navidad blanco y plateado – dijo viendo a Severus quien había optado por una túnica de gala en color negro,

- espero que pasen unas felices fiestas, y que se diviertan- dicho eso Albus aplaudió y los exquisitos platillos aparecieron frente a todos la cena empezó tranquila, Ron y Harry así como casi todos los alumnos miraban a Hermione y Severus que estaban platicando con Albus en la mesa de profesores Hermione miraba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien Severus no tardo en captar su tic y se atrevió a preguntar

-A quien buscas?-

-A nadie- dijo algo distraída la chica

-entonces por qué volteas a la mesa de Goyle y Crabbe constantemente?-

-Donde está Malfoy?- preguntó ella

-Draco se fue del colegio esta mañana ,Lucius dijo que iban a ir de viaje y que no podía esperar a que saliera en el tren de mañana – explico Severus

-su padre vino por él?- preguntó ella

-Si, a las nueve , paso por el al comedor, porque tanto interés por Draco?- preguntó

-No por nada- dijo ella tratando de componer una sonrisa y siguió comiendo

-pero que le vio, Snape por favor, el es un murciélago, es Snape por Merlín- dijo Ron con la boca abierta al terminar la cena y ver que Snape besaba la mano de Hermione

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo Ginny

-sale con un profesor Ginny por si no te has dado cuenta- dijo Harry alarmado

-si y yo también Harry porque de Remus y de mi no dices nada?-

-bueno es que es Remus..- dijo Ron – además es de Slytherin-

-Yo soy de Slytherin- protesto Pansy

- La hechizo de seguro- le dijo Ron a Harry este asintió

-Si como no, cabezas de chorlito, Vaya creía que tenían más argumentos que ese, además por si no se dieron cuenta Hermione parece ser muy feliz gracias a él sonríe- dijo la pelirroja , Harry y Ron miraron a la mesa de los profesores, donde Hermione reía junto a Severus el cual ponía una cara extraña

-Bueno si está riendo- dijo Ron de mala gana- y eso que, apoco por eso voy a tener que llamar a Snape por su nombre y hacerme su amigo?-

-Por su bien espero jamás me llame por su nombre Weasley – dijo Snape detrás de ellos asustándolos

- podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Hermione la chica estaba muy sonrojada

-Claro- dijo Harry ofreciéndole un asiento a la chica

-No sabía que ustedes estaban juntos- dijo Ron

-y por que debía saberlo Weasley?- preguntó Snape

-Pues Hermione es mi mejor amiga y pensé que me contaba todo- dijo Ron

-Al parecer no todo- dijo burlonamente Snape

-Por qué no vamos a bailar dijo Pansy al ver lo rojo que Ron se ponía

-No me gusta bailar- dijo Ron de mal modo

-No importa- dijo La Slytherin y se lo llevo a la pista

-Hermione bailas?- preguntó Harry a la castaña

-claro- dijo ella levantándose con el chico y caminado a la pista dejando a Ginny y Remus platicar con Snape

-piensas que es una locura verdad- dijo ella a su amigo

-No, bueno, es que, Hermione no me lo esperaba , se que Snape no es una mala persona pero no lo entiendo- dijo el chico

- Harry él es bueno –

-Si lo sé, ve todo lo que hizo por mí, por Dumbledore, el nos salvo la vida en más de dos ocasiones, pero no sé si te merece, no concibo la idea de que alguien te merezca- le dijo

-Harry…-

-No me mal interpretes, te quiero mucho, eres como una hermana para mí y quiero solo lo mejor , si consideras que Snape es lo mejor para ti en este momento yo no me voy a interponer –

-Ron no lo acepta verdad?-

-es Ron, lo tendrá que aceptar, lo lamento por ….-

-Por… quien?- pregunto la castaña

-Sirius, Hermione tu le gustas , y pensó que tal vez ustedes podrían no se pensó que podría intentar algo contigo- dijo Harry

-Harry, Sirius ya lo sabe –

-Como es que ya lo sabe-

-El me pidió que fuera su novia, le tuve que decir que ya salía con Severus- dijo ella

-Como reacciono?-

-Pudo ser peor- dijo la chica

-Puedo?- preguntó Severus acercándose a ellos, Harry asintió y se la dio a Snape

-que te dijo?- pregunto Severus

-No fue nada, solo quiere lo mejor para mi-

-Weasley casi se desmaya, al verme contigo –

-si igual que media escuela , Severus no te preocupa que esto llegue a los oídos del ministerio? De los padres de los demás, como van a ver que Dumbledore acepte una relación entre una alumna y un profesor –

-no dijeron nada de Remus y miss Weasley –

-de acuerdo- dujo la castaña recargando su cabeza en el pecho del profesor y bailando con él.

La pieza termino y Severus y Hermione fueron a la mesa de los Gryffindors donde todos estaban platicando, Harry y Ron supieron comportarse al dejar las miradas y los cuchicheos dirigidos hacia Snape, ahora trataban de involucrarlo en la plática y anqué Severus participaba aun se rehusaba a reír con ellos o a demostrar mucho interés.

-y entonces Harry aventó la bengala y la poción de Goyle y estallo – dijo Ron divertido contando como habían logrado obtener los ingredientes para la poción multijugos, todos reían claro menos Snape que miraba fijamente a Harry

-Todos se hincharon, recuerdas Hermione como estaba Malfoy con su enorme nariz- dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione se había puesto de un color rojo intenso como el cabello de Ron y Harry mientras se hacía chiquito en su silla

-Fueron ustedes , lo sabia- dijo Severus viendo fijamente a Harry

-Fue para salvar al colegio – se justifico Harry

-ellos no tuvieron la culpa yo los orille- dijo Hermione al percatarse del tono que estaba tomando la platica

-Sera mejor que vayamos a bailar- dijo Remus rompiendo la tensión y ofreciéndole la mano a Ginny

- luego hablamos de esto- dijo Snape , Giny al momento de levantarse se mareo y callo desvanecida a la silla

-Estas bien?- preguntó Remus alterado

-Si- dijo ella intentando enderezarse

-Casi te desmayas- dijo Ron viendo a su hermana

-No, no es nada…- dijo ella , pro de repente se levanto y echo a correr afuera del comedor

-Sera mejor que vaya con ella – dijo Remus

- Vaya Weasley ah estado así desde hace unas semanas, unas chicas de mi curso lo comentaron la vieron en los baños del segundo piso vomitando – dijo Pansy

-Le habrá caído algo mal- dijo Harry

-Si como no algo mal- dijo Pansy con ironía, Hermione se percato de ellos y dijo

-Y si vamos a bailar

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Carlotta

-Pues a que si juntamos mareos, nauseas, y que Weasley parece que ha engordado me parece que Ron va a sr en unos meses tío- dijo la Slytherin , Ron puso un gesto de horror, mientras que Harry, y Carlotta miraban con sorpresa a una Pansy sonriente, Hermione por su parte, agachaba la cabeza y Severus miraba directo a la puerta

-Bien señorita Parkinson, creo que ya bebió mucho, Weasley por que no la acompaña a su sala común ya no sabe lo que dice- dijo Severus

-Vamos Pansy- dijo Ron llevándose a la chica del gran comedor

-No puede estar embarazada verdad?- preguntó Harry a Hermione

-No, no lo creo- dijo la chica mirando nerviosamente a Severus

-Creo que ya sé que hacían en Londres- dijo Severus al oído de la chica – además Parkinson tiene razón Miss Weasley parece más gordita apuesto a que el vestido no le cerró a la primera

-Es un secreto- dijo Hermione –No le puedes decir a nadie-

-No diré nada, solo que daría, lo que fuera para ver la cara de Remus cuando se entere – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Hermione negó con la cabeza .

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN , ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ME LLEVO MUCHO ACERLO PERO FUE CON MUCHO CARIÑO , GRACAIS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN, LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO. **


	23. Cerrándole el paso al dolor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling nada es mío

Capitulo # 23 Cerrándole el paso al dolor

Hermione miro hacia a puerta y vio como Ginny y Remus regresaban al comedor

-¿Como estas?- pregunto la castaña

-bien, ya no me siento tan mal, debio de ser a comida- dijo Ginny

-Si es lo más seguro- dijo Harry un poco desconcertado

-Por qué no vamos a bailar- propuso Hermione

-Si, me encantaría- respondió Ginny

-¿vienes?- pregunto Hermione a Severus

-No mejor ve tu con ellos yo tengo que ir con Albus- respondió caminado hacia donde estaba el anciano profesor

-Pansy sospecha- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja cuando se alejaron de Harry y Carlotta

-¿Qué sospecha?- pregunto Ginny

-Pues que estas embarazada, le dijo a Ron y a todos, deberías de ver como se puso Ron, casi se desmaya –

-Remus no puede enterarse – dijo Ginny

-¿pero por qué no?- preguntó Hermione-¿Por qué no le dices?-

-Por que así imagino que se le va a dar gusto enterarse –

-pero claro que le va a dar gusto saberlo Ginny- dijo la castaña

-¿eso crees?- pregunto la pelirroja

-El te quiere, y si es mejor que tú se lo digas antes de que lo sepa por otra persona –

- se lo diré cuando estemos en casa de Sirius, no quería ir, pero invito a mis padres y pues Ron y Harry son inseparables, creo que ahí le voy a decir- dijo la pelirroja

-no tardes mucho – dijo Hermione justo cuando Remus se acercaba

-yo los dejo- dijo la castaña y se fue a donde estaba Severus platicando con Albus y Minerva

-deberían de notificarle de una vez- dijo Minerva

-No quiero arriesgar su salud- dijo Severus y guardo silencio cuando Hermione se acerco

-hola – saludo ella

- estoy en contra de eso Severus- dijo Minerva

-Ven Hermione vamos- dijo Severus llevándose a la chica ambos salieron al patio varios alumnos al ver a Snape llegar se fueron de inmediato adentro

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione

-Nada es solo que hay unos pequeños problemas con algunos alumnos

-de acuerdo- dijo ella

-¿Salió como lo esperabas?- preguntó Severus

-Pudo ser peor ¿no?- dijo la chica

- eso creo, el avión sale mañana a las diez tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto como a las nueve-

-Paris ¿verdad?- preguntó ella

-Así es, supongo que te tienes que despedir de tus amigos, ya que dudo mucho mañana se levanten temprano para despedirse de ti – dijo Snape Hermione asintió

-Vamos adentro – propuso Severus cuando comenzó a nevar

- Vaya ahí están, pensé que ya se había ido- dijo Ginny

-estábamos a punto de irnos- dijo Hermione- mañana salimos a primera hora de la mañana y quería despedirme –

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- pregunto Harry

-Paris- dijo la castaña- fue por el premio en la fiesta de Hallowen-

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Hermione si quieren pueden ir a Hatfield House aunque sea unos días- dijo Harry algo indeciso a Severus

-Gracias Harry- contesto la chica

- Profesor- llamo Harry a Severus

-¿Qué sucede Potter?- preguntó Severus

-Yo quería pedirle, bueno es que Hermione es como una hermana para mi…-

-La voy a cuidar Potter no tiene por qué pedírmelo- dijo a la defensiva Snape

-si bueno muchas gracias – dijo estrechando la mano del pocionista volteo a ver a Hermione y la abrazo

-diviértete mucho de acuerdo- le dijo al oído

-Lo hare- dijo ella

-Escríbeme- pidió Ginny

-Suerte – dijo Hermione a la pelirroja

Hermione soltó a la chica y se fue con Severus por el pasillo, justo a tiempo ya que la música estridente empezaba a sonar.

-Descansa Hermione te veo mañana- dijo Severus dejando a la chica en la torre de Gryffindor, ella asintió y se metió a su dormitorio, estaba tan nerviosa había ganado tiempo sin Draco en el comedor, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Lucius se enterara de que ella salía con Severus y si le hacía algo a él o a alguno de sus amigos nunca se lo perdonaría, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano, el sol aun no salía, tomo sus cosas que ya estaban empacadas y fue hacia el gran comedor, al bajar las escaleras vio a Severus platicando con Albus,

-Buenos días Miss Granger- dijo el anciano director

-Hola profesor- dijo ella

-No creo que la nieve sea un inconveniente, seguro en Londres está más despejado- dijo Albus viendo hacia el patio que estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve

-Eso pienso yo- dijo Severus

-Bien, es hora que se vayan no queremos que pierdan el avión- dijo Albus

-Que tengan unas lindas vacacione y que pasen una feliz navidad-

-Gracias profesor- dijo Hermione

-Gracias- contesto Severus

-Ven- le dijo a Hermione y salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade

Rápidamente llegaron al pueblo donde pudieron desaparecerse y llegar a un callejón muy cerca del aeropuerto de Heathrow, Hermione y Severus abordaron el avión que los llevaría a sus vacaciones

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Que mal que no me pude despedir de Hermione- dijo Ron cuando bajaba a desayunar

-Dijo que iba a escribir- dijo Ginny

-Si no te preocupes, dos semanas se pasan rápido- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo seguiste ayer?- preguntó Ron a Ginny

-Bien, no fue nada- dijo la pelirroja

-Sabes Pansy dijo algo sin sentido, que tú podrías estar embarazada- dijo Ron casualmente. Ginny comenzó a reír

-que cosas inventa ¿no?- dijo ella - ¿yo embarazada? Si como no- dijo casi forzosamente

-Sabia que no podría ser cierto- dijo Ron – a veces tiende a fantasear, ya hasta está planeando la boda-

-así es ella – dijo Ginny

-si, Harry no hay problema que ella venga con nosotros a casa de Sirius ¿verdad?, me tome la libertad de invitarla-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry

-es que era eso o ir con ella y su familia a esquiar- se justifico Ro

-Bueno no creo que le moleste a Sirius- dijo el chico

- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, para tomar un lugar en el tren – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa, Harry hizo lo mismo junto con Ron y caminaron a la puerta donde se encontraron con Carlotta y Pansy los cinco caminaron hacia la plataforma del expreso donde se encontraron con Remus

-¿te apartamos un lugar?- pregunto Harry al profesor

-Estaré de guardia en el expreso pero supongo que podría tomarme un descanso respondió este-

-de acuerdo- dijo Harry entrando a la gran locomotora junto a sus amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus y Hermione llegaron a medio día a Paris Severus y ella se desaparecieron para llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían Adagio Paris decía el letrero de la entrada

–Buenos días en que les puedo ayudar- dijo la joven de la recepción

-Snape reservación para Snape- dijo Severus la chica miro en la computadora y dijo

- son dos suites con vista a la torre, habitación 503 y 504 – dijo la chica entregándole una hoja a Severus y dos tarjetas

-Gracias –

-pediré que lleven su equipaje- dijo la joven

-¿dos habitaciones?- pregunto Hermione

-Pienso que te sentirás mejor así- dijo Severus tomando su mano ambos subieron hasta el decimo piso , las habitaciones eran cómodas y cálidas, los pisos eran de madera y tenían los muebles en color rojo cosa que no agrado demasiado a Severus , aunque alrededor habían unos grandes ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver la torre Eiffel eran dos habitaciones en la que estaban había una sala pequeña , un escritorio un librero y un pequeño desayunador, además de un gran árbol de navidad que estaba al lado de una de las ventanas

-aquí está la otra habitación – dijo el botones abriendo una puerta para demostrar la otra recamara

-Si gracias- dijo Severus dándole propina al chico el cual se fue de inmediato

-¡Vaya! Esto es hermoso- dijo Hermione viendo la torre Eiffel a lo lejos

-¿te gusta?- pregunto el

-me encanta es… es como un sueño- dijo ella Severus la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello

-Creo que será mejor dejarte sola para que te relajes un rato, toma un baño y una larga siesta saldremos mas al rato- le dijo ella asintió

-De acuerdo te de sola- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones

- te veo a las cinco en el bar del hotel- le dijo

-Descansa – dijo Hermione sonriéndole

Hermione se metió a la otra recamara donde vio una gran cama con columnas y cortinas en color blanco alrededor había una mullida alfombra blanca un tocador y un mueble donde había un gran televisión fue a la puerta que imagino seria el baño y vio un pulcro y reluciente baño de azulejos blancos y grises con una enorme tina, se acerco y comenzó a llenar la tina para darse un baño cuando salió se recostó en la cómoda cama y se quedo dormida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Ginny, Ron!- exclamo la señora Weasley al ver a sus hijos bajar del expreso

-Hola mamá- dijo la pelirroja

-Vaya que has estado comiendo en el colegio estas más llenita- dijo la señora Weasley haciendo que Ginny se pusiera del mismo color de su cabellera

- ¡Sirius!- exclamo Harry al ver a su padrino

-Harry que gusto verte- dijo el animago

-Hola Sirius- dijo Carlotta saludándolo de beso

-mamá ella es Pansy- dijo Ron la Slytherin que hasta el momento se había rezagado salió de detrás de Ginny – es…. Es mi novia- dijo Ron, sus padres lo miraron extrañados

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Weasley- dijo estirando la mano a Molly

-Bienvenida querida- dijo Molly abrazando a Pansy

-¡Remus!- exclamo Sirius al ver al profesor venir hacia el

-¡Sirius! Que gusto verte- dijo el hombre lobo abrazando a su amigo

- ¿y Hermione?- pregunto Molly al notar su ausencia

- tenía otros planes para sus vacaciones, pero les manda recuerdos – dijo Harry

-¿y donde esta?- preguntó el señor Weasley

-ella está en Paris- dijo Ginny

-Por Merlín, no debieron dejarla pobrecita pasar las navidades sola- dijo Molly

-Pues no creo que las pase tan sola – dijo Sirius con un dejo de rencor en su voz

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Molly

- Hermione no se fue sola señora Weasley el profesor Snape iba con ella – dijo Harry

-¿Severus?- preguntó Molly

-Exacto, resulta que salen desde hace como dos meses- dijo Ron

-Bueno eso es inesperado- dijo Molly

-Por que no nos apresuramos, no queremos llegar tarde – dijo Arthur apresurando a los demás a salir de la estación

-Vaya jamás hubiese pensado que Severus pudiera estar interesado en Hermione- dijo la señora Weasley -Es una buena persona, nos ayudo tanto- completo ella misma

-Si como sea, miren ahí en ese callejón nos podemos desaparecer – dijo Sirius de mala gana señalando un callejón cercano a la estación

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione despertó casi a las cinco de la tarde, y recordó que tenía que ver a Severus en el bar del hotel, así que se dio prisa se puso ropa nueva , se lavo los dientes y se levanto el cabello en una trenza dándose un último vistazo y tomando su abrigo salo al encuentro del profesor bajo y vio a Severus en una de las mesas del rincón del bar, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un jersey del mismo color Hermione sonrió al ver que ni aun de vacaciones el profesor cambiaba de estilo aunque en vez de esa larga y pesada capa llevaba puesto un abrigo negro

-Hola- dijo ella acercándose a el

-Hola niña- dijo Severus besando la frente de la chica-¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó

-Bastante bien- dijo ella

-¿sabes patinar?- preguntó Severus y Hermione asintió

-Perfecto vamos a ir a un lugar – dijo el levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica

- Severus y Hermione caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un gran jardín donde había una pista de hielo la cual con el resplandor del atardecer lucia esplendorosa

-¿vamos a patinar?- preguntó Hermione

-Así es- dijo Severus acercándose a un banquillo que estaba al lado de la pista,- espera aquí- dijo y fue a una pequeña caseta en al cual le dieron dos pares de patines

- Hace mucho que no lo hago- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía los patines que Severus le había ofrecido

-No importa, yo tampoco patino en muchos años – dijo el profesor

Juntos se metieron a la pista estaba casi vacía, claro no era de esperarse era Nochebuena y todos deberían estar en su casa listos para celebrar con su familia y amigos Severus avanzo tomando de la mano a Hermione la chica comenzó al principio lento pero después de dar un par de vueltas a la pista fue tomando confianza soltó a Severus el se detuvo y vio como la chica daba unos giros algo imprecisos y atropellados aun así estaba hermosa, esas mejillas coloradas y la nariz que también hacia juego con ellas, aquella sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad en la chica hicieron que Severus sonriera junto con ella , Hermione paso cerca de él y le giño un ojo las pocas personas que estaban en la pista se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio a la chica que perfeccionaba sus movimientos con cada deslizada que daba Hermione se acerco a Severus y lo abrazo dando traspiés

-Lo siento- dijo ella tratando de recobrar el aliento

-No importa, estuviste fantástica al parecer no has perdido la practica- le dijo besando el cachete de la chica

-Vamos profesor enséñeme lo que puede hacer- dijo ella casi retándolo

-No creo que pueda- dijo Severus

-Unos giros tal vez – dijo Hermione

-De acuerdo- dijo el patinando al centro de la pista, volteo a ver a Hermione quien le sonreía aunque la cara de la chica cambio y le grito cuidado, para cuando Snape se dio cuenta ya estaba chocando con un pequeño de unos diez años el cual lo hizo caer

-Por Merlín ¿estás bien?- pregunta Hermione acercándose a los dos

-Cuidado señor- dijo el niño y se levanto como si nada, Hermione comenzó a reír en ese momento

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Severus

-tu expresión, juraba que le harías un sectumsempra al niño- dijo ella no dejando de reír

-Muy graciosa Miss Granger – dijo Severus

-Te ayudo- dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano, Severus aprovecho y la jalo, la chica cayó encima del profesor, Severus acaricio la mejilla de la chica

-estas bellísima- le dijo al oído besando el oído y bajando a su cuello cuando un rugido proveniente del estomago de Snape interrumpió

-y tu estas hambriento- dijo ella sonriendo

-Creo que será mejor regresar al hotel- dijo Severus- te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Severus

-¿otra?- pregunto Hermione

-Si, aun hay mas- dijo Snape levantándose y ayudado a la castaña

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Chicos pronto estará la cena- anuncio la señora Weasley, quien desde que habían puesto un pie en Hatfield House se había metido a la cocina con Ginny y Fleur a preparar la cena que deberían saborear esa misma noche

-No debiste molestarte Molly, para eso está Kreatcher- dijo Sirius

-No es molestia – dijo la bruja con una voz maternal metiéndose a la cocina de nuevo

-¿Sirius podemos hablar?- pregunto Remus al animago al llegar a la habitación el señor Weasley quien asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Remus

-Dime- dijo el mago

-En privado si no te importa – Sirius asintió y salió del salón con Remus acompañándolo a lo que era la biblioteca

- ¿y bien?- pregunto Sirius

-Acabo de hablar con Arthur- dijo Remus

- ¿aja?- dijo Sirius sin entender

-Sirius le acabo de pedir a Arthur la mano de Ginny- anuncio Remus

-¿estás loco?- pregunto Sirius borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Remus

-te dije que lo haría-

-pero es una completa estupidez, como puedes siquiera pensar casarte con ella- dijo enojado

-¿Qué tiene que quiera casarme con ella?, ya habíamos hablado de eso y pensé que serias amable-

-No tu dijiste que sería amable con ella, yo nunca dije nada Remus por favor, no te conviene-

-¿Por qué no me conviene?-

-Pues es una traidora, ve lo que hizo, dejar que Snape s quedara con Hermione

-Vamos Sirius ya basta ella no obligo a Hermione a estar con Severus fue Hermione quien decidió deberías ser hombre y aceptar tu derrota ya no estamos en Hogwarts y por malo que te parezca no puedes obtener todo lo que quieras –

-No te conviene, es un hueca desleal traidora-

-Pues es muy tarde, ya le di el anillo y lo vamos a anunciar hoy-

-Es una tontería Remus eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida casándote con ella, es poca cosa para ti, tu mereces algo más extraordinario- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué dices? ¿Algo más extraordinario? Todos los Weasley son buenas personas, honrados trabajadores puedes decir eso de toda tu familia que se creen superiores a todos, Tojours Pur ¿no? Qué me dices de la loca de tu madre obsesionada con la sangre limpia, me pregunto cuanta sangre sucia habrá llevado en las venas y tú hermano un fiel servidor de quien tú sabes, bonita estirpe de la que vienes y te atreves a decir que Ginny es poca cosa

-Largo, largo de mi casa no quiero verte aquí me entiendes, ¡largooooo!- grito Sirius Remus apretó los puños y salió de la biblioteca, afuera de ella estaba Harry y Ron

-¿Qué paso Remus?- preguntó Harry al licántropo

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el castaño- por favor despídanme de Ginny y díganle que le escribiré- dijo saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo el uno al otro cuando salió Sirius

-¿Qué?- pregunto a la defensiva

-Remus se fue ¿Qué paso? ¿Por que gritaban?- pregunto Harry

-No es de importancia, quiero estar solo – dijo el animago y subió las escaleras dejando a Harry y Ron aun en shock-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Fue tan divertido- dijo Hermione entrando a su habitación con Severus la chica se quedo detenida al ver en la mesa de la sala una gran caja blanca

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione señalando la gran caja blanca

-Es para ti- dijo el dándole la caja a Hermione ella la puso encima de la mesa y vio un lindo vestido color negro de un solo hombro corto

-Es para la cena de hoy, me gustaría que lo usaras- dijo Severus

-ES muy bonito- dijo ella viendo los zapatos a juego y el pequeño bolso de cuentas negras- no debiste-

-Si debí- dijo Severus besando el cuello descubierto de la chica y quitándole el jersey

-Severus- dijo ella riendo

-te dejo para que te cambies ¿te parece si paso por ti en una hora?- pregunto

-Si, está bien en una hora- dijo ella

-Bien, nos vemos- dijo Severus caminado hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos en la mansión a pasar la navidad- dijo Draco dejando caer en un sofá de la enorme y lujosa casa que Lucius acababa de comprar a la afueras de Paris

-No quiero quedarme ahí con Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Lucius

-Muy bonita casa ¿por qué no me dijiste que la habías comprado?-

-No la compre con mi nombre, no quiero que los del ministerio empiecen a meter sus narices en mis cosas- dijo con algo de fastidio – espero que tengas nueva información-

-Claro que si, resulta que la asquerosa sangre sucia tiene una nueva conquista – dijo Draco

-¿en serio? ¿Quién podría fijarse en ese ratón de biblioteca?- pregunto Lucius intentando no parecer tan ansioso

-Pues el padrino del cabeza rajada, el sucio perro de Sirius Black, la otra vez los vi en las tres escobas y de regreso el la beso- dijo Draco Lucius en ese momento apretó tanto su copa de Whisky que esta trono haciéndole una cortada en la mano

-¿dime Draco te gustaría divertirte esta navidad haciéndole una visita a ese traidor a la sangre?-

-¿A Black?- pregunto Draco

-si por que no, no sé qué pasaría si la sangre sucia se queda sin el amor de su vida- dijo Lucius

-No creo que se pueda, escuche que estaría con Potter y los traidores a la sangre Weasley en una casa que tiene en Hatfield –

-Aunque si quieres lastimar a Black hay una manera mejor de hacerlo- dijo el rubio

-dime- dijo Lucius

-Lupin, el hombre lobo se va a quedar en el colegio con la pelirroja de Weasley –

-_el colegio no esta tan vigilado en esta época además quien sospecharía de nosotros, podría ser una advertencia el licántropo y su estúpida novia porque no- se decía así mismo Lucius_

-¿Cómo sabes que están en el colegio?-

-Escuche a Potter decir que era una lástima que no pudiera ir, me imagino se refería a Weasley

-Bien creo que una visita a Hogwarts no hará daño- dijo Lucius sonriendo maquiavélicamente

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione terminaba de arreglarse cuando tocaron la puerta con un último toque de brillo labial tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta ahí estaba Severus esperándola, el profesor vestía un traje completamente en negro, el cabello seguía suelto pero tenía un aire diferente como mas estilizado, Snape sonrió al ver a la castaña, el vestido le había quedado perfecto, ella había arreglado su cabello alisándolo y llevando al mínimo el maquillaje

-hermosa- dijo Severus besando la mano de la chica ella sonrió

-¿Dónde vamos a cenar?- pregunto Hermione

- el restaurante esta cerca –

Severus llevo a Hermione por las calles de Paris hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron a la torre Eiffel estaba toda iluminada

-que hermoso- dijo Hermione

-Ven, - dijo Severus llamándola al levador de la torre

-¿no se supone que vamos a cenar?- pregunto Hermione

-Si vamos al restaurante de la torre, Julio Verne se llama- dijo

Al llegar un camarero los llevo hasta la mesa la cual estaba al lado de un gran ventanal les tomo la orden y les sirvió algo de champagne

-Por dejar el pasado atrás- dijo Hermione levantando su copa

-Por dejar el pasado atrás y por nosotros- dijo Severus brindando con ella

La noche prometía y mucho, Severus vio a la castaña y se sintió tan afortunado de estar con ella jamás la dejaría de eso estaba seguro moriría por ella antes de dejar que algo le pasara

-entonces Albus cayó sobre el pastel y embarrándose la cara – dijo Severus riendo, Hermione hizo lo mismo

-que gracioso- dijo Hermione comiendo el ultimo pedazo de su tarta

-te ves tan linda cuando sonríes- dijo Severus haciendo ruborizar a la chica , poco a poco se acerco a ella y la beso, Hermione acepto el beso y abrió un poco la boca para permitirle el paso a Severus el acaricio su mejilla

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo separándose y pidió la cuenta él y la castaña caminaron de regreso al hotel, Hermione danzaba en frente de Severus

-Creo que se te subió u poco la champagne- dijo el profesor

-No, estoy bien- dijo ella entrando al hotel subieron por el elevador, y Severus la acompaño a la puerta de su suite

-Descansa- dijo el besando la mano de la chica se había dado media vuelta cuando Hermione lo llamo

-No te vayas- dijo la chica estirando la mano a Severus el la tomo y jalo a Hermione y la beso era un beso intenso y apasionado casi asfixiante Hermione salto y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus

-Me puedo detener Hermione- dijo Severus mientras trataba de abrir la habitación con la inútil tarjeta

-Por favor no te detengas- dijo ella besando el cuello del profesor Severus tiro la tarjeta al piso y se desapareció , apareciendo justo al pie de la cama de Hermione, al dar un paso ambos cayeron sobre la cama ,Severus siguió besando el cuerpo de la castaña desde el odio , el cuellos, el pecho el abdomen hasta las pantorrillas y pies de la chica, le quito los zapatos, y subió de nuevo besando cada parte de piel expuesta que encontrara Hermione se dejo llevar, sin prejuicios ni recuerdos que empeñaran ese mágico momento, la chica acaricio el mentón de Snape y comenzó a quitarle la camisa y besar el torso del mago, se encontró con la marca tenebrosa y unas cuantas cicatrices las cuales beso y acaricio

-Cielos Hermione- dijo Severus en un gemido ahogado acariciando el cuerpo de la chica el también despojo a la chica de su vestido el cual dejo a un lado de la cama Severus continuo besando el cuello de Hermione pero la vio muy nerviosa

-En serio puedo parar- dijo Severus

-No quiero que pares- le dijo casi en una súplica la castaña eso impulso a Severus siguió acariciando el cuerpo de la chica, con una floritura de varita se deshizo de la ropa que a ambos les quedaba

**HOLA CHICAS, HASTA AQUÍ QUEDO EL CAP, SE QUE ME VAN A ODIAR POR QUE NO TERMINE EL LEMON PERO SUPUSE QUE EL CAPITULO ESTABA MUY LARGO, GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO AL ESCUADRON SNAPE QUE TAMBIEN APOYA LA HISTORIA LAS QUIERO A TODAS, ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, BESOS. **


	24. La caida de las torres

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es obra de la gran J. K Rowling

Un saludo a todos gracias por la paciencia espero les guste este capitulo besos

Capitulo # 24 La caída de las torres

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre los terrenos del castillo, Lucius y Draco se habían aparecido en Hogsmeade decididos de ir al castillo y divertirse un rato, pronto llegaron a las imponentes puertas de ese mágico castillo fue fácil evadir la escasa seguridad de este juntos caminaron hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Remus vieron la puerta entre abierta Lucius se asomo captando un pedazo de una conversación.

-tendré que revisarlos pero no entiendo por que regresaste al castillo- dijo Minerva sosteniendo varios pergaminos en la mano

-Tenía cosas que hacer Minerva era muy importante- dijo Remus con su habitual calma

-De acuerdo, mandare las lechuzas entonces, que descanses Remus –

-Buenas noches Minerva – dijo el licántropo poniéndose de pie, Lucius se escondió atrás de una armadura junto con Draco esperando a que Macgonagall saliera del despacho de Lupin

-Vamos- le dijo el pequeño rubio y juntos entraron al despacho

-Vaya, no sabía que pudieras estar aquí – dijo Lucius con varita de mano sorprendiendo a Remus

-¿Qué haces aquí Lucius?- pregunto Remus

-Vine a verificar el comportamiento de Draco y hablar contigo de su castigo de la ultima vez – dijo sentándose delante de Remus, Draco por su parte se paseaba por el aula

-Eso deberías de hablarlo con su jefe de casa, Severus le puso el Castigo- dijo Remus

-Tú miserable hombre lobo te sientes mejor que nosotros solo porque estas en la corte de ese tonto de Potter pero no eres más que basura – dijo Lucius desenfundando la varita y apuntando a Remus por su pare el hombre lobo saco también su varita y se puso de pie

-baja la varita Luicus -dijo Remus apuntando con ella también al mago

No eres quien para darme ordenes asqueroso hombre lobo – dijo con desprecio

- Lucius tenemos que hablar esto vas a lastimar a alguien - dijo Remus cuidando cada una de sus palabras

-No sabes con quien te metes estúpido lobo- escupió con veneno Lucius – ¡Crucius!- dijo el mortifago Remus cayó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse en este

-Vamos grita basura, grita para que te escuche tu preciada pelirroja- el hechizo de Luicus era tan potente tan despiadado Remus sudaba frío mientras se retorcía en el suelo de madera varios cortes se le hicieron en la cara

-Suplica, solo si suplicas tal vez tenga piedad de la traidora a la sangre –

-No, Ginny no, déjala en paz no te atrevas- dijo Remus

-No puedo prometer nada – dijo Lucius intensificando su hechizo

-Expeliarmus- se escucho que gritaban en el salón, Minerva estaba detrás de Lucius lo acababa de desarmar

-Profesora- saludo Lucius

-Sabes lo que esto significa Malfoy, llamare al ministerio y te encerraran en azcaban – dijo la profesora

-No lo creo – dijo Luicus con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro

-Minerva- grito Remus cuando un rayo verde le dio por la espalda a la profesora Draco salía de detrás de un pupitre apuntado a la bruja

- tiene la culpa por meterse en lo que no le importa- dijo Luicus recogiendo su varita y apuntándole a Remus

-Lo lamento pero creo que tendré que matarte- dijo el mago

-No espera- grito Remus pero el avada de Luicus lo silencio de inmediato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No te detengas- pidió Hermione abrazando a Severus, el mago la cargo y besándola dulcemente la llevo a la gran cama que estaba en el cuarto de la chica

- cielos eres tan hermosa- dijo Severus admirando de los pies a la cabeza a la castaña, acaricio su mejilla y recorrió con sus expertas manos el cuerpo entero de la chica Hermione se dejo ir en esa increíble sensación, no tenía miedo a su lado , con Severus se sentía completa, protegida , amada, Snape aprovecho para besar la clavícula de Hermione y recorrer con sus labios todo su cuello era como el néctar de los dioses estar sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la castaña , su pulso su agitada respiración , continuo besándola hasta llegar a los pechos de Hermione beso el pezón derecho de la chica lo que ocasiono que Hermione se derritiera al sentir la resbalosa lengua de Severus pasear y darle todo el placer que recibía

Aquella sensación era la gloria, Hermione se sintió sin voluntad pero de una forma que en definitiva le agradaba, Hermione beso el cuello del profesor y luego el oído, Severus instintivamente la apretó mas a el

-Tu piel es tan perfecta, tan suave, tan deseable- le dijo al oído causando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de la chica mientras acariciaba la espalda y el trasero de la chica

Hermione lo beso, tiernamente un beso tan tranquilo pero que expresaba el más sublime y sincero de todos los afectos

-Te necesito- susurro ella al oído del profesor – por favor Severus- rogó con un gemido ahogado

Snape asintió , con suma delicadeza se posiciono encima de ella y entro lentamente en la castaña , Hermione arqueo la espalda al sentirlo en ella aferrándose a las sabanas dejando escapar un grito

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Severus ella asintió

-mejor imposible- dijo ella acariciando la barbilla del profesor, estaba hirviendo, tal parecía que Severus estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos si piel era como una braza ardiente y temblaba

-Por favor- rogó ella empujando su pelvis hacia Severus, Snape se agarro de los postes de la cama y volvió a llenar a la castaña

-Continúa, no te detengas – pidió al profesor Snape siguió con el vaivén de su cadera, cada que entraba en la chica era como entrar en la gloria aquella estrechez prometía llevarlo al paraíso Hermione por su parte sentía un gran escalofrío recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo, era tan….. Sublime, cada caricia de Severus y beso que es le daba borraba el dolor que había sufrido, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ella estaba ahí solo con Severus y Severus con ella

-Hermione- gimió Severus aferrándose a los postes de la cama e intensificando las embestidas la castaña jadeaba y gemía era música para los oídos de Severus,. Verla ahí con el tan dispuesta tan

deseable, tan suya la quería para el por la eternidad, por siempre el clímax se aproximaba Severus sintió como la castaña se contrajo alrededor de el dio las ultimas embestidas y se dejo llevar por ella en un intenso orgasmo. Que como parecía lo llevo directo a la gloria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿qué eran esos gritos?- pregunto Molly cuando los chicos regresaron

-Remus y Sirius- dijo Harry

-¿De nuevo se pelearon?- pregunto Arthur

-Sí, es increíble- dijo Ron

-¿Donde está Remus?- pregunto Ginny

-Se fue – contesto despreocupado Ron

-¿Como que se fue?- preguntó Ginny

-Pues salió enojado dijo que luego lo despidiéramos y se fue- explico tediosamente Ron

-Esto está muy raro, Sirius y Remus han sido amigo por siempre- dijo Molly

-Pues si quieren saber que paso pregúntenle a Sirius – dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa

-se les pasara- dijo Kigsley

-Bien a servir la cena se va a enfriar- dijo Molly aun preocupada

-Yo…. No tengo mucha hambre me retiro- dijo Ginny saliendo del comedor y subiendo a su alcoba, en cuanto llego al cuarto que ocupaba saco tinta y pergamino para mandarle una nota a Remus , le dio la nota a hermes y esta se la llevo de inmediato

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿que vamos a hacer con los cuerpos?- preguntó Draco al ver a dos de sus profesores muertos en el piso

- no tienes nada de imaginación Draco- dijo Luicus negando con la cabeza

-¿no los vamos a esconder?- pregunto Draco

-No, creo que asustaremos al tonto de Dumbledore y al inútil de Fudge – Luicus con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar los cuerpos de Minerva y de Remus

-Asegúrate que no haya nadie - dijo Lucius a Draco juntos ambos magos llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo, el reloj marcaba mas de las doce y los pasillo estaban desiertos, dejaron a minerva y Remus justo en la entrada

-Esto será una señal- dijo Luicus – incendio- conjuro los cuerpos de Minerva y Remus comenzaron a arder

-Nos vamos – dijo Malfoy y salió a toda prisa de ahí seguido por Draco

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era de madrugada el gran reloj del vestíbulo maracaba las tres de la mañana un sonido en su ventana despertó a Ginny , la pelirroja se levanto asustado y vio a Hermes golpear en la ventana, el ave traia la misma nota que ella había mandado

-¿ No encontraste a Remus ? - le pregunto al ave miro con temor la nota , no era común que Hermes regresara con los paquetes que le daban para entregar, sintió un terrible dolor en el corazón , cuando escucho la puerta de la gran mansión

-Cautelosamente bajo y vio a sus padres y Sirius en la puerta, al abrir vieron a Hagrid el semigigante se veía pálido enfermo la pelirroja no escucho lo que les dijo pero vio como Sirius arremetía contra el gran reloj de caja en el vestíbulo

-¿ que paso?- pregunto Ron y Harry llegando detrás de ella

-No se- dijo con miedo la chica, no eran buenas noticias lo sabia ella y los chicos bajaron hasta donde estaban los Weasley

-¿que sucede?- preguntó Ron acercándose a Hagrid, Sirius estaba recostado en el piso llorando

-Remus- escucho Ginny decir a su madre

-¿ Remus? ¿ Que le paso a Remus?- preguntó Ginny intentando escuchar la respuesta a sus dudas

-¿que pasa con Remus?- pregunto de nuevo –Hagrid responde- exigió ella

-Remus y la profesora Macgonagall fueron asesinados- dijo el gigante sin dejar de llorar, Ginny sintió que le quitaban el alma vio todo negro y cayó al piso súbitamente

BIEN OTRO CAPITULO COMO LES DIJE PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS LOS QUIERO MUCHO


	25. En la noche mas oscura

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de JK. Rowling

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A AMIA SNAPE MI QUERIDA AMIGA POR QUE AYER FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI HERMOSA FELICIDADES **

Capitulo # 25 EN LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA

Hermione acababa de despertar se sorprendió al notar su cama vacía, Severus no estaba ¿había ido a su habitación? Se pregunto la castaña, se levanto y envolvió en una de la sabanas de su cama y camino a la sala de estar, ahí vio a Severus parado en el balcón estaba de espaldas a ella viendo la torre Eiffel  
>-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- pregunto Severus cuando la vio<p>

-me desperté y no estabas - dijo ella acercándose a el

-Lo lamento, no tiendo a dormir mucho – le explico

-ve y recuéstate tienes que descansar - dijo abrazándola

-¿vienes conmigo? - dijo ella

-claro vamos- dijo Severus llevándola a la habitación, Hermione entro y escalo hasta la cama y se recostó, Snape hizo lo mismo y la tomo en sus brazos, de repente alguien toco la puerta

-quiero que duermas Hermione mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-¿te vas a quedar conmigo?- pregunto ella

-siempre- dijo Severus abrazándola de repente alguien toco la puerta Hermione brinco del susto

-quédate aquí voy a ver quien es – dijo Severus, el mago se levanto y fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Albus cuando abrió

-¿Albus qué haces aquí?- pregunto el profesor

-Tengo que hablar contigo hijo, ¿donde está la señorita Granger?- pregunto

-Ella, enseguida te la traigo- dijo Severus

-Bien deben de estar los dos presentes – dijo Albus Severus asintió y entro a la recamara la castaña ya llevaba puesta su pijama de franela

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica

-Es Albus quiere hablar con nosotros – dijo el profesor la chica asintió y salió con Snape

-Buenas noches profesor- dijo ella

-Buenas noches Miss Granger perdón por venir a estas horas – dijo Albus

-No importa –

-vamos Albus ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Snape

-Hijo mío- dijo con un suspiro – han atacado el colegio – aviso solemnemente el profesor Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Severus de golpe

-Severus, mataron a Minerva y a Remus- dijo el anciano profesor , Hermione rompió en llanto al escuchar lo que Albus decía Severus quedo en shock

-no puede ser- dijo el profesor – Albus ¿como paso esto?-

-Filch los encontró en el aula de defensa – dijo Albus, Severus abrazo a Hermione quien no podía cesar el llanto por un momento se puso a pensar en su amiga Ginny, como se sentiría y peor aun en su estado era una terrible noticia se sintió impotente al no saber que hacer

-Tenemos que ir al colegio- dijo Severus

- Por eso vine esperaba que pudieras regresar conmigo – dijo Dumbledore

-Yo quiero ir con Ginny- dijo Hermione de inmediato - por favor Severus llévame con ella no puedo dejarla sola y menos en su estado – dijo la castaña

-¿Su estado?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Albus la señorita Weasley esta embarazada – dijo Severus

- ¿de Remus?- pregunto el director y Snape asintió

-Ya veo, los Weasley están en Hatfield House – informó a Hermione

-Bien no hay que perder tiempo Ven Hermione siéntate- dijo Severus llevando ala chica a un sofá y haciendo que tomara asiento – voy a guardar las cosas – dijo el entrando a la recamara de Hermione

-¿Cómo paso profesor?-pregunto ella

-No sabemos aun parece que fue un ataque furtivo el ministerio va a mandar ayuda – dijo Albus en cuestión de minutos Severus salió vestido y con las maletas detrás de el, las redujo y metió a su túnica en ese mismo momento una lechuza entro volando y dejo una nota frente a Hermione ella la abrió y la leyó al terminar comenzó a llorar Snape le quito la nota y la leyó en voz alta

_Querida sangre sucia_

_Cual crees que fue mi reacción cuando supe que estas saliendo con el asqueroso e inmundo de Sirius Black como sabrás tome algunas cartas en el asunto y si no te has enterado decidí vengarme en su querido amigo el hombre lobo ese_

_Espero que sirva como lección para que aprendas que solo eres mía por cierto también me deshice de Macgonagall, fue daño colateral no era mi intención, sabes que no bromeo cuando te digo que te alejes de ellos, y mejor que no digas nada de esto, tal vez el próximo objetivo sea alguien mas cercano, no lo se, Potter o la pelirroja y esta vez los torturare peor que a tus asquerosos padres muggles, nos veremos pronto querida sangre sucia._

-debe de ser una broma- dijo Severus Albus extendió la mano para tomar la carta pero esta se prendió fuego en cuanto el mago la tomo

- interesante- dijo Albus ambos miraron a la Hermione estaba completamente pálida y sus ojos expresaban terror y pánico.

-fue mi culpa murmuro la chica – los mataron por mi culpa – repitió

-Hermione no fue tu culpa- dijo Severus – fue una mala noche eso es todo pero no fue por ti – dijo Severus

-Venga Miss Granger vamos a llevarla a Hatfield House, tranquila- dijo Albus sin embargo nada de lo que pudiera decir le quitaba ese pensamiento de la cabeza por ella habían matado a Remus el novio de su mejor amiga y que decir de Macgonagall se sentía tan mal

Severus la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al hall del hotel

-llevare a Hermione con los Weasley y te alcanzare en el colegio dijo Severus, Albus asintió y se desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione llego a Hatfield House ya cuando era de mañana el vuelo se había demorado y no se podían desaparecer de una distancia tan larga Harry abrió la puerta

-Hermione- exclamo el chico abrazando a la chica después se enderezo y saludo a Snape

-Hola profesor-

-Potter- dijo Severus respondiendo el saludo – Miss Granger pidió estar con ustedes necesito que la cuide mucho – le dijo al chico

-No se preocupe profesor, esta en buenas manos- dijo Harry

-Excelente, estaremos en contacto- le dijo a Hermione y le dio u beso en la mejilla ella asintió por su parte Severus camino a las afueras de la casa y se desapareció

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- preguntó Hermione

-Está mal no lo voy a negar, se desmayo y no ah podido levantarse, la señora Weasley no se ha separado de ella – explico Harry

-¿y Sirius?- preguntó Hermione

-Está en su despacho llorando no quiere ver a nadie, jamás lo había visto así – dijo Harry

-quiero verlo- pidió la chica

-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry

-por favor- pidió la chica

-está bien, ven conmigo- dijo el chico Hermione lo siguió por el pasillo dieron vuelta a la derecha y luego siguieron por un largo corredor

-es esa puerta- dijo Harry señalando la puerta doble que estaba algo adelante

-gracias Harry – dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo al chico, asi que camino y toco la puerta

-No quiero ver a nadie- grito Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sirius soy yo Hermione , abre por favor- dijo la chica casi en un ruego pero ya no escucho nada de repente la puerta se entre abrió Hermione lo tomo como una invitación y paso, al momento que estuvo dentro del despacho la puerta se cerro y se aseguro , fue difícil acostumbrarse a la penumbra que había dentro y a pesar que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor ningún rayo traspasaba las pesadas cortinas cuando se acostumbro a la oscuridad vio a Sirius sentado en un rincón de la habitación, traía una botella en la mano y la varita estaba en el piso

-Sirius- murmuro Hermione con pesar al ver tan mal al animago lentamente se acerco hasta el y se arrodillo a su lado

-Sirius por favor- pidió Hermione intentando quitarle la botella , el mago se la entrego y ahí fue cuando lo pudo ver mejor, estaba ojeroso y tenia los ojos hinchados tal parecía que había llorado toda la noche

-Se fue Hermione- dijo con la voz entrecortada – Mi mejor amigo se ha ido – repitió con amargura y rompió en llanto Hermione lo abrazo

-No llores Sirius – dijo ella secando las lagrimas del mago

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Sirius muy convencido

-No, no, no fue tu culpa- dijo la chica muy segura

-Si lo fue Hermione, yo lo corrí de aquí por mi culpa el estaba en el castillo, si yo no hubiera dicho nada el estaría aquí y no muerto- dijo Sirius llorando

-Por favor no digas eso no es tu culpa-

-El se fue, yo lo mande a su tumba por mi culpa estaba ahí- se repetía Sirius – mate a mi amigo, a mi hermano yo lo mate, jamás podre perdonarme esto- se decía una y otra vez

-Sirius no digas eso- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado en aquel sofá

-Lo mate, lo mate- decía en un grito ahogado el mago, Hermione lo recostó sobre su regazo y le acaricio el cabello

-No Sirius tu no lo mataste- dijo ella derramando lagrimas de dolor al ver a Sirius así de mal tiempo después el animago se quedo dormido aunque en ocasiones sollozaba y llamaba a Remus en otras repetía que era su culpa , Hermione se sentía tan mal de verlo así no quiso ni pensar en como estaría Ginny así pasaron tres largas horas hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡esto es intolerable Albus!- dijo Cornellius gritándole al anciano profesor- ¡dos profesores muertos, dos!- como voy a explicar eso –

-señor ministro por favor- dijo Kingsley tratando de calmar al mago

-el ministerio va a intervenir Albus ese acuerdo que teníamos quedo roto- advirtió Fudge

- Dawlish toma nota quiero que cinco de nuestro mejores aurores vengan y protejan el castillo además de que designare una comisión para que investiguen como fue que paso esto, aquí Que interroguen a todos los alumnos que estaban en el colegio y que les apliquen un priori incantatem –

-Es contra la ley- dijo Severus además el profesor Dumbledore ah mantenido todo claro

- Pues no del todo, no quiere que la señorita Hermione Granger declare- dijo Dawlish con saña

-Desde luego que no, Miss Granger se presentara a la audición sin embargo nada nos asegura que sean los mismos que atacaron a Miss Granger los que causaron este infortunio- dijo Albus fijando su mirada en Severus

-Quieres decir que hay más?- preguntó el ministro

-Puede que haya más mortifagos sueltos- dijo Albus

-¡imposible! Calla Albus no puede haber más de ellos – dijo escandalizado Fudge

-No olvide lo que paso la última vez que usted negó algo que se le decía pasaba- dijo Severus Fudge lo miro con rabia obviamente acordándose de lo que paso cuando Dumbledore y Harry habían afirmado que Voldemort había vuelto

-Los únicos mortifagos que están prófugos son Crabble y Goyle- dijo Dawlish sacando una lista

-que ustedes sepan- dijo Snape

-Claro que podíamos considerar a los ex mortifagos que me dice de usted profesor Snape donde estuvo entre las diez y las dos de la mañana de ayer?- pregunto con desconfianza Dawlish

-Estaba lejos en Francia, Salí de vacaciones- dijo Severus

-Hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo?- preguntó el auror

-Yo lo corroboro- dijo Albus

-Eso no cuenta alguien que estuviera con usted –

-Si claro que hay alguien- dijo Severus

-¿quién?-

- prefiero que el nombre de la señorita permanezca en el anonimato – dijo Severus con su típica voz acida y llena de rencor

-¿Por qué Snape? ¿Será porque usted ataco a los profesores?- preguntó Dawlish

-Suficiente- vocifero Albus – que quede claro que Severus es de toda mi confianza él nunca se atrevería a dañar a colegas suyos además el contribuyo a la caída del lord en la batalla de Mayo – recordó Albus

- Si quieren interrogar a todos los ex mortifagos adelante, creo que tienen considerar al señor Malfoy – dijo Albus

-Lucius ayudo a Potter – recordó Fudge

-y Severus también ayudo a la causa señor ministro no solo esta vez también en la primer caída – dijo Kingsley

-está bien tu ganas- dijo Fudge, pero vas a aceptar la protección de los aurores

-desde luego lo primero son mis alumnos- dijo Albus

- Bien además me gustaría que me avisaras con tiempo quiénes son tus candidatos para ocupar las vacantes de Minerva y Remus

- desde luego, estaba pensando en ofrecerle la vacante de profesor de transformaciones a Sirius Black y la de dcao a la señorita Clearwater – dijo Albus

-¿La prometida de Percy Weasley?- preguntó el ministro

-Así es a ella – dijo Albus

-Considerare a tus candidatos- dijo el ministro

-No tendría por qué, el director escoge el personal- dijo Severus

-Sí pero en circunstancias como estas no podemos dejar a la ligera algo así, la señorita Clearwater no tiene experiencia en la defensa de las artes oscuras , además es muy joven y podría haber favoritismos con los Weasley- dijo el ministro

-Considero que es una buena elección- dijo Albus

-Bien aun no le digas Albus- dijo Fudge- yo me retiro, vendré mas tarde para asignar a los guardias y para el funeral – dijo el mago Albus asintió entonces el ministro salió del despacho seguido por Kingsley y Dawlish Severus espero a que la puerta se cerrara para hablar con Albus

-¿Me puedes decir por que le dijiste que los atacantes de Minerva y Remus podrían no ser los mismos que atacaron a Hermione si sabemos que no es así?- pregunto Severus

- Fudge está convencido de que Hermione es cómplice de alguno de ellos, no dudo que pida pruebas de donde estuvo ella esta madrugada,, además no es necesario que la alteren mas , ya es suficiente con las amenazas que sufre – explicó el anciano director

-¿Crees que podamos protegerla Albus?-

-No estoy tan seguro, después de ver como atacaron el castillo ya no estoy seguro de esto además los taques de estos mortifagos son errantes vana cometer un error y ahí es donde sabremos quienes son, si tan solo Miss Granger hablara –

-¿le vas a obligar a hablar?- preguntó Severus

-No podría, sin embargo necesito que la convenzas-

-hare lo que pueda- dijo Severus

-Muy bien gracias Severus

- es todo o aun me necesitas en el castillo

-¿por qué?-

-es que quería ir por Hermione a Hatfield House-

-Ve con cuidado yo me encargo de lo que falta- dijo Dumbledore Severus asintió hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho del director

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Adelante – dijo al ministro levantándose de su asiento vio llegar a Luicus

-Oh Señor Malfoy!- exclamo caminando hacia el recién llegado - Bienvenido siéntese por favor, ¿algo de beber?- preguntó

-No ministro, es usted muy amable – dijo Malfoy – vengo por que tengo algo que platicar con usted-

-Claro lo escucho-

-Me acabo de enterar del desafortunado hecho que paso en el colegio con la profesora Macgonagall y el profesor Lupin- dijo Luicus

-Una pena sin duda pero ya estamos tras los responsables no hay nada de que preocuparse –

-Me preocupa la situación que estamos pasando ministro y me gustaría pedirle un favor especial aunque no sea el momento parea hablar de ello-

-Dígame-

- me gustaría entrar como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Luicus

-pero señor Malfoy Dumbledore me informo que ya tiene quien cubra la vacante

-Si por supuesto que el candidato del profesor será muy capaz pero lo digo por mi tranquilidad y por la seguridad de mi hijo solo así podre estar seguro de que Draco no corre ningún peligro estando ahí presente, además yo tengo experiencia con la defensa de las artes oscuras y me parece que seré de ayuda-

-Pero Luicus, Draco no corre peligro mande a cinco de mis mejores aurores a proteger todo el colegio -

-Bueno eso no es cierto del todo no olvidemos que el y yo ayudamos a Harry y por lo tanto podremos ser víctimas de los mortifagos que aun quedan, lo tomaran como traición- dijo Luicus

-Pues es lógico- dijo Cornellius

-Por eso me gustaría estar en el castillo cuidando de Draco y de los demás alumnos- dijo con falsa modestia

-Si claro tienes razón eres mucho mas capaz que la señorita Clearwater pienso que puedo hablar con Albus- dijo el ministro

-se lo agradecería ministro entonces esta hecho –

-Si por supuesto, me temo que hoy no se lo puedo decir por que son los funerales en una hora pero tal vez hable con el mañana ven a verme a las tres mañana y te tendré una respuesta- dijo el ministro

-Claro, por ultimo, donde van a ser los funerales?-

- en el castillo desde luego, me gustaría que estuviera presente Luicus- dijo el ministro

-cuente con ello. Nos vemos ahí- dijo Lucius extendiéndole la mano al ministro

-de acuerdo- dijo Fudge Luicus hizo una reverencia y se retiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las seis de la tarde, los invitados para el funeral de Remus y Minerva iban llegando al castillo, dentro del gran comedor se encontraban a la cabeza los dos ataúdes de los profesores y las respectivas fotografías de ellos la primer fila estaba reservada para los profesores del colegio y para las autoridades del ministerio poco a poco el gran comedor se iba llenando de magos, amigos alumnos y ex alumnos del colegio de repente llego Harry Y Hermione seguidos por todos los Weasley y por Sirius

-lamento mucho su pérdida miss Weasley dijo Severus acercándose a los recién llegados Hermione, Harry y los habitantes de Hatfield House se instalaron en la segunda fila, Severus se sentó al lado de la castaña

-¿como estas?- le pregunto a la chica

-bien- dijo ella

-¿cómo está Ginny?- pregunto en un susurro

-no eh podido hablar con ella, se la paso todo el día encerrada llorando no quería venir –

- es lo mas obvio – dijo Severus viendo a una desencajada Ginny al fondo de la fila, estaba ojerosa y se veía pálida

- el que mas lo resintió fue Sirius, el esta peor se hecha la culpa- dijo Hermione viendo llegar al animago e instalarse al lado de la pelirroja al igual que ella Sirius estaba demacrado sin embrago lucia aseado, Hermione lo había convencido de bañarse y arreglarse para despedir a su amigo

Llegaron Albus y los restantes profesores ellos ocuparon la primer fila junto con algunos jefes del ministerio de repente Hermione se tenso al ver llegar entre ellos a Malfoy, el lucia su porte arrogante

-¿que hace Malfoy aquí?- pregunto Hermione a Severus

-Es una larga historia – dijo Severus tomando la mano de la castaña

Lucius la estaba buscando hasta que la vio en la segunda fila justo entre Potter y Severus ella estaba petrificada del miedo y se le veía en los ojos el terror de cuando Luicus la miro y sonrió

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo Hermione

-Es difícil para todos- susurro Severus en su oído – estas conmigo- le dijo

Luicus tomo su asunto lejos de la chica al lado del ministro de magia lo que siguió fue una remembranza de las mas grandes hazañas de ambos profesores, seguidos por una canción que interpretó el profesor Flitwik acompañado de algunos alumnos, y un poema bastante improvisado que Hagrid había compuesto para ambos, el funeral termino cuando algunos de los presentes se acercaron a dejar flores sobre el ataúd de los profesores, Ginny se levanto camino por el pasillo y dejo una rosa blanca en el ataúd de la profesora Macgonagall para después acercarse al ataúd de Remus y poner una rosa también blanca pero la chica no pudo mas y rompió en llanto abrazando el ataúd de Remus

-no te vayas por favor- suplico la chica esperando recibir respuesta de Remus

- no puedo hacer esto yo sola , te necesito, ahora mas que nunca por favor no te vayas- suplico de nuevo pero el no respondía y ella no sabia que hacer quería que todo fuera una cruel broma, un sueño, pero al parecer estaba en una pesadilla, no concebía la idea de que le hubieran arrebatado la felicidad al lado de Remus el había estado con ella 24 horas antes la había besado y abrazado y ahora ya no estaba de la noche a la mañana el ya no iba a estar ya no iba a besarlo mas ni a sentir su calor en un abrazo quería que el momento durara no quería que se fue pero era imposible retenerlo con ella

-Ginny vamos- pidió la señora Weasley extendiendo la mano

-solo un momento mas – murmuro la chica Molly asintió y se alejo de ella unos pasos

-Remus estoy embarazada – dijo ella – perdón por no decírtelo antes tenia miedo, pero voy a tener un hijo tuyo hubieras sido el mejor padre de todos- dijo ella aferrándose al ataúd, quería que le devolvieran al aire que le dijeran que nada era cierto pero si era cierto y Remus jamas volvería

-ven, Ginny – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga y alejándola de Remus

-te querré por siempre- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso al ataúd y alejándose con Harry

Sirius llego en cuanto la chica se fue con Harry le dolía no tener a su amigo eran los merodeadores los rebeldes del colegio no aceptaba que ya no fueran dos contra el mundo ahora de los cuatro solo quedaba el completamente solo sin sus inseparables amigos

-perdón Remus- dijo Sirius – si no hubiera dicho esas cosas estarías aquí- dijo el animago

-te extraño hermano y mucho – dijo el animago Hermione veía a Sirius y Ginny llorar la pelirroja era escoltada por sus padres fuera del gran comedor mientras que Sirius estaba parado al lado del ataúd llorando

-Hola Severus- escucho Hermione que le decían al profesor al voltearse vio a Lucius detrás de ellos

-Buenas noche Miss Granger- dijo Lucius tomándola de la mano y besándosela Hermione sintió repulsión ante tal acto y retiro de inmediato su mano una lagrima salió rodando por su mejilla

- con premiso profesor Snape- dijo la castaña tratando de sonar muy natural Severus miro a Lucius y luego a ella y respondió

-que descanse señorita Granger- ella se alejo lo mas que pudo y salió del comedor, seguida por Harry que la había visto irse al llegar al jardín comenzó a llorar amargamente se sentía tan mal, quería gritarle en la cara a Lucius que era un asesino pero estaba paralizada por el miedo, solo rogaba porque Severus no dijera nada de ellos por que tendrías serios problemas

-¿Hermione, estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro al alcanzarla

-Si, dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas – Harry por favor vámonos- pidió la chica

-Necesito ver si Sirius viene con nosotros- dijo el chico

-No por favor sácame de aquí, no quiero seguir en el castillo ni un minuto más-

-¿No quieres avisar al profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry

-no, esta con Malfoy no me siento bien- dijo ella

-De acuerdo.-dijo Harry

-¿Oye a donde van?- preguntó Ron llegando con ellos

-Hermione se siente mal, podrías avisar a Sirius y al profesor Snape que me la lleve a descansar- pidió Harry

-Descuida yo les aviso- dijo Ron –Hey, todo va a estar bien- dijo el pelirrojo acariciando a la castaña ella asintió y abrazo a Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos llegaron a Hatfield House rápidamente, habían tenido que bajar a Hogsmeade para poder desaparecer al llegar vieron a la señora Weasley en el comedor platicando con el señor Weasley,

-¡Hermione, Harry!- no pensé que vinieran tan rápido dijo la señora

-Hermione no se sentía muy bien- dijo el chico

-¿Querida que sucede?-

-Nada señora Weasley estoy bien, y Ginny?-

-Acaba de subir a su cuarto, está muy afectada-

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó la castaña

-creo que algo de compañía no le hará mal- dijo molly asintiendo

-Con permiso- dijo Hermione la castaña se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja

-Ginny- dijo ella pasando, vio a la castaña recostada en su cama

-Hola- dijo ella llorando

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama

-No le dije- susurro la pelirroja

- ¿que, Ginny que no dijiste?-

-A Remus, no le dije que estaba esperando un hijo suyo – dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione abrazando a la chica, le partía el corazón ver a Ginny sufrir de esa manera

-Ginny tengo algo que decirte- dijo Hermione – las personas que atacaron a mis padres y a mi fueron los mismos que atacaron a Remus y Macgonagall –

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Ginny

-Recibí una nota atacaron a Remus porque pensaron que Sirius y yo salíamos -

-Tienes que decirle a Snape y a Dumbledore- dijo Ginny pero Hermione negó con la cabeza

-No puedo hablar es muy peligroso, me advirtieron que si mencionaba algo los matarían les harían daño a ti, a Harry , además Severus y Dumbledore ya leyeron al nota –

-No, no puedes vamos a estar bien, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar antes de que alguien más muera- dijo Ginny

-No, Ginny tu no entiendes el poder que él tiene, siento que está en todos los lugares donde yo estoy me vigila-

-Pero si hablas Snape le pondrá un alto-

-No puedo- dijo la castaña

-¿entonces por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Ginny –como crees que siento cuando me dices que sabes quién es el asesino de Remus pero que no lo vas a delatar porque tienes miedo-

-Ginny no sabes cómo es-

-Lo mataron por tu culpa – dijo Ginny murmurando

-¿Qué?-

-Mataron a Remus por tu culpa- lo repitió Ginny – todas estas muertes han sido por causa tuya tú has ocasionado la muerte de Macgonagall, de la abuela de Neville al ataque a Barton, la muerte de Remus, ¡dejaste a un inocente bebe sin su padre!- exclamo la chica

-Ginny por favor- dijo Hermione rompiendo en llanto

-No, tu eres la única culpable eres miedosa habla Hermione tu me lo quitaste tu mataste a Remus!- le grito, Hermione se sintió a morir al escuchar las palabras de Ginny

-No lo puedo hacer tú y los demás corren peligro –

-Estamos seguros con Dumbledore y Snape, ¡es Hogwarts!-

-En Hogwarts mataron a Remus- dijo Hermione

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación seguido por Ro9n

-Déjenme sola- dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada a Hermione y metiéndose al baño

-¿Hermione que paso?- preguntó Ron

-Nada, quiero estar sola- dijo ella caminado hacia su habitación

-Snape está ahí abajo – dijo Harry

-Ahora no por favor- dijo Hermione encerrándose en su habitación se sentía mal las palabras de Ginny resonaban por toda su cabeza ella tenía la culpa de todo decía hablar era sin duda lo mejor dejar atrás ese miedo absurdo que la perseguía sin cesar Ginny tenía razón estaban en Hogwarts y Dumbledore estaría ahí, ya había seguridad , además mas tardaría Lucius en ir por alguien de la orden que en ser atrapado por Severus alguien toco la puerta

-¿Hermione estás ahí?- preguntó Severus

-Si pasa- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y enderezándose

-¿Como estas? Potter me mando a decir con Weasley que te sentías mal- dijo Snape

-Solo un poco abrumada – dijo ella con una nostálgica sonrisa

- espero que tu discusión con Weasley no tenga nada que ver- dijo Severus

- Severus yo….- dijo Hermione

-es natural que este así, acaba de perder a Remus, a decir verdad Black esta igual o peor –

-Es mi culpa- dijo Hermione- llorando

-No, no es tu culpa tranquila ven- dijo extendiendo sus brazos la castaña se acurruco entre ellos – vine a llevarte al castillo no pienso tenerte lejos de mi ni un solo momento quiero protegerte –

-¿qué hay de los demás?- pregunto ella

-¿como los demás?-

-¿que pasara con Sirius? Se va a quedar solo- dijo ella

- no creo que sea del todo cierto, Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de Minerva-

-¿Que dijo él?- preguntó Hermione

-Acepto, Potter tuvo mucho que ver con eso lo convenció así que va a regresar al castillo con todos ustedes-

-me alegro mucho- dijo Hermione – ¿sabes quién va a ocupar el puesto de DCAO?- preguntó la castaña

-Lucius va a ocupar el puesto- dijo Severus

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN, QUIERON AGRADECER PRIMERO QUE NADA TODOS LOS REVIWES QUE ME MANDARON SE QUE ES FEO LO QUE LE PASO A REMUS Y MINERVA PERO ASI ES LA HISTORIA NO VAN A REGRESAR LO LAMENTO MUCHO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TRATE DE HACERLO RAPIDO LAS QUIERO MUCHO DE NUEVO GRACIAS BESOS **

**YA SABEN CRUCIUS , AVADAS FELICITACIONES Y SUGERENCIAS EN UN REVIEWS POR FI =)**


	26. Terror a flor de piel

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J.K. Rowling

Antes de empezar me gustaría dar las gracias a valitos (Alejandra) por ser mi beta y ayudarme a corregir el capitulo, el cual mejoro mucho gracias a ella gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esta historia t. q. m besos

Capitulo # 26 Terror a flor de piel

Hermione se quedó congelada al escuchar a Severus, no podía ser cierto Malfoy regresaría al castillo, el único lugar donde se sentía realmente segura y ahora estaría cerca de él compartiendo el mismo techo, a su alcance y sin nada que pudiera hacer.

-Admito que no me parece lo más sensato, pero las cosas entre Fudge y Dumbledore están algo tensas- dijo Severus

-¿Por qué no quieres a Malfoy en el castillo?- pregunto la chica

-La situación con Weasley y Draco se puede salir de control y no quiero que Lucius intervenga, no puede mostrarse imparcial, le dará favoritismo a Draco aunque él tenga la culpa.

-Severus yo, no me siento bien- dijo Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir- Por favor necesito estar sola.

-De acuerdo, vendré mañana temprano a verte

-¡No! , por favor no- dijo ella – Creo que tenemos que tomarnos algo de tiempo, todo esto que paso, yo…-

-No debes de preocuparte por la amenaza Hermione- dijo Severus

-Pero es que no lo leíste, mataron a Remus porque pensaron que yo salía con Sirius, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará si saben que tú y yo salimos –

-Hermione, Hogwarts es seguro además yo no le tengo miedo a nada y puedo protegerte –

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione

-¿hay algo que no me quieres decir Hermione?-

-No quiero que lastimen a más personas por mi culpa, en cuanto regresemos voy a cortar toda relación con Harry, Ron y Ginny; y en lo que respecta a nosotros, creo que estaremos mejor lejos- dijo la chica

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Severus incrédulo de lo que la chica decía

-Severus, no quiero que te pase algo malo quiero que te vayas y no me busques más-

-es una tontería- Severus no entendía.

-No lo es, no quiero verte aléjate de mí, déjame sola - dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación y sacando a empujones a Snape de ella.

-Hermione- la llamó el

-¡Largo! Vete no te quiero ver- dijo ella cerrando la puerta en la gran nariz del profesor, la chica rompió en llanto de inmediato

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una tarde fría de enero el segundo día del año, varios chicos acompañados por sus padres caminaban por la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, se podía respirar una atmosfera de terror, incertidumbre y tristeza. Hermione caminaba rezagada de los demás chicos, Harry y Ron platicaban mientras que la señora Weasley llevaba abrazada a Ginny, Sirius iba detrás de Hermione y tampoco decía nada.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo la señora Weasley a los chicos, despidiéndose de beso de cada uno de ellos

-Cuídalos Sirius- pidió Molly al animago, quién asintió dejando subir a los demás al tren antes de hacerlo él.

-Neville nos está apartando un compartimiento- dijo Ron

-Yo no voy – informó Hermione

-¿Pero por qué?- protestó Harry

-Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero creo que debo de estar sola – dijo ella

-¿de nuevo?- preguntó Ron con fastidio – basta de tus tonterías Hermione, no hagas berrinche y vamos- el pelirrojo la sujetó de la muñeca mientras la obligaba a subir al tren.

- ¡Suéltame!- pidió ella

-Ven Herms- Ginny casi susurró

-¡Ron, déjame!- dijo de nuevo Hermione

-No seas cabeza dura, ven con nosotros- insistió el pelirrojo

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó la chica, llamando la atención de los que estaban en el pasillo y sin pensarlo, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara al chico haciéndolo caer. Ron comenzó a sangrar

-¡Hermione!- llamó Sirius, pero ya la chica se había ido

-Vaya Weasley, hasta que tu amiguita la sangre sucia hizo algo bien – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia subiendo al tren en compañía de Crabble Y Goyle.

- Púdrete Malfoy- Ron miró al rubio mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el puño de su mano derecha, los demás se fueron con Ron al vagón donde Neville los esperaba con Luna.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Neville – ¿qué te paso?- Exclamó al ver a Ron todo ensangrentado

-Hermione- medio explicó Ron, limpiándose la sangre nuevamente

-¿quieres que te arregle la nariz? , yo sé cómo hacerlo- ofreció Luna mientras tomaba su varita

-He yo…- respondió algo nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de las cualidades de Luna para tal ofrecimiento, pero al ver que Harry asentía accedió.

-De acuerdo – dijo colocándose frente a Luna y cerrando los ojos

-¡Episki!- Con un movimiento firme de su varita, Luna reparó la nariz de Ron dejando de sangrar al instante.

-¡Donde estás Ron!- pregunto Pansy, entrando súbitamente al vagón – Escuche a Draco decir que Granger te había golpeado- dijo Pansy observando la nariz de Ron

-No es nada- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba tratando de serenarla.

-Y se dice ser tu amiga, ve cómo te trata- la Slytherin criticó con cierto desdén.

-Pansy párala ya, estoy bien- dijo Ron algo irritado

-Me toca la primera guardia, tengo que cambiarme de ropa, nos vemos luego- exclamó la chica separándose de Ron, enojada mientras salía del vagón.

-Es muy ensimosa – dijo Ron, a modo de disculpa.

-Otra vez no- dijo Ginny dejándose caer en el asiento

-¿qué?- preguntó Ron

-Lo mismo decías de Lavender – explicó la pelirroja colocando los ojos en blanco

-Si bueno, pero no voy a terminar con Pansy, solo que molesta a veces - explicó Ron con naturalidad-

-Voy a buscar a Carlota – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta del vagón

-Yo voy contigo, tengo que supervisar los recorridos de los prefectos – informó Sirius marchándose de ahí con Harry.

La noche había caído sobre el castillo, eran casi las siete y el expreso estaba llegando al andén cerca de Hogsmeade, en todo el camino Hermione no se dejó ver ni siquiera en las rondas de prefectos raro en ella que era fanática de seguir las reglas y el faltar a sus responsabilidades era inconcebible para ella

-va a estar bien- insistió nuevamente Luna dándole ánimos a los chicos

-Lo sé Luna- dijo Harry viendo de lejos a la castaña quien estaba apartada de los alumnos.

La noche anterior Severus había visto a Hermione en el gran comedor, se veía triste, ausente y el ya no podía hacer nada, ella lo había echado de su habitación diciéndole que no lo quería ver más, noto que la chica no se había apartado también de Potter y compañía, eso lo hizo sentir mal, no quería verla así de triste pero poco podía hacer ya que ella no le dejaba acercarse más, Severus negó con la cabeza y vio su horario, pociones dobles con Slytherin y Gryffindor, sonrió, al menos la vería en clase y eso ni ella le podía negar

Todos estaban platicando cuando Severus entró intempestivamente a la habitación, de inmediato se hizo un silencio

-Abran sus libros en la página 53- dijo con su sedosa voz – Hoy vamos a estudiar la poción de invisibilidad, como su nombre lo dice, esta poción le permite a uno hacerse invisible cada vez que la bebe, sus efectos son variables pero si la poción se hace bien garantiza una hora de invisibilidad a quien la bebió, si la poción se hace mal – no pudo evitar echar una mirada de suficiencia a Longbottom- el idiota estará experimentando la desaparición de varias partes del cuerpo al azar, no es doloroso pero es muy repugnante-

-Para eso hay capas – dijo Ron burlándose

-eso es lo que un tonto pensaría, pero dígame algo Weasley ¿qué pasaría si alguien le quita la capa? – pregunto Severus. Ron no supo que decir por lo que bajó la mirada en silencio.

-Me lo suponía… inepto Gryffindor- dijo Severus

-Sobra decir que aquel que no logre hacer bien la poción tendrá por decir lo menos una baja calificación, la poción es en parejas fallen y no tendré piedad de ustedes- advirtió el oscuro profesor

-Potter no lo quiero con Weasley, trabaje con Granger y usted Weasley con Longbottom –

-Vamos, tienen lo que resta de la clase- apuró Severus mientras veía como Harry se sentaba al lado de la castaña, pero ella de inmediato se levantó y camino al armario de los ingredientes sin siquiera una mirada

Al cabo de una hora, el salón se llenó de densos vapores que dificultaban la respiración. Hermione estaba sentada a un metro de Harry y en toda la clase solo le había hablado para pedirle los ingredientes de la poción, por muchos esfuerzos de parte del chico por hacer conversación la castaña solo se quedaba mirando a otra parte o fingía no escucharlo

De repente una explosión se escuchó en la parte opuesta a donde estaban, Hermione saltó del susto cayendo de su asiento. La mitad de la clase se embarró de un asqueroso líquido negro con un olor aún más desagradable

-! Longbottom, Weasley!- vociferó Severus caminando a donde los chicos estaban, Neville estaba aparentemente sin un brazo y sin el torso, mientras que a Ron le había desaparecido toda su cara a excepción de sus ojos azules

-Miren a los idiotas- rio Draco señalándolos, pero gritó al ver que le faltaban las piernas, varios chicos del salón estaban igual, algún miembro era invisible. Todos comenzaron a quejarse y a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡Silencio!- gritó Severus tratando de imponer la calma en el salón – Bien, los que hayan sido alcanzados por la porquería que hicieron Weasley y Longbottom tranquilos, el efecto pasará en una hora. Es obvio que no pueden terminar la poción… así que fuera –

Los alumnos salieron como un rayo mientras desaparecían diferentes partes del cuerpo, los últimos en el salón fueron Harry y Hermione

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Harry a Hermione

-No- dijo ella guardando sus libros, Harry la miró con tristeza y salió del salón

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Severus levantando una pluma que estaba en el suelo

-Si- dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

-Hermione yo…- iba a decir pero alguien interrumpió

-¿Severus que le paso a Draco?- preguntó Lucius entrando al salón

-Fue un accidente- dijo Severus ignorando a Hermione

-Hay que hacer algo- exigió Malfoy

-No hay antídoto- informó Severus- el efecto se pasará en una hora – dijo el profesor. Hermione se apresuró a guardar sus cosas, paso al lado de Severus y de Malfoy rápidamente

-Una lástima –Lucius rápidamente a Hermione que salía del aula - bueno te dejo, veo que hay mucho que limpiar- dijo Lucius marchándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pronto le dio alcance a la castaña

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó agarrándola del brazo, para cuando la volteo ella ya estaba llorando

-Por favor hice lo que me dijo- decía ella sin poder dejar de llorar

-Tuvieron que morir para que aprendieras- le recriminó Lucius acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-Déjeme en paz por favor – rogaba la chica

- Tienes detención esta noche Granger, en mi despacho a las nueve – dijo Lucius con su sádica sonrisa

-No, no por favor- suplicó Hermione

-Si no vas, la chica Weasley podría perder a aquel bastardo que espera- dijo Malfoy, Hermione se aterrorizó al escucharlo

-¿Cómo sabe?- preguntó ella

-Dumbledore, el vegete nos lo dijo para que la cuidemos- informó Lucius – a las nueve mi despacho – le dijo. Ella asintió en cuanto Malfoy se fue, se derrumbó en el piso llorando amargamente.

La clase de herbología se suspendió ya que la profesora Sproud no permitiría que los chicos trabajaran con plantas carnívoras si de buenas a primeras sus manos y extremidades desaparecían. Eso les dio otra hora libre a los Gryffindor, para la cuarta hora estaban en el bosque prohibido con Hagrid estudiando a los Plimps de agua dulce. Hermione estuvo todo el tiempo alejada del grupo.

-Estuvo llorando- dijo Harry viendo a su amiga, quien tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Ron

-No sé Ron, está asustada como si alguien la siguiera- Harry no quitaba la vista de la castaña

-¿y si Snape la lastimó?- preguntó Ron con recelo.

-No lo creo capaz de hacerle daño- respondió Harry negando con la cabeza

-¿que no piensas mal de nadie?- cuestionó Ron

-Sí, pero de veras se ve que Snape la quiere, puede ser un desgraciado con nosotros pero nunca con ella - dijo Harry

- ¿Y si hablamos con ella?- propuso Ron

-No me arriesgaría si fuera tú – expresó el pelinegro

Ron miró a la castaña quien se volteó al notar la mirada del pelirrojo.

Las clases que siguieron se fueron relativamente rápido, el efecto de la poción de Ron y Neville había terminado dos horas después de la exposición, pronto llegó la hora de la cena, Harry y Ron estaban esperando a Ginny en la sala común.

-Dice que no quiere cenar- informó Ginny dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de los chicos

-No puede estar así Ginny- insistió Harry

-Explícaselo, a mí me dijo que no me quería ver.- dijo la chica

-Está muy rara- dijo Ron

-Sirius dice que se culpa por lo que paso-

-No es su culpa Harry- señaló Ginny con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

- Le diré a Dobby que le mande algo de comer- comentó Harry, felicitándose internamente por la idea

-Bien, me muero de hambre vamos- dijo Ron saliendo antes que nadie de la sala común.

Severus vio cuando los Gryffindor entraron al gran comedor y Hermione no iba con ellos, se preocupó ya que no la había visto en todo el día, quiso decirle algo cuando salió del salón pero ahí estaba Lucius y era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento torpe, lo menos que quería era explicar el tipo de relación que llevaba con Hermione.

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó Malfoy padre.

-A nadie- Severus respondió con un tono de aburrimiento – ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día?- le preguntó solo para hacer platica, lo menos que quería era saber de él.

-Bien, esos mocosos son unos tontos- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tú pediste el puesto- le recordó Severus

-Eso lo sé, alguien tenía que estar cerca para vigilar a Weasley, ¿viste lo que le hizo a Draco con esa poción?- preguntó

-Fue un accidente- volvió a repetir Severus, entreteniéndose en su puré de calabaza.

-Si claro al igual que lo de Narcisa ¿no? - ironizó Lucius – en fin, no te importaría tomar mi lugar en las rondas nocturnas ¿verdad? voy a salir del castillo y regresare hasta mañana – dijo Lucius.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- Severus no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Voy a la mansión, olvide algunas cosas – informó simplemente

-En el primer día de clases- se extrañó Severus.

-Sí, Dumbledore ya lo sabe, pero regresare mañana a primera hora- informó Lucius

- está bien, no importa – respondió el profesor. Lucius sonrió y miró a la mesa Gryffindor en busca de una cabellera castaña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se levantó de un salto, estaba en su cama y se había quedado dormida, vio el reloj de su mesita, marcaba las nueve y diez de la noche sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo, el pensar ir con ese monstro era horrible, pensó que pasaría si se negaba, pero estaba Ginny, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de su amiga o del bebé. Aunque si le decía a Severus, tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

De repente una lechuza llamó a su ventana, ella la abrió y recibió una pequeña nota.

"_No tientes a tu suerte"_

Cuando soltó la nota esta se consumió en llamas purpuras y empezó a llorar, con mucho dolor y pesar se puso la capa y bajó a la sala común, vio a Harry y a Ron jugar ajedrez mágico en una esquina, quería decirles algo, lo que fuera pero prefirió no hacerlo y salió rápidamente.

Tardo quince largos minutos en llegar al tercer piso, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta del salón de DCAO, pero no tocó, estaba aterrada… de repente esta se abrió.

Lucius vio frete a él a Hermione, estaba llorando y temblaba. La había estado esperando y la mocosa no llegaba, la estaba yendo a buscar pero le agrado verla ahí.

-Llegas tarde- sentenció Lucius jalándola al interior del salón

-No me haga daño- pidió Hermione incapaz de verlo a los ojos

-Tú no me dices que hacer maldita sangre sucia- Lucius la tomó del cuello y la aventó al piso, mientras él se empezaba a quitar la túnica.

-No por favor ¡ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!– gritó la chica corriendo a la puerta, pero Lucius la alcanzó y sujetó de la muñeca

-¡Ayuda!- gritó de nuevo.

-Cállate- decía Lucius.

-Suéltame maldito sádico- exclamó ella, pero Lucius la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA SABEN MALDICIONES FELICITACIONES Y MAS EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO **** LAS QUIERO MUCHO **


End file.
